Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption
by RyuJudge6614
Summary: After exiling himself from Cybertron, Megatron travels the cosmos, looking for a new purpose in his life. However, a meeting from an old friend gives him a new mission: instead of conquering a world, he must save it…by helping one girl regain her fire. This task will give him a chance at something he desires, redemption, and perhaps…something much more.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after the Transformers Prime PR movie, and starts in RWBY volume 4. I had this idea in my head for a while now, but between my college courses and my other stories, among other things, I didn't feel quite ready to start writing it, until now. I do not own RWBY or Transformers Prime. They belong to their respective owners. Here's the start of a new story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Quest for Redemption**

Blackness. That is all that the former leader of the Decepticons sees as he flies through the vastness of space, the only faint lights being the stars that seem too far away to ever reach, with only a few appearing to be closer than the rest. How long? How long has he been flying through space, trying to get as far away as he can from his home…No, he can't call it his home anymore. He lost that right when he started a war that destroyed it. It has been several stellar cycles since he left Cybertron, since he began his self-imposed exile. There was no way he could stay after all the destruction he caused. If he stayed, he would've been imprisoned, tried, and sentenced to death most likely for his actions. While he may no longer be the leader of the decepticons, he was still a warrior, and his pride would not allow him to be caged and put down like some animal. So that only left one option, one with a punishment worse than death. Deep down, all he ever want was to see his home planet restored to its former glory. And yet, now that it is, he can't see it. To be forever away from his home as it is reborn; to know that he will never see it again. There is no greater punishment than this.

After flying for some time, Megatron finally stumbles upon a small world that seems devoid of life. As he descends to the planet's surface, he scans around and can find no life signs anywhere near him.

 _"This should suffice,"_ Megatron thinks as he flies low enough and transforms to land on the surface.

Still in the armor that the Chaos Bringer, Unicron, had morphed his body into, Megatron looks around, making sure that there isn't any life near him.

"This should be far enough. It is highly unlikely that anyone would be able to find me all the way out here," he mutters.

While he may have declared that the Decepticons are no more, the entire faction was not there to witness his declaration. There will be some that still believe the war is still ongoing, and many others that may even try to contact him, to restart the war. He could not allow that to happen. What right would he have to oppress others after suffering under Unicron's oppression himself? What right did he have to inflict that kind of torment on others if he did not want to experience it himself? No, he had to make sure that that wouldn't happen. And that also why he left.

Megatron begins walking around the planet, exploring it to find any suitable means of dwelling, whether it be some kind of remote outpost, or even a cave large enough for him.

"Endless millennia of battle…Thousands of deaths at my hands, or by my orders. All of that effort…leading to this…Heh, I suppose it is what I deserve. I believe the humans back on Earth called this 'karma'," Megatron says.

As he continues to explore this world, he finds…a whole lot of nothing. No vegetation, no machinery, no compounds. It's as if there hasn't been a single being on this planet since it first came into being. He continues walking across the landscape, with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. After Primus knows how long, he finally comes across some large rock formations along the landscape, with a cave entrance at the center of the scenery. Narrowing his eyes and humming a little bit, Megatron decides to enter the cave and see what lies ahead, or beneath. Slowly traversing the cavern as what little light he had before dwindles even further (though that isn't much trouble for him), Megatron looks around as he inspects the walls of the cavern. Getting up close, he quickly notices something…The walls are too smooth, too uniform. Even natural erosion, or whatever erosion that can happen on this dead planet. This cave…was made by something…or someone. Whatever the case, the cave definitely appears to be old, really old.

"This wasn't made naturally," Megatron mutters as he runs his hand across the stone wall.

He ventures deeper into the cavern, keeping his optics peeled for any signs of something that could become a problem for him. As he moves forward, he eventually finds a large chamber in front of him, and several other openings besides the one he came in from appear before him. Seeing as how this is going to take a while, and that he all the time in the world, Megatron decided to begin this little underground maze by going through the first cave on the far right. Walking through the caverns, he continues to find no signs of life or technology anywhere. He goes on to go through the rest of the caverns, finding them not too complicated to traverse. However, at one point he finds himself at a dead end in one tunnel.

 _"Guess I'd better turn back,"_ he thinks before he suddenly feels rumbling within the stone all around him.

Suddenly, the ground under him collapses and he falls down into another chamber, only this time he's not alone. Shaking the dust off him, he hears something screeching behind him and turns around and sees a giant insectoid-like creature in front of him. The monster has several small legs on each side of its body, like those of a centipede. Two pairs of mandibles can be seen around the creature's jaws, full of teeth. The creature has several pairs of eyes, each a glowing blue along with several other parts of its body while the rest is black. The creature roars at Megatron, who gets into a fighting stance, before it charges at him. Megatron waits for it to get close, and just as it's about to chomp down on him, Megatron side-steps to the right while punching the creature in the face, sending it crashing into the side of the chamber. While he may not have his weapons, or the powers he had when Unicron was controlling his body, he still has his millennia of combat experience. There is only one other being that could face him on equal ground, and this beast is not that being.

The creature squirms around a bit before it gets back on its feet and turns to face Megatron again. Megatron runs at it as it reels its head back before thrusting it at him. Megatron catches two of its mandibles in his hands. The creature pushes against him while its other two mandibles try to rip and claw at Megatron, but can barely do anything to him. Megatron kicks the creature away while ripping off the two mandibles he had in his hands. Reversing his grip on them, Megatron wields them like a pair of short swords. The creature roars at him, angry, and charges at him again. Megatron rolls under the strike and slashes the mandibles at the creature's side, leaving some gashes on its side. As the creature bleeds from the injuries, Megatron runs at it and jumps up into the air. Landing on the creature's back, Megatron stabs one of his mandibles into one of the creature's eyes, making it roar and shake its body in a frenzy. Megatron holds on and then uses his remaining mandible to slash at a few more of the creatures eyes. The creature decides to roll around in an attempt to crush Megatron, but he jumps off the creature just in time before it can crush him. As it gets back on its feet, Megatron runs at it and shoulder tackles it onto its side. Using this chance, Megatron goes for some of its legs on its right side, reducing its ability to stand upright. He then pushes the creature onto its back and then jumps up high into the air, his last mandible poised and ready. He falls onto the creature, stabbing the mandible through its lower jaw. The impact causes cracks to form underneath them. Suddenly, the ground breaks apart and Megatron falls with the beast. They fall for a few moments, Megatron keeping his mandible impaled in the jaw of the creature and keeping it leveled. A moment later, Megatron notices the ground coming up fast and jumps off, just as the creature is impaled by a large blue glowing crystal. Megatron lands on the ground and looks as the creature takes its last breath before it dies. He then notices something very familiar about the blue crystal.

"…Energon," he mutters, and then notices other shards of energon all around him in this new chamber. He takes a look around, taking note of all the energon shards scattered across the floor and along the walls. "Well, at least I won't have to worry about running low on energon levels for a while," he notes.

"…Megatron…" he suddenly hears a distant voice call out to him.

Megatron swings around to find the source, "Who's there?" he says.

"…Megatron…" the voice repeats.

"I said…show yourself!" he yells, but then notices that the energon shards…are glowing brighter.

"…Megatron…" he hears again, and notices how the light of the energon crystals fluctuates with the voice.

"I do not have time for games. Come out and face me, NOW!" Megatron roars.

Suddenly, beams of light erupt from the shards and all converge on a single point in the chamber, and then get brighter. Megatron has to cover his optics as the light engulfs the whole area a moment before it dies down. Megatron lowers his left arm and his eyes widen.

"…By the Allspark…" Megatron mutters.

Standing before him, is none other than his former friend, and his former enemy, Optimus Prime, with his body translucent and glowing blue.

"…It has been some time, Megatron," Optimus says.

"But, I thought that you…" Megatron trails off, surprisingly shocked at what he's seeing.

"So, you figured it out without seeing it to the end," Optimus says.

"Unicron's very being was extracted from my body, freeing me, and absorbed into the reliquary of the Primes. The only way it could do that is if the container was empty, which means that the Allspark would've had to have been emptied into something else. And there was only one possible answer for that question…The Matrix of Leadership," Megatron explains.

"Yes, and so I had to return the Allspark to the core of Cybertron, the spark of Primus. Which meant sacrificing myself in the process," Optimus adds.

"But, if that is the case, then how to you exist before me now?" Megatron asks as he steps closer to Optimus.

"It would seem fate has other plans for me…Just as it has other plans for you," Optimus says.

"What do you mean?" Megatron asks.

"Megatron…the Primes have a task for you. To save an entire world," Optimus says.

"What?" Megatron asks, stunned.

"They want you to save a planet that is on the brink of destruction, a planet similar to, yet quite different from Earth," Optimus says.

"What? Optimus, why would the Primes ask this of me of all beings? I tried to conquer our home-world. I was the cause of its destruction. I tried to take over the planet Earth and enslave its people. I…I am no savior, Optimus. Everything I touch, I destroy. It would be better if the Primes sought someone else. One of your autobots, perhaps. I came out here because I would not be anywhere near Cybertron, and to ensure no one else would be a victim of my actions," Megatron says, thinking on his past mistakes.

"Megatron, my old friend, you have shown that every sentient being possesses the capacity for change. You have reflected upon your actions and have learned humility, learned about what is truly right and wrong. This tells me that you also have a chance," Optimus says.

"A chance at what? To bring another world to ruin?" Megatron retorts.

"A chance at redemption," Optimus replies.

"I…I am not worthy of redemption. Not after all the suffering I have caused," Megatron says.

"There is only one way to find out, Megatron,"Optimus says.

Megatron looks away, thinking of whether or not he should take this chance, until…

"What would you have me do?" he asks.

"There is a planet, called Remnant. As I said before, it is similar to Earth, but is also quite different," Optimus begins.

"Different how?" Megatron asks.

"There is more than just humans inhabiting this world. There are two other species. One is called the Faunus. They are basically humans with animalistic traits, and have faced serious discrimination in the past. The third species is the one that is threatening the planet…The Creatures of Grimm. They are beings without souls and they live for the sole purpose of destroying mankind. Mankind has fought back with warriors known as huntsmen, who possess special abilities known as semblances and aura, which come from their souls. They also use a compound known as Dust, crystals of energy that have different abilities depending on their properties. However, the fact remains that mankind is somewhat divided, and the Grimm have pushed them back to only a few more territories, specifically four kingdoms. Each kingdom has an academy that trains young humans and Faunus to become huntsmen and to protect the people," Optimus explains.

Megatron grunts, "If these warriors are so powerful, then why do I need to help?" he asks.

"Because the huntsmen alone will not be enough. One of the academies that trains these young warriors has fallen, and many people were either hurt, killed, or divided. It came as a crushing blow to many. However, there is one that possesses a special power that can defeat the Grimm. This person possesses a rare trait known as the Silver Eyes. She may be Remnant's last hope against the Grimm," Optimus says.

"And let me guess, I'm supposed to help this being with Silver Eyes?" Megatron asks.

"No, while you will be helping that person, they are not your main priority," Optimus says.

"Then who is?" Megatron asks.

"There is one destined to fight alongside the one with the Silver Eyes. However, they are in dire need of your assistance. They once held a fire that could defeat their enemies, and protect the ones they care about. But now, that fire has been extensively depleted and you must help them regain what they have lost. Then, you must help them fight back against the darkness that seeks to consume their world," Optimus finishes explaining the mission.

"So I am supposed to help a human? Forgive me, Prime, but you of all people should be aware that I am not the best when it comes to sympathizing with species that are not my own," Megatron says.

"I am well aware, that is why this mission will also be a test for you. To see if you have truly changed and are capable of growing even further. As for sympathizing with humans, I will handle that," Optimus says.

"What do you mean by that?" Megatron asks.

"You will find out soon enough, but only if you choose to accept this task," Optimus says.

"…And how will I know who I am supposed to be helping in this quest?" Megatron.

"Leave that to me. Again, only if you agree to take on this quest," Optimus gives a vague answer.

Megatron knew Optimus well enough to know that the last of the Primes would never lie about something of this scale. Still…was he truly worthy of it? Was he truly worthy of redemption after everything he had done in pursuit of his former ideals? To go from taking life to saving it…It is something Megatron isn't sure he is capable of…And yet, to hear that Optimus, the one that he had despised more than any other for so long. The one that he had tried to kill countless times in the past believed that he was capable of such things. Heh, no wonder he became a Prime.

"I ask you again Megatron, do you seek redemption?" Optimus asks.

Megatron looks him squarely in the eye, "My old friend…I do," he declares.

"Then let us begin. I will come to you from time to time to offer you guidance when you require it. Other than that, I wish you good luck," Optimus says.

"I do not believe in such things," Megatron retorts.

"As the humans would say, there's a first time for everything. Until we meet again old friend," Optimus says as he raises his right hand and a bright light erupts from it.

Megatron closes his eyes as the light engulfs him. And so his quest for redemption begins.

* * *

 **And that's the beginning of the story. A little short, but I wanted to save his arrival to Remnant for another chapter. Some may think Megatron is a little OOC, but at the end of TFP PR, he changed and became good, so I'm going off of that, though he is no Optimus Prime in terms of personality. Either way, I don't know when the next chapter will be up since I'm so busy, but I'll try to get it up along with the chapters of my other stories. Will Megatron succeed in earning his redemption? Who will he meet when he comes to Remnant? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor

**Here we are at Chapter 2. Now we begin Megatron's quest for redemption. Like I said, this will take place during RWBY Volume 4. So let's get this show underway. I do not own RWBY or Transformers Prime. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor**

Another day of boring and depression, that's what's on Yang Xiao Long's mind. It has been half a year since the Fall of Beacon, of what may very well be the worst night of her life. She lost two of her friends, Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos, her school has been taken over by Grimm. But worst of all was her team being disbanded. Weiss was taken by her father back to Atlas, and Blake, her partner, her best friend…RAN. She ran after Yang had tried to protect her, had sacrificed her right arm for her, and what does she do. She. RAN. Whatever, Blake always ran when things got tough, why should this time be any different? She didn't care. She didn't care anymore. And Ruby…well, Ruby tried to help, but Yang wanted no part of it. Soon after that, Ruby left to go to Haven. To find those responsible for this.

 _"What was the point?"_ Yang wonders to herself. _"It's all gone. Why should it any of this matter anymore? Our team is gone, Beacon is gone. I just…don't care anymore. About anything,"_ she laments in despair.

She sits on the sofa in the living room, glancing around at books, the TV, and outside. What could she do now with only one arm? Her right arm is never coming back. She couldn't become a huntress now. She couldn't save the world or fight alongside her sister who left her behind. She couldn't do anything anymore.

"Hey Yang," she hears behind her and looks to see her father, Taiyang Xiao Long walking into the room. "How you feeling?" he asks.

"I'm…fine," she replies, though it appears to be quite the contrary.

"Oh…Okay. Listen, I'm heading out to get some groceries. I'll be back soon, okay?" he says.

"Yeah, sure. See you later," Yang replies distantly.

"Okay," Taiyang says before he makes his way to the front door, but then stops and turns back to her. "Look, you know…you can talk to me whenever you feel like it, okay?" he says.

"Yeah…I know. See you later, Dad," Yang says, still distant.

Taiyang looks a little sad at this, but nods and then leaves.

Yang breathes a heavy sigh and eventually stands up. She then her some unhappy moans from below and looks down to see her pet dod, Zwei, next to her feet. Yang kneels down and pets him behind his ears, which help make him a little happy. However, Zwei knows that Yang isn't happy, and when his any member of his family isn't happy, he isn't happy. Yang stands back up and heads out herself. She walks outside and around the house to the shed out behind it. Opening it up, she eyes a large object covered in a white drape in the center of the shed. She grabs a hold of it and picks it up a little bit, glancing inside to find her precious motorcycle, Bumblebee. She couldn't even drive her sweetheart anymore with only one arm. Her life had been reduced to staying at home, wallowing around while doing chores. No more grand adventures. No more epic fights. No nothing. It was all over. After covering her bike again, she leaves the shed and walks out to the wooden patio with another sigh. Might as well get some chores done. It's all she can really do now. However, that plan changes when she notices something moving in the sky. Looking up she sees something like a shooting star falling from the sky.

 _"But that can't be right. Shooting stars usually appear at night. This must be a meteorite or something,"_ she thinks s she watches it get…closer?

Wait a minute, it's actually getting CLOSER. Yang's eyes widen as she sees it getting bigger as it gets closer, only for it to fall and crash land into the forest not too far away from the house, causing the ground to shake a bit. Yang holds on to the house until the shaking stops. When it stops, Yang looks out into the distance, seeing smoke rising into the air. What should she do? She could just go back inside and feel sorry for herself all over again. But…she had to admit, even in her condition, she was a bit curious. Deciding to do something different for once after all this time, Yang went off towards the forest. Luckily for her, because of all the chaos back at Beacon and in Vale, there were barely any Grimm in the area, so she shouldn't have to worry about them. Yang walks through the forest, using the rising smoke as a sign, even though it's starting to fade. After walking for a short while, Yang notices some trees had fallen onto the ground, damaged, probably from the meteor crashing into the ground. After walking for a few more minutes, Yang comes across a clearing with a deep hole in the ground, most likely where the meteor landed. She walks to the edge, and to her shock, she finds someone in the center of the pit. A teenage boy, no older than her. She slides into the ditch and comes to kneel next to him to get a better look.

The boy appears to be slightly taller than her, with black hair reaching his neck with purple edging. She can notice some scars on his face, and then takes a look at his attire. He is wearing a long gray coat over his body. The coat has gray spiked shoulder armor, and gray gauntlets on his arms. The right arm also has some kind of cannon attached to it. The rest of his attire includes a pair of black pants with gray leg armor going all the way from his knees to his ankles. Under the coat is a dark gray shirt with some chest armor covering the upper chest. Yang notices a symbol on the chest armor, what appears to be a face of some kind in purple. In all honesty, it looked a little intimidating. Finally, he had on a pair of black shoes.

" _He has to be a huntsmen in training, I think. But I don't recognize him from Beacon. Maybe a student from another academy that decided to stick around?"_ Yang wonders as she leans in a little closer.

Yang reaches to put two finger on the boy's neck to check for a pulse (her father taught her that), and luckily, found that he had a pulse and it was stable. Whoever he is, at least it looks like he won't be in any deep trouble for right now.

"Um, hello, you awake?" Yang asks, waving her hand in front of his face, but gets no response. Yang sighs, "Hello, wake up now!" she calls out louder, and starts shaking his shoulder to get some kind of reaction out of him. Still nothing. Yang starts to get aggravated, "I don't have time for this, I gotta do…nothing really…Guess I do have time for this in a way," Yang mutters.

Just then, Yang hears a low growl from a distance and looks up to see an Ursa approaching the edge of the crater. It must've seen the meteor and decided to investigate. When it looks down and sees Yang with the mysterious boy, it rears its head up and roars at finding some prey.

 _"Uh oh,"_ Yang thinks with fear. She doesn't have a weapon, she's short one arm, and she has an unconscious boy with her, and now they've just been put on the menu for an Ursa. As the Grimm stalks towards them, Yang tries to figure out what to do. She could try to carry the boy away, but with just one arm, that would be somewhat difficult, and it would slow her down. The Grimm would catch up easily. She could just run, and the Grimm would focus on the boy still asleep on the ground. _"No, I can't do that…Dad would be disgusted with me, and Ruby would…Oh great, I just can't catch a break, can I,"_ she thinks as she starts shaking the boy more vigorously. "Come on, wake up! We need to get out of here! Wake up!" she yells as she shakes him. The boy still remains unconscious while the Ursa gets closer. "Wake up, damn it! We need to move, NOW!" Yang yells, but still nothing, just as the Grimm gets close to them and rears up on hits hind legs, about to attack. "WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" Yang screams.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes open up, and everything goes black. Yang has her eyes close, waiting for the end…However, when she feels nothing happen, she slowly opens them and looks up, only to widen at the site before her. The boy is now fully awake, and is surprisingly holding the Ursa's closed jaws back with one hand. She then notices that the boy's eyes are blood red, almost like hers when she gets angry. The boy kicks the Grimm back, and then flexes his right arm, allowing a long, gray blade to come out of his right gauntlet. The Ursa shakes its head and roars before charging at them. However, when it gets close, the boy impales his sword up through the Ursa's jaws, and for good measure, punches deep into its chest with his left hand. The Grimm dies and its body dissipates. With the battle over, the boy retracts his sword. Yang just stood there, in awe at how quickly, and how brutally, the boy killed the Grimm. Well, as long as they were okay, she is good with that.

"Wow…I mean, thanks for saving me back there. I really thought we we're goners and-," Yang begins until she sees the boy suddenly collapse back onto the ground, unconscious. "…Oh come on!" Yang yells, but then calms down and walks over to the boy. "Well, I can't just leave him out here. He did save me after all," Yang mutters.

Yang then grabs one of the boy's arms and starts dragging him across the ground back to her house. The venture took a little while, and some good old-fashioned elbow grease, but eventually, Yang managed to get the boy back to her home. Leaning him up next to the front door, Yang opens it up and then drags him back to the living room. At this point, Zwei shows up, and starts sniffing the boy.

"Easy Zwei. I need to get him on the couch first, then you can sniff and lick him," Yang says and moves the boy over to the couch, laying him on his back across the furniture. Yang wipes some sweat off her brow, "Woo, that armor of his is a little heavier than it looks. And yet, he moved almost as fast as Ruby when she uses her semblance…Ruby…" Yang mutters sadly as she thinks about her sister.

Shaking that out of her thoughts, Yang wonders on what to do with this boy now. It is at this point that Taiyang suddenly shows up through the door, looking like he's about to have a heart attack.

"Yang, are you okay?! I saw the meteor crash near home! Are you-," Taiyang shouts as he looks around, groceries in his hands. After a second he sees Yang, drops his bags and immediately wraps his arms around his daughter. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you might've got hurt. I was finishing up at the store, and then I saw the meteorite coming down. When I saw the smoke, I thought the worst. Are you okay?" He frantically asks.

Yang pushes him away a little bit, "Dad, I'm fine. The meteor didn't hit the house, as you can see. I'm fine, for the most part," Yang says, glancing at the stump that was once her right arm.

Taiyang breathes a huge sigh of relief, "Oh, that's good," he says, and then notices the boy laying on the couch. "Um, Yang, who's this? I hope you didn't try to pick up some guy while I was gone," Taiyang asks.

Yang deadpans, "Um, no, that didn't happen. I saw that the meteor hit not too far from home, and I got curious, so I went to check it out-," Yang begins.

"You did WHAT!? Yang, why would you do something so reckless. I mean, when you're…well…" Taiyang trails off.

"I know Dad. I'm well aware…Anyway, I went to check it out, and well…I found him at the center of the crater. I checked his condition, and he was okay, so that was good, but he wouldn't wake up. It was then that an Ursa showed up-," Yang continues.

"WHAT?!" Taiyang interrupts her again.

"ANYWAY, an Ursa showed up, but I couldn't just leave him, and I tried to wake him up. And just as it was about to attack…the dude suddenly bolted up and stopped it with one hand. He kicked it away, then stabbed it in its jaws, and finally, punched through its chest to finish it off. After that, he just collapsed and passed out again. I had to drag him all the way here and get him on the couch. Shortly after that, you arrived, and that's the end of the story," Yang finally finishes her story.

Taiyang sighs again, "Well, at least the two of you are okay," he says and then kneels next to the boy. "So, I'm guessing he didn't say anything?" Taiyang asks.

"Nope. I don't think he's from Beacon either, and he looks too old to be from Signal, so I figured he had to be from one of the academies," Yang says.

"I don't know about that. Since the attack, all exchange students had returned to their respective kingdoms, and that was months ago. You said that you found him in the center of the crater, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?" Yang replies.

"Well, if that is the case, then I'm surprised he's in one piece. If I had to guess, I'd say that his aura must be pretty strong to take that head-on and only end up unconscious. I think his aura must be exhausted and that's why he has yet to wake up. But then that begs the question, why was he out there in the first place? If anything, Grimm activity on Patch has decreased since the attacks because most of them are all on the mainland," Taiyang wonders.

"Beats me, but even still, he saved by butt, so I couldn't just leave him out there. I owed him at least this much," Yang says as she looks away.

Taiyang smiles and stands up to hug Yang, "And I'm glad you're both okay. I'm also proud of you for helping him out," he says before he releases her. "Well, I'll go get these groceries put away. Until he wakes up and tells his story, he'll just have to be our guest. You should get some rest after the long day you've had," Taiyang say before going to grab the groceries and bringing them into the kitchen, with Zwei following him.

Yang sighs and looks back at the boy, still sleeping on the couch. Her eyes drift towards the purple face symbol on his chest armor. Unconsciously, she walks closer towards it, raising her left arm, and touches it with her index finger. Suddenly, a small purple bolt of electricity shoots from the symbol to Yang's finger, making her jolt back in a fright. She looks around to see if her dad saw this, but found just herself in the room aside from the boy. Yang calms down and looks back at the boy for a moment before she decides that maybe she is just seeing things and decided to head back to her room to rest. However, as she is walking up the stairs, Yang does not notice the symbol glow slightly for a brief second.

…

During the night, Yang sleeps in her room, or at least is trying to. In her mind, she finds herself in an area she's unfamiliar with. She sees fire all around her, the signs of battle. Immediately, she comes to the conclusion that she's back at Beacon when the attack happened. Only, the buildings around her didn't look like the ones back at the academy, nor did they look like any of the buildings back in Vale. She didn't recognize any of this. Just then, she started seeing blasts of red and blue energy flying above her, spooking her. Kneeling down and looking up, she sees the blasts moving in opposite directions. It is then, that she sees tall, dark figures running towards each other. Their bodies are covered in shadows, the only thing she can make out are their eyes. Some appear light blue while others appear to be red. Not knowing what to do, Yang runs to hide behind some debris as this unknown battle continues all around her. Suddenly, she hears footsteps behind her and looks up to see a new figure appear, this one larger than the others…and to see it glancing down at her. Yang gets really scared as the figure raises its right arm, seeing something attached to it, aims it at her, and fires…

"Ah!" Yang gasps as she sits up in her bed, looking around to see that she's back in her home, safe and sound…for the most part.

Taking a few breathes to calm herself down, she gets out of bed and walks out of her room. Making sure not to wake her dad, she walks down into the living room to find their guest still out cold. She moves closer and leans close to his face.

"Who are you?" Yang mutters.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes shoot open and Yang finds herself on her back on the floor, with a blade aimed right between her eyes. She slowly looks up to find the boy kneeling on top of her, left hand on her neck and right arm up with his sword activated and aimed at her face. His red eyes narrowed straight at her, growling slightly.

"No one calls me an idiot," he says.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Not the most conventional form of meeting between the two, but that just makes it more interesting. Looks like Yang is in trouble now, how ironic given Megatron's purpose for being here. What will happen next between the two? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: I Am Megatron

**Here we are at Chapter 3. The update that people have been waiting for (I've been busy okay, I do have other things to do). Let's see if Yang can survive her first night with Megatron. I do not own RWBY or TFP. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I Am Megatron**

To say that Yang is stunned would be an understatement. Here she is, with the one person that saved her life, that she helped, now on top of her with his blade ready to take her head off. If this is some kind of sick joke, she isn't laughing. However, it is then that the boy's eyes widen suddenly as he lifts his left hand off her neck and raises it to his face to get a better look at it. He then stands up and looks over every other inch of his body, shock written all over his face.

"What in the name of Primus is this?!" he mutters as he steps back, and then quickly realizes something. "Prime did this. It's the only explanation. But by the Allspark, why would he do THIS to me? If this is a part of this mission of his, I swear when I find him I'll tear his optics out with my bear hands," he mutters as he turns away from Yang.

Yang slowly gets up as she looks on in confusion, _"Great, the guy I saved is a complete and total psycho. Yay…"_ she dryly thinks as she watches the boy have his little episode.

 _"When I agreed to this, I never imagined that Optimus would have the power to change me into a HUMAN of all things! This is humiliating! How am I supposed to do anything inside this inferior body…Ugh, this must be part of the test that he spoke of. I'm starting to regret ever agreeing to this quest in the first place,"_ he thinks.

By this point, Yang was getting impatient, "Hey," she says to get his attention. "What is your problem? I carry you here after you saved me, and my dad welcomes you into our home as our guest, and you repay us by aiming a sword at my throat. What, did that meteor hit your head or something, or did you never learn the first thing about appreciation?" Yang asks, a little irritated.

Megatron grunts, "I have no time for your problems, human. I've already got enough of my own to deal with," he replies.

Yang raises an eyebrow at his, _"Human? Is he a Faunus, because he certainly doesn't look like one? Maybe that meteor scrambled his brain more than I thought. But more importantly…"_ Yang thinks before she gets right up in his face. "Look, whatever problems you have, are nothing compared to what I've been through alright…You have no idea…" she trails off as she glances at her right arm, or what's left of it.

Megatron follows her gaze and finally notices her missing limb. However…

"I'd hardly call a missing arm as bad as my problems. Besides, where I come from, limbs are easily replaced," he says offhandedly.

This makes Yang angry as she looks back at him, "You see THIS as not a problem?! I lost a piece of me and it's never coming back. What makes you think you can just say something like that?!" Yang says as on instinct, she throws a punch with her left arm at Megatron.

However, Megatron easily catches it with his right hand, and then notices how weak the punch is. He glances back at Yang's missing right arm before he looks back at her…and notices tears welling up in her eyes.

 _"This is about more than just losing an arm, isn't it,"_ he realizes before he releases her left hand. "You've lost more than an arm, haven't you," he says as a statement.

Yang's eyes widen at his words, but she quickly looks away, "That's none of your business," she retorts.

"What is going on down here?" they hear and look back to see Taiyang walking down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Zwei trailing behind him. He then looks and sees Yang and Megatron standing in the living room. "Oh, I see you're finally awake. That's good. You've been unconscious for a while now," he says as he walks up to them, not knowing what had just transpired.

 _"Oh great, another human that I have to deal with,"_ Megatron thinks as he narrows his eyes at Taiyang a little bit.

"Yang, what are you doing down here anyway?" Taiyang asks his daughter.

"Oh, I was just on my way back from the bathroom, and I wanted to see if he had woken up yet, and when I found him, he was," she lies.

"So, how do you feel? Oh, where are my manners? My name is Taiyang Xiao Long, and this is my daughter, Yang," he introduces them.

"…Yeah…We've…met," Megatron says, glancing harshly at Yang who returns the look with one of her own.

"So, mind telling us your name?" Taiyang asks.

 _"I can't believe I'm having a conversation with a human…*sigh*…This is going to take some getting used to, at least until I can find a way to get in contact with Optimus and have him explain this mess to me,"_ Megatron thinks before he looks back to Taiyang. "I am Megatron, leader of the-," he stops himself from calling out his rank out of habit. "Just Megatron."

His name confuses the Xiao Longs, "That's an…interesting name. I've never heard of something like it before," Taiyang notes, trying to be polite.

"It's my name. Got a problem with it?" Megatron retorts defensively at the comment.

Yeah, making friends has never been Megatron's strong suit.

Taiyang raises his hands up in mild surrender, "Okay, okay, it's your name, that's fine. Well, anyway, I would ask more questions about you, but I think those would be better in the morning, which won't be for a while. You can rest down here on the couch until then, and then we'll talk later after breakfast. Sound good?" He asks.

"That is…fine," Megatron replies, trying to respond in kind, no matter how much it made him unwell.

"Good. Well, get some rest. That goes for you too, Yang. See you in the morning," Taiyang says before he leaves, with Zwei in tow.

Yang glances back at Megatron one more time before she too takes her leave to return to her room for some rest. Megatron sighs and sits back on the couch as he tries to think of what to do next.

 _"By the Pit, what have I gotten myself into?"_ he wonders as he shakes his head.

"Megatron…" he hears a distant voice and looks to his left to see the faint image of Optimus in the reflection of the window. "I see the transformation process was a success," he notes.

Megatron gets back up and stomps right up to him, "You call THIS a success?!" he mutters with rage as he gestures to his body. "Why am I a human?! How is this possible?" he demands.

"To answer your first question. It is indeed a part of your test. During our conflict for Earth, you saw the humans as inferior beings, and yet it was thanks to their help that you were defeated time and time again on their world. By living as a member of a species you despised, you will come to understand them better, and develop empathy for them. You learned humility from your actions on Cyberton. I believe you can learn much from this as well," Optimus explains.

"And the second question?" Megatron demands, still not in a humorous mood.

"…Primus," Optimus replies.

Megatron raises an eyebrow in confusion, "Explain," he asks.

"Primus was the being of creation. From his spark, all other Cybertronian life can exist. He created life, and thus, since you are Cybertronian, he would have the ability to alter your body for this quest. Truth be told, even I am not entirely sure how he was able to do it. But then again, there are some things in the universe that are better left alone," Optimus explains again.

"You can't be serious? I have to live like a human in order to complete this quest? This will only make things more difficult. I'd be more adept with my original body," Megatron retorts.

"Think of it this way. During the war on Earth, the Autobots were few, while your Decepticons were many. And yet, we won the war even when against insurmountable odds. Learn to live in this new body and take advantage of what it may bring you. When you learn this, you will gain a strength you could never obtain with your old body," Optimus says.

Megatron groans as he can see that there is no chance of him getting out of this. It's not like he has the power to change back, and he can't really threaten to hurt Optimus, or Primus for that matter, and threaten them to change him back. They are essentially dead after all.

"Fine…So now that I'm here, what do I need to do now? You said I had to help a human regain their fire or something to that effect. Do you think you can tell me who this human might be so I can search for them?" Megatron asks.

"Trust me, old friend. You will know who you have to help when the time is right. But…knowing that you weren't always the most patient of Cybertronians, here is some advice. Be aware of your surroundings…I will see you again soon. Good luck, Megatron…" Optimus says before he fades from window.

Megatron sighs and feels exhausted. Most likely an effect of having a human body. Deciding to continue with his situation another time, Megatron goes to lay down on the couch and closes his eyes. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

…

The next morning, Megatron wakes up early and finds the house to be quite, even with the sun coming up. As a warrior, he is always ready to move and ready to fight. Being in the Pits of Kaon for so long like he has can do that to you. He shakes his head and stands up, looking around to see if the other two humans had shown up. Deciding to get a better feel for his surroundings, Megatron takes a look around, seeing shelf cases with various books in them, pictures on the walls, what looks like a holo-screen of some kind, and a few pathways to other rooms in the house. However, he takes particular interest in one picture on one of the bookshelves and walks up to it. In the picture are four female humans, who appear to be younglings. One of them is the blonde he talked to earlier, Yang was her name, correct? Next to her is another girl with golden eyes, wearing black and white clothing, with a bow on top of long black hair. The third girl with long white hair tied in a side ponytail, wearing white clothing and has blue eyes that shine similar to those of the Autobots. Finally, the fourth girl, who is the shortest of the group, has short black, red-tipped hair, wearing black and red clothing along with a red cloak. What he notices the most though, is that the girl has Silver Eyes.

 _"Optimus said that there was a human on this planet that had Silver Eyes, and would be the one to save it. But only if I can help one of those that is supposed to fight by her side, by helping that person regain her fire…Ugh, I hate it when he does that…At least I won't have to look far for my target now, though her attitude really annoys me…Oh, this is going to be great,"_ he inwardly groans.

"What are you doing?" he hears behind him and looks back to see Yang standing in front of the stairs.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm checking out my surroundings. Any novice warrior would know that much," Megatron retorts.

And already they are getting off to a great start in the morning.

"Well excuse me. Guess someone's not really a morning person. But more importantly, you may be a guest here, but that doesn't mean you can just go rummaging around with our stuff. And if you keep that attitude up, then I'll be sure to have my dad give you the boot out of here," Yang warns him.

"What, too scared to do the deed yourself?" Megatron taunts her as he goes back to staring at the picture, making Yang grit her teeth. "This girl, the one with the Silver Eyes. Who is she?" Megatron asks. _"If this human is fated to save this planet, then I need to learn more about her, and about those that will fight alongside her."_

"I don't see how any of that is your business. What kind of huntsman do you think you are?" Yang questions him.

Megatron glances back at her, "…I am no huntsman…I've never been the noble and honorable type…And I doubt I ever will…" he says, muttering the last part to himself.

Yang gets annoyed at this point, "If that's the case, then what are you? And what are you doing here in Patch?" Yang questions him further.

"Is that a question? Because I don't recall getting an answer to my question. And you getting an answer without giving an answer…Well, that just wouldn't be fair, now would it," Megatron replies as he turns and points at her.

"Then maybe it's time you leave. If this is how you're going to act, then you can forget about getting any more hospitality from us. I've already got enough on my plate," Yang says as she glances at her missing arm, her expression becoming somber.

Megatron narrows his eyes at her, "…I recognize that expression all too well…" he says, getting her attention. "…It reminds me of some I knew back home, a long time ago. So far down in despair until the time came for them to become one with the Allspark...Memories I'd much rather forget," Megatron says as he turns away from her.

 _"Alllspark?"_ that one word confuses Yang as it is something she has never heard of before.

"And as for leaving, I decide where I go and when I return," Megatron adds with conviction. _"I will never let others control my life again. Not after what I went through with Unicron,"_ he thinks before looking back at her. "However, I'll be outside. I need to knock the rust off. When you're ready to have a real conversation, let me know," he says and walks out the front door, leaving Yang by herself.

Yang just stands there, her lone fist clenched at how disrespectful this Megatron is. She brings him to her house as a show of gratitude and he doesn't even have the decency to say 'thank you'. She was about to go out and give him a piece of her mind, but then she remembered the events of the previous night came back to her mind. How she threw a punch at him, and he blocked it with just one hand like it was nothing. She couldn't tell if it was because she hadn't trained or fought in months, or because he was strong, but either way, she knew that if she fought him in her condition, she wouldn't last thirty seconds with him. Sighing at how sad that sounds, Yang goes and plops down on the couch. By this point, Zwei comes out and goes to sit next to her on the couch, snuggling up next to her. Yang pets him behind his ears.

"Good morning Zwei. Good to see someone show some appreciation around here," she says as she pets him and releases a heavy sigh.

"Good morning," she hears behind her and looks back to see Taiyang walking in. "I see you're up already," he notes.

"Good morning, Dad," Yang replies offhandedly.

Taiyang looks around the living room, "Um, where's Megatron?" he asks.

"Outside, though if I'm being honest, I hope he left completely," Yang says as she looks away, a little angry.

"What makes you say that?" Taiyang asks.

"Because he's an inconsiderate jerk. I carry his butt all the way here after he saved me, and then he acts like a total jerk to me. Then this morning he was looking at our pictures and asked about Ruby. What's his problem?" Yang complains.

Taiyang hums in thought, "Did he say anything that seemed odd to you?" he asks.

Yang was about to deny that, but then she remembered what he said earlier, "Actually…he said something really weird. Something about people he knew back from wherever he lived that would 'become one with the Allspark', or something like that. Dad, what is an Allspark? Have you ever heard of that before?" Yang asks.

However, Taiyang looks just as confused as her, "Allspark? No, I've never heard of anything like that," he replies.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Yang asks again.

"Well, while there aren't a whole lot of people that are super religious these days, it might be something related to whatever his religious beliefs pertain to. Maybe a god or something of that nature. That's the best I can come up with," Taiyang replies.

"Well whatever. Not like it matters much," Yang says as she starts to brood.

Taiyang looks a little worried for her, but decides to give her some space, "Well, I'll get breakfast started. I'll be sure there's plenty for you and our guest," Taiyang says as he starts to make his way to the kitchen.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious, Dad?" Yang asks.

"Hey, if there's one thing I do know, it's that all guys gotta eat. He'll come back, just give it a little time," Taiyang says.

Zwei jumps off the couch to follow Taiyang to get some food for himself. Yang just sighs and slacks into the couch a little further before she glances out the window.

 _"Great. Just great,"_ Yang inwardly groans.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. I hope I did a good job with writing out Megatron's personality in this chapter with his little spat with Yang, and I hope the same for Yang given her state of mind during RWBY Volume 4. You can't exactly change someone like Megatron and have him do a 180 in one day. Something like that takes a little time. But anyway, will Yang and Megatron get along? Will Megatron get closer to his redemption? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Learning Something New

**Here we are at Chapter 4. Let's get underway with Megatron adapting to Remnant, and to being human. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Learning Something New**

Megatron walks out of the house and takes a look around. Being as how he is in uncharted territory, it would be best to get familiar with the area. He takes a look around the outside of the house, walking around to see a wooden fence around the building, and a shed behind it. The building itself appears to be mainly made out of wood, no doubt from all the trees that surround the area. Deciding to expand his recon further, he leaves the home and walks down a dirt path that leads away from the home. He notices how the area is quiet, but not too quiet so as to put one on high alert. However, being a warrior that fought countless battles for over a millennia, Megatron knows never to let his guard down. He looks around and sees nothing but trees, trees, and more trees, and decides to break from the dirt path to find a big open area for some training. To be honest, this peaceful expanse is something he's not used to. Even when on the Nemesis warship, simply waiting for the next opportunity to fight against the Autobots, it didn't really feel all that peaceful.

Then again, how could it when he had to remain on guard as those among his former ranks had tried to usurp him time and time again. Without thinking further on the past, Megatron finds an open field of grass, devoid of any trees except for those around it like a circle, Megatron decides that this will be suitable for his training.

"Trouble adjusting to your new life," he hears Optimus' voice and notices a small puddle of water nearby. Walking towards it and kneeling down, he sees Optimus' face in the water. "I hope it hasn't proven to be too troubling for you," he says.

"I'm in no mood for any form of humor, Optimus. You can't expect me to actually be able to coexist with humans. I think I'd rather take my chances back out in the cold blackness of space. At least you transported me to the one you said I'm supposed to help, but with all due respect, she is insufferable! How in the name of the Pits of Kaon am I supposed to help her help the one that's supposed to save this world?!" Megatron says.

"That is part of the test, as I have said before. If I told you all the answers at the beginning of this quest, it would not amount to anything for you. This all begins with a single step. Remember, no matter how much time passes, we may always learn something knew that helps us evolve. That helps us make another transformation," Optimus says.

Megatron eventually sighs, "So I have to be…kind…to them?" he asks, distaste clear in his mouth.

"Well, it couldn't hurt. Until we meet again, old friend," Optimus says before he vanishes from the water.

Megatron stands up and looks up into the sky, "This just gets worse and worse. I feel like I'm back in that monster battle royal in the Pits of Kaon all those stellar cycles ago, except that was easier because all I had to do was just kill my opponents, not become friends with them," he thinks before moving to stand in the center of the area and flexes his limbs around to get a feel for their range of motion. Luckily, it didn't feel all that different from the motions of his old body. _"No matter what form I'm in, if I let myself get rusty, it'll cost me dearly in the next battle. I also need to become familiar with his human body of mine. As much as it disgusts me, it seems I'm stuck like this for a while,"_ Megatron thinks before he activates his blade.

Megatron takes a deep breath and then focuses his eyes as he makes a wide arc swing with his sword and begins his training.

…

Back at the Rose-Xiao Long, Yang sits in the living room, watching some TV while Taiyang finishes making breakfast in the kitchen. Yang is still a little peeved from her earlier confrontation with Megatron. It's bad enough she's dealing with a missing arm, a missing sister, and missing life of being a huntress, but now she's got to deal with this inconsiderate jerk who still hasn't so much as given her a thank you. She glances around to see Zwei, sleeping soundly in his doggie bed, and catches a scent of Taiyang's cooking. For the life of her, Yang couldn't figure out why her dad was being so nice to that jerk. Maybe he's just too nice for his own good…It's not like this world is full of nice people and good times. She knows all about that.

"Hey Yang!" she hears her dad call from the kitchen.

Yang gets up and walks into the kitchen, "What is it, Dad?" she asks.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly. Could you go and bring Megatron back so we can all eat together?" he asks her.

Yang looks at him as if he grew a second head, "Dad, you can't be serious?! Why should he come back, and why should I bring him back?!" she retorts.

"Well, because I need to finish making breakfast for us, and I can't exactly send Zwei out there all by himself. So, by process of elimination, that just leaves you. So, hop to it. I want the two of you back by the time I'm done so the food doesn't get cold," Taiyang says.

Yang breathes a heavy sigh, but relents and leaves the house as she goes to look for Megatron. Why she was actually agreeing to this, she may never know. But she didn't want to be an issue for her dad. He is already doing so much for her in her current state. She walks around the house to see if he is nearby, but can't find him. She looks in the shed, but finds not such jerk in there either. That means he must've left to go somewhere else. Hopefully, he is long gone by now, but Yang, for some reason, doubts that.

"Can't make this easy for me, huh," Yang mutters.

Sighing again today, Yang decides to venture beyond her home to see if she can find her little resident pain in the neck. Walking through the forest, she begins to think about how things used to be. Training for Beacon, spending time with Ruby and Taiyang, talking with friends…Well, that life is long gone now. As she mulls over her depressing thoughts, she begins to hear the faint sounds of what sounds like grunts and noises ahead of her in the distance. Following the sounds, she goes through the forest, and remembers this path. She would often come down this way to an open area where she would train, and sometimes she would bring Ruby to help her with her hand-to-hand techniques…which were severely lacking. As she gets closer, the noises get louder until she comes to the clearing, hiding behind a tree and leaning out to see where the noises are coming from.

In the clearing, she sees Megatron, training. Megatron swings his sword in a few wide arcs in front of him, and then makes a downward slash followed by a horizontal slash. Next, he spins his body around for a hook kick, followed by a left hook for extra offense. Swinging his blade again, he jumps up for a roundhouse kick, and then thrusts his sword forward. From the shadows of the trees, Yang watches in slight awe at seeing Megatron train by himself. She remembered how he easily dispatched that Ursa from yesterday, and figured with all that armor on him, he wouldn't be this fast. And yet, he was moving around as if he's not wearing any armor at all. Megatron retracts his blade and throws a right punch, followed by a left hook, and then a left side kick. He makes a few blocking motions with his arms and makes it look like he grabs an imaginary opponent's head and knees in in the face two times before he head-butts the imaginary opponent away. Megatron runs forth and then jumps while spinning his body in the air, using the momentum to smash his right fist into the ground when he lands. He stands up and finds himself standing in front of a tree. Activating his blade, he makes a really quick slash across the tree and turns his back to it as he retracts his sword. The tree then slides off its stump and falls to the ground. Yang is now glad she didn't try to really fight this guy now as she turns away to hide behind the tree. Originally, she thought that she wouldn't last thirty seconds in her condition, now she is thinking that she'd be lucky to last half that time. Yang goes to look back at Megatron again…only to find Megatron standing right in front of her.

"Ah!" Yang shrieks as she falls on her butt on the ground.

"I don't appreciate anyone spying on me while I train. Why are you here?" Megatron demands while crossing his arms.

Yang gets back on her feet while rubbing her backside, "Ow, geez, did you really have to scare me like that. How did you even know I was here?" Yang asks.

"I could feel you watching me since the second you showed up. Now answer my question," Megatron says.

Yang groans a little bit, "Ugh, I came because my Dad is basically done making breakfast and wants you to come join us. I'm sure you're hungry with all that training you were doing," Yang says.

Megatron was about to reject the offer, until a growling sound is heard out of nowhere. While Yang raises an eyebrow, Megatron looks around to find the source of the noise, until he hears it again and feels something off in his abdomen. Looking down at his torso, it appears that the source is his stomach.

" _What the slag?"_ Megatron wonders at this sensation.

"Well, by the sound of your stomach there, I'd say you're ready for some food. And as much as I hate the idea, you might as well come and join us. There's plenty for the three of us, so if you're hungry, and if you can show SOME sense of appreciation, then hurry up before the food gets cold," Yang says as she turns to walk back to her home.

Megatron raises an eyebrow at this, _"Why does the thought of human…sustenance, bring some pleasurable feeling over me. Ugh, must be another part of having a meat-bag for a body. This is getting worse by the minute,"_ he inwardly groans before deciding to follow Yang.

Not much conversation is made between the two individuals, as each would rather be anywhere other than with the other. Yang expected her father to make most of the talking at the dinner table, while she would just quickly eat her breakfast so she could get as much distance as she could between herself and Megatron.

"If you've got something to say to me, then just say it," Megatron says from behind her. Yang clenches her fist, but tries to ignore him. "Oh, too scared to even look me in the eye anymore. I can understand if you were watching me train," Megatron taunts her.

By that point, Yang's patience has worn thin, "Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me. We've settled that. So, all I'm asking is that we get through this breakfast and then you can go back to wherever the Hell you came from. That way, everybody is happy," Yang says as she finally turns to face him.

"As tempting as that offer sounds, I'm afraid I won't be going anywhere anytime soon…as much as it pains me to say it," Megatron says, muttering the last part to himself.

"Well, that's not how this is going to work. We've been nice to you, and you still haven't been thankful. You're just lucky that I can't fight right now, or otherwise I'd put a dog collar around your neck and put you down like an animal," Yang warns him.

Unfortunately, her words set Megatron off as he suddenly grabs her by the neck and slams her against a tree, with his left hand wrapped around her neck, and his right holding back her left arm. Yang is having a hard time breathing as Megatron's face gets close to hers and he narrows his eyes.

"You want to put a leash on me, well you can forget it. I am a slave…to NO ONE. And I will never be someone else's puppet ever again," he growls.

Yang is filled with fear as she looks into the eyes of Megatron. She sees anger, rage, and…guilt? Before Yang can start to wonder on the thought, Megatron's eyes widen a bit and he releases her, turning his back to her.

"Just…don't mention that again. Let's just forget this happened and return to your home," Megatron says as he begins to walk away.

Yang rubs her neck, but then looks back at Megatron for a moment before moving to catch up to him. However, his words are still on her mind.

" _Never be someone's puppet again? Was he…was he a slave before?"_ Yang wondered.

All the kingdoms have made slavery illegal, and most villages across Remnant forbid it as well, but in the underworld, or in a few villages that are far enough away from the authorities radar, do have some customs very similar to slavery. The idea of being a slave disgusted Yang, but so see someone who hates the idea even more than her, and may very well have been one astonishes her. If that is the case, then maybe that would explain why he is such a jerk. It's not that he wasn't taught proper manners, or that he wasn't much of a people person. It's that he was never treated as a person and was probably treated horribly for who knows how long in his life. That kind of life doesn't really allow for kindness to seep in, or else it could cost him his life.

" _No wonder he acts the way he does. He might have seen the kind of life I've been living and thought about his past, a past that doesn't seem to be a good one,"_ Yang thinks.

Meanwhile, Megatron can feel Yang staring at him from behind without looking back at her. However, he makes no motion to it and keeps on walking, deep in his own thoughts.

" _I can't believe she said that to me. I will never go back to that Hell in being Unicron's slave. Never again. I am my own master now…Ugh, this is getting more difficult by the second,"_ Megatron wonders.

When he had Yang against the tree, with his hand on her throat, he looked into her eyes as well. There was definitely fear in her eyes. Who wouldn't be scared in that situation? But there was also something else. There was sadness and confusion. Why he saw those emotions in her eyes, he couldn't quite figure it out. However, that isn't really important right now. What is important…is trying to find a way to clean up this mess he's made for himself. Easier said than done. After a few more minutes, the pair return to Yang's home and walk inside. Zwei goes and greets Yang at the door, and she pets him affectionately, while Megatron heads straight into the kitchen. Following him inside, the two see that Taiyang has set up the table for them already, with pancakes and waffles set up for them, along with some butter and bacon on the side.

"Just in time for breakfast, you two. Now hurry up before it gets cold," Taiyang says as he goes to sit at one side of the table.

Megatron and Yang sit down as well, with Yang sitting next to her father and Megatron sitting across from them. Yang and Taiyang dig in to their meals, while Megatron looks at his plate with some waffles on it.

 _"Humans actually eat this stuff? Ugh, disgusting fleshlings,"_ he thinks before his stomach growls again in protest. _"Ugh, let's just get this over with,"_ he thinks before taking a fork and a knife.

Watching how Taiyang uses his fork and knife, Megatron does the same thing and takes a piece of his waffles into his mouth. The sudden tastes of the waffles hits Megatron's new human tongue, and he finds a new sense of joy and relief he thinks from the experience. Deciding to keep going, Megatron continues to eat his meal, finding the annoying feeling that his stomach had been giving him earlier fading away. It seems that as long as he could get a steady supply of this human food, he won't have to deal with that same annoyance from before. At least it isn't that different from needing energon to sustain himself, since his kind need it not only as fuel foe their ships and weapons, but also to keep themselves alive.

 _"Must be another part of being human. Well, at least the experience itself isn't unpleasant, as long as I don't go hungry…Still annoying, though,"_ Megatron thinks as he finishes his meal.

Soon enough, Yang and Taiyang finish their breakfast and then the real fun begins.

"So, Megatron, I could ask about what you were doing out in a forest on a small island like Patch, but I'll save that for later. For now, why don't you tell us a little about yourself. Like, where are you from?" Taiyang begins.

 _"Oh, scrap! I can't just tell them I'm from another world, and that I used to be a giant Cybertronian that could crush their home with one foot…Heh, luckily being a former Decepticon still has some advantages,"_ Megatron thinks as he comes up with an answer. "I'm…from a village…called Kaon," Megatron answers.

"Kaon? As a huntsmen, I've been to a lot of places, but I've never heard of a village like that. Is it pretty remote?" Taiyang asks.

"It's big on privacy, and the people there really don't like outsiders, so yeah, they're really remote, but they're still around. Far from the kingdoms," Megatron lies.

"Okay…Well, what about your family? Why don't you tell us a little about them?" Taiyang asks.

"…Family?" Megatron asks, confused

This concerns Taiyang and Yang a little bit, "You…have a family right? You know, a mother and father, or a siblings and extended family?" Yang asks.

Megatron looks down at the table for a moment before he gets up and leaves the room. However, he stops at the doorway and breathes a heavy sigh.

"Um…Uh…Ugh…Thank you…for the food," he says and then leaves, and they hear the front door open and close, signaling he went outside.

"Guess I went somewhere I shouldn't have," Taiyang mutters.

 _"Megatron…have you…never had a family?"_ Yang wonders.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Yang's starting to learn a little bit more about Megatron, and Megatron is starting to learn about what it means to be human. Hopefully, they can learn more about each other soon before something bad happens. What will happen next? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**Here we are at Chapter 5. Not much to be said here. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 5. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Family**

Megatron walks out of the house again, wanting to get some space between him and the humans. Their conversation has him thinking about some things, mostly about what this "family" thing is to them.

"And yet another confusing part about humans. We Cybertronians were created by the Allspark, and given life thanks to Primus. However, from what I can recollect, humans do not have the same creation rituals as my kind due to the differences in our biology. Whatever, it makes no difference to me. It will only get in my way," Megatron says as he walks around the house to head to the shed behind it.

…

Back inside, Yang and Taiyang reflect on Megatron's words and actions during breakfast.

"Do you think I might have stepped into something he really didn't want to talk about?" Taiyang asks his daughter.

"I…don't know," Yang replies, just as perplexed.

"Well, I know there are some villages that don't really trusts the councils governing the four kingdoms, so if he lived in one that is really isolated from them, I can sort of believe that. Although, I would find it hard to believe that a village like that would last for a long while against the Grimm without any aid from the kingdoms. But, then again, there's a lot of things out there that can still surprise us," Taiyang says, hand on his chin.

"What…do you think about how we acted when we asked about his family?" Yang asks, getting a little more curious about Megatron.

"I don't know…Perhaps he lost his family a long time ago and just slowly forgot about it I think," Taiyang theorizes.

"Actually…" Yang trails off.

"Hm, what is it Yang," Taiyang asks.

"Well…when I went out to bring him back, I eventually found him out in that old patch of grass where I used to train with Ruby. He was training…and if I'm being honest, he looked like an experienced huntsmen when he was training. He even knew that I was watching him when I first showed up. We walked back, but then we got into another argument. It was then that he said something…that was weird to me," Yang explains as she remembers her previous conversation with Megatron, opting to keep how he almost choked her with his own hands to herself.

"What did he say?" Taiyang asks.

"…He said…that he was a slave to no one…And that he would never be someone else's puppet ever again. I think…that maybe he was a slave back in his village," Yang says.

This concerns Taiyang a bit, "A slave possibly? Oh, that could explain a lot. Slavery is strictly prohibited in all kingdoms, and there are plenty of villages that aren't exactly fond of the idea either. But, the kingdoms don't really pay all that much attention to what goes on outside their walls, unless it's with the other kingdoms mostly. Because of this, there have been a few villages in the past that do practice slavery and human trafficking. You mainly only find villages and areas like that in the far west, beyond the walls of the kingdom of Vacuo. The fact that there isn't much law and order in that kingdom to begin with, and that there is a huge criminal underworld there, it's not hard to have a successful slavery and human trafficking business there. Just the thought of something like that still going on, even now, makes me sick," Taiyang explains.

"Do you…think that Megatron might be from Vacuo, or from that side of the world? He said his village's name was Kaon. Is it possible that that was a village that slipped under the kingdom's radar?" Yang asks.

"Well, it wouldn't have been the first time, so it is possible. How good did you say he was in his training again?" Taiyang asks.

"He sliced down a tree in one stroke, for one. Maybe he was forced to learn how to fight because of his past. Maybe he had to in order to survive," Yang says.

"When you're put in a situation like that, you'd be surprised. Some people will do whatever it takes to survive to see tomorrow. If he had to learn how to fight to survive in a harsh life, then I'll bet he's a skilled warrior with years of experience under his belt," Taiyang says.

"Well, that still doesn't explain what he's doing all the way out here in Patch," Yang notes.

"Well, until he's ready to talk to us again, let's just give him some space. Guys like that need time," Taiyang says. _"God knows he ain't the only one,"_ he thinks as he glances at Yang.

…

Back out in by the shed, Megatron opens his way in and takes a look around. He finds what look to be some human tools, boxes and shelves, and finally, a large contraption hidden under a large white sheet in the center of the back of the shed. Curious, Megatron walks forward and pulls the sheet off, revealing Yang's yellow motorcycle, Bumblebee.

Megatron narrows his eyes at it, _"This reminds me of that one autobot that fought alongside Optimus back on Earth. Arcee, I believe her name was. And these colors remind me of the autobot scout, the one called Bumblebee. I wouldn't be surprised if the human girl here gave this machine the same name,"_ he thinks as he recollects upon some of his past.

Having his fill of recon for now, Megatron puts the sheet back over the motorcycle and leaves the shed, going to take a seat upon a tree stump outside the home. Breathing a heavy sigh, Megatron begins to think about his next move. Meanwhile, Yang watches him from inside the house, through a window, also confused about what to do next with her esteemed guest.

…

Not much else goes on for the rest of the day, except for a slight mishap that involved Megatron and learning how to use the restroom (much to Taiyang's confusion and Yang's slight embarrassment), and by the time that night has fully fallen, everyone has already gone to bed. Taiyang had offered Megatron the guest room for the night, but Megatron refused, deciding to stick with the couch for the time being. Even when sleeping, he kept his armor on. It wouldn't be that much different than when he was back in his original body. The second you leave yourself vulnerable on the battlefield is the second that your spark is extinguished. Besides, he had slept in worse positions. Like being on death's door and having several tubes hooked up to your body while your mind was stuck in an unending daydream. Yang had already gone to bed, and yet during the night, she finds herself having another weird dream just like before.

…

Yang finds herself looking up to see the stars in the night sky, but they seem different from the ones she usually sees in the sky. Yang then looks down and finds herself standing on metal ground, and that the ground seems circular for some reason. She looks behind her and sees this giant circle of energy, bigger than anything she's ever seen before. Looking into the circle, she sees something, or rather, SOMETHINGS on the other side of the circle. And it looked like they were getting closer. However, before Yang can get a better look at them, she hears some noise and looks down a bit to see two…figures standing before one another, but like before, their forms are blacked out so she can't make out any details other than their eyes. One has blue eyes and the other has red eyes, and seems more menacing than the first one. The first flexes his right arm and his hand suddenly changes into what appears to be a sword.

"One shall stand…One shall fall…" the first figure says in a deep, older voice of sorts.

Suddenly, the second figure moves his right arm, and a larger sword protrudes from his forearm. The second figure roars and runs at the first, who responds in kind. When they get close, one jumps up while the other spins his body around and they swing their blades at their opponent in a fierce clash. The first figure makes a wide arc swing with his blade, then follows it up with a downward swing towards his opponent. The second figure dodges each strike before he counters with three of his own, the third slamming down on his enemy, who blocks the strike with his sword. The first warrior pushes the second away and then makes a swing with his sword, which gets blocked by the other's blade. He makes another swing, but that gets blocked by the second's left arm surprisingly. That means it must be armored. However, when the first figure makes a third attack, that one lands home across the second's face, forcing him to slide back across the metal ground before he sticks his blade into the ground to stop his motion. The first runs at him, blade raised high and when he gets close, he swings it down. However, the second blocks the strike with his sword, growling at his opponent. He pushes him off and spins around to make another swing that gets evaded, and then swings his sword again, using the momentum to spin his body around one more time for one more swing. The first parries each attack with his own. Yang continues to watch both in awe and in fear at the spectacle before suddenly everything goes white.

…

Yang spooks out of her sleep to find herself back in her room, waking up from another weird dream. Yang sighs and takes a few slow breathes to calm herself down. She looks out into the night sky to find everything is still quiet and normal as before she went to sleep. Getting out of bed, Yang leaves her room and quietly steps down to the living room, where Megatron should be sleeping. She walks into the living room to find Megatron, sleeping soundly. She eyes the symbol on his chest armor. She didn't have any of these weird dreams she's been having until after she touched that and it shocked her for some reason.

 _"What could that symbol possibly mean?"_ she wonders, but then thinks back to her earlier conversation with her father and their talk about Megatron's possible past. _"Is it…a brand? Was he branded with that symbol as a slave?"_ she wonders, now feeling a little more sympathetic with her guest.

"What do you want now?" she hears and looks back to see Megatron staring right at her.

"Oh um…uh," she stutters as she didn't expect him to catch her in this position.

"If you have nothing to say, then I suggest you leave me be and go get some sleep," Megatron says as he rolls to have his back facing Yang.

Yang clenches her fist and takes a deep breath. With what she's about to do, she knew it is a bad idea, especially with how this guy reacts to anything that might upset him.

"Megatron…were you…were you a slave before in your village?" she tentatively asks, making Megatron widen his eyes a little bit.

"…That is none of your concern," Megatron says without looking back at her.

"Megatron…you could at least try to get this off your chest. I…" Yang starts.

"You mean like you? Because you seem to be doing a splendid job with that. I can see that something is holding you down, keeping you from doing what you need to do. What right do you have to tell me to 'get something off my chest' when you can't even do that yourself?" Megatron retorts as he glances back at Yang.

Yang starts to get angry at that, "You have no idea what I've been through. What I've lost…What I've…" Yang trails off as she hold the stump that used to be her right arm.

Megatron stares at her, "…Did you lose it recently?" he asks.

Yang glances back at him, "That's none of your damn business," she retorts.

Megatron sits up and turns to face Yang, "And what make you think that my past is your business. Isn't this like a quid pro quo sort of situation? You give me something, I give you something," Megatron counter her.

"Well, maybe from the fact that you're here in my house, and ate food that my dad prepared for you," Yang begins.

"I said thank you," Megatron retorts. _"Even if it sickened me to no end to do so."_

"Yeah, finally. Look, I get that you probably went through a lot of bad stuff back home, but I don't think it compares to losing an arm and so much more like I did," Yang says as she narrows her eyes and looks away in pain.

Megatron stands up and slowly walks up to get right into Yang's face, "Did you ever lose your home? Watch it burn away, then finally have the chance to be reborn again…only to know that you will NEVER be able to see it return to its former glory ever again?" he asks her as he stares right into her eyes.

Yang stares confused by his words, but stand her ground, "Beacon was like a home to me. I met so many friends there, and yet some of them were killed, and the rest…ran. It's all gone, and now I'll never get the chance to become a huntress and help people like I wanted to do for so long. And Ruby went after the people responsible, leaving me here…Though it's not like I'd be any help to her anyway," Yang lowly retorts.

Megatron looks away for a moment _, "Beacon? That must be the huntsmen academy Optimus told me about. The one that had fallen. I guess she was a student there, along with others she knew,"_ Megatron thinks before he looks back at Yang. "So this IS about more than just losing your arm…This Ruby…is she the girl with the Silver Eyes there in the picture?" he asks as he looks at the Team RWBY picture.

Yang follows his gaze and sighs, "Yeah…That's Ruby. My little sister. She went to Haven, saying she was going to go after the people responsible for the Fall of Beacon," Yang says as she looks away again, thinking about how her last interaction with her sister went.

Megatron stares at her, "Is she…a part of your family?" he asks.

"Yes, like I said before, she's my little sister. Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, there all members of a family," Yang says.

Megatron looks down and then steps back, thinking upon her words. He then walks up to the window to stare into the night sky, with Yang watching him from behind.

Megatron eventually sighs, "…I've…never had that…This…'family' that you speak of…But…There was one individual, a long time ago, that I once considered a brother," he admits.

Yang raises an eyebrow at this, "You considered someone a brother? So, you weren't related?" she asks.

"No. The principle of 'family' is foreign to my people. At least, it was for a time. But there was one whom I was once close with, and called him brother," Megatron replies.

"What…What was his name?" Yang asks.

"His name…was Optimus Prime," Megatron says.

"Optimus Prime," Yang mutters the name.

"Prime is a title of sorts, given only to those who earn such a privilege, and a responsibility. And he was the last of the Primes. The one who saved and restored my home," Megatron says.

"Was?" Yang asks, getting an idea of what he meant.

"He...is gone. One with the Allspark," he says.

"I'm sorry. It sounds like he meant a lot to you," Yang says.

"It's more…complicated than that. A long story. One which I do not feel like telling for right now," Megatron says.

"Did you…want to become a Prime?' Yang asks.

"Once, but that desire quickly left due to…complicated circumstances. Besides, I do not deserve to be a Prime," Megatron says.

"Because you were a slave once?" Yang slowly asks.

Megatron doesn't immediately answer, instead going to lay back down on the couch with his back to Yang.

"Goodnight, Yang," he says, ending the conversation.

Seeing that their discussion is over, Yang sighs and leaves to head back to her room, "Goodnight…Megatron," she says as she walks up the stairs to her room.

Megatron watches her leave before he closes his eyes, _"No…Because I became something far worse than a slave."_

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. A little shorter than my usual chapter length, but I couldn't really think of anything else to finish up this chapter. So, Yang and Megatron begin to learn more about each other, and Yang's dreams continue to persist. What awaits our two warriors in the near future? Will they learn to trust each other more? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dragon's Trials

**Here we are at Chapter 6. I'm surprised by how quickly this story is gaining followers, but I like that people are liking my stories. Thanks guys. Anyway, I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Dragon's Trial**

A few days have passed since Megatron's last night chat with Yang, and things have been quiet. Taiyang and Yang were growing more accustomed to having Megatron around, and Megatron was learning more and more about living as a human, though it was still a pain in the tailpipe. Megatron was also learning how to be a bit more appreciative for the Xiao Long's hospitality towards him. He still used the couch in the living room to sleep rather than the guest bedroom. Whenever he had the chance, Megatron would go into the forest to train in order to prevent any rust from setting in. It wouldn't do considering the apparent state of the world at the moment, being on the brink of war. Yang hadn't tried to really dig more into Megatron's past, seeing that she had already dug up some dark memories from his past. Again, things have been quiet, but they wouldn't stay that way for too long.

It is in the late morning when Megatron leaves the Xiao Long home for another training session. Walking away from the house and into the forest, Megatron makes his way to the grassy expanse in the forest, Megatron keeps his eyes peeled for any watchers. He really didn't need anyone spying on him like Yang did last time. After a few minutes of walking, Megatron reaches the training grounds and takes a breath to calm his nerves before he activates his blade. He takes a few wide swings, followed by several thrusts. Then, he performs a combination of the two, switching between one swing and then one trust, and repeating the pattern for a moment. After that is done, he deactivates his blade to focus more on his arms and legs. He takes a stance and begins with a kick, followed by a hard left punch. He then reverses the pattern before he does a right spin kick. He follows that up with a few uppercuts, and then switching between left and right crosses. Next, he performs a few kicks with each leg at different heights before ending it up with a roundhouse kick. Deciding to work on his aim next, Megatron eyes one decent sized branch on a tree, Aiming his cannon, he fires off a shot that nails it on its end, causing it to fall off the tree, and then fires two more shots to takes out the rest of the branch in mid-air.

"Megatron…" he hears a familiar voice and looks to find a small pool of water like before. Walking over to it, he is not surprised to find the image of Optimus Prime on the other side. "How goes your time in Remnant?" he asks.

Megatron breathes an aggravated sigh, "This is starting to get tedious, Prime. If this world is in danger, then simply tell me who is threatening it, and I'll go and kill them. It shouldn't be that difficult," Megatron says.

"You forget that you are not a Cybertronian anymore. You are a human now, and as such, you are not as large, nor do you possess the might that you once held. To face those that threatn the world of Remnant as you are now, by yourself no less, would only lead to your destruction. And if you were to perish, then this world would be lost forever. You must be patient," Optimus says.

"And how long do you expect me to just sit here and play these impudent games with these humans? The girl keeps trying to dig into my past, trying to find out who I am, what I am. And I have no time for that…Besides…she's better off not knowing about that part of me," Megatron notes.

"And have you told her anything about your past?" Optimus asks.

"Well…I may have mentioned you and I, long before the war, she brought up the concept of family, and talked about hers. Apparently, her sister is the Silver Eyed girl that's supposed to save this world…Though, I'm sure you were already aware of this fact," Megatron makes the last comment accusingly towards Optimus.

"For humans, family is among the most important things in their lives. The autobots learned about this human concept, and it helped us become something greater than an army, Megatron. That is what ultimately allowed us to win the war. However, I am glad to hear of your progress," Optimus notes.

"What progress?" Megatron asks.

"You are learning more and more about how humans work. Even they can teach us Cybertronians something our own kind never could. You are learning to relate to the girl, learning about empathy. This will help you very much so in the future," Optimus says.

Megatron grunts, "Hmpf. I doubt it. Something like that is something weaklings rely on," he says.

"And yet, those 'weaklings' as you called them, now lead our people to a new and brighter age after the war ended," Optimus points out. Megatron just groans since Optimus actually had a point…not that he would ever admit it. "…Someone is coming. We'll talk another time. Continue to learn from them Megatron. I'm sure they'll be able to teach you something important that will help you in the future," Optimus says before his face disappears.

Megatron stands up, and a moment later, swiftly turns around and aims his cannon at one side of the area. A second later, Taiyang Xiao Long steps forth, but wasn't expecting a cannon to be pointed at his face, and quickly raises his hands in surrender.

"Woah, easy there. There's no need for things to get messy around here. I just came to see how you're doing. How's your training going?" Taiyang asks.

Megatron keeps his cannon poised and ready for a moment longer before he decides to spare Taiyang and lowers his weapon.

"You shouldn't try to sneak up on someone that's training. It could cost you your life one day. Didn't your daughter warn you about that?" Megatron asks.

"Yeah, she did, but I was still curious," Taiyang says as he lowers his arms and steps into the grassy expanse to get closer to Megatron.

"What do you want?" Megatron asks.

"Do you always train by yourself? Or have you trained with others as well? Again, I'm just curious," Taiyang asks.

"I prefer to train alone. That way, no one knows about how I train or fight, and when they do, it's usually the last fight they'll ever have. Is that a problem?" Megatron asks, wanting this conversation to be over as soon as possible.

"No, I can see the logic in that. But…always training alone doesn't always give you a chance to see how far your skills have progressed…" Taiyang notes before he thinks for a moment. "Hmmm…How about a proposal?" he offers.

"…What proposal?" Megatron decides to humor him.

"How about a little sparring match between you and me? I must admit, I'd actually like to see how skilled you are exactly, and the best way to do that would be to throw a few punches with you. What do you think? Care to give it a shot?" Taiyang proposes.

Megatron looks away, thinking about the idea. While he would rather continue to train by himself, as an experienced warrior, he knows that training alone will only go so far to keep his skills from getting rusty, or from progressing. Megatron sighs because while he didn't feel like it, he could see the logic in the idea.

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me if you end up dying because of this," Megatron agrees to the idea.

Taiyang laughs nervously at the comment, "Ha-ha-ha, well, we don't need to go that far. This is just a sparring match, not a fight to the death. And don't worry. I may not look it, but I am an experienced huntsman," Taiyang says as he walks to one side of the grassy arena.

"More like an old man trying to prove he's still half his age," Megatron mutters as he takes the other side.

The two take their combat stances and calmly await for the other to make the first move. The wind blows through the area, being the only things moving beside the leaves and the grass it blows by. A moment later…the two sprint towards one another. Both throw a hard right punch that collides with each other, releasing a small shockwave. Taiyang then throws a left spin kick, followed by a right spinning hook kick, both getting deflected by Megatron. Next, Megatron moves in close to throw a few jabs, but Taiyang blocks them. Megatron then throws a front kick that pushes Taiyang back, making him slide across the ground, though he managed to block that attack as well. Taiyang makes another move and runs at Megatron. When he gets close, Taiyang jumps into the air, spinning around for a roundhouse kick. Megatron grabs the leg in mid-air and swings him around to throw him into a tree. However, Taiyang manages to land on the side of the tree on his feet and pushes off of it to roll on the ground and get back on his feet for another go. Megatron cracks his neck runs at Taiyang. The two crash their hands together in a clash of strength, pushing against one another to gain ground. Taiyang is a little surprised to see that Megatron at least can match his strength, seeing as how he find himself unable to push the boy back. Megatron growls and starts to push Taiyang back a bit. Taiyang grits his teeth as he puts more strength into trying to stop him. Seeing this, Megatron pulls Taiyang in and then manages to nail him with a knee shot to his chin. He then throws a left hook, followed by a right uppercut, and then finishes it with a left side kick to knock Taiyang back. Taiyang rolls across the ground to get back on his feet and wipes his mouth from the shots to his face.

"Heh, not bad," Taiyang notes.

Megatron grunts, "You'd better not be holding back on my account. Otherwise, this will only end in tears for you," he taunts him.

Taiyang readies his fists and this time, Megatron charges at him. Megatron spins around to throw a right hook, but it gets blocked by Taiyang. The two then exchange several more punches, each one getting blocked or deflected as the two stand their ground. Taiyang then tries to counter with another roundhouse kick, but Megatron back-hands it away, throwing Taiyang off balance. Megatron then goes for a left cross, while Taiyang gets his bearings back quickly enough to counter with a right cross. The two punches slide right past each other, and both fighters get nailed in the face. They grit their teeth as they push through the pain, but Megatron roars and forces his fist to push Taiyang back, surprising him once again. Taiyang shakes it off and raises his arms to block a few kicks from Megatron. Next, Taiyang counters with another right cross, but Megatron deflects it and wraps his left arm around it. He proceeds to grab Taiyang's shirt and pulls him in for a head-butt, followed by a knee shot to the torso. Taiyang manages to kick Megatron away, but can feel the sting from his last two attacks. Taiyang shakes his head back into the game, and manages to raise his arms just in time for another kick from Megatron. Taiyang goes on the defensive, blocking multiple strikes from Megatron. Eventually, Megatron throws a hard left jab that Taiyang blocks with his arms crossed, but slides back across the ground.

Taiyang takes a deep breath and shakes his arms, "Woo, you've got some serious power in your strikes there. Your skills are nothing to laugh at either. If you had gone to one of the academies, I'd have no doubt that you've would've made it in easily," he says.

"Are you satisfied now? Or do I have to pound you into the ground some more?" Megatron asks.

"Eh…No, that's enough for today. I've gotten a good idea about your fighting capabilities by this point. I can tell you're a warrior with loads of experience under your belt. No wonder you've managed to survive this long," Taiyang says.

Megatron grunts, "Hmph. Well if you're satisfied, then will you leave me be. Like I said before, I'd rather train alone," he says.

"Well, about that…You always put off this display that you want to be alone, and yet you are more than welcome to leave whenever you want. And yet, you choose to stay. Now, I could say that you are staying just because it means a free place to sleep and food to eat, but I got a feeling that there's more to it than that. You are someone who has had to struggle to survive every day of his life. Because of this, it has become hard for you to trust anyone. You have a lot of anger in you, something I am familiar with if you've spent enough time with Yang. And yet, despite all that…you also appear to be someone carrying a huge burden on your shoulders. Whether it is something you seek to do, or already did, I can't quite say. What I can say though…is that there's more to you than meets the eye," Taiyang says.

Megatron raises an eyebrow at Taiyang's last comment. That was something he remembered Optimus Prime saying once, a long time ago.

"You don't know anything about me," Megatron retorts.

"Well, whenever you feel like telling me more about yourself, I'm all ears. And if that doesn't work, there's always Yang. She…she could really use a friend right now. I've given her some space, and let her take things at her own pace, but still…I'm worried about her, like any father would," Taiyang says.

"I'm not exactly good at making friends. Your daughter and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now," Megatron replies.

"Well, there will always be times like that. It's getting through them and still being able to talk to one another that counts. You've both lost things that were important to you. Whether it was an arm, a home, or people you cared about. Start from there. Loss hurts, and you can't always get through it alone. Having someone there. Someone who understands can really help. I…I've lost people I cared about, and for a time, I was a mess. But, I got back on my feet because I had to be there for my girls. I admit I've made mistakes, but what's important is learning from them, making sure you don't make them again, and doing better the next time. And there is ALWAYS a next time in those situations," Taiyang explains.

Megatron thinks on his words, "You…may be right, for Yang at least…But, I am not someone that deserves a second chance, no matter how much I want to," Megatron says.

"You see, that's the thing about second chances. They can't be given…they have to be earned. So I suggest you find out how you can earn yours," Taiyang says before he goes to leave. "And please, try and talk to Yang. Sometimes in order to get someone to talk to you…requires you to talk to them first," he says before he finally leaves.

Megatron sighs when Taiyang is fully gone, "…Humans are complicated creatures," he mutters. _"…Perhaps that is why they were so helpful to the autobots on Earth…Because I underestimated them one too many times."_

…

Later that evening, the three people have a quiet dinner, before they clean things up for the night. Megatron doesn't help much with that, as he is still thinking upon Taiyang's words. However, a more urgent problem arises for him.

"You need to take a shower," Yang says from out of the blue.

"Huh?" Megatron asks from his spot on the couch.

"You have been here for several days now, and you still haven't taken a shower. No offense, but you STINK," Yang says.

Megatron sniffs himself, "Hm, doesn't bother me. How we smelled really didn't matter that much to my people for a time," he says.

"Well, that explains a lot," Yang mutters. "Well, time for you to start giving a damn about it now. Come on, I'll show you what to do, since you've had problems doing other simple tasks that even a five year-old should know," Yang says as she leaves to go upstairs.

Megatron groans, but complies and follows her to the bathroom. Megatron waits a moment before Yang returns with some extra clothes.

"What are those?" he asks.

"Some of my dad's pajamas from when he was younger. They should fit you…I think. Get undressed and put those on after you've finished in the shower. Anyway, just turn the nozzle in the shower until the water is warm, and then get in. The green bottle there is the shampoo, and the white one is the body wash. Just use that yellow sponge there to wash yourself," Yang says, but didn't notice Megatron already taking his armor and clothes off while she was talking. When she gets done and turns around, she sees Megatron with his armor, coat, and shirt off, showing his well-toned upper body. Yang quickly blushes, "W-W-What are you doing?!" she yells.

"…Getting undressed, like you said," Megatron bluntly replies.

"At least wait until I'm…" Yang begins until she takes a closer look at his body, seeing several scars across his body…including a very large scar in the center of his chest, like a sword got stabbed there.

"You were saying something?" Megatron asks, losing his patience.

Yang shakes her head out of her stupor, "Uh, um…Yeah, just wait until I get out to get undressed. And don't take too long in the shower," Yang says as she quickly leaves, but not before she notices Megatron turning around, revealing another large scar in the center of his back, just like the one on his chest.

Yang leaves the room, and walks a few steps outside the bathroom, hearing the door close, and the shower come on. She leans against the wall as she thinks back to seeing those large scars, and realizing how he got them.

Yang's eyes are full of fear, shock, and horror, _"…He…He was impaled…"_

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Megatron and Taiyang have a sparring match, and a serious talk, and Yang sees more signs of Megatron's past. Meanwhile, Megatron continues to learn from the Xiao Long's. How much more will Yang learn of Megatron's past? Will Megatron learn to trust Yang? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Scars of the Past

**Here we are at Chapter 7. Let's see how much further Yang and Megatron's relationship progresses in this chapter. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 7. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Scars of the Past**

A few more days have passed since Yang saw more of Megatron's scars, especially the ones where it looked like he got impaled. Since then, Yang has always been a little uneasy whenever she goes near him. Megatron seemed to notice this, but pays it no mind as he feels it does not concern him. Just as those thoughts continue to plague Yang's mind, other thoughts coarse through Megatron's mind. His previous conversations with Optimus and Taiyang have been weighing on him lately, and he sometimes wonders if he should tell Yang a few more things about his past. Of course, he wasn't going to spill his guts out to her, but he wasn't entirely sure if only saying a few things (with the occasional detail change to make it sound more believable) would hurt. The intricacies of being a human, the way they live, their emotions, and everything else about them was all a complicated subject for Megatron, and he wondered if it would ever get any easier.

Right now, Megatron is in the living room, reading through one of the books he found in the bookcases. Luckily for him, this book contains the history of Remnant, among other things. If he's going to be stuck on this planet for Primus knows how long, he might as well gain as much knowledge about it as he possibly can. Going into a battle without knowing anything about the area or the enemy is a fool's mistake that only rookie warriors would make. He has already learned much about Dust, the Grimm, and the kingdoms. Now, he is currently studying the information regarding aura and semblances.

 _"…So, this aura comes from a human's soul, and acts mainly as a shield of sorts, and can also heal injuries. I should assume that a human soul can be something akin to a Cybertronian spark. However, this aura is not infinite as when it takes damage, it loses power until it runs out. As for semblances, not much in depth knowledge on the subject. For most of the huntsmen on this planet, every semblance is different for each person. There are several theories for why this is, one of the main theories that a person's semblance is tied to their personality and character. So depending upon the individual and who they are, that will determine what kind of abilities they will possess. That does make it a tad bit more difficult to know what they can do if each warrior here possesses a different semblance. As for how a person unlocks their aura and semblance, there are multiple methods…I wonder what I would have to do for my semblance. During a previous conversation with him, Optimus Prime said he had already unlocked my aura for me, but as for my semblance, I would have to discover it on my own…Hmph, though I doubt I would need it. I highly doubt there is anyone on this planet that can best me in a fight…"_ Megatron thinks as he continues reading.

While he reads through the book, he can feel someone watching him from around the corner to the kitchen, Yang. Yang had been watching him for a while, for which he was already aware of. She had been wondering how to approach him, but is still a little scared after seeing his scars from the other day. Suffice it to say, Megatron never did have an unlimited amount of patience.

"…If you have something to say to me, then just go ahead and say it," Megatron says without taking his eyes off the book.

This spooks Yang a bit, though she is starting to get pretty used to how Megatron can just know whenever she's near and is spying on him.

"…Sorry, it's just…why would you be readying through an old history book?" she tentatively asks.

"It never hurts to keep a fresh mind on one's history. And because I felt like it. Is that a problem?" Megatron asks.

"No, it's just…I never pictured you for the bookworm type. I have an…had known someone that was like that," Yang says bitterly as thought of Blake come to mind.

Megatron notices this and glances between her and the picture of her team from Beacon.

"Would that someone be one of the females in that picture there?" he asks.

Yang glances at the picture, but then quickly turns away, "It doesn't matter. None of it matters anymore," she mutters bitterly.

Megatron grunts in annoyance and closes the book before returning it to the bookshelf, "When you're ready to have a real conversation, I'll be outside," he says and then walks out the front door.

Yang watches him leave before she sighs and head back up to her room. Meanwhile, Megatron goes and sits cross-legged on a tree stump outside the house. A new routine he added to his training regimen is meditating to focus his aura. He is still not that familiar with it, and if he gets caught in an unfavorable situation that would require an expert knowledge of aura, it will cost him. Best to get familiar with it as much as possible before he gets into a fight against someone that might be stronger than he would first assume. He closes his eyes and calms his breathing as his aura begins to glow around his body, emitting a faint purplish glow around it. While Optimus may have been the one who unlocked his aura, it will be up to Megatron himself to master it. Just another tool to add to his arsenal for combat. Feeling the energy flowing through him, Megatron keeps his breathing slow and steady as he concentrates his mind to projecting his aura around his body. His progress with his aura had been a little slow, but it was still going at a decent pace. As for his semblance, that was still giving him some issues that he would have to solve at a later date.

"Hey, Megatron!" he hears Taiyang call out and it throws off his concentration as he groans and then looks back at him. "I gotta head out to get some things, so keep an eye on Yang for me, will ya? I'll be back," he says and then leaves without giving Megatron a chance to say anything.

Megatron just watches him go and then groans in annoyance, _"Great, so I'm stuck with just her now,"_ he thinks.

Seeing as how Taiyang is gone now, Megatron gets back into his meditation. Meanwhile, Yang watches from the kitchen window as he meditates. As she watches him, a thought comes to mind. She goes back into her room and pulls out her scroll from her desk drawer. Activating it, she uses her one hand to look up some things, specifically things related to Megatron. First. She typed in his own name. However, her scroll showed no results from the search. Groaning a little bit, she then tries the village he said he came from, Kaon. Unfortunately, no results came back on that as well. Now getting a little irritated, Yang tries once more, this time on that one person Megatron talked about, Optimus Prime. And once more she got the same result, which is none. Megatron said that his village kept itself quite isolated from the kingdoms, so there's a chance that the kingdoms never got any information on it in the first place, before whatever happened to it. Either that was the cause, or…Megatron was lying about his origins. Yang thought that both could be possible, but from the interactions she has had with Megatron so far, the first one seemed a bit more likely. He has only told her a little about his past, and whenever he did speak with her, he had no problem saying what was on his mind. He reminded Yang of her Uncle Qrow in that regard.

Yang looks out her bedroom window as her mind wanders on what to do next.

"It's not a good habit to lose track of your surroundings just because you're thinking about something," she jumps at hearing this and quickly turns around to Megatron leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Geez, you scared the Hell of out me! Next time try knocking!" she retorts as she puts her scroll away. "When did you get back inside anyway?" she asks.

"A few minutes ago. It was quiet so I decided to check up on you, only to find you in here. Your father asked me to keep an eye on you while he's away," Megatron replies.

"Well, you don't need to. I'm fine," Yang says as she looks away.

"Right, that sounded almost genuine. Whatever, I'll be downstairs," he says and goes to leave.

"Hey, Megatron…" Yang calls out, making him stop. "Were you…were you impaled before back in your village?" she asks without looking back at him.

This gets his attention as he glances at his chest where the scars he got from when the autobot Bumblebee shoved the Star Saber through his chest.

"What's it matter to you?" he asks dismissively.

This gets on Yang's nerves as she stands up, "It doesn't have to matter to me. The fact remains that you show scars all over your body, especially those scars. That wound would kill anyone, and yet you're still here. How could you survive such an injury?!" Yang asks as she walks over to stand in front of him.

"Again, I don't see how that concerns you. I'm still alive, and that's all that matters," Megatron says as he glances away. _"Even though that strike technically did kill me."_

"It concerns me because YOU concern me! You don't understand, I…I've lost people I knew. People I cared about at the Fall of Beacon, and even before then. They're gone…and I hate losing people I know. Even people I don't know, I hate seeing them die! Summer, my mom, Penny, Pyrrha, my teammates…Everyone!" Yang yells as she starts to cry.

Yang ends up crying on Megatron's chest, shocking him. His first instinct is to push her away, and yet he can't bring himself to do it. He looks away as he slowly wraps his left arm around Yang and lets her cry her eyes out on his chest, despite the fact that it was making him uncomfortable. After a few minutes with the waterworks, Yang eventually calmed down enough for Megatron to guide her to her bed and sit her down.

"Feel better after getting that out of your system now?" he asks.

"I guess I…feel a little better. I'm sorry for crying on you like that, Megatron. I just…let it all out," Yang says as she wipes her tears away.

"It doesn't help to keep it all locked inside. That will only destroy you in the end," Megatron notes as he crosses his arms. However, Yang still seems a little depressed, and Megatron sighs. "Yes…I was impaled, by a large sword a long time ago. Not too long before I left my home and ended up here," he admits. Yang looks up, surprised that he would open up about that. "It nearly killed me…but luckily I survived. Not long after that, and a few more events later, I left my village and began travelling throughout Remnant, eventually making my way here to Patch. You know the rest after that," Megatron says, manipulating a few details.

"But…why did that happen to you?" Yang asks.

"…War. A war that ravaged my home, leaving nothing but ruins, decay, and death. Any who survived continued to fight until a side claimed victory. Luckily, that war is now over. Peace has been restored and my home is being restored to its former glory. No, to something better than what it used to be. All thanks to the one I told you about, Optimus Prime," Megatron says.

"But, if the war is over, then why did you leave your home?" Yang asks.

Megatron turns away from her and begins to leave until he stops at the doorway, "…Because I have no right to stay there anymore…" he says and then leaves.

His words weigh on Yang's mind, but it seems that Megatron isn't going to say anything else on his past for today, so she decides to give him some space. Hell, any little thing he mentions that's related to his past might as well by worth an hour-long conversation, so she can say she's made more progress with him today. However, the fact that his village ended up fighting in a civil war, and that even though it is over, Megatron can't go back, that concerns Yang greatly.

Meanwhile, Megatron returns to the living room downstairs.

"Megatron…" he hears and sees Optimus Prime's image in the window once again.

"Optimus, what is it this time?" Megatron asks, not exactly in the mood. (Then again, when is he ever?)

"I see you have been growing more with the Xiao Longs, and have told Miss Yang more about your past," Optimus notes.

Megatron groans, "When she started crying on me, I wanted to knock her through the window, but…something stopped me. I am not sure what," he says. Optimus smiles at this, which Megatron notices. "What do you find so amusing about this?" Megatron lowly growls.

"I am actually a little happy. You are learning what it means to be human. This will help you in the future, Megatron. You will feel these kinds of emotions from time to time. It is nothing to be worried about. Rather, it is one of the qualities that makes humans so strong," Optimus says.

"Ugh, I highly doubt that, Prime. Just more biological traits that will hold me back," Megatron retorts.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. The more you fight against them, the more they win. Learn to embrace these feelings, and your newfound humanity. They can become a strength, not a weakness," Optimus replies.

Megatron just grunts in annoyance before he leaves, ending the conversation, and then Optimus disappears.

…

Later that night, Yang once again finds herself in another weird dream. She finds herself on the edge of some large metal circle, with translucent, blueish energy in the center. Above appears to be the bottom of a large ship with a design she has never seen before. Below her is a planet that looks similar to Remnant, except that all the continents and oceans appear different than the ones she's knows. She looks around, but then hears noises behind her and turns around to see two large figures fighting each other, both shrouded in black. One appears like one of those she saw before in a previous dream, but the other is new, and much larger. The larger one throws punch after punch against the smaller one, forcing him back. However, she then notices something moving above her and looks up to see a third figure jumping down from above, carrying a large silver sword in his hands. The smaller of the two fighters notices this and pushes the larger one away. He then turns to the third figure and fires off three purple blasts from a weapon on his right arm. The blasts hit the third figure dead center, and he falls into the pool of energy, seemingly dead. The larger of the two fighters sees this, and goes ballistic.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" the larger figure roars and starts throwing punch after punch on the first in rage.

He eventually punches his opponent straight into a wall, and then goes to finish him off. However, the first fighter pulls out a large sword glowing a dark, purplish glow, and swings it, releasing a wave of purple energy at him. The larger warrior gets hit and falls off the edge of the circle, hanging on by one hand. The first figure stand at the edge and raises his sword.

"Prepare to join your scout in the A*******," the figure says, his last words seemingly unable to be heard.

"M*******!" the warriors hears behind him and turns around…just in time to get impaled by a large silver sword. The warrior looks down to see the same third figure that Yang saw him shoot before, alive and without a scratch on him. "You took my voice. You won't take anything from anyone ever again," the figure says.

The one sword in his chest falls onto one knee after losing the grip on his blade. He breathes a few ragged breathes, before it seems all life leaves his body and he falls to the planet below, burning up in the atmosphere.

…

By this point, Yang wakes back up in a cold sweat again. She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down and holds her head in her hand. The image of the warrior getting impaled in particular, that really frightened her. She remembers that she didn't start having these dreams until after she touched the symbol on Megatron's chest armor. Thinking upon it further, something dawns on Yang.

 _"Megatron says he was impaled by a large sword, but then does that mean that that was…But what was going on? Was that a ship? In space? What does any of that mean? It couldn't have been Megatron, because he's still alive. That person that got impaled died, I'm sure of that. What does any of this mean?"_ Yang wonders as she looks out her room window. _"Who are you…Megatron?"_

Meanwhile, Megatron sleeps on the couch in the living room like usual. However, outside the home, a crimson-eyed black raven spies on Megatron through the living room window, watching him intensely.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Quite a bit has happened in this chapter. Yes, Megatron's aura is already unlocked. However, I haven't decided on his semblance yet, so once again, I would like for you guys to give me some ideas. Something that ties to his personality if you can. Anyway, Yang learns more about Megatron, and is starting to put the pieces together. Megatron is learning more about his emotions, and is starting to change because of Yang. Meanwhile, it seems Optimus Prime is no longer the only figure watching him. Will Yang learn the truth about Megatron? Will Megatron learn to fully accept his humanity? Until then, please Read and Review. Again, give me some semblance ideas in your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8: Up in Arms

**Here we are at Chapter 8. Now we'll start to get a little more into volume four of the RWBY story. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Up in Arms**

A week had passed since Megatron told Yang a little more about his past, and she hasn't gotten really anything else since. Yang also hasn't had any other weird dreams since the one that involved the large sword impalement, and for that, she was grateful about. Every time she had one of those dreams, it felt like it was more than just a simple dream. It was almost like she was reliving the moment from a different perspective. Like they were memories, but she knows that they aren't hers because she would remember something like that. And yet, she has never heard of such a thing, and even found nothing related to it on the internet. All-in-all, she continues to find Megatron to be more and more mysterious with each passing day.

For now, Yang is sitting in the living room, with no one but Zwei to keep her company while he sleeps in his little doggy bed. Her dad had already left earlier today to take care of some things, and Megatron had left shortly afterwards to go do some more training. For now, it was just her, her thoughts, and Zwei to keep her company. Yang looks to her right, eyeing some books on the table, but then grabs the TV remote on her left and turns on the TV. She turns on the news, which talks about the reconstruction in Vale.

"…With no hope in sight. Try as they might, the huntsmen and huntresses can't seem to get a hold of the situation at Beacon Academy," the reporter says while showing Professor Goodwitch trying to repair a destroyed building.

Yang changes the channel, but it is also on the news in Vale, "Though the fail-safes have supported wireless communication within the kingdoms, the loss of the CCT tower continues to prevent contact with the outside world. Talks of Atlas officials regarding repairs have so far-," a female reporter says before Yang changes the channel again.

"Vale council voted this week to continue any air traffic that does not have a direct correlation with evacuation. The council has made it clear that-," the channel says until Yang changes it again.

"Multiple rumors continue to circulate as to who was behind the attacks at the Vytal Festival Tournament," the reporter begins, getting Yang's attention by showing the image of Adam Taurus, the one who sliced off her right arm. "While no one knows for sure, officials have confirmed that high-ranking White Fang member, Adam Taurus, was present for the attack. Any and ALL attempts to bring him into custody have been met with BRUTAL force-," the reporter says before Yang turns off the TV.

Yang looks down a moment before the front door opens up.

"I'm home," the voice of her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, says as he comes in, carrying several bags and a few packages.

Yang puts the remote down and leans her head across the couch to look at him.

"Hey Dad," she says, lacking her usual cheer.

"Guess what came in today," he says, looking excited as he walks in and the door closes on its own.

"What?" she asks while he heads into the kitchen to put the bags away.

"I can't wait for you to try this," he replies. Yang looks down before looking back up as Taiyang walks in, carrying a long white box with the Atlas kingdom symbol on top in black, and places it on the table in front of her. "Well?" he asks, getting excited.

"It's…for me?" she asks.

"For you and you only," he says. Yang opens the box and inside is a white and silver prosthetic arm that goes up to its mid-forearm. "Brand new, state of the art, Atlas tech. You know, I thought I was going to have to pull some strings, call in a few favors, but you earned this one all on your own kiddo," he says.

"Huh?" she asks, confused.

"Before I could even talk to him, General Ironwood already had one of his top scientists working on this, for you. He wanted me to tell you that you fought admirably. You should be proud of yourself," he praises her. "Well, you gonna try it on?" he asks.

Yang looks down at the arm and then looks away, "I uh…I-I'm not feeling to great right now. Maybe later?" she says, still feeling down.

This makes Taiyang lose his smile.

He rubs his head and clicks his tongue, "Well, alright," he relents.

Yang gets up and heads up the stairs to the next floor, but stops halfway and glances at her father.

"…Thanks Dad," she says and heads up, while Taiyang sags in defeat, neither noticing a gray haired figure watching from outside a window.

Taiyang sighs, "I guess it'll take more than this to get her spirits back up," he mutters.

"More than what to get who's spirits back up?" he hears behind him and looks back to see Megatron walking back inside through the front door.

"Oh, hey Megatron. It's…Yang," Taiyang says and moves to allow Megatron to see the prosthetic arm on the table. "It's supposed to be a new arm for Yang. To help get her back on her feet. I thought she would be happy about it, but I guess not," Taiyang says in melancholy.

Megatron stares at the prosthetic arm for a few moments, hums, and then sighs, "While this may help replace the arm she lost, it won't help in replacing the fire she lost," Megatron says. Taiyang glances at him, and then nods in response. "What was she like?" Megatron asks.

"Huh?" Taiyang asks.

"Yang. What was she like, before the Fall of Beacon?" Megatron asks again.

Taiyang looks up the stairs to where Yang went, "…Yang was a firecracker. She was always ready for a brawl, but she isn't a bad person. She cares about her friends, and her family. She was always there for her sister, Ruby, even when I wasn't…She jokes a lot, and may not be the best when it comes to being studious in the classroom, but she always knows how to light up a room. She has always had this desire to burn brighter than anyone else. Whether it was with her smile, her hair, her personality. She's ready to back up her friends, and she actually listens to them when something is bothering them. That, Megatron, is my sunny little dragon. THAT is Yang Xiao Long," Taiyang says.

Megatron looks at him, and then he looks at the photo of the four girls, "Would this Ruby be the girl with the red hood in the picture?" he asks.

Taiyang looks at the picture, "Yeah, that's Yang's younger sister, Ruby Rose. Her mother was Summer Rose, before she passed away a long time ago. Not too long after the Fall of Beacon, Ruby left without saying anything. She left a note saying that she's going to Haven Academy in the kingdom of Mistral to find those responsible for the Fall of Beacon. I haven't heard from her since," Taiyang says.

"And you haven't tried to bring her back?" Megatron asks.

Taiyang looks a little sad as he looks back up the stairs, "I've had some…things to take care of. Luckily, I know that Qrow, Ruby and Yang's uncle, went with her to keep her safe. While he and I don't always get along, like me, he cares about them, and while I will never say it to his face, he's quite a skilled huntsman. I know she'll be okay. Ruby is string too. I mean, she got into Beacon two years early, and became the leader of her own team, the same one that Yang was a part of. She's really just like her mother," Taiyang says as he starts thinking about the past.

Megatron hums in response as he stares at the prosthetic arm for a few moments, and then looks up to where Yang went. He then notices the remote on the couch. Curious, he picks it up and turns on the TV, showing the news.

"…At this moment, authorities are currently searching for Adam Taurus, a high ranking member of the White Fang, who may be one of those responsible for the attack on Beacon Academy. Unfortunately, his whereabouts are currently unknown, and many are worried about how this dangerous individual is still on the loose," a female news reporter says.

Megatron narrows his eyes, "Adam Taurus…" he mutters.

"That's the guy," Taiyang says, gaining Megatron's attention. "I don't know for sure, but I think he was the one…that took Yang's arm," Taiyang says, his fists clenched in anger.

Megatron glances at him before returning to the TV. Once Adam's picture leaves and they begin talking about something else, he turns off the TV. He then starts walking up the stairs.

"I think Yang needs some time alone right now. She needs time to figure things out," Taiyang says.

Megatron doesn't look back at him, "Unfortunately for you, I am not the most patient of individuals. Besides, a supportive hand on the shoulder isn't always the best way to get someone back on their feet. I know this from experience. No matter what, do NOT come upstairs. Let me take a crack at her," Megatron says before continuing his way up the stairs, leaving Taiyang worried.

Megatron walks to Yang's room, and finds the blonde sitting on her bed, staring out the window.

"Not gonna bother putting it on?" Megatron asks.

Yang sighs, "You mean the arm? I just…I'm not feeling too good today. Like I told Dad, maybe another time," Yang replies without looking back at him.

Megatron grunts in annoyance, "You finally have a new arm, and a chance to get back on your feet…and you're not gonna take it? Only a fool would waste an opportunity like this," Megatron criticizes her.

Yang gets irritated at this and stands up to face him, "You don't get it. It's not as simple as putting it on like you would put on a new pair of shoes. I can't…get my old life back…It's gone. This…" Yang gestures to her right stump. "…Is my life now. I'm not a huntress anymore," Yang says, getting sad as she looks away.

Megatron narrows his eyes at her, "…I feel bad for your sister," he says, not really the sympathetic type.

Yang looks at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asks, irritated.

"Taiyang told me. How your sister is going after those responsible for the Fall of Beacon. You had to stay behind because of your injury. You wouldn't be of must use to her in this state anyway. And yet now, you have a chance to get back out there…and you're too scared to go for it. To help your sister fight," Megatron berates her.

Yang clenches her fist, "What would you know?! You've never lost an arm! You've never lost people you cared about. You've never had your whole livelihood just end all in one night, and be left with barely anything left! You would never understand what I've been through!" Yang yells as she gets in his face.

This actually angers Megatron enough to activate his blade. However, the sudden appearance of the weapon triggers something in Yang, and she starts seeing flash images of Adam Taurus' mask, the drawing of his sword, and the flash of light that came from his sword being swung at her. Yang freaks out and stumbles back, falling onto her bed as she breathes heavily, terrified. Megatron looks confused at this, but then glances at his sword a moment, and then retracts it. Yang takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down, but is still a little scared of Megatron at the moment.

"…You're not the only one whose lost things precious to him, Yang…I've lost things precious to me as well," Megatron retorts and turns his back to her. _"…And I've lost an arm as well,"_ he thinks before he finally leaves, leaving Yang to herself.

Megatron walks back downstairs, finding Taiyang standing where he was before, arms crossed.

"You didn't have to get into an argument with her. Your problem is that you're too hard on people," Taiyang says.

"And your problem is you're too soft on people. Being nice alone won't be enough to get her back on her feet. Back where I came from, nice only got you dead. I couldn't afford to make that mistake, not unless I had a death wish. Unless you get a little serious with her, she'll never get past this self-pity stage she's putting herself in. And I have no time to waste on being nice," Megatron says before he walks out the front door and leaves. "This is getting more tiresome by the minute," he mutters before walking off into the forest to get some fresh air.

Walking through the forest, Megatron keeps his eyes forward, wanting to have some time alone. However, he finds himself traversing through a different part of the forest aside from his usual route. Walking further for a short while, he eventually comes to a clearing that leads to a cliff overlooking another section of the island. At the edge of the cliff, in the center, is a carved stone grave. Curious, Megatron walks up to the grave, finding what appears to be a rose emblem on top. Beneath the rose emblem are the words "Summer Rose, Thus kindly I Scatter".

"A human grave," Megatron mutters.

He then feels a faint breeze blow by and looks out into the expanse beyond the cliff.

"She always did like the view here," he hears behind him and glances back to see Taiyang walking up to him. "Summer, I mean," he says as he stands next to Megatron.

"You mean the woman in this grave?" Megatron asks.

"Yeah. Summer Rose is Ruby and Yang's mother, though technically speaking she is only Ruby's biological mother. She died a long time ago. It was hard…for all of us. I wasn't much help to the girls, so Yang had to step up for Ruby. I eventually got back on my feet because I had to be there for them. You gotta understand, Megatron. Yang has been through a lot. More so than most kids her age, and even more so than other huntsmen and huntresses her age. That kind of pain, of emotional suffering, it takes its toll on a person," Taiyang explains, making Megatron grunt as he looks away. "…And you are just like her in that regard," Taiyang says, surprising Megatron as he looks back at him. "I can tell that you've been through a lot of hardship yourself. That's why you act the way you do. You and Yang are more alike than you care to admit. You're both stubborn, you're both hot tempered, and you both still have a lot to learn…But, despite all that, you both choose to go down your own paths. Yang chose to become a huntress because it's what she wants to do. You may have not had a choice back in your old home, but you have a choice now. You could've left at any time and paid us no mind, and yet you chose to stay. Also, while you will probably never admit it, you both have strong hearts. I can see it. That's why I know that Yang will get back on her feet soon. And when she does, she may need you there to help her out," Taiyang explains.

Megatron grunts in annoyance as he crosses his arms, "A strong heart? Don't insult me," he retorts.

Taiyang grunts in amusement, "Well, think on it. I'll see you back at the house," he says and leaves.

Megatron watches him leave and returns to staring at the grave, and then sighs, "Being compared to a human. How far I have fallen," he mutters before deciding to take his leave.

Walking back through the forest, he finds a small puddle under a large tree.

"Megatron," he hears and walks to the puddle to find Optimus Prime once more. "It seems much is weighing upon you," he says.

Megatron kneels before him, "I don't understand, Optimus. Yang Xiao Long has a chance to regain what she has lost, but she refuses to take it. How can she still be too afraid to fight?" he asks.

"Yang Xiao Long has been in several battles. However, this is the first time she has ever been defeated in such a manner. What's more, this is the first time she has ever come so close to losing her life. The dance of death can do much to one's mental prowess. It's not as simple as it would be for warriors such as you and I. We have fought many battles, and faced death over and over again to the point where it doesn't affect us anymore. But Yang is young, and she still has so much to learn," Optimus explains.

"…You may have a point. And I have already died once before, so it no longer affects me. Still, you said I need to get her back on her feet and back to her sister. How am I supposed to accomplish this when Yang is being a coward?" Megatron asks.

"When you released your mistakes back on Cybertron, how did you come to learn this?" Optimus asks.

"I am in no humor for riddles, Optimus," Megatron replies.

"You learned about your mistakes because you experienced them firsthand. You learned what it feels like to be oppressed, the same kind of oppression you once tried to put our kind through for your rule. What I am saying is, you must learn to understand the pain she is going through. You have lost an arm before, but that was back when you were Cybertronian. Losing an arm is not as a big an issue for our kind as it is for hers. Understand what she's going through by experiencing it firsthand. Only then can you connect with her, and help her regain what she has lost. To get over her fear will require others by her side," Optimus explains again before he vanishes.

Megatron thinks upon his words, and then looks back to the direction of the house. Returning to the home, Megatron quickly looks through some of the books, locating two books on human medicine, and survival techniques. After that, he searches through the cabinets in the kitchen, eventually finding a first aid kit containing some supplies he needs. After that he leaves the home just as quickly as he returns.

…

Later that evening, Yang and Taiyang are eating dinner, but Megatron is not with them this time.

"Where is Megatron?" Yang asks, though she sounds unconcerned.

"I don't know…but when I was in the kitchen earlier, I noticed that the first aid kit is missing," Taiyang notes.

This grabs Yang's interest, "What? Why would he need that?" she asks, but Taiyang just shrugs his shoulders in response, just as confused.

…

With the sun down and the moon up, Megatron sits in the clearing he usually trains at, having already set a fire nearby one of the trees, and the missing first aid kit by his side.

"This has got to be one the craziest ideas I have ever thought of…Well, it wouldn't be the first time. I pray to the Allspark it won't be my last," Megatron mutters…and then activates his arm blade.

All the while, a crimsoned-eyed raven watches from a distance in the shadows.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Now the prosthetic arm comes into play, as well as more for Megatron to think about with Yang and her family. We'll start getting into the plot of volume 4 now, though there's still plenty of room for other stuff. What idea does Megatron have up his sleeve? Will he and Yang make up? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Understanding

**Here we are at chapter 9. We now have over 100 followers, and just under 100 favorites! A shout out to all of those who have been reading my story. Thank you. Anyway, let's see what crazy idea Megatron has up his sleeve. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 9. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Understanding**

It is early in the morning, and Yang wakes up from her bed, this time having no weird dreams this time around. Getting up, Yang stretches her arm, and gets out of bed. Walking down into the living room, she finds it empty, with no Megatron in sight. Confused by this, Yang then looks at the box from Atlas on the living room table, the prosthetic arm still where she left it. Yang frowns at this, but then shrugs it off and walks into the kitchen, seeing that her father is making breakfast for the three of them.

Good morning, Dad," she greets him.

"Good morning, Yang. How are you feeling?" he asks, his back to her while he finishes the preparations for breakfast.

Yang sits at the dining table, "Hey, Dad, have you seen Megatron? I didn't see him in the living room," she asks.

Taiyang shakes his head as he brings over some plates on his arms, "No, I'm afraid I haven't, and the first aid kit is still missing as well. Maybe he went out hunting," he suggest as he sets of the food for everyone, which consists mainly of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"I see…You don't seem all that concerned about him," Yang notes before taking a bite of her toast.

"Well, he and I did have a sparring match the other day, and from what I saw, I'd say he can handle himself," Taiyang notes.

"Wait, you sparred against him? Why wasn't I told about this?" Yang asks, a little interested.

"Because you didn't ask," Taiyang jokes.

Yang frowns at him, "So…how did he do?" she asks.

"Really well, I must admit. He even got a few hits in on me. I can tell he has a lot of experience under his belt. Most likely, a lot more than you or Ruby," Taiyang says.

Yang glances away at this, "Yeah…" she mutters as she glances at her missing right arm. Just then, they hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Yang says as she gets up and goes to the front door. When she gets to it and opens it up…she gasps at the sight of Megatron…who is missing his left arm up to his mid-forearm like Yang's. "Megatron! What happened?!" she yells.

Megatron holds his stump that was once his left arm, the first aid kit by his side.

"It's a funny story really, one best told inside, wouldn't you agree?" Megatron says.

Yang hurries to help get Megatron inside and onto the couch in the living room, "Dad! Get in here, Megatron needs help!" Yang calls out as she sets Megatron down on the couch.

Taiyang comes in and sees the state Megatron is in, "What happened to you?!" he asks.

"Later, right now, as much as it pains me to say it, I could use your help," Megatron replies, not as freaked out as them, considering the situation he's in.

Taiyang looks around and sees the first aid kit at the front door. He grabs it, closes the front door, and then goes to check on Megatron's injury. Inspecting the wound, he finds it already wrapped in bandages, already bloodied. He works carefully to remove the bandages to get a better look at the injury. Meanwhile, Yang watches on with worry, but can only think about the time she lost her arm, seeing images of that fateful night replaying in her head. Not able to handle this, Yang quickly leaves and returns to her room, while Megatron watches her go. Taiyang removes the last of the bandages, seeing burnt flesh wear Megatron lost his arm, and some disinfectant on it.

Taiyang hums, "This injury was burned to stop the bleeding and had already been disinfected. Good thing you had the first aid kit with you. Still, how did this happen?" Taiyang asks.

"Just fix it up with what you got. After you're done, bring Yang down here. I wish to speak with her. Alone," Megatron replies.

"I'm…not sure she wants that. Seeing you like this seems to only remind her of when she lost her arm," Taiyang counters.

"Too bad, because this concerns her far more than it concerns you. She needs to hear what I have to say," Megatron stands firm, making Taiyang sigh.

Up in Yang's room, Yang sits on her bed, holding her right stump as she attempts to calm herself down. Seeing Megatron in the same state as her really scared her. From what time she has spent with Megatron, she actually figured that nothing could do that to him, and yet it happened. Just like it happened to her. A moment later, she hears a knock at the door and looks back to see Taiyang at the doorway.

Yang turns her back to him, "H-How's Megatron," she stutters.

"He's fine. He burnt his wound closed, disinfected it, and then wrapped it in bandages. I just cleaned it a little more and readdressed the wound. His aura is doing the rest. He's fine. And…he wants to talk to you," Taiyang says.

Yang looks back to him, "Well, could you tell him that I don't feel like talking right now," Yang asks.

"He could, but that would just be a waste of time," she hears as Megatron enters the room. "If I need to talk to you, then I'm talking you," he says, and then looks to Taiyang. "Leave us," he says, more of a command than a request.

Taiyang sneers at him, but leaves anyway. Megatron walks inside and closes the door. He then moves to stand in front of Yang, not really giving her a choice to leave.

Yang groans, "Okay, fine, what do you want to say?" Yang asks.

"You want to know how I lost my arm?" Megatron asks.

Yang shrugs her shoulder, "Not really, it doesn't really bring any good memories for me," she says as she looks away.

Megatron then activates his blade, spooking her a bit, and raises it to where his left arm once was. Yang looks between the two, and her eyes slowly widen as she puts the pieces together before she stares at Megatron in disbelief. Megatron then retracts his blade.

"You…You sliced off your own arm?" Yang slowly asks, to which Megatron nods in response. Yang slowly stands up to stare him in the eye. "But…why?" she asks.

"You said that I could never understand what it's like to lose a part of me…Now I do," Megatron replies like it's no big deal.

This only drives Yang further into disbelief, "That's the reason? Because of what I said yesterday," Yang asks again.

Megatron sighs, "…A long time ago, back in my home, I did some things. Made some mistakes. Things I eventually came to regret. The way I learned that these things were wrong was by experiencing them firsthand. By understanding what they entailed. It was then that I learned the folly of my actions, and shortly after that, I left my home, never to return. You said that I couldn't understand what you're going through. So, to understand, I had to experience it first-hand…And now I understand what it feels like to lose a part of yourself, and to never have it return to you," he explains, leaving out the truth that he had already lost his arm before.

Yang looks stunned by this confession. Learning that he cut off his own arm…for her sake. Honestly, she was actually touched by this act, showing a tinge of pink on her cheeks. She slowly moves her eyes to stare at his missing left arm. Slowly, she raises her left hand, glancing at Megatron for any sign of disapproval, but he makes none. She then moves her hand and wraps it around his left stump. Megatron just watches her, a little uncomfortable by the physical contact, but allows it. Yang stares at her hand as it rests on Megatron's left stump, feeling a sense of familiarity with her own arm. She then does something NEITHER of them expected, and leans close to wrap her arm around Megatron in a one-armed hug. Megatron stiffens at this move, even showing a tinge of pink on his face as well. Once more, logic and past experience would compel him to push her away, and yet, once again, something convinces him not to. What surprises them even more is when Megatron returns the embrace by wrapping his right arm around Yang. Yang lets out a shaky breath that she had been holding in for a while, and slowly relaxes into the embrace. A moment later, the two realize the position they're in, and quickly separate from one another. Megatron sighs and then leaves, but before he leaves the room…

"Megatron," Yang calls to him, making him stop and look back at her. "…I'm sorry…and thank you," she says.

Megatron grunts, "Whatever," he says and leaves, making Yang sigh.

Downstairs, Megatron walks back into the living room, sitting on the couch. He then glances at the pictures on one of the tables. The picture shows four people, with one being a woman in a white cloak covering most of her body, a young man with blonde hair that looks like a younger version of Taiyang, a woman with long black hair and wearing black and red clothing wielding a sword on her hip, and a man with a gray shirt, a red cloak, and wielding a large sword on his shoulders. Megatron hums and closes his eyes as he thinks back to previous events.

… _Flashback, during the previous night…_

Megatron takes a deep breath and then swings his blade down, slicing off his left arm after deactivating his aura. Megatron silently screams, biting into the piece of wood in his mouth. He then quickly braves through the pain to reach for a piece of firewood burning in the fire, shoving the burning end into his left stump, sealing the wound closed, and biting into the wood to push through more pain. After he does that, Megatron reaches for the first air kit, uses the tools inside to first clean the wound, stinging quite a bit, and then using his one arm and his mouth when needed, he wraps bandages around the wound. After going through the painful experience, Megatron takes a few calming breathes, sweating a little bit. He holds the left stump and then looks to his detached left arm. Picking it up, he then tosses it into the fire. He wasn't going to be needing it anymore. Deciding to get a little rest before he returns to the house, Megatron is about to close his eyes when he feels a pair of eyes watching him from close by. Looking up and around, he eventually finds a crimsoned-eyed raven perched on a tree branch, cawing at him and staring at him. Megatron narrows his eyes, feeling that something is off. A second later, he quickly raises his right arm and fires off a shot from his fusion cannon at the bird. The shot destroys the branch, but the raven remains unharmed after narrowly avoiding the shot.

Megatron watches the bird fly in between the trees before it flies behind one, only for a woman to suddenly appear in its place and land on the ground in front of him. At first confused, Megatron quickly remembers seeing this woman in red and black as the same woman from the photo of Yang's dad when he was younger back at her house, only with an intricate Grimm mask on her face. The woman takes off the mask, revealing a youthful appearance that reminds Megatron of Yang, with a similar hairstyle.

"I hope that wasn't your idea of a kill shot, because it distinctly lacks, the 'kill' aspect of the kill shot," she says, smirking.

Megatron growls lowly and stands up, standing his ground against this woman, "I recognize you. You're that woman in Taiyang's photo. The one with the sword on her hip," he says, keeping his eyes narrowed straight at her. "What do you want?" he demands.

"What, a woman can't meet the guy her daughter invited into her home? Usually the boyfriend meets the parents after he's dated their daughter after a while. You've already met Tai, it's time you meet me," the woman jokes with a slightly smug smirk.

"Daughter?" Megatron mutters in confusion before he realizes what she means. "You mean you're Yang's mother? Hmpf, I can see somewhat of a resemblance," he grunts in annoyance. "Why haven't I seen you around during all the time I've been here?" he asks.

"Well, let's just say I've been busy lately. Now how about you, care to tell me your name?" the woman asks.

"Hmph, I believe it is only common custom to introduce your name first before asking for someone else's name," Megatron retorts.

The woman grunts back at him, "…Raven. Now your turn," Raven says.

"…I am Megatron," Megatron replies.

This makes the woman curious, "Megatron. Last time I checked, most people are named after colors nowadays. And I highly doubt your name is related to any color. You sure that's your name?" she asks in a taunting manner.

Megatron growls a bit, "That's my name, so deal with it. Now then, why are you really here?" he demands, losing his patience.

"Like I said, I came to see what kind of guy Yang invited into her home. Can you blame a mother for being curious?" she playfully replies, but then gets more serious. "Why did you slice off your arm?" she asks.

Megatron glances at his missing arm before looking back at her, "What's it to you?" he replies.

"Yang lost her arm at the Fall of Beacon, and now I see you slice off your arm for no good reason. So, you're either completely insane, or there IS a reason, albeit probably not a logical one," Raven says.

"…If you must know, I did it in order to gain a better understanding of what Yang is going through. Her father can't help much in that regard. After all, he still has both his arms," Megatron replies.

Raven actually laughs at this, making Megatron angry, "Hahahaha, oh isn't that sweet. You did it for Yang because you feel bad for her. I think I'm a little touched that she found a little boyfriend that cares so much for her," she jokes, confusing Megatron a bit.

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about? What's that?" he asks, losing some of his temper.

Now it's Raven's turn to be confused, "You're joking right? Okay, so maybe you two aren't together, you at least know what a boyfriend or girlfriend is though, right?" Raven asks.

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about, so enough with the riddles," Megatron says, his anger returning.

Raven holds her head in her hand, "Okay, either you're missing a few rounds to a full clip…or you've lived such a sheltered life that you don't know common things like that, and I highly doubt it's the second one," she says.

Losing his patience, Megatron aims his fusion cannon at Raven, "Look, enough games. Either go back to Yang's house, explain yourself right here and now, or go away and leave me alone," he threatens her.

At this, Raven smirks, "How about…option four?" she says, and then suddenly shoots over to him, drawing her sword.

Just as she swings her sword at him, Megatron is quick enough to activate his blade to block the strike. The two clash their blades against one another, but then Megatron forces her blade back and head-butts her in the face, followed by a kick to her stomach, making her slide back. Raven looks up to see Megatron with the tip of his sword aimed at her head a few feet away.

"Do would do well to remember…I honed my skills in the Pits of Kaon. You would do well not to cross a gladiator champion of Kaon. Even with one arm, I can still crush you like the insect you are," he warns her.

Raven actually smiles at this, and then surprisingly sheathes her sword and relaxes her stance. While Megatron is a little confused by this, he keeps his sword aimed at her face.

"Well, well, well, it's been quite a long time since anyone has managed to land a blow on me. Either I'm getting rusty, or you're more skilled than you appear to be. I could use someone with that kind of strength. How about coming with me and joining my tribe?" Raven offers.

"Tribe?" Megatron questions her.

"I lead the Branwen bandit tribe. We are strong, and we only grow stronger by the day. The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules we live by," Raven explains.

Megatron widens his eyes slightly at hearing this, _"So, they prey on the weak, on those that can't fight back…Just like I once did…"_ he thinks and lowers his arm, retracting his blade. Raven smiles a bit, thinking he's about to accept, however… "The old me might have accepted your offer, aside from the fact that it wouldn't be ME leading them…However, I have left that part behind me a long time ago, and I refuse to return to the monster I used to be," Megatron spitefully declines her offer.

This disappoints Raven, while at the same time, makes her curious, "The old you? If that's the case, then why not go back. It looks like to me that you used to do what I do now. Survive by any means necessary. There's no shame in that, so what's the problem?" she asks.

"The problem is that my actions costed the lives of innocent beings that truly never deserved to die. Their blood is on my hands, and now I seek to atone for that mistake!" Megatron yells, not noticing purplish flames appearing around his right hand.

"I don't see what the problem is. If they died, it's because they were weak," Raven says.

"Shut up," Megatron mutters, his fist shaking.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with them, just with yourself," Raven continues.

"Shut up," Megatron says, louder this time as the flames get larger.

"If you ask me, death might have even been a mercy for them," Raven adds.

And now, Megatron has had enough, "I said SHUT UP!" he shouts as he jumps into the air, and suddenly a large, glowing purple hammer appears in his right hand.

Raven looks shocked and jumps back just before Megatron smashes the hammer onto the ground where she was just standing. Megatron takes a few breaths to calm down, and is then surprised to see the weapon in his hand. The last time he used something like that, he was still Unicron's slave.

"How is this possible?" he mutters before the weapon dissipates.

Raven groans, "Well, it looks like your full of surprises. I guess we'll have to continue this another time," she says and unsheathes her sword, swings it, and creates a red portal behind her. "Until we meet again, Megatron," she says and then exits through the portal.

Megatron watches her go and then turns his attention back to his right hand.

"How in the world do I still possess this power? Do I still have a part of Unicron inside me?" he wonders.

… _Flashback ends…_

Megatron stares at the picture for a moment longer before he leans back and rests his head against the couch.

"I'll have to talk to Prime about this. As for that woman, I'll need to get answers from Taiyang, where he wants to or not," Megatron decides as he closes his eyes.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Yes, Megatron sliced off his own arm, and had a run-in with Raven Branwen. As for the Unicron weapons, I decided to use that as his semblance since most people suggested that in their reviews, and I kept leaning towards it. So, thank you to all who helped with this idea. As for Megatron's missing arm, I already have a plan for that, so don't worry. Anyway, Megatron has met Yang's mother, while getting closer to Yang and begins to understand her even more. How far will their relationship progress? Will Megatron see Raven again? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Many Histories

**Here we are at chapter 10. Time for Megatron to have a little chat with Taiyang this time around. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 10. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Many Histories**

A few days have passed since Megatron returned to the Xiao Long household since he sliced off his left arm. It took a little adjusting, but Megatron learned how to go about the day with only one arm. He wasn't the former leader of the Decepticons for nothing. Yang has still refused to put on the new arm, despite all the good it would do her, and to be honest, Megatron was starting to get annoyed about it. However, a more immediate objective required his attention. Specifically, the woman he met the other night. There was something about her that he didn't like, but from the picture he saw, she obviously has some connection to Taiyang and Yang. And now the time has come to find out what that connection is.

It is early in the afternoon. Yang is up in her room, minding her own business, and Taiyang is outside, tending to his flowers. Meanwhile, Megatron is in the living room, staring at the picture of the younger Taiyang and the woman next to him. Honestly, Megatron didn't see the appeal for Taiyang to be caring for theoe plants. Yet another thing he would never understand about humans. Back on topic, Megatron decided he had waited long enough and goes to talk with Taiyang. He walks outside to find Taiyang finishing up his gardening. Taiyang notices his presence and stops his work.

"Megatron, is there something you need?" he asks, wiping his hands. Megatron pulls out the picture of Taiyang and the woman and tosses it to him. Taiyang catches it, "Megatron, what are you doing with this?" he asks, getting more serious.

"I would like to know about those people in the picture? I already know about you, and you told me about Summer, but what about the other two?" he asks.

Taiyang stares at the picture, "What does it matter to you?" he asks, frowning.

"Curiosity for one. I would like to know more about the rest of your team, and another thing. I noticed that the woman in the picture, the one standing next to you with the sword; she looks somewhat similar to Yang. That holds significance I believe. Then of course, there is the other guy with the large sword. He seems like a capable warrior. Care to tell me about them?" Megatron asks.

Taiyang stares at the picture before he turns away, "I, uh, don't think that's possible right now," he replies.

"And why not. You had no trouble telling me about Summer Rose," Megatron notes.

"Well…The other man in the picture is Qrow Branwen, Ruby and Yang's uncle. Technically, he's Yang's biological uncle, and Ruby's honorary uncle, but uncle all the same. Nowadays, he's a bit of a drunk, and a jerk. He and I don't exactly get along, but we've learned to…tolerate each other. I think that's because the one thing we can agree on is that we both care about Ruby and Yang and want what's best for them…even if our ideas on what's best for them aren't exactly the same thing," Taiyang explains…muttering the last part to himself.

"Is he dead as well?" Megatron asks.

"Unfortunately no, that old bastard is hard to kill. As much as I hate to admit it, he's one of the best huntsmen I've ever known, maybe even on the planet. Back when we were a team, I never had to worry about him slowing me or the others down. He can hold his own in a fight," Taiyang notes.

Now, Megatron gets to the real objective, "Okay, so that's Qrow Branwen…What about the other woman in the picture?" he asks.

Now, Taiyang hesitates, "I'm…afraid I don't feel like talking anymore about this topic. I need to go see how Yang is doing," Taiyang says as he goes to walk by Megatron.

"Is Yang's mother dead too?" Megatron asks, stopping him. Taiyang looks back at him. "She IS Yang's mother, isn't she? I said they look alike. What's her story?" Megatron asks as he glances back him. Taiyang glances away, and Megatron grunts in annoyance. "Well, now I see where Yang's cowardice comes from," he notes as he goes to walk by Taiyang.

Taiyang sighs, "Her is name is Raven Branwen…Qrow's twin sister, and Yang's mother," Taiyang finally speaks, stopping Megatron. "Yes, she is alive. Our situation is…complicated. She left a long time ago, I won't say why, but Yang has been looking for her for a long time. That search almost got her and Ruby one time. Luckily, Qrow was there to save them, and since then, she's at least eased up a bit on her search for her. It's been a…difficult subject for all pf us," he relents.

"Has Yang ever asked about her mother?" Megatron asks.

"A few times. I've always tried to…steer her away from that topic. There's more important things to worry about these days," Taiyang replies.

Megatron narrows his eyes, "More like tried to avoid the subject yourself because it is so 'uncomfortable' for you," he retorts.

Taiyang looks back at him, "It's not like that. Looks it's just complicated alright," he tries to retort.

Megatron scoffs, "Please, you just want to avoid the subject yourself because you're afraid to talk about it. And here I thought you at least had a spine. You won't talk about Yang's mother, and Yang won't put on her new arm because she's afraid. This whole fear thing with you two is starting to test my patience," he says.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. I'm sure your family had its own problems while you were with them!" Taiyang says, but then immediately regrets his words as he remembers that Megatron never really had a family. "I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he apologizes.

"It's no matter to me. And you're right, I wouldn't understand, unless you tell me about her," Megatron waves it off.

Taiyang sighs, "One day, maybe I'll tell you about her. However, if the day comes that I ever do talk about Raven, the first person I talk about her to will be her daughter. I won't compromise on that," he says.

Megatron grunts, "Very well. I just hope that when that day comes, that I'm there to see it," he says before he walks back inside.

Once he's gone, Taiyang looks at the photo, and sighs, "Kids can sure be pushy these days," he mutters.

Back inside, Megatron sits on the couch in the living room, thinking about what to do next, when…

"Megatron," he hears and looks over to the window to see Optimus's reflection in it. "You wish to speak with me about something," he says.

Megatron stands up and walks over to him, "I need to speak to you. The other day, I created one of Unicron's weapons…back when he had control of my body. I thought that once the chaos bringer's spark was ripped out of me, that I would no longer have those powers. So, why do I possess them now? Can it be that there still exists a small piece of his anti-spark within me? He asks, not looking forward to have to deal with Unicron again.

"No. When the container for the Allspark absorbed Unicron's anti-spark, it absorbed every part of it. There was no trace of his existence left within you," Optimus says.

"Then how was I able to conjure up one of his weapons? Could it be because of the fact that Dark Energon flowed through my veins?" Megatron asks.

"Honestly, even I am perplexed by this. This was unexpected. There's a chance that this could be your semblance. The history of Remnant dictates that each person's semblance is unique to themselves and no one else, except for a select few. No one knows why or exactly how they unlock their semblances, but it can happen at the most unexpected of times. Some say that your semblance is a part of your personality, or how you act as a person. Some say it can come from your innermost thoughts, and others think there is no connection at all. Since the people of Remnant have not fully unlocked the secrets of aura and semblances, I too do not fully understand. Perhaps your semblance has taken on this form as a reminder of your duty, or how you feel about yourself now, or maybe for another reason entirely. But, the fact remains, that if the power to summon Unicron's weapons has become your semblance, then you must learn to master it and make it into your own. You are no longer a slave to Unicron. This power is yours now, not his," Optimus explains.

Megatron raises his right hand and stares at it, "It seem I will never truly be free from my past. Though, freedom is something I do not deserve right now, not after all I've done," he notes bitterly.

"Freedom is what we make of it, old friend, and you have taken steps to achieving your own freedom. But, if there is one things I know all too well, it's that freedom is never free," Optimus says. Megatron hums and then glances at his missing left arm. "Yes…that reminds me, when I said to gain a better understanding of what Yang was feeling, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind. But, then again, you've always preferred to do things your way and went at them full force," he notes.

"It worked, didn't it?" Megatron deadpans. "Besides, it's not the first time I've lost an arm, nor is it the first time I've had my arm sliced off of my own volition," he replies.

"Yes, you've never let anything stop you when you set your mind to something," Optimus notes.

"…You stopped me," Megatron replies.

"I only helped you realize that there was a better way to restoring Cybertron. And you soon came to see it as well. That is in the past now. We must look to the future, old friend. I need to go, but we will speak again soon enough," Optimus says before he disappears from the window's glass.

Megatron breathes a heavy sigh, and then decides to pay Yang a visit. He walks up the stairs and without knocking (still learning human customs, and still hating it), opens the door to find Yang sitting on her bed, looking out her window with a forlorn expression. She hears the door open and looks back to see Megatron.

"Hey Megatron," she greets him, once more lacking her usual cheer.

"Still haven't put it on, I see. There's a surprise," Megatron notes sarcastically as he walks in and sit next to Yang on the bed.

"Gee, come on in, make yourself at home," she replies sarcastically as well. "If you want the arm, then maybe you should put it on," Yang says.

"You forget, that is for a missing right arm. I'm missing my left arm, so that won't work. And besides, that arm was made for you. I have no right to it," Megatron replies.

"What do you want, Megatron?" Yang asks.

"Just seeing how you're doing, all things considered. Is that so wrong?" Megatron replies a little annoyed.

Yang sighs and hangs her head, "…No. But, what are you going to do about YOUR missing arm? Dad might be able to talk to General Ironwood and have him make you one. But, it may take some time," she says.

"I'll figure it out. I've fought for a long time, I'm not about to let a missing arm stop me from being the warrior that I am. And neither should you," Megatron says.

Yang looks away for a moment before she turns back to face him, "Were you…always fighting back in your village, before everything that happened?" she asks.

Megatron stares out the window, "…For pretty much all my life really, and at different times, for different reasons…Long ago, when I was younger, I was a slave working in the mines of our village. They called me D-16 during those days, my slave number," he notes bitterly, remembering his past.

Yang's eyes widen in slight horror, "You…didn't even have a real name when you were just a little kid?" she asks.

"I told you, the concept of family was not common in my former home. Back on point, I worked in the mines at a very young age, but I soon became tired of being their slave. That's when I found a way for me to rise up and gain my freedom. The Pits of Kaon," Megatron says as he remembers his days as a gladiator.

"The…Pits of Kaon?" Yang mutters.

"A gladiator arena, where the village's best warriors, among other things, fought for glory, riches, and for a chance at a better life. I fought early in the pits, and honed my skills as a warrior. After a short period of time, I became a gladiator champion, the very best of my village, and even more so at a young age. I gained many followers and worked my way up the classes of my people. I had earned my freedom. During that time, I decided to give myself a name, and so I named myself after one of my people's ancestors, Megatronus," Megatron says.

"Megatronus? Sounds like a name belonging to a king or something," Yang notes.

"In a way, he was. Megatronus was one of the 'Thirteen', the original Primes. I told you that my old friend, Optimus, was the last of the Primes. Well, they were the first, created from the spark of our creator, our god, Primus. You see, during the days of my youth, there was large amounts of corruption in high, influential positions in my village, and much inequality among the masses. I wanted to change all of that. I vowed to my followers, my people, that I would change things for the better, to create a home where we are all treated as equals. It was during this time, that I met the one I would soon call 'brother'," Megatron says as he thinks about Optimus, before he became Optimus.

"Optimus Prime," Yang mutters.

"Well, he wasn't always a Prime. It fact he wasn't always Optimus," Megatron notes.

"What do you mean?" Yang asks, getting really interested in the story now.

"Before he became a Prime, he was just a young clerk, an archivist, and a librarian, named Orion Pax," Megatron begins.

"Wait, he was a librarian? How did someone like that save your village?" Yang asks, skeptical.

"As I was saying, I met Orion and found out that he held many of the same beliefs that I held. He too was painfully aware of the sad state of things for our home, and wanted to do something about it. We became allies, then friends, and then brothers. When I left the gladiator arena for the political one, I shortened my name…to Megatron, which has remained as my name ever since. It was then that I began to really move along with my plans…and it was then when everything fell apart…" Megatron notes bitterly.

"What happened?" Yang asks.

Megatron makes no response and stands up to leave the room, but stops at the doorway, "It was then…that I made a tremendous mistake. One that would never be forgiven. One that would not be corrected until years later by Optimus," Megatron replies without looking back, and then leaves.

Yang watches him leave and then goes to look back out the window, thinking about everything Megatron has just told her today.

 _"He wanted to make things better for his people, and yet something happened that stopped him from doing that? Only his friend, Optimus Prime, was able to help. Still, what could've happened that would make Megatron feel so bad about it? How terrible was Megatron's home? His past?"_ Yang wonders.

Meanwhile, Megatron returns back outside behind the house to work more on his aura training. Now that he's unlocked his semblance, despite the bad memories it comes from, he knows that he has to master it as quickly as possible, especially considering he's only got one arm at the moment. Megatron sits down, cross-legged, and meditates as he activates his aura. He focuses his energy into his right hand, seeing the purplish flames slowly appear again. However, as he tries to create a weapon like before, he finds himself having trouble with the process. The flames begin to flicker and weaken, and he forces more power into his semblance, but that only seems to make it worse. Eventually, Megatron decides to stop and the flames dissipate.

"This isn't working…Maybe I need to try to ease into it a bit more," he mutters.

He takes a few deep breaths to relax himself and goes at it again. The flames soon return, but instead of forcing it, Megatron takes things slow, pouring only a little bit of energy in at a time. He thinks back to when he first created that hammer, and then back to all the weapons Unicron created with his power back when he had control of Megatron's body. After a moment and when enough energy is used, the hammer from before appears in Megatron's right hand. While Megatron is glad that he was able to do it correctly this time, he can only frown as he stares at the weapon, his semblance now a constant reminder of the worst time of his long life, and a reminder of what he once was so long ago. He takes a few swings with the hammer, finding it incredibly light despite its size. After a few more swings, the hammer disintegrates. Megatron continues with the same process, only this time trying to create a different weapon. Thinking about all the weapons he remembers that Unicron created, Megatron eventually falls onto his spear from before. Pouring energy into his hand, Megatron conjures up the spear in his hand. Remembering what it can do, Megatron stares at a random tree and throws the spear, the weapon imbedding itself in the tree. The spear then beeps like a timer a few times before it explodes, taking the tree with it. The explosion causes Yang to look out her window to see what's happening, and Taiyang to run around to the back of the house.

"What's going on?!" Taiyang yells.

Megatron just stares between him and the charred ground ahead of him, "…Gardening?"

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Yang learns more about Megatron's past, while Megatron begins to master his new semblance, while also learning more about Team STRQ. We'll get back into volume 4 next chapter. Will Yang learn the truth about Megatron's past? How will she react? Will Megatron learn more about Raven? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: True Strength

**Here we are at Chapter 11. We'll be getting back into the volume 4 story a bit now, which means it's time for Megatron to meet some of Yang's teachers from Beacon. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 11. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: True Strength**

A few more days have passed since Megatron revealed his 'childhood' to Yang. Every time he tells her more and more about it, Yang only ends up with more questions. But not just questions, she also learns more about why Megatron is the way he is, and can't help but feel sympathetic to him. She thought she went through something rough, but Megatron never once had it easy, or had any pleasant memories of his home, or had an easy life. And yet, there was still something bothering her. Megatron told her that he wanted to change his home for the better, and yet something stopped him from doing so, some mistake that he refused to talk about, no matter how hard she asked him. Whatever it may be, it must have been bad because whenever he talked about something related to it, he would seem so sad.

Currently, Megatron is out in the forest, training with his arm blade and his semblance. He takes a few spinning swings as he jumps into the air before slamming it down on the ground. After that, he retracts his blade and creates a large fusion cannon around his right arm like Unicron's and fires off a few shots, taking out a few trees with each shot. Following that, he creates a large hook blade and swings it into the dirt, throwing dirt, rocks, and debris into the air as he leaves a large gash in the ground.

"You know, you could learn how to train WITHOUT destroying the forest. There is such a thing as subtlety, you know," he hears behind him and looks back to see Taiyang leaning against a tree that he hasn't destroyed…yet.

"What do you want this time, Taiyang? I'm a little busy at the moment. And subtlety is overrated," Megatron replies as he deactivates his semblance.

"Well, just letting you know ahead of time, some of Yang's teachers from Beacon will be coming by later this evening. I'd appreciate it if you'd meet with them, and by meet with them, I mean talk with them without trying to kill them," Taiyang explains.

"Where's the fun in that?" Megatron mutters. "Why would they be coming here? Shouldn't they be focusing on cleaning up the mess in Vale and Beacon? There's still plenty of Grimm to kill over there from what I hear," Megatron says.

"Overworking yourself won't help in the long run. They're just coming by for a visit as they rest before heading back to work. I'm hoping they'll be able to help Yang as well," Taiyang says as he turns to leave, with Megatron opting to join him on the walk back. "They're pretty good people, although they do have their quirks. Just don't kill them alright," he says.

"That depends on how much they annoy me and test my patience. And I was never the most patient person around," Megatron retorts.

Taiyang chuckles nervously, "Well, just wait until you meet them," he says as they head back.

…

Later in the evening, a knock is heard at the front door of the Xiao Long home and Taiyang goes up to open the door, revealing Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck on the other side.

"Port, Oobleck. It's good to see you guys," Taiyang greets them with a handshake as they walk inside.

"Ha, it's good to see you Taiyang. It's been a long time. How have you been?" Port asks.

"I've been fine. Been a little busy as well, with several things really," Taiyang says as he glances behind him, looking at Megatron sitting on the couch. "Guys, this is Megatron. He's from a village outside of Vacuo, and he helped Yang from an Ursa a while back, so I've been letting him crash here for a while as a way of thanking him," he explains.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Oobleck and this is Professor Peter Port from Beacon. It's nice to meet a new friend of the Xiao Long's," Oobleck greets him as he walks up to shake his hand, but then notices the missing left arm. "Did that happen when you were helping Miss Xiao Long?" he asks, concerned along with Port.

However, Megatron just aims his fusion cannon at his face, "If you're going to pity me, then you should rethink that. And for the record, I did this myself. As if a lone Ursa would be able to do this to me. That's insulting," Megatron warns him.

Oobleck appears shocked and slowly steps back to join the other two adults.

"Yeah, just be careful with him. He can be a bit…extreme at times," Taiyang says, a little nervously.

Megatron lowers his fusion cannon, "A…pleasure to meet you," he replies begrudgingly.

"Wait, he did that to himself?! Why?" Port asks.

"It's a long story. Come on, I'll tell you about it over some tea. I just finished brewing some," Taiyang says as he leads them to the kitchen. "Care to join us, Megatron?" he offers.

Megatron narrows his eyes at the two teachers, but eventually sighs and goes to join them. They spend some time going over the events that led Megatron to being here and what came after that. While Port and Oobleck were shocked as to the reason why Megatron sliced his own arm off, they actually respected him a lot more for willing to make such a sacrifice for Yang's sake. Taiyang also told them about the time when he sparred against Megatron, and the two were impressed that one so young could go toe-to-toe with an experienced fighter like Taiyang. After that, the three adults started telling Megatron stories about their time at Beacon, even talking about way back when Taiyang was a student at the school.

…

Meanwhile, Yang Xiao Long has another weird dream like the ones before. This time she finds herself standing on a bridge overlooking a wide open expanse with purple lights all over the place, with other bridges below her. She looks around before something flies by her and she sees these weird looking purple glowing creatures flying in the air and firing off red beams of energy at a group of figures standing on the same bridge she's on a distance away. She sees that their bodies half been blacked out, obscuring the details of their forms from her. However, suddenly she is pulled closer and her vision focuses on two of the biggest figures in the fight, fighting side by side, one with red eyes and one with blue eyes. The two warriors fire off their weapons at the creatures before the one with red eyes grabs one and smashes it into the ground behind the blue-eyed warrior and then fires off more shots. The blue eyed warrior stabs one with what appears to be a broken blade on his right arm, and then his partner kicks another flying beast away with his left leg. The two fire off a few more shots all the while and then the blue eyed warrior stabs his blade into another enemy and flings it away, somewhat kneeling in front of his ally. The two move around each other before they slash through more enemies with their blades. They run past each other and then slash through another pair of enemies with the same technique, and then make the same downward slash at another pair, explosions occurring all around them. The two back up a few steps and their backs bump up against each other. They glance back at each other before separating as another flying creature flies right at them, passing them by. They eventually regroup with the rest of their group and run down to the other side of the bridge, firing off more shots at the flying creatures that continue to chase them even down into the passageway at the end of the bridge.

Yang was amazed by how well the two warriors were so in sync with one another. They looked nearly unstoppable in that fight. And yet, there was this lingering sense of familiarity with the red-eyed warrior. The way he fought, the weapons on his right arm, and those piercing red eyes. It all almost reminded her of…

…

Yang wakes up with a startle like she just had a nightmare and sits up as she calms down. She looks over to her desk to see the prosthetic arm on top, still unused. It is then that she hears some noise downstairs and puts on her jacket and walks downstairs to find her father and Megatron talking with her teachers, Port and Oobleck, in the kitchen. The teachers are sitting at the kitchen table while Taiyang and Megatron lean against the kitchen counters.

"…And then, in comes Qrow, wearing a SKIRT! I was just a T.A., and I didn't know what to do, so I just, I just left the room to LAUGH!" Port tells his story, making the other men, except for Megatron, laugh as Yang leans in on the doorway.

"Yeah, we'd told him it was a kilt. He had never worn a uniform before, so he didn't know!" Taiyang says.

Oobleck laughs while holding his drink, "Hahaha! That is terrible! What is wrong with you?!" he says.

"Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs! I did that jerk a favor!" Taiyang retorts.

"I don't get it," Megatron says, never being one for humor.

"Oh come on, Megatron, if you saw a guy you knew wearing a skirt, you'd laugh too. It was hilarious," Taiyang says.

"I've never been a fan of humor," Megatron says, killing the mood a bit.

"Okay, well back on topic, that's not even the best part. See, then we-," Taiyang begins until Port lays his right leg on the kitchen table.

"Like what you see," he imitates Qrow, making the two adults laugh harder, but Port loses his balance and falls onto the floor, which only make the adults laugh even harder.

Seeing this actually makes Yang giggle, which gets their attention. Oobleck and Port stand up and compose themselves, but Megatron remains where he is.

"Oh, uh, Miss Xiao Long. Please, join us," Port offers.

"Oh, yes, yes! Uh, pull up a chair. Please, pull up a chair," Oobleck says as Yang walks behind him.

"I'm good," Yang says as she goes to sit on top of the kitchen counter next to her father. "So what are you guys doing here?" she asks.

"The two sit down, "Despite popular belief, teachers DO have a life outside the classroom," Oobleck replies.

"Professor Goodwitch is working around the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory. But, Mistral wasn't built in a day. And we all need some rest from time to time," Port adds.

"We were trying to teach Megatron how to laugh here, but…yeah, that's not going so well," Taiyang notes.

Megatron grunts in annoyance, "I told you, I have no time for humor," he retorts before turning his attention to Yang. "So Yang, care to tell your teachers why you haven't put the arm on yet?" he asks her.

"Ah, I was wondering about that myself actually," Port notes.

"Oh, yes, Atlas technology like that is incredibly hard to come by. It seems like there are many people that would like to see you return to normal," Oobleck adds.

Yang sighs and glances down, "I'm…scared. Everyone talks about me getting back to normal, and I appreciate it. But…THIS…is normal now," she says, gesturing to what's left of her right arm. "It's just taking me a while to get used to it," she says sadly.

"Well…what about Mr. Megatron here?" Port gestures to the young man.

"Huh?" Yang mutters.

"He told us what happened to his arm. I mean, he was willing to sacrifice his own arm to help understand what you're going through. We've also been told that he's been trying to help you get back in the fight as well…in his own unique way," Port continues.

Yang looks away again, "He didn't have to do that," she says.

"You're right, I didn't have to," Megatron says, getting her attention. "But still, I CHOSE to do it. Because when I want to do something, I do it, and I allow NOTHING to stop me. You wanted to be a huntress, to protect the innocent, and yet you're allowing a fixable injury like this, and worse, your own fear, to hold you back. When Optimus Prime was down for the count, just about to become one with the Allspark, he still managed to get back on his feet and get back in the fight. Even when I was down for the count, I still got back on my feet and got back in the fight. By the Pit, even when I was a slave, I still fought against my circumstances in order to regain my freedom, and eventually get to where I am now. When you want to do something, you do it, and you don't let anything stop you. Isn't there someone out there you want to help, someone you're worried about and you want to protect?" Megatron asks her.

"…R-Ruby…?" Yang mutters.

"I still don't know much about this whole 'family' thing, but I knew two warriors who were loyal to me who were brothers, and were loyal not just to me, but to each other. When one died, the other felt it even when he wasn't near him, and came to avenge his death, only to one day lose his life as well. Still, he wanted to help his brother, no matter what it took. Tell me, Yang Xiao Long: how far are you willing to go to help your sister, Ruby? Are you just gonna stand here and do nothing while she fights…or are you going to show me what family is all about?" Megatron asks as he stares her right in the eye. "I gave up my arm, for you, but that doesn't mean that I'm just gonna sit on my ass and do nothing like you. I'll fight, and I'll continue to fight until the time has come for me to join the Allspark. I'm a warrior and I always will be…What are you, Yang Xiao Long?" he asks.

Yang is unable to find a response as she stares in awe at Megatron and his words, until Port speaks up.

"Yang…Fear is like any emotion. It comes and goes. What's important is how you handle it. To not let it control your life. Even seasoned huntsmen and huntresses still feel fear, but they choose to fight against it in order to protect the people and those they care about. Like your father and your uncle. They even feel fear sometimes, and sometimes that fear comes from when they are worried about you and your sister, but they still support you in any way they can," Port says.

Yang looks at him and then at her father, who puts a supportive hand on her shoulder, "Yang, you don't have to go through this alone. Whenever you're ready, I'll be there for you, and so will everyone else that cares about you," he says.

Yang looks between him and then everyone else who nod in support to her, even Megatron.

…

Later that night, after Port and Oobleck had already left, Megatron is in the living room, sleeping on the couch as usual. His peaceful sleep is interrupted though when a small noise stirs him from his sleep. He opens his eyes and quickly sits up, his fusion cannon aimed at the source of the noise. That source being Yang Xiao Long…with her prosthetic arm now on her body. Megatron widens his eyes a bit before he lowers his weapon.

"So…you've finally put on the arm, huh? Took you long enough," he says as he moves to allow Yang to sit next to him. "Uh…sorry about the cannon. Force of habit," he says.

"It's fine, I'm getting used to it. Listen, I…I wanted to thank you…for setting me straight. You were right. I can't let this stop me from helping my sister. Before you showed up, and before she left to find those responsible for the Fall of Beacon, she and I sort of got into a fight. She was trying to help, but I didn't want anything to do with it, or with her. I look back on it now, and I feel ashamed of what I did. I haven't once thought about what she's doing right now, if she's in danger, if she's alright. I was being selfish and stupid, until you set me straight. I need to be there for my sister, for my family. I'm done sitting around, doing nothing but feel sorry for myself," Yang explains.

Megatron grunts, "Again, took you long enough. At least now I won't have to deal with you and your self-pity case. It was really taxing my patience," he says, though Yang just chuckles a little bit at this.

"Yeah, well, again…Thanks…" she says, and then out of nowhere, kisses Megatron on the cheek. "Goodnight," she quickly says and rushes back to her room, hiding the blush on her cheeks from his view.

Megatron just sits there, wide-eyed with surprise, and slowly raises his hand to his cheek to where she kissed him, unable to comprehend what just happened, or the feelings and emotions going on in his mind and body right now.

"By the Allspark…" he mutters before he shakes his head and tries to go back to sleep.

All-the-while, Optimus Prime watches from the window in the living room, smiling at the progress his old friend has made with his charge.

…

The next morning, Taiyang is out tending to his garden while Megatron practices more with his aura control a few feet away. A moment later, they hear the front door open up and see Yang walk out wearing her new arm, thought Megatron already knew about that, but shakes his head when that thought brings a tinge of pink to his cheeks.

Taiyang stands up and smiles as Megatron joins him, "Okay…Let's get started," he says, and Yang's training officially begins anew.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter Yang finally puts on the arm, and she and Megatron have gotten closer once more now. As for Megatron's missing arm, like I said, I have a plan for that. Anyway, Yang continues to have more strange dreams, and Megatron begins to feel more like a human. What awaits these two in the future? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Grimm Inferior

**Here we are at Chapter 12. Time for a little surprise, especially since some of you have been asking for something like this. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 12. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Grimm Inferior**

At the Xiao Long household, Taiyang watches with Zwei as Yang tries out some training with Megatron. At first, both Yang and Taiyang were worried about Megatron getting hurt since h only had one arm…But after Megatron somehow managed to knock Yang into the dirt several times now in the past ten minutes, Taiyang is now more worried about Yang getting hurt, and Yang is more concerned about getting knocked onto her backside…again. Yang raises her right arm to block a few kicks from Megatron, and then goes on the offensive with a left hook that Megatron blocks with his one arm. Yang jumps back and then charges at him again. Megatron uses his one hand to deflect each of Yang's punches. Yang, already aggravated from him beating her more than once already, goes in for a roundhouse kick, but Megatron grabs her leg and swings her around into a nearby tree. Yang growls as she gets back on her feet, while Megatron looks bored as he gestures with his hand to come at him again. Yang moves in, throwing a few crosses at his head, but Megatron moves his head side to side to avoid each one. Yang then goes in for a left uppercut, but Megatron blocks with a raised right knee. Yang tries to fake him out with what looks like a left hook, only to come in with a right haymaker. However, Megatron sees it coming a mile away and easily catches the punch in his right hand. He then pulls Yang in for a head-butt to her face, followed by a side kick that sends her back onto the ground…again.

Megatron shakes his right hand a bit, "While that new arm of yours does possess some power to it, that power is useless if you can't knock the rust off. Come on, I've only got one arm, and you haven't landed a single blow on me. I'm getting bored here," he notes.

Yang holds her head as she sits up on the ground, "Well, SORRY I can't give you a good fight right now. I haven't exactly been fighting in a long while, you know. We've only been at this for about a week now. I'm not at the top of my game right now," Yang says.

 _"Even if you were, it still wouldn't make much of a difference,"_ Megatron mentally notes.

Taiyang stands up and walks to them, "Alright, I'd say that's enough for today. Here," he says, offering a towel to Yang, which she takes. "Just because he only has one arm, doesn't mean he's going to be easy to beat. Hell, he still trains even with just one arm. Never underestimate your opponent. But, you're right, you haven't been back at this for long, and it's been months since your last training session. For now, it's about knocking the rust off and getting back into tip-top shape. The real progress comes after that. Now come on, let's go have some dinner. You can help out with that Yang, consider it another part of learning how to use your new arm, except this is just for regular activities," Taiyang says as he walks back to the house, with Zwei in tow.

Yang sighs and stands up to follow him, followed by Megatron as they all enter the house. While the family head into the kitchen to prepare dinner, Megatron waits in the living room, and a moment later…

"Megatron…" he hears and looks to the window to see Optimus' reflection once again.

"Optimus…" Megatron says as he walks to the window, glancing behind him to make sure no one is watching. "What is it?" he asks.

"I wanted to see how Yang's training is coming along. Any progress?" Optimus asks.

Megatron grunts in annoyance, "She's sloppy. It's obvious she hasn't fought since losing her arm. Any true warrior would keep their training and their skills up, no matter what condition they're in, with the only exception being if they're dead. She's getting used to her new arm, but it's going to be some time before she'll be ready to get back out there. And unfortunately, I was never the most patient of individuals, as you very well know. But while we're on the subject, I need to ask you a question," Megatron says.

"And that would be?" Optimus asks.

"The girl with the Silver Eyes, Ruby Rose. You said that she would be the one to save Remnant, but what if those that seek to destroy it come after her while I'm stuck here training Yang? I can't be in two places at once, and if she dies before Yang and I can get to her, then all of this will be for naught. What am I supposed to do about that?" Megatron asks.

"I figured you would ask about that sooner or later. Don't worry about Ruby Rose. I've managed to find someone with the help of the original Primes to watch over Ruby while you continue to work with Yang," Optimus explains.

"What? Who?" Megatron asks.

"Someone who is now in the same boat as you…And someone you know quite well, one whom you trusted with a great many things back during the war for Cybertron and Earth," Optimus says.

…

Meanwhile, in the forests of Anima, Ruby Rose and the remaining members of Team JNPR continue on the dirt road as they slowly make their way to Mistral, and to Haven Academy.

"Come on, gang. Another day, another long walk to the next village on our way to Mistral," Ruby says.

"I just hope that maybe they'll have an airship that works. It would really save us the time…and this way I wouldn't have to worry about sleeping in the forest and get hit with either rain or worse, Grimm, in the middle of the night while I'm asleep," Jaune complains.

"We can only hope," Ren adds.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure, Jaune. Travelling is about the journey, not the destination. Hiking through the forest is half the fun," Nora tries to cheer him up.

As they walk through the forest, up on some cliffs overlooking them, Ruby's uncle, Qrow Branwen, watches over them without their knowledge. He hums and takes a swig of his flask as he watches over them.

 _"Things have been calm for a while now, all things considered…That's usually a bad thing from my experience. But, if I kill every Grimm that comes their way, they won't learn or get better, and they're gonna need to be a lot better than how they were back at Beacon for what lies ahead of them,"_ Qrow thinks. However, when he turns to move on, he notices what looks to be a dark silver falcon with red eyes flying through the skies above him. The color wasn't the strangest part though. The strangest part was what is on the falcon's body. _"What the Hell?"_ Qrow wonders.

The Falcon appears to have pieces of metal, like armor, on its main body, each piece purple in color, along with some armor on the main joints of its wings. A small, red visor is over where the falcon's eyes would be, and some kind of weird mechanism is seen on its back. On the talons are sharpened blades over each talon, turning them into deadly weapons. Qrow watches the strange-looking falcon fly through the skies over Ruby's group.

 _"Either I've drank so much that I'm finally seeing things, or that's no ordinary bird,"_ Qrow mentally notes before he notices that the Falcon's focus appears to be focused on Ruby's group, and that it seems to be keeping pace with them rather than flying off ahead of them or going somewhere else. Qrow narrows his eyes, _"It looks like I'm not the only one using a bird's eye view of Ruby and her friends. Question is: is that bird friend…or foe?"_ he wonders before deciding to move on while keeping an eye on his new feathered rival, which flies higher into the clouds in the sky.

Back with Ruby's group, they walk through the forest for a while longer as the sky begins to get a little cloudier than before. Not wanting to be caught in a storm if that happens, the group quicken their pace a bit. However, they finally notice something off about the forest…It's way too quiet.

"Uh, anyone else feel something off with the forest right now? It's too quiet for my liking," Jaune notes as he gets on edge while looking around.

"I feel it too. No birds, no bugs, no wild animals. That can only mean one thing…something scared them off," Ren adds. The group are now on their guard, and a few minutes later, they hear some faint growling off in the distance. "It sounds like…Grimm," Ren says, taking out his pistols.

This prompts the others to draw their weapons out as well. As they slowly move forward, a pack of Beowolves to appear from behind the brush, surrounding the group.

"Well, this doesn't look good," Nora notes.

"We just have to keep our guard up and watch one another's backs. Let's go Team RJNR!" Ruby yells and the fight is on.

Ren fires off some shots at a pair of Grimm, killing them before two more attack from his flanks. Ren spins low and swings his guns around, slicing their legs off before he jumps into the air to swing his blades at their heads, beheading them. Meanwhile, Nora plays some baseball with her hammer as a bat and one Beowolf as the ball, smashing it into another Grimm and sending them crashing through a tree. Ruby uses her semblance to zip around the battlefield, slicing through a few Beowolves with her scythe. As she stops at one point, one Beowolf comes at her from behind, only for Jaune to smash his shield in its side, followed by a swing of his sword, slicing it in half. Ruby smiles at him, but that smile quickly fades when a larger Grimm appears behind Jaune. A Beringal. The ape-like Grimm smashes Jaune off to the side, and the goes after Ruby. Ruby fires off a shot to propel her back to avoid it, only for a second Beringal to appear, grab her, and swing her around into Nora. Ren fires off his pistols, but the remaining Beowolves get in his way from helping them. The rest of the group get back on their feet and regroup, and look to see the two Beringals slowly approaching them.

"Ruby, you've taken out a Beringal before. What should we do?" Jaune asks.

"I don't know. I only took out one alone, remember. There weren't two of them, and I fought it when it was basically by itself. This is way worse than back then," Ruby retorts.

Up top, Qrow sees this and is about to intervene, but then he sees the falcon from before suddenly shoot down from the clouds straight into the fight at lightning speed. On its back, two small gun barrels appear to fire off red blasts of energy at the Grimm, hitting their faces and disorienting them enough to give Team RNJR time to regroup with Ren. They watch as the falcon flies around, avoiding any attacks from the Grimm, using its sharpened claws to shred their eyes. The group watch in awe, but then hear footsteps behind them and look back to see a teenage boy run right past them. The boy had on black pants, a purple belt, and gray shoes, with gray armor long the thighs and the knees. On his torso, the boy is wearing a short-sleeved dark purple hoodie over a long-sleeved gray shirt. Lightweight pieces of silver armor appear on his chest, around his abdomen, and shoulders. On his arms are a pair of silver gauntlets with foldable blades (think GN sword from Gundam Exia in Gundam 00, but smaller) that fold out for the battle. Finally, he has fair skin, short purple hair, and a strange looking visor covering his eyes and part of his face. Small sections of his armor have glowing purple lines all over them. The group watch on as the mysterious boy joins the falcon in the fight against the Grimm.

The stranger slides under the legs of one Beringal, slicing its legs off and then backflips onto its back, folding the blades back and firing off several red blasts of energy at its neck point blank until its head gets ripped off. The remaining Beowolves all charge at him, but the falcon fires off more shots at them, distracting them while the boy comes in with his blades out. The boy spins around and swings his blades at two of them, slicing through their torsos. He then jumps up and kicks a third in the face, followed by spin kick to one coming at his rear. The second Beringal jumps in the air to crash down on him, but the boy rolls out of the way. The Beringal and the Beowolves regroup before they go after him again. The boy fires some more shots at the Beowolves in conjunction with the falcon, the shots taking out two more Grimm. The Beringal and three Beowolves are all that's left. The Beringal grabs one of the Beowolves and throws it at him, but the boy slashes through the Grimm, giving the Beringal a chance to surprise him with a frontal attack. However, the falcon swoops in and claws at its eyes, making its attack miss the boy. The Falcon flies away before the Grimm can grab it. The boy ducks low and sweep kicks one Beowolf off its feet. As the Grimm falls on the ground, the boy jumps up and lands with his knees wrapped around the Grimm's head. He gives a firm twist and snaps the Grimm's neck, killing it. The last Beowolf swings its claws at him, but the boy swings his right sword around, slicing off its right arm. He then goes to slice off its left arm, and then finishes it off by impaling it with his swords and then ripping it in half. The Beringal roars and charges at him again, but the boy makes another surprise when the armor on the sides of his lower abdomen open up and out come a pair of purple, metal tentacles. They grab the Beringal's head and release an electric charge into its skull and body. The Beringal falls onto its knees and the tentacles retract back into the boy's armor. He walks up to the Grimm, and with a quick swing of his right blade, he decapitates the Grimm.

Ruby's group only look on in awe at the skillful display from the boy and the falcon, who must be his partner of sorts since the falcon flies in to land on the boy's right shoulder. The boy retracts his blades and turns to Ruby's group. They tense up a bit, but seeing as he helped them against the Grimm, and has his weapons deactivated, they decide to see who this guy is, and what he wants.

"Um…Thanks for helping us against the Grimm there. You were really cool. Um, my name is Ruby Rose. These are my friends, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. What's your name?" Ruby asks.

The boy makes no vocal response. However, he reaches up and hits a button on his visor and it lights up a little bit more than before.

"Soundwave," his visor shows what look like soundwaves pulsating and a slightly inhuman voice speak the word (Megatron's voice), from where they don't exactly know, but it didn't come from his mouth.

This confuses the teens, "Um…what?" Jaune asks.

Nora leans close to Ren, "I think there's something wrong with this guy," she whispers to him, and he shushes her to be quiet.

"Um…s-say that again. What was your name exactly?" Ruby asks again.

"Soundwave," the boy's visor speaks again in the same voice.

"Are you uh, saying that your name is…Soundwave?" Ruby asks, and the boy, now named Soundwave, nods in reply. "Okay, well…what about your friend here. Does he have a name?" Ruby asks, gesturing to the falcon.

"Laserbeak," Soundwave speaks through his visor.

"Laserbeak…it actually kind of fits, considering he's got all that weird tech on him. So, uh again, thanks for helping us out with those Grimm. What are you doing here?" Ruby asks, but Soundwave makes no reply this time. "Well, uh…where are you heading?" she asks, but again, no reply. "Okay, this is getting awkward," Ruby mutters, but then her eyes travel to the boy's blades, and they start to sparkle a bit. "So, I know this is really awkward to ask, but…may I see your weapons?' she asks, and the rest of her group facepalm.

Soundwave makes no response, but glances at Laserbeak who glances back, but then he eventually nods. Ruby suddenly shoots over to his side in a flurry of petals.

'Oh, wow, these blades appear to be made out of material I've never seen before, and the guns don't seem to be using Dust, or at least Dust that I haven't used before either. The gears are very well maintained, no wonder they move so easily in between modes. And then there's those tentacle things from earlier. How did you do that? Did you make them? Can you show me how to make them? Please!" Ruby yells.

Soundwave then looks at the others.

"She's always like this when she sees new weapons. She means you no harm," Ren says.

Soundwave sends out his tentacles to pick up Ruby by her hood and move to look her in the eye, (well, eye to visor anyway). Ruby suddenly gets nervous as he does nothing but just stare at her, almost like he's studying her. A moment later, he puts her down next to her friends and his tentacles retract back.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. Well, it was nice meeting you. And thanks again," Ruby says as she waves to him and her group begin to walk off, only to notice Soundwave walking a few feet behind them, following them, and they stop. "Um, do you need something?" she asks, but gets no reply. "Okay…well, see ya," she says and they start walking again, only for Soundwave to start following them again.

This process goes on for a few more minutes before Ruby's group decide to just move on while Soundwave follows them. Meanwhile, Qrow watches from the cliffs, keeping his eyes on the two newcomers.

 _"That kid is good, real, good. Question is though, why is he following them? Who is he? And what does he want? I'd better keep an eye on him,"_ Qrow mentally notes before moving on to follow them.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. So now Soundwave and Laserbeak have joined the fray. People have been asking if any more transformers will join the story, and so I decided to use these two, for now. The main focus is still on Megatron and Yang, but now there's another focus for it. How will Ruby's group deal with their new friends? Will Megatron reunite with his old comrade? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Need a Hand

**Here we are at Chapter 13. People loved seeing Soundwave now in the story, and don't worry, we'll see him again soon. But for now, let's get back to Megatron and Yang. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 13. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Need a Hand**

 _"So…Soundwave is now in this world, and is now a human just like me. Well, at least I won't have to worry about Yang's sister being in any danger now that he's with her. Soundwave has never failed me before, and he won't now. But…I'll need to explain to him that the Decepticons no longer exist, and that I am no longer his leader…"_ Megatron thinks as he watches Yang spar against her father.

Taiyang throws a roundhouse kick at Yang, who blocks with her right arm before she counters with a left cross. Taiyang deflects that and goes for a successful knee strike, followed by a few punches that Yang manages to avoid before she jumps back. She goes back into the fight, throwing several punches that her father meets with his own. Megatron watches them for a moment longer but then turns his attention to his missing left arm. While he is still capable of taking Yang down with just one arm, that's mainly because she hasn't knocked all the rust off of her combat skills, though she has been getting better at that every day. Megatron then thinks back to when Optimus explained that the power he once wielded when Unicron controlled him has now become his semblance. That power allowed him to create weapons out of thin air, but now that power has become his own.

 _"I wonder…are weapons the only thing my semblance can create?"_ Megatron thinks.

He then hears a bark next to him and looks right to see Zwei staring at him, tail wagging and tongue dangling out of his mouth. Megatron narrows his eyes at him and even growls a bit, but Zwei remains where he is, seemingly having gotten used to Megatron enough now that he no longer scares him. Seeing that his silent threats don't work, Megatron eventually sighs and slowly reaches down to…pet the animal. The action itself was a little off for Megatron, even if he did once pet Predaking back on Earth before he became more independent. Zwei happily barks at the gesture, and at one point Yang notices this and is shocked to see Megatron being so nice to Zwei. However, Yang's focus is off of the fight, giving Taiyang the chance to sweep Yang off her feet, and have her butt hit the ground.

"Don't lose focus in the middle of a fight. No matter what's going on. Call that your extra lesson for today," Taiyang says before he also turns to Megatron and Zwei. "Hmm, it's nice to see you two getting along," he notes.

Megatron quickly moves his hand away and grunts in annoyance, "He wouldn't stop staring at me. It was getting irritating," he replies.

Taiyang chuckles, "No matter," he says before offering Yang a hand to help her up, which she accepts. "Well, I'd say that's enough for now. Come on, let's head inside and wash up," he says.

The group head inside and Yang goes up to take a shower while Taiyang head inside the kitchen to start preparing for dinner. Megatron sits on the couch in the living room, with Zwei taking a nap in his bed, and continues his thoughts on his missing arm and his semblance. Deciding to take a stab in the dark, Megatron activates his aura and his semblance, closing his eyes and putting his focus onto his missing left arm. Remembering how he created Unicron's weapons because he could recollect them clearly, Megatron tries to do the same with his arm, picturing it in his mind. The purple flames start to flow off his left stump, slowly floating in the open air where his left arm would be. He focuses more of his energy, and it starts to strain on him just a bit as he grits his teeth a bit. After going at it for a few more minutes, Megatron stops his actions and releases his power, the flames dissipating.

"Arrgh, this is so annoying. I don't have time for this, "Megatron growls, but eventually sighs before he gets another idea. "Maybe Yang can give me some ideas related to her new arm," he wonders before he heads upstairs. Walking down the hallway, he sees the light on in the bathroom through the cracks in the door, but doesn't hear the shower running. "Yang must already be finished," he mutters and goes to open the door. "Hey, Yang can I talk to you-," he says before he suddenly stops and goes wide-eyed…for a very, VERY good reason.

Standing in the bathroom is Yang, hair still wet from the shower, and wearing nothing but a towel around her soaked body. For some odd reason, Megtron's face flushes quite a bit, and he can't seem to keep himself composed. Well, he's not the only one…as Yang's eyes widen and she blushes a deep red.

"…G-G-G-G-G-GET OUT!" Yang screams as she starts throwing whatever she could get her hands on at Megatron.

Megatron can't get a single word in as sponges, hair conditioners, body wash, and shampoo bottles are thrown at him, with a very large shampoo bottle nailing him in the face and sending him out the bathroom and onto the floor. Yang slams the door shut, and hold her towel closer to her chest, embarrassed beyond belief. Taiyang runs up the stairs to see the commotion, and finds Megatron rubbing his head and a shampoo bottle on the floor next to him.

"I would berate you to Hell for what I can guess is seeing my daughter practically naked…but from the looks of things, it seems she already gave you your punishment for that stupid mistake," Taiyang says, hands on his hips.

Megatron groans, "Ah, shut up. By the pit," he says before he gets back on his feet. "All I wanted to do was ask her a question regarding her new arm. I thought she was already done in the shower and had already gotten changed. Besides, I don't see what the big deal is if I accidently catch her without her clothes on," he says.

Taiyang sighs and shakes his head, "I see you still have a lot to learn, my naïve friend," he mutters. Megatron just grumbles some incoherent words as he heads back downstairs while Taiyang watches him go. After a moment, he goes and knocks on the bathroom door. "Yang, you okay in there? Are you dressed?" he calls out, smart enough to knock first unlike Megatron. Another moment later, the door opens to reveal Yang, dressed and still embarrassed with a blushing face. "You okay?" he asks.

"Y-yeah…" Yang stutters, glancing away.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Megatron learned his lesson when you threw that shampoo bottle in his face," Taiyang tries to make a joke.

"He should've knocked first. You think he would've learned by now. That jerk," Yang says.

Taiyang chuckles, "I distinctly remember you doing the same thing to Ruby a few times before you two went off to Beacon, and she would flip out because you scared her," he says.

"That was different. That was just a joke, but Megatron, he just…he's just…" Yang trails off.

"He's just slow in some stuff. He said that he wanted to ask you something regarding your new arm. I guess he didn't think ahead before he came up here. Must've been important for him to forget something as simple as privacy and a little patience," Taiyang explains.

Yang gets a little curious at this as her blush vanishes, "My arm? What for?" she asks.

"Didn't say. Guess you'll have to ask him later," Taiyang replies.

At hearing that, Yang blushes again, "I…think I need some space from him for right now. Maybe later," she mutters.

Taiyang shows a soft smile, "Of course. Dinner will be ready shortly. I'll let you know when it's time to come down," he says, pats Yan's head, and then heads back downstairs.

Yang head back to her room and sits on her couch. Her mind goes back to the moment when Megatron walked right in and saw her naked, once more getting a blush on her face. Resting her face in her hands and breathing a heavy sigh, Yang flops on the bed. Then her mind wanders back to the time when she was showing Megatron how to use the shower and he started stripping in front of her and she ended up getting a good view of his toned chest.

Yang quickly sits up and shakes her head, _"No, no, no, no, that was totally different. He still had his pants on, and he was being a total idiot, and I wasn't trying to see anything…Even though he…did look really buff and kind of cute…NO! What the Hell am I thinking?!"_ Yang freaks out in her mind.

Meanwhile downstairs, Megatron is having similar thoughts as he sits on the couch in the living room.

 _"I don't understand…What the Hell is wrong with me?! Why would I suddenly feel…embarrassed about seeing Yang…naked. Arrgh, curse this human body. I didn't even intend to see her in that state. Besides, Yang has nothing to be embarrassed about. She is physically gifted with a nice form for a young human girl her age. Her hair, her toned legs, her…IN THE NAME OF THE PITS OF KAON, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!"_ Megatron screams in his head as he pulls on his hair with his good arm.

"Hey gang, dinner is ready!" he hears Taiyang call out.

During dinner, the atmosphere is really tense. Yang and Megatron didn't say a word at the table. Hell, they wouldn't even so much as glance at each other. The situation made Taiyang a little uncomfortable, but he decided that they each needed some space for the time being until they figure out how to resolve this. After dinner was done, Yang helped with the dishes and then rushed back to her room without saying a word while Megatron remained in the living room. This remained the same situation for well into the evening. However, Taiyang was actually starting to get annoyed at how they were acting by just avoiding each other. That's not a good way to solve this problem.

"Alright, Megatron, come with me," Taiyang says as he starts to head upstairs.

"Why should I?" Megatron begrudgingly replies.

"Just come on, already," Taiyang says, not leaving room for any argument.

Megatron sighs and goes with him anyway. They head upstairs, but as soon as they pass by Yang's room, with its door closed, Taiyang quickly opens the door and then pushes Megatron inside, shocking both Megatron and Yang.

"Dad, what are you-," Yang begins as she stands up from her bed.

"You two need some time to make amends and figure this out. This avoiding the issue routine is getting tiresome, and honestly, I've done that enough when you were still moping around after losing your arm. You two need to clear the air, and you're not getting out until you do so, so hop to it and call me when you're done," Taiyang says and then closes the door. A moment later though, he opens the door back up again. "Oh, and whatever you guys do, it better stay rate PG. I don't want to hear anything sounding like rate R material coming from in here, okay," Taiyang says.

"Dad!" Yang yells, blushing a bit again while Megatron is just confused by what he said.

Taiyang then closes the door, leaving the two teenagers alone.

Megatron groans, "What is your father thinking this time. I don't have time for this," he says as he goes for the door, only to find it locked. "Hmpf, fine, we'll do this the other way," he says before aiming his fusion cannon at the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second. I don't need you blasting my door to smithereens!" Yang yells as she goes to stop him by grabbing his arm.

The action forces them to look each other in the eye, but then they both blush as the image of what happened in the bathroom appears in their minds, and they quickly separate from one another, with Megatron deactivating his weapon. Megatron then decides to try to leave out the window, but when he tries to open it, he finds that the whole thing has been nailed shut on the outside. Yang and Megatron loom outside to see Taiyang, a hammer and some nails in his hands. He gives them a quick wave before he disappears from their view.

"I'm gonna break his neck the next time I see him," Megatron growls.

"Not if I break it first," Yang adds. Just as Megatron goes to kick the window open, Yang stops him again. "And don't destroy my window either. Dad had enough to deal with when you blew up our backyard a while back with your crazy semblance," she says.

Megatron growls a bit, but the mentioning of his semblance reminds him of why he was looking for Yang in the first place.

"That…reminds me. I wanted to ask you something," Megatron says as he turns to face her.

"Oh yeah…Dad said it was something about my arm?" Yang asks.

"Indeed. I wanted to inspect it because it could be useful to me for my semblance. I have an idea for it. My semblance allows me to create weapons, but I want to see if there are other things I can create with it. For example…" Megatron says, gesturing to his missing left arm.

Yang begins to put the pieces together, "You want to use my arm as a reference of sorts…to see if you can make one for yourself. But is that even possible? I mean, how long would you even be able to keep it active before your aura runs out?" Yang asks.

"I would only use it when it was necessary, mostly for a battle. And as for my aura, that is of no concern. I have a lot of it, it would seem," Megatron replies.

Yang then puts her hands on her hips, "And this couldn't wait until after I was done in the shower and had gotten changed?" she asks with an irritated demeanor.

"I didn't hear the shower running, so I assumed you were already done and changed how was I supposed to know?" Megatron retorts.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe by knocking on the door first?" Yang counters.

Megatron starts to stride up to her, "It's not like I intended for that to happen. Nor is it my fault that you started freaking out like a youngling and threw stuff into my face! You're lucky that I didn't blast you right then and there!" he threatens her.

"Oh, well thanks for that. There is such a thing as privacy, but I guess that was lost on an inconsiderate jerk like you who apparently still has no common sense at all!" Yang yells back as she gets right in his face.

"Choose your words carefully, girl, or else they may just cost you dearly," Megatron warns her.

"Oh yeah, I feel so scared from a one-armed idiot," Yang retorts.

"And if I were you, I'd listen to what I'd have to say before something bad happens. And for the record, I am not an idiot, you blonde-haired foolish little coward!" Megatron insults her back.

"That's it!" Yang has had enough and grabs Megatron by his jacket.

Megatron grabs her with his one arm and the two struggle in each other's grip. Megatron manages to get the upper hand and goes to throw her aside, but Yang manages to hook her left leg around his, forcing him to fall with her, and both end up on the bed. In that moment, their rage at each other suddenly evaporate as they find themselves in this awkward situation, with Megatron on top of Yang on the bed, their faces only a few inches away from one another. Both teens just stare at each other, silence overtaking them. They slowly calm down, even as a tinge of red covers their cheeks. A moment later, they regain themselves and quickly separate from one another, sitting on opposite sides of the bed with their backs facing one another. They remain silent as they each try to find a way to get their thoughts away from what just happened.

Yang is the first to respond, "If…if it'll help get you what you need, and get you out of my room, then you can look at my arm," Yang says as she detaches her prosthetic arm and hands it to Megatron without looking.

"…Um, t-thank you," Megatron stutters as he accepts the arm.

Megatron inspect it slowly and thoroughly, slowly rubbing his fingers across every inch of the prosthetic, memorizing every detail to heart while remembering his original Cybertronian arm. Thinking carefully, Megatron then closes his eyes and activates his semblance again, keeping a grasp on the appendage while purple flames start to swirl around his left stump. Yang feels the energy in the air and looks behind her to see Megatron's flames flow from his body to the open air where his left arm would be, getting mesmerized in the spectacle. Megatron breathes steadily as he increases the flow of energy from his aura to his semblance, with more flames flowing from his body. Yang actually inches a little closer to get a better look, seeing something start to form within the flames. After a few more moments of this, a bright flash of purple light engulfs the room, blinding Yang as she covers her eyes with her left arm. Once the light fades, Yang blinks a few times to get her sight back and looks back to Megatron, only to have her eyes widen in awe. Where there was nothing but a stump, now an arm of purple energy appears (what his old arm looked like before he became Unicron's slave). Megatron opens his eyes, surprised that it worked. He slowly raises his new left arm, flexing the fingers and getting a feel for it. Outstretching the arm, Megatron clenches its fist, feeling attuned to the arm, and surprisingly only feeling a little drained from creating it for the first time.

"Wow…" Yang mutters.

"It seems my theory was correct. Now I won't have to worry about fighting with just one arm from now on," Megatron says as he deactivates his semblance, seeing the arm dissipate into nothingness. He then hand Yang back her right arm. "Um…thanks…for the arm," he says.

Yang takes her arm back and reattaches it to her body, "Y-yeah, no problem. That was…pretty amazing. I've never seen anything like it," she says.

Megatron chuckles a bit, "Well…I guess there's just more to me than meet the eye," he says.

Yang actually smiles a bit back at him, which he returns, but then…

"Okay, well I'd feel more amazed about it…after we can get my dad to set us free," Yang says.

"Right," Megatron groans.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Megatron finally gets his arm back (in a manner of speaking) and is back to full fighting shape. We also get a few more moments between him and Yang, the shower scene I just couldn't resist. Anyway, now that Megatron is fully prepared now, Yang's training will rely get intense. What else can Megatron make with his semblance? Will Megatron and Yang grow even closer now? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Bug Hunting

**Here we are at Chapter 14. To answer an earlier question from a follower, Soundwave used Megatron's voice in his first meeting with Ruby's group because it was a recording, trying to stick to his strong, silent type behavior from the show. He'll be using recordings of others from time to time. Also, his tentacles come out of some armor on the sides of his lower abdomen, just so you know. Anyway, I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 14. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Bug Hunting**

To say that things have been exciting for Ruby's group…would be a little off. Ever since this Soundwave and his pet falcon, Laserbeak, joined the group (more like followed them everywhere without ever explaining why), things have been a little tense in the group. He hasn't attacked them yet, but he hasn't really answered any of their questions since he joined them. Any Grimm they've encountered along the way, he's dealt with them alongside the group, so at the very least, he's not an enemy…hopefully. They are currently walking through the forest, on another day of walking, with their new companion walking behind them while his partner is flying high above them.

"…So, anyone else still feel off about this guy?" Jaune whispers to Ruby.

"Oh come, he's not that bad. Besides, he's been nothing but helpful ever since we met him. I mean yeah, he talks even less than Blake, but still, he's pretty cool," Ruby tries to defend Soundwave.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because of his weapons?" Ren points out.

"No…well, maybe. Look, so far he hasn't tried to kill us, so I say, let's just give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, we still have a long way to go before we get to Haven…If only it were closer," Ruby says, looking a little melancholy.

Nora then looks back to Soundwave, "Hey, Soundwave, right? Are you from Mistral?" she asks. Soundwave just shakes his head. "Okay…Well, what are doing all the way out here then?" she asks him, but this time she gets no response at all. "Yeah, that was helpful," she deadpans.

Jaune takes another look at the map, "Yeah, let's just focus on getting to Haven for now. The next village will be a bit of a walk to…get…to," Jaune says as he looks up, only to see another village in front of them. Nora goes to stand on top of a wooden fence to get a better view. "That's strange…I didn't think we'd hit another village for a few days," Jaune says in confusion as he looks over the map.

Nora looks closer, "Are those buildings…Damaged?" she asks.

"We should search for survivors!" Jaune says and the group races into the village.

When they enter, they see several buildings, though each one of them looks incomplete, showing their wooden support beams but nothing covering them. As if something stopped them from being finished. Nora jumps on top of the wall and then onto one of the taller buildings while the others remain on the ground for their search. Ruby picks up one large piece of wood, but finds nothing underneath. Soundwave follows them and only watches as they search for any survivors…or bodies.

"Soundwave, help us look!" Ruby calls out to him.

Soundwave stares at her for a moment before he sends out his tentacles and they start coming through a few buildings as he walks by them, while also using his visor to scan for any life signs.

"Anything?" Ruby asks as she walks up to him, but he just shakes his head and retracts his tentacles.

"Nothing over here," Nora replies while Ren kneels and looks at the stone ground.

"No one over here either," Jaune replies.

"It almost seems like…the town was abandoned," Ren notes as Nora runs by him with the others walking up near him.

Ruby remains behind them, feeling an ominous sense in the air. Soundwave looks up to Laserbeak above them, a silent command to scope the surrounding area. The armored bird screeches in acknowledgement and flies around the area around the village.

"Hey! I think I found something," Nora calls out. They all move to the center of the street, coming up to a small sign with some foliage growing on it. Nora moves the leaves out of the way to show the name of the village…Oniyuri. "Oniyuri. Hm, never heard of it," Nora says, hands on her hips.

"Me neither. Soundwave, what about you?" Jaune asks, but Soundwave just shakes his head.

Ren closes his eyes, "I have," he says and they look at him. Ren looks at them solemnly, "You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pulled their resources together to build their own city. With their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could maybe become its own kingdom. Many thought it would be the future…" Ren says as he turns and walks away from them a few feet. "…I know my parents did," he says, looking sad.

"What happened?" Ruby asks, worried about the answer.

Ren swipes away some dust on a stone, revealing claw marks in the rock, "What always happens…" he answers.

"…The Grimm," Soundwave says, using a recording of Ruby's voice in his visor.

This surprises the group, "Hey, that was my voice!" Ruby says.

"Wait a minute, is that, uh, visor actually recording everything we say and then allowing you to play it back as a way of talking to us?" Jaune asks. Soundwave nods. "Um, okay, well, that's creepy," Jaune mutters.

"Well, it might be how he communicates. He may be mute, and so that's how he speaks. Kind of like a more advanced version of Sign language. But, back on topic, we should probably get going. It isn't safe here," Ren says and starts walking on ahead.

Ruby looks back through the village before she and the rest of the group follow him through the center of the village. As their walking, Soundwave gets a message from Laserbeak, describing one person nearby watching them for some time, but doesn't appear to be an enemy. However, that quickly changes when Laserbeak screeches in the air, gaining the group's attention. It starts flying a little more erratically, confusing most of them.

"Soundwave, what's wrong with Laserbeak?" Ruby asks.

Soundwave looks back and a moment later, he activates his arm blades. Wanting to be on the safe side, the others draw their weapons as well. A moment later, Ren senses something.

"Something's coming, and it's coming fast," Ren says.

A moment later, they see someone jump high into the air and land several feet away from them in the village. The man smiles crazily and activates a pair of pincer blades on his arms, all the while with an evil smile. Tyrian Callows. Tyrian runs at the group, but Ren intercepts him. Their blades clash, and then Ren tries to kick Tyrian followed by shooting him, but Tyrian parries each attack. Tyrian the attacks Ren with his left pincer blades, which Ren blocks, and then throws a kick that Ren ducks under. However, Tyrian attacks with his blades once more, this time sending Ren flying back. Tyrian goes after Ruby and Ruby swings her scythe at him, but he blocks it, followed up by a spin kick that knocks her back. He attacks her again, and swings his blades, which Ruby barely blocks. Smiling, Tyrian spins around to kick her weapon away, forcing her to spin it in defense, and is about to strike her with his blades until a new blade blocks the attack. Tyrian looks to see Soundwave as the one who blocked his attack. Tyrian makes a few swings with his blades at Soundwave, but the Decepticon blocks each strike. In the melee, Laserbeak swoops in and strikes Tyrian from behind with its claw blades, allowing Soundwave the chance to backflip kick him away. Laserbeak returns to the sky and fires off some blasts at Tyrian. Tyrian manages to avoid them without much issue, but the Soundwave comes in spins around with his blades. Tyrian leans back and twists around to evade them and goes for roundhouse kick that Soundwave blocks. Nora jumps into the fray and attempt to smash Tyrian with her hammer, but he easily dodges it and kicks Nora away, forcing Soundwave to catch her in mid-air and place her on the ground. Jaune makes his move and swings his sword down on Tyrian, but Tyrian side-steps the attack and then latches onto Jaune's shield. Jaune growls at him, but Tyrian just smiles before he pushes off of him when Soundwave thrusts his left sword at his side. Tyrian goes at him, and they clash blades. Tyrian stares into the visor of his opponent, and notices the lack of any emotion on his face. For some reason…that actually annoys him. Ruby comes in and swings her scythe at Tyrian, but Tyrian jumps away, high into the air and crashes into a nearby tall building, , balancing himself on two wooden support beams. Everyone recollects themselves as they look at Tyrian.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune yells at him.

"Who are you?" Ren asks.

Tyrian just smiles and falls to the ground, landing on his feet in front of them and stands up.

"Who I am matters not to you. Or you," he begins, pointing at Ren and Nora. "Or…Well, YOU do interest me," he says, pointing at Jaune, which makes him nervous. "Meanwhile, there's something about you that is definitely interesting…as well as irritating, "he adds when he points at Soundwave, who makes no response, which only annoys him even more before he refocuses on his objective. "No, I only matter…To YOU," he says, pointing straight at Ruby who stands behind everyone, making them look back at her.

"…Me?" she asks, confused.

Tyrian starts laughing crazily, "Hahahaha! You, you haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this must be!" he laughs, holding his head in his left hand.

"…What do you want?" Ruby sternly asks.

Tyrian gasps dramatically, "The rose has thorns! My little flower, I'm here to wisk you away with me," he says dramatically, hand waving in the air.

"Well, what if she doesn't want to go with you?" Nora says as she stands defensively in front of Ruby.

Tyrian drops his left arm, "Well, I'll take her," he says.

Jaune steps in front of Ruby and Nora, "We're NOT going to let you do that," he says.

Tyrian slowly shows another sick smiles, "…Good," he says.

Just then, Soundwave steps in front of everyone and cocks his gauntlets guns. He then fires off some quick shots, but Tyrian speeds by them and is right behind Soundwave. However, before he can strike, Laserbeak swoops in again and knocks his blades to the side, staggering him. This allows Soundwave to thrust a back kick at him, pushing him back. Ren tries to shoot him down, but Tyrian runs around behind Jaune, forcing the boy to block the shots with his shield. Ruby comes in to stop him, but Tyrian kicks her away. Soundwave joins the fray again and slides across the ground while swinging his left blade at Tyrian's feet. Tyrian flips over the strike, but then Soundwave jumps into the air, firing off his gauntlets at him again. Tyrian blocks the shots with his blades, and then has to jump away when Soundwave attempts to shove his swords down his throat. The two fighters parry a few strikes from each other with their blades, but when their blades lock, Soundwave sends out his tentacles to shock Tyrian. Tyrian screams in pain, but then something from behind him bursts out of his jacket and knocks the tentacles away. He then takes off his brown coat and jumps into the air, landing on top of another building and showing a scorpion tail out of his backside, revealing himself to be a Faunus.

"He's…a Faunus," Ren says in shock as he stands next to Jaune.

Ruby and Soundwave step up near them, "What is this about?! The White Fang?! Roman Torchwick?!" Ruby shouts.

"Plastic soldiers and pawns. My heart and belong only to our goddess," Tyrian replies, raising his arms in the air.

"Cinder…" Ruby mutters with hate.

Tyrian grunts in disdain, "Hmph. Only in her wildest dreams!" Tyrian retorts, before launching himself at them again.

He lands behind them, activating his blades, and swings his tail at Ruby. Ruby gets knocked back, but then Soundwave clashes his blades against Tyrian's. Tyrian attempts to strike him with his tail, but Laserbeak flies in and grabs the tail, holding it in place.

"Identify yourself," Soundwave demands using Megatron's voice in his visor.

This piques Tyrian's interest, "Oooh, isn't that an interesting toy you got there. Well, since you're asking, my name is Tyrian. How about you?" he asks.

"Soundwave," Soundwave replies with Megatron's voice again.

"Soundwave, huh? Well then, let's see what kind of sounds I can make you sing!" Tyrian says before he activates some machine guns in his gauntlets and fires them off.

This causes Laserbeak to fly away and the two fighter to backflip away from each other. Tyrian starts running around, firing his guns at Soundwave, but Soundwave runs around the area to avoid them. Ren and Nora run in to help him, but Tyrian sees them coming and ducks under their pincer attack from behind. He spins on the ground, dealing a few leg strikes to both of them before he kicks them both away. Ruby tries to retaliate, but Tyrian flips over her and deals a strike to her back, followed by a jump kick that knocks her to the ground. Tyrian tries to attack her again, but Jaune comes in and swings his sword to stop him. Tyrian easily deflects the attack, moving to spin on top of Jaune's shield while evading a few shots from Soundwave. He then jumps off, dealing a drop kick to Jaune's skull, followed by another kick that sends him flying back. Laserbeak swoops in, firing off some shots at Tyrian, giving Soundwave the chance to charge him from his left flank. Soundwave jumps and swings his right blade at Tyrian, who leans back to evade it, followed by a spinning swing from his left sword that Tyrian blocks. Laserbeak comes in again and barely scratches at Tyrian's face, allowing Soundwave to retract his blades and deal a punch to Tyrian's face, followed by a left hook, a right uppercut, and then finishes it off with a roundhouse kick to his chest, sending him rolling onto the ground. Soundwave activates his blades again and runs at him. Tyrian fires off his guns, but Soundwave rolls underneath the shots and then jumps up with his swords raised back. Tyrian jumps out of the way just as Soundwave swings his blades down at him.

Soundwave then rolls out of the way when Tyrian tries to impale him with his pincer blades, and counters with a few sword swings to Tyrian's right. Tyrian uses his tail to springboard over Soundwave while firing a few shots at him, but Soundwave blocks the shots with his blades. Having enough of watching, Ruby jumps back into the fight, swinging her scythe at Tyrian' who jumps over the attack. As she goes to attack again, Laserbeak flies in and gets in her way.

"Get out of my way! This is my fight!" Ruby yells.

Just then, Tyrian jumps in, forcing the both of them to move back. He then jumps over another swing from Ruby's scythe and double kicks her in the face. Ruby gets knocked back, but manages to roll back onto her feet.

"Actually, this is MY fight, and you are mine!" Tyrian yells before he charges at Ruby again. Ruby gets ready to fight him again, but Soundwave interferes and surprise Tyrian with a kick to the side, keeping him away from Ruby. Soundwave swings his blades at Tyrian, who responds in kind, and the two lock blades once more. "And you, Soundwave, or whatever your name is. I don't know who you are, but what I do know is that I really don't like you. That blank expression on your face. The fact that the only sounds that come from you are from your fancy glasses of yours. It irritates me to no end. No expressions of fear, pain, dread, despair, agony. I don't see any of that from you, and it's pissing me off…Well, say something, damn it!" Tyrian yells, getting angry with Soundwave.

At that moment, Soundwave finally opens his mouth…and then suddenly a blast of soundwaves erupt from his mouth at Tyrian. Tyrian's ears and head feel incredible pain and he has to back away and cover his ears to block off the sound, but it's no use. The rest of the group cover their ears as well as they watch Soundwave's attack send Tyrian flying into the side of a building, the attack starting to crack the wall. Eventually, Soundwave stops the attack, and Tyrian falls onto one knee, sparks of purple flowing around his body, indicating that his semblance has been heavily damaged. Tyrian groans in pain as he looks up to glare at Soundwave.

"At least you finally said something. But that doesn't matter, my assignment from her grace was to retrieve the little rose girl, so that is what I must do. One does not upset the queen," Tyrian says as he stands back up.

Ruby appears confused at this, "Queen?" she mutters.

Tyrian lunges at Soundwave again, but Soundwave makes no motion to defend himself. Tyrian gets close and thrusts his tail at him, but at that moment, Laserbeak swoops in and grabs the stinger, pulling it around and throwing Tyrian off balance. Soundwave then makes his move and rushes at Tyrian, coming in fast with his right sword raised…and then slices off Tyrian's stinger. Tyrian screams in agonizing pain at having lost his stinger, falling onto his hands and knees for a moment as his tail whips around erratically.

"You bastard!" Tyrian yells at Soundwave.

Just as Tyrian tries to go after him again, something crashes through a nearby building and lands in between them, something with a tattered red cloak and a large sword.

"Alright, I think that's enough," turns out, it's Qrow Branwen.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby says in surprise.

"Hey there, kid. Give me a minute," Qrow greets his niece before he draws his sword and turns to Tyrian. "You want to keep going, be my guest. But Salem's not getting my niece," he says.

This also confuses Ruby, "Who?" she says, but gets no answer.

Seeing that he has no chance against Soundwave, Laserbeak, Ruby's group, and an experienced huntsman like Qrow Branwen, Tyrian has no choice but to retreat.

"Sh-she'll forgive you," Tyrian mutters before he runs off and out of the old village.

Qrow sighs and sheathes his weapon before turning to Soundwave as he retracts his blades and has Laserbeak land on his right shoulder.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for protecting my niece. I owe you one," Qrow says.

Ruby's group then approach them, "Who was that guy?" Nora asks.

"How did you get here?" Ren asks.

"Why are people after Ruby?!" Jaune asks.

Ruby looks at Qrow, "Uncle Qrow, what's going on?" she asks.

Qrow lowers his head for a moment and then sighs before looking back to her, "What's your favorite fairytale?' he asks, and then groans.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. For those of you wondering, that sound attack from Soundwave's mouth is his semblance. I got the idea from the resonance blaster from the show, and from a character from the anime series called Canaan that had a similar ability. I thought it would go well with him. As for the fight with Tyrian, Soundwave is who knows how old, but he has many, MANY more years of combat training and experience under his belt, so of course he would win. Experience outranks everything in my book. Anyway, Soundwave saved Ruby from Tyrian, but now Qrow has both questions and answers for everyone. What will happen next? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	15. Chapter 15: More Pieces Added

**Here we are at Chapter 15. Now that we've had some time with Ruby and Soundwave, it's time to get back to Megatron and Yang. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 15. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: More Pieces Added**

Early in the afternoon, Megatron and Yang are going at another training session, only now this time Megatron is using his new semblance arm (haven't come up with a proper name for it yet). Yang throws a couple hooks at Megatron, who deflects them with his left arm before he counters by spinning around and throwing a back kick at Yang's abdomen that she manages to block by crossing her arms in front of her. She blocks the kick, but slides back across the dirt before she finally stops and takes another fighting stance. Megatron jumps into the air, left fist reeled back before slamming it down on her. Yang jumps back just in time to avoid it, causing Megatron to smash his left fist into the ground. Yang tries to use this chance to attack Megatron with a left side kick, but Megatron catches it with his right hand and then flings her around him to his rear. Megatron pulls his left arm out of the ground and turns to face Yang again, just as the blonde is getting back on her feet. Meanwhile, Taiyang watches from the sidelines, arms crossed, and with Zwei sitting by his feet.

Yang spins around for a spinning back kick, but Megatron blocks with his right forearm. Yang moves her leg around to kick at his other side, but Megatron blocks two kicks from her with his left arm, and then throws a low sweep kick that knocks her off her feet. Yang growls a bit and kicks off the ground and back onto her feet. Yang comes at him, but Megatron throws a punch that she ducks under, only to get a knee to the face by her opponent.

"I must admit, your skills have improved, if only a little bit," Megatron says, deactivating his left arm.

"Oh please, I'm getting a lot better than how I used to be. You don't have to be too shy to admit it," Yang says, and then pounds her fists together. "I think I'm doing pretty good if I do say so myself," she says.

Megatron starts to walk around her, "Well, I say you've still got a long way to go before you're back in peak fighting condition. For one, you're balance still needs some polishing," he notes.

"What? No it doesn't…Honestly, I'm surprised by how light this new arm is. I thought it would just weigh me down. Be too heavy or too stiff to use like my old arm but…it feels great. The people in Atlas did a great job with this thing," Yang says as she inspects her arm.

Just then, Megatron comes in, left arm out again, and knocks Yang off her feet, only to grab her left leg in mid-air and throw her into a tree.

"I never said that this sparring match was over," Megatron notes, cracking his neck.

Yang shakes it off and gets back on her feet, only to narrowly avoid a right cross from Megatron, who then follows it up with a left hook and a spinning hook kick at her. Yang blocks both, and tries for an elbow jab at Megatron's chest. However, Megatron deflects it and hits Yang in the face with his left elbow. The two go for a series of punches at each other, each one getting deflected or blocked. However, at one point, Megatron manages to grab both of Yang's arms and then head-butts her in the face, making her stumble back. Shaking it off, Yang throws a right cross of her own at Megatron, but he dodges it, grabs the arm, and throws a quick backhand to Yang's torso before pushing her away. Yang grits her teeth and makes a roundhouse kick at Megatron, who leans back to evade it. The two then clash their hands against one another in a clash of strength.

"I wasn't talking about your actual balance…" Megatron says before he pulls back, making Yang lose her footing and follow with him. Megatron then rolls onto his back while kicking Yang into the air, who then lands hard on her back while he gets back on his feet. "Though, that still needs a lot of work as well," Megatron notes while wiping some dust off his shoulders and deactivating his semblance arm again.

"Okay, that's enough for right now. Though Megatron does have a point. Your balance does need a little bit of work," Taiyang says as he walks over with a towel in his hands and hands it to Yang, who accepts it after she sits up.

"And what makes you say that?" Yang begrudgingly asks.

"I saw your tournament fights. During the Vytal Festival," Taiyang says as he walks away.

Yang turns her head away, "Let me guess. I was SLOPPY," she says mockingly.

"No, no, you were PREDICTABLE. And…stubborn. And…maybe a little boneheaded," Taiyang corrects her. Yang looks back at him. Taiyang gets more serious, "Do you realize that you used your semblance to win EVERY fight after the qualifiers?" he asks.

"Yes, I reviewed the videos of those fights. Child's play if you ask me, but getting back on topic, you did use the same trick in most of your battles. Not the best method of fighting if you ask me," Megatron agrees with Taiyang, as surprising as that sounds.

"So what? How is me using my semblance any different than someone using theirs?" Yang ask as she spins around to have her back to him.

Taiyang turns around and starts walking towards Yang, "Because not everyone else's is basically a temper tantrum," he says. Taiyang then laughs and crouches next to Yang, "Haha. I'm serious! Once you take damage, you can dish it out twice as hard, but that doesn't make you invincible! It's great when you're in a bind, but what happens if you miss? What happens if they're stronger? Now you're just weak and tired!" he says, making Yang look down with a frown.

"On the battlefield, if a soldier is exhausted in the middle of a fight for even a second, then they're as good as dead. As I recollect, you tried using your semblance in a previous sparring match against me some time ago…And I still moped the floor with you. Because I quickly learned how your semblance works, and more importantly, how it can be used against you. You remind me of some young and eager warriors I knew back home. They also had the desire like you had: the desire to be the strongest, to gain glory on the battlefield, or to burn brighter than any other. And soon enough…they all fell and rejoined the Allspark. You also have this issue with your emotions, letting your anger control your actions. Anger can act as a strength, but let it consume you, and it will prove to be your greatest weakness. Rely too much on the same thing in combat and it becomes a handicap rather than an asset. Your way of fighting may have kept you alive so far against most of the opponents you've faced…but it won't keep you alive against all of them. After all, looked what happened to you at the Fall of Beacon," Megatron criticizes her performance.

Yang looks down in melancholy until Taiyang pats her on the shoulder a bit before he stands up and walks a short distance away.

"You definitely have your mom's stubbornness," he says, making Yang glance at him as Taiyang faces one of the trees.

"Oh, so now we can talk about her?" Yang asks, and now Megatron gets curious about the subject.

"Well, as I have been informed, you're an adult now, remember?" Taiyang replies, placing a hand on the tree.

Yang looks away, "Well, sorry I remind you of her," she says.

"Don't be," he replies, making Yang look at him. "Raven was great in so many ways – her strength, her ambition, her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for," he praises Raven and then turns around to face Yang. "I'm proud of how much of her I see in you," he says as Yang looks down. "But, I'm glad I don't see ALL of her in you," he says, making Yang look back at him.

"Why?" she asks, confused.

Taiyang sighs, "You're mother was…a complicate woman. Like everybody, she had her faults, but those faults are what tore our team apart. And, it did a real number on our family. You both act like the easiest way to tackle an obstacle is through it," he says, pointing at Megatron who is standing near him. "That strength is all that matters in a fight. But if you just take a second look, then maybe you see…There's a way around as well," he says as he walks around Megatron towards Yang. "Come on, try one more before we head in for dinner.

Taiyang steps back as Yang stands up and gets into her fighting stance. Megatron activates his left arm again and gets into his own stance. Yang and Megatron run at each other, with Yang reeling back her right fist. When they get close, Yang throws her fist, but Megatron slides across the ground with a left close-line at her legs, making her fall to the ground. Yang shakes her head a bit and gets back on her feet to face Megatron. Megatron throws a roundhouse kick that she leans back to evade and then uses the momentum to throw a spinning back kick that she blocks with her arms crossed in front of her. The attack is blocked, but it pushes Yang back a bit. Megatron goes in for a right uppercut, which she avoids, and then throws a series of hooks aiming for her skull. Yang bobs her head around to dodge them and then counters with a left hook of her own. However, Megatron grabs the arm and swings around to throw Yang away from him. Yang manages to land on her feet, only to get a boot to the face by Megatron the second she looks up. Yang growls a bit as she gets back up, angry that Megatron is still practically playing with her, but she takes a breath to calm herself down. If she loses it here, then how will she do in the future when she goes looking for Ruby?

Regaining focus, Yang runs at Megatron, who calmly awaits her next move. When she gets close, Yang ducks low to try and deal a few punches to Megatron's lower torso. However, Megatron blocks a few of her punches before he throws up a left knee to knock back a right cross from her, giving him the opening to grab her by the shoulder and pull her in for a head-butt. He pours it on with a kick to her abdomen and then a backhand strike to her face. Yang staggers to one knee and Megatron looms over her, ready to end the fight. However, when he throws a left punch at her head, Yang catches it with her right hand and smirks. Yang pulls Megatron's arm around and throws him over her. Megatron lands on his feet, but just as he looks back, Yang throws a right punch at his head that actually manages to land a blow and knocks Megatron back. Yang smiles brightly at finally getting a clear hit on Megatron after so many one-sided sparring matches. However, Megatron growls a bit and gets up, making Yang lose her smile. Megatron charges at her, and when they are close, throws a backflip kick out of nowhere that nails Yang on the chin and sends her flying onto the ground. Yang groans from the blow and looks up to see Megatron looming over her, right foot slamming on her chest, and ending the match with a win for him…again.

"You've still got a long way to go before you can ever hope to stand your ground against someone like me Yang…" Megatron says before he steps off of her and walks away. However, he stops and glances back at her. "…But you're making progress," he notes, which makes her smile.

…

Later that night, everyone is asleep as a full shattered moon floats in the night sky. Once more on this night, Yang has another one of her weird dreams. She finds herself standing in a vast desert-like region, almost mistaking it for Vacuo. However, she then sees before her a large pile of rocks crumbled up together, only to see a shadowy figure push out of the rocks, a figure with blue eyes and a familiar form. Yang then sees a second figure, this one also familiar to her, with purple eyes though, standing above the blue-eyed warrior kneeling on the ground. The purple-eyed warrior raises his right arm a little bit, aiming some type of weapon on his arm at the other. Yang then sees three others warriors, one small and thin, one very large, and a third with small wing-like parts coming out of its back, all having blue eyes. They all turn their hands into weapons, stunning her a bit, and aiming them at the purple-eyed warrior. However, the purple-eyed warrior suddenly turns his arm and offers a hand to the blue-eyed warrior on the ground. Shocked by this turn of events, the blue-eyed warrior accepts the hand and is pulled back onto his feet. This causes the other three to lower their weapons.

"It is rather ironic, considering our last encounter…" the purple eyes says as he walks a few steps away from the other one. "If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark," he says as he turns to face him again.

"That option remains very much in play," the blue-eyed warrior say, walking up to him to look him right in the eye and get in his face.

The purple eyes leans closer, "I would expect nothing less…However, I have a proposal…" he says before walking away again, with his arms crossed behind him. "…Join me in defeating our shared enemy…Unicron, the Chaos Bringer," he says, shocking everyone present.

This confuses Yang, _"Unicron…Chaos Bringer?"_ she wonders.

"Hah! Unicron is evil incarnate. If M******* was to take any side, why would it be ours?" Yang hears a new voice, though she can't figure out where it came from exactly.

"Because M*******'s pride would not allow anyone other than himself…to rule this planet," the blue-eyed warrior says as he steps forth.

Yang looks at the purple-eyed warrior, _"Ruling a planet? What?"_ she thinks.

"You know me all too well, O******," the purple eyes replies.

"You lead an army of Cons, why come to us?" the large one from the trio behind the blue eyes asks.

The purple eyes steps forth, "Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command…The power of a P****," he says, gesturing to the blue eyes standing next to him.

The large one grunts, "Heh, then I guess we don't need you," he notes.

"On the contrary, O****** may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron's life blood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts. Anticipate his movements. O******, our past alliances, Autobot, Decepticon, no longer matter. Not while Unicron lives," the purple eyes says as he moves to stand in front of the blue eyes once more.

"The past always matters!" Yang hears that voice again, only this time it's angry.

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?" the blue eyes asks.

"Only as long as it is mutually beneficial," the purple eyes replies.

"And when our proposed 'shared' enemy is defeated?" the blue eyes asks.

"I will conquer this Earth…MY way," the purple eyes replies, smirking a bit.

Yang just gets more and more confused, _"Conquer? Conquer what? What is Earth?"_ she wonders.

"Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?" the small one of the trio says, the voice sounding female.

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil," the voice says again, and Yang is putting a few pieces together now.

 _"So the one with the purple eyes is trying to conquer an entire world, and seems to be a bad guy, and the ones with the blue eyes are trying to stop him. Only now there's something apparently much worse out there, and they have to work together to stop it. At least I'm starting to make some sense of this,"_ Yang mentally notes.

You think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron? Those foot-soldiers were nothing more than taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment, the bringer of chaos evolves, mutating Earth from the inside-out. What we have witnessed so far has been nothing but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world," the purples eyes explains.

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" the female asks accusingly.

"Make no mistake. This time, there WILL be a planet left for me to rule," the purple eyes retorts.

"Even if we agree, Unicron is all the way down at the center of the Earth. How are we supposed to get there, drive?" the large one of the trio asks.

"There is only one way," the blue eyes ays.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Ground-bridging into space, or onto moving trains is difficult enough. But plotting a blind jump INSIDE of a sentient being. Besides, that much direct exposure to Dark Energon will debilitate you. You haven't built up an immunity like M****** has!" the voice yells.

"Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance," the purple eyes notes.

"You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?" the blue eyes asks.

"If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark. The very heart of his darkness!" the purple eyes replies.

Yang wonders what they mean by going inside a planet, only for everything to go white again.

…

Yang wakes up in the middle of the night, back in her bed. She doesn't have much of a cold sweat this time, but her mind is plagued with questions.

"Unicron…chaos bringer…core…What is going on?" Yang mutters before sleep overtakes her once more.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Yang's training is coming along, and now she has another dream related to Megatron's past, only now the pieces are starting to become a little clearer. How long before Yang puts all the pieces together? Also, if you guys are interested, I am working with another writer, twilightnite13, who is writing a Transformers RWBY story related to this one, only his is focusing on two transformers that will be helping Blake and Weiss. It's called Transformers RWBY: the Light of Hope, and it's really good so far, so please check it out. Until then, please Read and Review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Questions and Answers?

**Here we are at chapter 16. It's been a while since we saw them, so let's see how Ruby and her gang are doing with Soundwave. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 16. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Questions and Answers?**

Ruby's group, including Soundwave and Laserbeak sit around a camp fire on logs, all staring at Qrow after he finished telling his story about the Maidens.

Qrow takes a swig of his flask, "Really? No questions?" he asks after explaining everything.

"Of course we have questions. This is just…a lot to take in," Jaune says, a little angry as he lowers his head.

Qrow sighs, "Sure, of course," he says.

"So these…Maidens…They're powerful fighters that don't need Dust to use magic," Ruby says.

"Yeah," Qrow replies.

"And there are four of them?" Nora asks, holding up four fingers.

"Yup. Always," Qrow nods.

"Which means that, whenever one of them dies, the power transfers to someone – a female – that they cared about?" Ren asks.

"Whoever was in their thoughts last. Important distinction. Best option is someone we can trust. Regardless, their souls become combined, in a way," Qrow corrects them.

"And that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrha…The night the tower feel. You were trying to turn her into one of them," Jaune says accusingly.

"The previous Fall Maiden, Amber, had been attacked. She was young, inexperienced. And her assailant, who we now know is Cinder, somehow managed to steal some of her power, but not all of it. We were afraid that if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well," Qrow explains.

Jaune looks angry at him, "So you forced it on Pyrrha," he says, eyes narrowed.

"We didn't force ANYTHING. We explained the situation and gave her a choice, and she chose. You were there, you heard her," Qrow corrects him, but then focuses on Soundwave, who's sitting next to Ruby with Laserbeak on his left shoulder. "Now then, before I continue, I think you owe us an explanation as well. We already know your name, and that you're apparently skilled in combat. Really skilled. However, what I want to know is why you're here?" Qrow asks him.

Soundwave has always had a penchant for withholding information, but in this instance, he'll need to 'say' something to help earn their trust. He makes no vocal response…only raising his left hand and pointing directly at Ruby.

"…Me?" Ruby asks, confused, while the others instantly become defensive.

"Why? You here to take her like that other guy from earlier?" Nora asks, her voice a little on edge. Soundwave simply shakes his head. "Then why?" she asks, reaching for her weapon just in case, as does everyone else aside from Ruby.

Soundwave raises his fingers to his visor and does something on its side, "…Protect the girl with the Silver Eyes. No matter the cost…" he plays the voice of Optimus Prime, though the voice is unfamiliar to them of course, surprising them.

"Protect…me?" Ruby asks, a little stunned, and Soundwave just nods.

"Wait…you came to protect Ruby? Why?" Jaune asks.

Soundwave lowers his head a bit before looking back at Ruby, "…For redemption…" he says through Optimus' voice again.

"Redemption?" Ren mutters.

"…Wait, then you know what Ruby's eyes mean? What powers they bring?" Qrow asks, and Soundwave nods. "Okay, but that voice. I don't recognize it, and very few people know about the Silver Eyes. Who was that?" he asks again. But Soundwave shakes his head this time, unwilling to provide another answer. He's not going to tell them everything when they have only just met. "And why won't you tell us?" Qrow asks, getting more aggressive this time.

Soundwave only stares at Ruby, who stares back. For some reason, even though she can't see his eyes, she feels no deceit from him. Some mystery yes, but no ill will. She doesn't feel any animosity from him to her. Rather, she felt…safe.

"…I think it's okay guys. We can't expect him to tell us everything, and I'm sure he has a good reason for keeping some secrets from us. After all, Uncle Qrow, you've kept stuff from me and Yang, and many others, but you only did that to protect us, right?" Ruby says.

Seeing that her argument is strong, Qrow sighs, "I won't argue with you there. It would only make me look like a hypocrite. But are you sure we can trust him?" he asks, staring back at Soundwave again.

Ruby smiles, "Yes. He helped us from those Grimm, and he saved me from that Faunus that attacked us in the village. I think we can trust him," she says.

"Ruby, are you sure?" Jaune asks.

Ruby nods, "Yup. Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get. Though, I do have one questions, Soundwave? You, um, said that you wanted to protect me for redemption. If I may ask, redemption for what?" she asks.

Soundwave looks to the campfire, staring at it for what felt like days. After a few moments, he looks back to Ruby.

"…Mistake…" he says with Megatron's voice.

Ruby raises an eyebrow, "You mean…redemption for a mistake…you made in the past?" she asks, trying to piece it together, and Soundwave nods. "…Well, you don't have to tell us right now. I'm sure whatever it is, it's really personal for you. It's okay," she says.

With the mood in the air having softened up a bit, everyone turn back to Qrow.

Qrow sighs again, "Well…if Ruby trusts him, then I guess I have no choice. She's right about one thing: we're gonna need all the help we can get," he says.

"Right, well, I think we should get back to you explaining the truth about the Maidens and anything that involves them. I'm sure there's more we need to know," Ren notes.

Qrow nods, "Yep, there's plenty. So listen up…" Qrow says and continues with his explanation of the truth about the events of Remnant.

…

The next morning, the group wake up early and continue on their journey towards the kingdom of Mistral. What Qrow told them last night still weighs on their minds, but for now they have to focus on getting to Haven Academy.

"So Soundwave, ever been to Mistral before," Ruby asks, trying to make light conversation. Soundwave just shakes his head before sending Laserbeak up into the air to scout ahead. "Well, at least that means I won't be the only one here that's never been there before. Where are you from exactly?" she asks, but gets no answer this time. "…And back to the strong silent type," she mutters.

Qrow just glances behind him as he walks up front, keeping his eyes on Soundwave, _"Even if he says he's here to protect Ruby, that doesn't mean I can just trust him right off the bat. Even more so because whoever sent him here seems to know about Ruby. If it was one of Salem's people, then they would've sent this kid to help out that Tyrian guy take Ruby, not fight against him. And yet, I didn't recognize that voice as someone who works for Ozpin. Who was that, and just who is this kid?"_ Qrow wonders as they continue walking.

A few minutes later, Laserbeak flies back and Soundwave holds out his left arm for the armored bird to land on. The red visor on Laserbeak's head flows a bit along with Soundwave's visor, as data is sent from Laserbeak to Soundwave.

"What's going on, Soundwave?" Jaune asks.

Soundwave looks to him, "…Grimm…" he says using Ren's voice.

"So there's Grimm ahead of us, huh? Gotta admit, that little friend of yours sure comes in handy when it comes to scouting out enemy positions. I'm a little jealous," Qrow says. _"Though I'm capable of doing that all on my own."_

"If there's Grimm ahead of us, then we'd better get ready for a fight. We could move around them, but that would add more time to our journey to Mistral, and time isn't really on our side right now," Ren says.

"I'm thinking the same thing. We'll just have to cut them down quickly and move on afterwards. Let's go Team RNJR…and Soundwave, Laserbeak, and Uncle Qrow," Ruby says, less enthusiastic with the last three names.

"Hey, why am I the last one called on?" Qrow jokes.

…

The group move on ahead, now with their weapons out and ready for combat. The warriors notice how the forest starts to disappear on them a bit, but still has plenty of foliage around them for some cover. Soon enough, they start to hear some sounds up ahead. Getting low, she move up behind a few trees and some bushes, and see a group of Grimm comprised of Beowolves, some Creeps, and an Ursa Major as their leader moving through the area.

"Okay, so what's the plan Ruby?" Jaune whispers.

"Uncle Qrow, you take care of the Ursa Major. Ren, Nora, focus on the Creeps. The rest of us will deal with the Beowolves. Soundwave, can you send up Laserbeak to distract them while we try and surround them on all sides before we attack?" Ruby asks.

Soundwave nods and has Laserbeak fly up without being seen by the Grimm. The group slowly separate, trying to remain quiet as they move into position. The Grimm start to catch their scent and separate a bit, but with all the different scents from different angles, it seems to confuse most of them a bit. Just when they're about to figure it out and attack, Laserbeak caws above them, flying down while firing off a few shots into the Grimm horde, gaining their attention. With their focus up in the air, the group launch their attack. Ruby uses her semblance to rush in and fire off a few shots at some Beowolves, killing two of them. The Ursa Major tries to stop her, only for Qrow to fire a shot at its side, making it roar in some pain before turning to face the veteran huntsman. Ren and Nora jump up from some tree branches into the air, firing off their weapons at the Creeps. Soundwave comes in with Jaune, and spins around to slice through two Beowolves, while a third get shot in the head by Laserbeak who covers his rear. Jaune raises his shield to block a claw swing from one Beowolf, and then pushes it away to swing his sword wide, slicing the Grimm into two pieces. He smiles, but then gets a shocked look as he watches Soundwave roll underneath a strike from one Beowolf and then jumps onto its shoulders, firing off his guns into its skull. He then jumps off of it and crashes onto a second, impaling it with his blades. He finishes it up by throwing a spinning hook kick at one Beowolf's head, staggering it and allowing him to decapitate it with a cross swing of his blades.

 _"…I need more training…"_ Jaune mentally groans.

Back with Qrow, The Ursa Major charges at him, swinging its claws at him a few times. However, Qrow easily dodges each strike, and then counters with an upward swing of his sword, slicing off the right arm of the Grimm. He keeps the pressure on by firing off another shot to stagger the Grimm, and then swings his sword downwards to cut off the left arm. Wanting to finish it in style, Qrow spins his blade around into a reverse grip, he jumps up and spins around to swing his sword, beheading the Ursa Major and lands on the ground in a semi-cocky pose. Ruby spins her scythe around as she flies in, taking out two Beowolves, while Ren fills one Creep full of holes, and Nora simply smashes another Creep into the ground with her hammer. Jaune uses his shield to redirect one strike from another Beowolf, giving him the chance to stab his sword through its chest, and then pulls it out hard to swing into another Beowolf, adding another hit on his kill count. Laserbeak flies in and scratches at the face of one Creep, giving Soundwave the chance to slash it in half, followed by firing off another shot at a nearby Creep, ending it. Soon enough, the remaining Grimm are routed and the fight ends as quickly as it began. The group check around to make sure that they didn't leave any survivors alive, and then check their weapons. Sheathing his sword, Qrow glances at Soundwave and Laserbeak.

 _"I've already seen it before, but to see this kid's skills up close is something else. Doesn't matter how good you are, you can't learn that kind of fighting skill in the academies. Skills like that…you learn in the real world. The question is, what kind of world has he been living in before he came to us?"_ Qrow wonders.

"Nice job everyone. Come on, we'd better keep moving before more Grimm show up," Ruby says, and the others nod.

Getting back on track, the group continue on the road to Mistral, this time not seeing much action, much to their relief. However, after a while of walking, they come to a crossroads with a sign in the center. Looking at the signs, they see one sign point behind them to Higanbana. Two more signs pointing to the right show Mistral and Kuchinashi, the direction going into a mountainous region. To the left is Kuroyuri, the name crossed out, with that direction on low ground.

Nora checks out the signs, "Hey, hey! Mistral! We're on the right path! Oh…" she says, but then loses her excitement when she sees that only the names are given.

"Too bad it doesn't say how close we are to Mistral," Ruby notes.

However, Ren and Nora keep their attention focused on the sign for Kuroyuri. Laserbeak hops off of Soundwave's shoulder to land on the sign and pokes at it with its beak a few times.

Ruby looks at the sign, "Kuroyuri? Is that a village nearby, it looks like the way to it is easier than through the mountains to Mistral, though it would take more time. What do you guys think?" Ruby asks.

Ren shakes his head, "That village was destroyed years ago. It would be better to go through the mountains. We can make it, and it will take us less time to get to Mistral" he says, wanting to avoid the subject of the village.

"Are you sure Ren? You seem pretty jumpy about this," Jaune notes.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just go through the mountains, please," Ren pleads.

The other show concerned looks, but Soundwave just stares at Ren. He knows that look all too well. He would occasionally see that expression on some of the Decepticon soldiers on the Nemesis. The solemn look whenever they talked or thought about their home, Cybertron. Or whatever was left of it before the end of the war. If he could make expressions like them, he would have surely made a few himself.

"Look, the kid is right. We're all in good shape, and we need to get to Haven. So I say we take the quicker route. It'll save us time, so let's get going," Qrow says.

Nodding to him, the group take the left route through the mountains. The path eventually takes them up along the side of one mountain, so Soundwave sends Laserbeak into the air to scout ahead again. The travel is quite, however, as they move on, they can hear some faint noises further up the path. Soundwave has Laserbeak return and they keep their guard up as they continue on their way. After a few minutes of walking, they come across a cave entrance into the mountain. A breeze can be felt coming out of the entrance.

"If wind is coming out of there, then that must mean there's another exit to this cavern. What do you guys think?" Jaune asks.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to-," Ren begins until a random cloth flies by and smacks him in the face, causing Ruby and Nora to giggle at him, Jaune and Qrow to look a little bewildered, and Soundwave to look the same as he always does, nothing at all. "Yes, yes, very funny…" Ren says.

Ren then looks down at the fabric, seeing a mark on it, and goes still. Nora lowers her hands and steps closer, seeing something's wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nora asks.

On the fabric is a flower-like emblem that he recognizes.

"This is the symbol for Shion Village," Ren says, remembering one the villages they passed through on their journey.

"Shion? But that's…that's the village where we found the huntsman. It's weeks away from here!" she realizes. Ren drops the fabric and runs into the cave. "Ren! Wait!" Nora calls out. Ren runs deeper into the cave before he comes to a stop at a chamber inside. The others rush inside and catch up, only to have shocked expressions on all their faces (except for Soundwave and Laserbeak). "Oh my gosh…" Nora says, horrified.

In the chamber in front of them, weapons litter the whole area, ranging from swords, axes, staffs, and the like, all either propped up in the ground or lying flat across it. Along with the weapons are black spots of an ooze-like substance. Ren moves in and picks up an arrow, inspecting it, while Nora stands behind him. The arrow faintly resembles the ones his father once used. She looks ahead of him, and Ren turns to see…a large hoof-print on the floor, leading to a second opening out of the cave. Just then, they hear some noise outside the second entrance, as something larges starts to walk inside.

Ren's eyes widen and he falls to his knees, alarmed, "No…" he says.

"Ren! What is it?!" Ruby asks as footsteps can be heard getting closer.

"Um, guys…," Jaune mutters with worry.

Soundwave simply activates his blades.

"Oh, this ain't good…" Qrow adds, taking out his sword.

"No…" Ren says in weak protest as he bows his head.

"Ren?" Nora says, fear in her voice.

In front of them a short distance away, a bone horse appears, breathing loudly and exhaling black smoke. Glowing red lights are glowing within the bones, while around them is the back flesh of a Grimm. Ren lifts his head, a slight look of fear on his face. Weapons can be seen stuck into the back of a human-shaped torso that bulges out on top of the horse's back, along with a perpendicular line of bones sticking out from its spine. The torso rears up, revealing the humanoid half of the Grimm. The humanoid half has a pair of long, curved horns on its skull, while the face has a bone mask on it. The Grimm's mouth is merely thin strips of Grimm flesh stretching across an opening. The mouth, the bones, and the eyes all glow red. It is the Nuckelavee Grimm…The Nuckelavee twitches its head and then roars…

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Sorry I skipped Kuroyuri, but I needed to get this fight underway since no one on the team is hurt, or poisoned, then they really wouldn't need to go through the village. Anyway, the group is almost to Mistral, but now a new threat stands in their way. Will they survive? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17: More Truths?

**Here we are at Chapter 17. We now have over 200 followers and over 200 favorites to this story! Thank you to all who have been reading and following my story. We're almost done with Volume 4. Only a few more chapters left. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 17. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: More Truths?**

At the Xiao Long household in Patch, Megatron is outside the home, training with his semblance again, though this time he's trying to create something that's not a weapon. He remains in his meditative stance, eyes closed, and his mind focusing squarely on his semblance.

"Picture it…The ideal form…and put my energy into its construction…and bring it to life…" Megatron mutters as his aura starts to glow and purple flames begins to flow out from his body slowly. "That's it…almost there…Just have to-," he says.

"Hey, Megatron!" a sudden voice makes him lose his concentration and his semblance deactivates. "What'd you doing?" Yang asks as she stands behind him, carrying a spray can, some cardboard, and one of her gauntlets in her arms.

Megatron growls a bit, "Yang, you through off my concentration. I'm trying to work on my semblance here. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it…without the sudden interruption," he says as he turns away.

Yang scoffs, "Hey, all I did was say hi. No need to bite my head off…So, what are you trying to make this time? A new weapon maybe?" she asks.

Megatron groans a bit, "If you must know, I'm trying to make a kind of method for transportation. It's not the same as making a weapon. I've never done this before," he says.

"Huh, didn't think you could do that. Your semblance seems pretty…handy, huh?" Yang smirks at the pun, making Megatron groan again. "This isn't going to blow up the backyard like last time, is it?" Yang asks.

"That's not really my intention…though I'll consider it a nice bonus if it can. Now, if you please, I need peace and quiet," Megatron replies before getting back into focus.

Yang just shrugs her shoulders and goes to sit on a tree stump nearby to watch. She was originally going to take care of something for herself, but that can wait. She's actually curious about what kind of transportation Megatron is talking about. Not to mention, she's still confused about that last dream she had the other night. Who, or what, is Unicron? What's this about conquering a planet? All Yang can figure out is that that dream, like all the others, came after she touched that symbol on Megatron's chest. They have to be related, however, getting Megatron to talk about that is easier said than done. Yang shakes her head and gets back to watching Megatron work on his semblance, only to be surprised by how much he's progressed already. Purple flames flow out from his body and spread around him. And yet, they never seem to burn the ground beneath him. The flames spread further, and Yang can see Megatron's expression starting to strain against the pressure to keep this up. This is already looking to be bigger than any of the weapons she's seen him make before. Megatron grits his teeth, but pushes through it to complete the creation. Soon enough, the flames get brighter, and Yang has to cover her eyes for a moment as they blind her a bit. Once the light dims, Yang looks back and is stunned by what she sees.

"Yes, finally, it's done," Megatron mutters, breathing a sigh of relief.

Yang sees Megatron standing on top of what looks like a minituarized form of some kind of fighter jet. Three thrusters are seen on the back, behind a pair of long wings. The body is biggest towards the rear, but gets smaller towards the center before widening again at the nose. She's never seen something like this before. She doubts even Atlas has a fighter craft that looks like that. (It's basically Megatron's old jet form before Unicron possessed his body, but smaller and glowing purple. He can ride it like a hover-board.)

"Whoa…what the Hell is that?" Yang slowly asks, still surprised by the scene before her.

"This…is my ride, as you would say," Megatron says before stepping on the craft once and then it lifts into the air. "Now let's see what it can do," he mutters.

Megatron then tries to get it to move, but it remains stationary. Humming a bit in thought, he tries to move it by thinking of which direction to go, and the craft suddenly starts moving forward. Figuring it out how it works, Megatron goes into the next gear and uses his mind to fly the craft throughout the sky. He has it go faster as he soars just above the trees, blowing a few leaves into the air as he passes by. He then makes it go straight up into the sky, all the while Yang watches from the ground. Once he feels he's gotten high enough, Megatron then stops and his craft starts falling to the ground. Megatron has the jet spin in mid-air with him still on it, and then levels it out before he gets too close to the ground. Flying it around for a few more minutes, Megatron eventually lands the jet on the ground, and it dissipates as he lands on his feet. Megatron then drops onto one knee, breathing a little heavily. Yang runs to his side and kneels next to him.

"Megatron! You okay?" Yang asks as she places a hand on his shoulder.

Megatron shrugs the hand off, "I'm fine. Just took a little more out of me than I thought. It'll be easier from now on. I just need a minute to regain my strength," he says.

Yang groans a bit, but she's used to his attitude by now. Instead though, Yang just grabs his right arm and hoists it over her shoulders.

"Come on. Let's sit you down," Yang says in a tone that won't allow any talk back to her. She helps Megatron sit on the tree stump. "You need me to get you anything?" she asks.

"I told you I'm fine," Megatron retorts, only for his stomach to betray him and growl loudly.

Yang giggles, "Heh-heh-heh, you rest here. I'll get you something to eat. Don't go anywhere," she says before she leaves to head inside the house.

Megatron sighs after she leaves and looks out to the forest beyond the home. Soon enough, the time will come for Yang to leave the next again, and Megatron will need to be there when she does.

 _"How long have I been here like this? How long…before I have to tell Yang the truth?"_ Megatron wonders.

"I'm back," he hears and looks back to see Yang walking to him with a sandwich and a water in her hands. "Here, this should help," she says, handing them to him. Megatron uses his semblance to create his right arm so he has two hands, and nods in thanks to her before eating. "It's weird. When you made that flying jet thing a moment ago, it seemed to take a lot out of you, but when you create your arm, it doesn't look like it takes any effort at all. How does that work exactly?" she asks as she back-to-back with him on the tree stump.

"Who knows? I'm still figuring out everything I can about my semblance. At least this doesn't take much energy to create, or to keep going. The jet took a lot of concentration and I've never done it before. With more practice, it'll soon become like second nature. Just have to keep at it. The same can be said with your training," Megatron replies, eating his sandwich after.

"Heh, guess you got a point there…Hey, Megatron…have you ever heard of someone called Unicron before?" she asks.

Megatron drops his food and water and looks back at her wide-eyed. He then grabs her by her arms and pulls her close to his face.

"Where did you hear that name?!" Megatron demands.

"Woah, calm down. It was just a question!" Yang retorts, a little scared.

"I said: how did you learn of that name?!" Megatron yells.

"I…I heard it…in a dream I had last night," Yang admits.

Megatron lets her go, "What?" he asks, confused.

Yang takes a deep breath, "I've been having dreams lately. Since you showed up. It started…when I touched that while you were asleep. It emitted a shock to me, small, but, I felt something," she says, pointing at the Decepticon insignia. Megatron looks at his emblem, and then back at Yang. "Megatron, I know you're still keeping some things from me, but please, at least tell me who this Unicron is. These dreams become more vivid with every one that goes by. The questions running through my head, the exhaustion and cold sweats I feel after each dream. Just tell me something, please!" Yang begs.

Megatron stares at her. He wants to keep his past a secret, but if she's been having dreams of his past, then how much does she already know? How much longer before she finds out the truth for herself? Megatron feels cornered, wanting to keep his past a secret…And yet, seeing the pleading look in Yang's eyes, the vulnerability in them, the weakness in her voice. It was like his will was a great wall, and her feelings just blew right through it.

Megatron sighs, "…There's a legend in my village…In the beginning, there were two great beings, two gods. Primus…and Unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. For eons, the two brothers fought against one another, the tide of battles flowing to each side more times than can be counted. It was only when Primus created the Thirteen, the original Primes, the ones I told you about before, that he was able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. It was said that Primus became the core of our world, while Unicron was never heard from again. They called him the Chaos Bringer. That, Yang, is Unicron. He didn't care about anything or anyone, only causing chaos and destruction across the planet," Megatron tells the story, though he edits a few parts.

Yang takes a moment to think upon his words, "So…this Unicron was a bad guy that wanted to destroy the world basically, but Primus and the Thirteen stopped him. I remember how you told me about them, and how your old friend, Optimus Prime, was the last of the Primes. This Unicron, was he really gone after he lost to Primus?" Yang asks.

"As far as I know, yes. He was gone for good, as the legends tell. That is part of the reason why the Primes are the leaders of our people. And Optimus was possibly the best of them. He was honorable, humble, and never let his position cloud his judgement. He never asked to be a Prime either, he never saw himself as a leader, just as a soldier. It's one of the reasons why so many believed in him," Megatron explains.

"And now thanks to him, your home is at peace, right? The war over there is over now…And yet, you won't go back. Back to your home?" Yang asks.

"I told you, I no longer have a right to go there. I would only cause more trouble if I stayed," Megatron says.

"But why would you feel that way? Was it because you killed people that were also your fellow villagers? Why would you want to stay away if you…" Yang begins to ask, until she puts a few more pieces together, and her eyes widen. Yang stands up and steps away from Megatron. "Megatron, were you…the one that started that war?" Yang fearfully asks.

Megatron looks surprised that Yang figured it out so quickly. Seeing as how she won't be fooled on this now, he has no choice.

Meagatron nods, "…Yes. I was the one that started the war for my village. I became the leader of one faction while Optimus Prime became the leader of the other. I wanted to change our home, to rid it of the corruption that had plagued it for so long, but I thought the best way to do that would be with force. It was there…that I lost my way. I wanted power and control. For a long time, we fought against one another, and so many were killed, on both sides. Finally, Optimus Prime and his allies defeated myself and my group, and the war was over. The war ended…" Megatron says before he removes his chest armor and showed Yang the scar on his chest. "…With my defeat…" he admits, shocking Yang even further. "…In those final moments, I realized that I was wrong, that Optimus Prime was a leader of integrity unlike myself, and that he would be the one to save our home. I disbanded my faction, and left my home, never to come back. Had I stayed, it would only cause trouble for any still loyal to me who may have ideas of trying to reignite the war. Without me, that will not be possible," Megatron explains.

Megatron looks back up to Yang, only to receive a punch to the face. After he hits the ground, Yang picks him back up by his shirt collar, and she does not look happy.

"You started a war that killed so many people, all for what? For power, is that it?! And then you left because you say you longer have a right to be there. Is that the reason, or is it to escape getting punished for your crimes?!" Yang yells, her eyes turning red.

"If I stayed, I would've been imprisoned, tried, and then executed for my crimes," Megatron says.

"So you left because you were afraid of being punished! That's the real reason!" Yang yells.

"No, it's not!" Megatron retorts.

"Then why?!" Yang shouts.

"BECAUSE DEATH WOULD'VE BEEN A MERCY FOR ME!" Megatron shouts. Once again, Yang is stunned by his words as her eyes return to normal and she lets him go. "Death would've been quick and painless. Believe me, no one feels that I deserve to die more than myself. I told you, all I ever wanted was to see my home restored to its former glory. And now thanks to Optimus Prime, that dream is now a reality. Only I will never get to see it. I left into self-imposed exile. You tell me Yang, what is worse: being executed, or never getting to see your dream made reality with your own eyes? I will never go back. I will never see my home again, no matter how much I want to, no matter how much it hurts to be away. That is worse than anything my people would've done to me had I stayed. There is no greater punishment than that," Megatron explains.

Yang stares into his eyes, seeing no deceit, and looking closely, she can see the pain, the sadness in his eyes. To be away from the one thing you want most, and never get to see it. Honestly, Yang is having a hard time coming up with something worse than that. Maybe being tortured for eternity, but in the end, physical wounds are nowhere near as painful as emotional ones. Here is a young man that is fully aware of his crimes, and has punished himself for them. Yang wants him gone for his apparent civil war crimes, and yet she thinks back to all the moments they shared. How he saved her when they first met. The time he sliced off his own arm to better understand her pain. Listening to her confess about her own problems and her own pain. Yang believes that Megatron was a warmonger as it would explain for so much, including his injuries. And yet, his eyes now are not the eyes of a warmonger. Rather, they are the eyes of a person filled with guilt, and has little intention of letting that guilt go. Yang slowly walks up to him to look him right in the eye.

"Do you really regret what you did back in your village?" Yang asks.

"Every day," Megatron replies without hesitation.

"And now, what are you looking to do now since you won't go back?" Yang asks.

"Now…I seek redemption, or at least the chance for redemption," Megatron answers.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Yang asks.

"By helping you," Megatron says, confusing Yang. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking about leaving here to go find someone. Either your mother or your sister. If you're to find them, then I'm coming to help," he says.

"Why? Why would you want to help me? I could just call the police on you, save me the trouble," Yang says.

"…Because like Optimus, you helped me realize a few things about the world, and about myself. I was never meant to be a Prime, and I'm no hero. But I am a warrior, and even I still have some honor left. Being here, with you, has helped me understand some things that are truly important. The importance of gratitude, of helping others, and of family. I told you, I go where I want to go, and I submit to no one. If you're going, then I'm coming with you. I believe that with you, I can finally earn redemption for my crimes. But this isn't just for my benefit. I want to come with you…because I simply want to help you," Megatron says.

Yang stares intently at him, and then her expression softens and she hugs him, surprising him a bit as he was expecting her to punch him again.

"Alright, I'm going to trust you on this one, Megatron. But believe me, I'm still plenty angry with you," Yang says.

"I'd expect nothing less, Yang Xiao Long," Megatron replies.

Yang releases him, "Alright, then we'd better get ready. Because I plan on leaving soon," she says.

A few minutes later, Yang Xiao Long spray paints her prosthetic arm and half of her Ember Celica bright yellow, with some black, while Megatron watches on. A moment later, with her arm back on, Yang and Megatron go into the tool shed behind the house and pull off a tarp covering her motorcycle, Bumblebee.

"I don't remember saying you were ready," they hear Taiyang say from behind them, leaning against the open door frame, arms crossed.

"You planning on stopping us?" Megatron taunts him.

Taiyang chuckles, "No. I think I'm still too sore after our last fight," he says, rubbing his forehead. "I just want a better goodbye than a letter. And I also have a question for you," he says, to Yang and she turns around. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" Yang asks.

Taiyang moves into the shed, "Well, despite asking him numerous time not to, I know that Qrow told you where your mother's been at these days. I know how much you wanna see her. I've stopped you in the past, but I won't anymore…And we've both read the note. We know your sister's headed to Mistral. So, WHERE are you going?" he asks, as Yang looks slightly to the side, glancing at Bumblebee.

Yang then turns back to him, with a determined look in her eyes. Taiyang can tell what she's thinking, and he smiles.

"Alright then…Megatron, Yang can be a bit of a bonehead, so…look after her for me, will you?" Taiyang asks.

"Dad!" Yang whines.

"…You have my word," Megatron replies, making Yang blush a bit, then turns to Yang. "Let's go. Time to move out."

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Yang learns more about Megatron's past, but there are still a few things left to be revealed. Yang took it well, mostly, for now, but will that change when she learns the rest of Megatron's origins? Until then, please Read and Review.**

 **P.S. Please read Twilightnite13's story 'Transformers RWBY: the Light of Hope" It's related to this story, and it's really good.**


	18. Chapter 18: Settling the Past

**Here we are at Chapter 18. Only two chapters left before we get into volume 5 of the story. Let's see how things are going for Ruby and Soundwave, along with the others. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 18. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Settling the Past**

In Anima, Ruby and her group find themselves face to face with the Nuckalevee inside its domain. Everyone takes out their weapons, but Ruby notices that Ren is looking very angry at seeing the Grimm, something that's never happened before. The Nuckelavee Grimm twitches its head around as it looks at them. It then roars loudly before it launches its right arm at them. The group scatter to dodge the attack and Soundwave is the first to attack, charging at it while Laserbeak fires some supporting shots. The shots get the Grimm's attention, allowing Soundwave to jump and run along the cavern wall in order to get in close and slash his blades at the Grimm's left side. The horse roars in slight pain before the Grimm swings its arms around to try and knock Soundwave back. Soundwave manages to evade the attacks and links back up with the others and Laserbeak. Just then, Ren fires off his pistols at the Nuckelavee. The Nuckelavee roars and runs at them, swinging its arms around all the while. The group scatter, but Ren gets knocked back in his rage. Luckily, Jaune manages to catch him and the group gathers back together again.

"Ruby, what should we do?" Jaune asks.

"We need to get out of this cave and get somewhere with more space!" Ruby yells.

"Agreed. Let's get to the village nearby. That'll be our best bet. Let's move!" Qrow adds.

The group then run out of the cavern through the entrance the Nuckelavee came through, firing off a few shots at the Grimm along the way. Once they reach the cliff, they jump down into the forest, only to look up and see the Grimm right on their tails.

"Keep moving!" Jaune yells.

The group race through the forest as they make their way to the city. However, the Nuckelavee chases them before it starts swinging its arms around with such force that the trees around it get destroyed and fall to the ground. Some of those trees fall around the members of Ruby's group. Qrow and Ruby use their scythe and sword to cut through the trees for protection while Jaune, Ren, and Nora run around the falling trees as best as they can. Ruby looks over to see Soundwave expertly weaving through the falling trees on the ground, while Laserbeak flies high above the forest to stay out of danger. At one point, Ruby and Soundwave get an idea and cut down one tree, hoping it'll fall on top of the Grimm. However, the Nuckelavee swings its right arm around to knock the falling tree aside like it was a stick. Eventually, the group reach the outer wall of the village, and look back just in time to see the Grimm thrust its arms straight at them. A large plume of dust, smoke, and debris is seen, with Ruby, Nora, and Jaune falling onto their backsides while Qrow, Ren, and Soundwave manage to land of their feet.

The Nuckelavee roars as it walks into the dead village, keeping its eyes on the group. Soundwave fires off his blasters, along with Laserbeak, but this only seems to anger the Grimm further. It roars before launching its left claw at the former decepticon. Soundwave jumps over the attack, with the claw imbedding itself into the ground, and then runs along the arm while firing off his guns again. The Nuckelavee pulls up its left arm, freeing the claw and sending Soundwave into the air. It then launches its right arm at him, but Ruby then fires off her scythe to propel herself into the air to help him. She ends up trying to block the attack, but both get knocked back further into the village, towards the large open courtyard. The two roll along the ground before coming to a stop. Soundwave is the first to get back on his feet and looks to Ruby, who manages to get onto one knee. He goes to help her up, but then they both hear a loud boom and see another plume of smoke as the others retreat to their position, with the Nuckelavee not far behind them.

"Ruby, you alright?" Qrow asks.

"I'm…I'm fine. We have to take this thing down," Ruby says as she's fully back on her feet now. "We need to spread out and attack from different angles. Keep that thing's focus off," Ruby says.

"Got it," Qrow says.

The group spread out and first attack by firing their weapons off. Ruby jumps up high and lands on top of one building to fire off her sniper-scythe while the others keep moving around, firing their weapons off except for Jaune. Ruby notices Laserbeak fly in and land on her weapon, nodding his head toward the Grimm. Ruby smiles when she figures out what he means and pulls back her scythe. Laserbeak lands on the end of her scythe. Ruby then pulls the trigger and swings her scythe around, sending Laserbeak flying towards the Nuckelavee. When it gets close, it unfolds its wings and with the sharp, armored feathers, slices the right side of the Nuckelavee's face before flying by back into the air. The Nuckelavee looks up at Laserbeak and is about to attack him, only for Qrow and Soundwave to run in on it flanks, slashing their blades at the horse half's legs, taking its attention off of Laserbeak. Ren and Nora then add onto it by firing off their weapons from a distance, further hurting the Grimm. Angered by their attacks, the Nuckelavee curls its upper body, before the spines on it back suddenly grow longer, and then the flesh covering its mouth rip apart, allowing it to roar even louder than before.

 _"That's almost as bad as Soundwave's semblance."_ Qrow notes while covering his ears.

The Nuckelavee then starts spinning its upper body around and swinging its arms out wide, knocking down everyone except for Laserbeak and Ruby who are too high up, and Soundwave who manages to just barely avoid its attack. Ruby jumps down to help them, only for the Nuckelavee Grimm to turn its attention to her. It thrusts its arms at her, forcing Ruby to jump around to evade them. The Nuckelavee pulls its arms back, but before it can attack again, Qrow and Soundwave attack, using their blades to thwart another attack and then go for the humanoid half of the Grimm. Qrow makes a swing at its neck, but the Grimm leans back to dodge it, causing Qrow to miss and be forced to jump back from getting kicked by the horse half. Meanwhile, Soundwave lands behind the human half on top of the horse and makes a few swings that land on the Grimm's back. The Grimm screams and starts bucking around, trying to get Soundwave off, but he stabs his blades into the Grimm's back to stay on. However, the human half then spins around to swing its arms around, this time nailing Soundwave and knocking him off the Grimm's back. Soundwave rolls onto his feet and links back up with Qrow and the two return to the fight. Meanwhile the others get back on their feet and watch the fight take place.

"We gotta find a way to take that thing down!" Ruby states.

However, Ren isn't listening as his eyes are full of rage at seeing the Nuckelavee. He runs up along the side of the huge dead tree in the center of town and fires off his pistols at the Grimm. The Nuckelavee thrusts its arms at Soundwave and Qrow, making them jump back, before the bullets turn its attention to Ren. It thrusts its right arm at him, crashing into him and sending him into the side of one building. The Nuckelavee prepares its left arm to attack, which Nora notices.

"Ruby!" she calls out.

Ruby nods and swings her scythe around. Nora jumps on it, and Ruby swings it around to launch Nora in between Ren and the Grimm's left arm as it attacks him. Ren covers his eyes, but when nothing happens, he opens them up and lowers his arms. Noticing the Grimm's second arm is stretched above him, he looks up to see Nora's hammer pinned to the building above him, with Nora hanging on to it by its handle. As Ren looks up at her, Nora then looks down at him.

"…Stop looking!" she says as she pulls up her skirt to hide herself.

"Ah-ugh," Ren stutters as he covers his eyes, not noticing the grin on Nora's face.

Jaune sheathes his sword, and changes it into a two-handed sword with the shield. He and Ruby charge at the Grimm, slashing at its legs. The horse nays in pain and the Nuckelavee pulls its arms back, taking Ren and Nora with them. It swings them around, crashing Ren and Nora into Ruby and Jaune, knocking all four onto the ground. It then grabs Nora again and smashes her into the side of one building before throwing her away, taking out her aura. Ruby struggles to get up, only for the Nuckelavee to swing its right arm up, hitting her hard and sending her into the air. It then launches its left arm at her, but just before it hits her, Laserbeak flies in and collides into the claw, knocking it away while Soundwave catches Ruby in mid-air bridal style. He lands on top of one building, and looks to see Ruby staring in slight awe at him.

"Um…thank you," Ruby mutter with a slight blush.

Soundwave nods before putting her down and jumps back into the fight while she watches. Qrow fires off a few shots at the Grimm's left side, and it retaliates by launching its right arm at him. Qrow narrowly avoids them and turns his blade into its scythe form. Spinning the scythe around, Qrow slides under the Grimm, taking a swing at its underbelly before jumping away. Jaune and Soundwave help him out with Jaune attacking low while Soundwave goes high. Jaune attacks one of the horse's legs while Soundwave sends out his tentacles to grab the human half and shock it. The Grimm roars in pain before grabbing the tentacles, pulling them off, and throwing Soundwave away while the horse kicks Jaune back. Soundwave lands on his feet a short distance away, but then notices Ren running towards the Grimm, guns blazing. The Grimm launches its right arm at him. Ren swings his pistols, slashing away its right arm, but in his rage, is unable to stop the left arm and gets knocked onto the ground. Getting back on his feet, Ren charges at the Nuckelavee again, consumed by rage.

"Ren, knock it off!" Jaune yells.

"Ren, please you have to calm down!" Ruby yells as well.

But Ren doesn't listen to them and continues his charge, screaming the whole time. However, the Grimm's right arm pulls back from behind him, and grabs his left leg. The Grimm flings Ren around, slamming him into the ground once which makes him lose his pistols, and then slamming him into the ground a second time before releasing him. Ren rolls on the ground and stops near Nora, his aura depleted like hers. Nora is the first to rise, followed by Ren, whose eyes are focused solely on the Grimm as it prepares to charge at them. However, Nora tackles Ren and drags him under a building as the Grimm runs at them. They wait for the attack to happen, but then suddenly see Soundwave land in between them and activate his semblance, screaming out sonic waves at the Grimm. The Grimm roars in pain and covers its ears as it backs away. As soon as Soundwave deactivates his semblance, Qrow and Ruby join in, using their scythes to slash at its sides.

Ren tries to help, but Nora holds him back, "Nora let go! Nora, they're going to get hurt if we don't-," he begins, but then Nora slaps him without looking up as he turns to face her.

Ren finally stops and faces her again, with Nora finally releasing him and puts her hands in her lap.

"No. I won't let you kill yourself like this. After everything we've been through. I won't let it end," she says and finally raises her head to look at him. "Not like this," she says. Ren sighs and pulls out a black knife that his father gave him before he died. He holds it in both hands, and then Nora places her hand on the hilt with his, and closes his fingers around it. He looks at her, and sees a fiery, determined expression on her face. "We can do this," she declares.

Ren looks at her in awe before nodding in agreement, and together they step out from under the building. Just then, the others regroup with them while the Nuckelavee stalks around them from the front. Nora then picks up her hammer.

"Ren," Ruby begins, gaining his attention. "Jaune and I can take care of its arms," she says, while Jaune nods.

"Right, while you're doing that, Soundwave and I will take care of the horse. The rest will be up to Ren and Nora," Qrow adds.

Ren takes a deep breath, "Alright, let's do it," he says.

The Nuckelavee gets ready to attack, only for Qrow, Soundwave, and Laserbeak to fire their weapons at it, causing it to block with its arms. When it looks up, Laserbeak flies right by its face, distracting it long enough for Qrow and Soundwave to slash at its body with their blades before jumping away. During this time, Ruby gets on top of one building, and fires off a few shots from a distance. The Nuckelavee then shoots its right arm at Ruby, who jumps over the first strike. She lands on a roof and avoids a second attack, jumping onto another rooftop before jumping high into the air to fire a few more shots at the Grimm. She then fires behind her to send her to the ground, landing on her feet, but then jumping back to dodge another strike from the Grimm's right arm. She fires a shot to send her high into the air, and as the Grimm begins to pull its arm back, she fires behind her to send her racing to the ground, where she impales the first arm into the ground with her scythe. The Grimm roars in pain, however, suddenly Ren's knife gets thrown in the air, flying around until it stabs itself into the horse's right side, making it reel back. The Grimm turns to face Jaune, and launches its left arm at him. However, Ren, with Jaune's shield fully extended, shoots over from a nearby rooftop, and pins the second arm down with the shield.

"Now!" Ren yells and Jaune moves over to pin the second arm to the ground with his sword.

With the arms pinned, Soundwave and Qrow renew their attack on the Grimm, focusing on the horse half this time. Soundwave goes left while Qrow goes right. They get close and slice off the front legs, causing the Grimm to fall onto the ground. The two heads of the Grimm roar out in anger, but then Qrow and Soundwave jump up and perform a combo strike with their blades, slicing off the horse's head and causing the lower half of the Grimm to go limp. However, the upper half is still riling like crazy.

"Nora, you're up!" Ruby yells.

Nora comes in and jumps onto the back of the horse half, smashing her hammer onto the back of the human half, destroying its spines and keeping it down from moving around. With the Grimm effectively pinned, and with Qrow and Soundwave providing backup, Ren walks up to the Nuckelavee, staring it in the eye as it roars at him.

Ren flips the knife in a reverse grip, _"For my mother,"_ he says in his head, and then cuts off the Grimm's left arm. The Grimm whips around, but he grabs it by one of its horns. _"For my father,"_ Ren thinks before moving around to cut off its right arm. The Grimm whips its body around again before roaring at him. _"For all those that you've slain,"_ Ren thinks and strikes a gash into its flailing torso. Ren then close his eyes."…And for myself," he says.

Ren then opens his eyes and swings his knife, beheading the Grimm, killing it. It dies in a pillar of black smoke. Ren drops his knife while breathing heavily before he lets out a sigh of relief. However, he then gets tackled to the ground by a giggling Nora. He hugs her back, offering a single laugh. Jaune looks on smiling before turning to the others.

"Nice job, kiddo," Qrow says to Ruby, and then looks to Soundwave as Laserbeak perches himself on his right shoulder. "You too, Soundwave," he says, only for Laserbeak to screech at him. "And you…Laserbeak."

"Yeah, nice work, and thanks again for the save Soundwave," Ruby says, while Soundwave just nods.

Just then, a beeping noise is heard in the distance, "Guys! I think I hear something!" they hear Jaune yell out.

Approaching from the sky are two wood and metal airships with two propellers and a pair of wing-like sails on the sides, with a third sail on top. The two airships land in the town center. On the center sails, is the symbol for the Kingdom of Mistral. When they land, the group board the airships before they take off back into the sky.

"How did you find us out here?" Jaune asks the airman.

"We were on patrol and saw the smoke. Nobody's been out here for years, thought something might be wrong," the pilot replies.

"Well, we were on our way to Mistral before we got attacked by some Grimm. Luckily, we managed to take it out before you guys showed up," Jaune explains.

"Heh, well I guess it's good that none of you were hurt. Don't worry, Mistral is exactly where were heading," the pilot replies.

Soundwave taps Ruby's shoulder, getting Ruby's attention, only to point ahead of her. Ruby and the others look up…to see the flourishing kingdom of Mistral. The whole city is built on and around a tall mountain, with a waterfall seen going down through the center, and a large, East Asian castle of sorts sitting on the mountain's top. They all smile at finally reaching the kingdom.

Ruby smiles, "We made it. We finally made it to Mistral," she mutters.

Meanwhile, Ren and Nora sit on the edge of the open airship, legs dangling on the edge. Nora looks out at the city, happy, while Ren is watching her. He starts smiling and puts his right hand on her left hand, startling her a little bit. He turns her hand over to hold it in his, and Nora turns to face him, smiling, which he returns. She scoots closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder, and he rests his head on hers as the two airships fly into the city. Meanwhile, Soundwave stares at her for a moment before looking up into the sky, wondering where his former leader might be.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. I know that the volume 4 ends with Ruby's group firmly in Mistral, but this story mainly focuses on Megatron and Yang, which will be the next chapter. Anyway, Ruby and Soundwave have made it to Mistral, while Yang and Megatron only just begin their journey. Who knows what will happen next? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Journey Begins

**Here we are at Chapter 19, and the volume 4 finale. Let's see how Yang and Megatron begin their trek to Anima and Mistral. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 19. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Journey Begins**

It is early in the morning in Patch and at the Xiao Long household, Yang and Megatron have gotten up early to begin preparing for their journey to Mistral. Yang has donned a new combat outfit and is checking her motorcycle while Megatron is checking their supplies.

"So we got everything we need?" Yang asks as she does a final check on Bumblebee's gas and engine coolant.

Megatron goes through the bag, checking off the food, water, and a few other necessities, "We're good here. We'd be better if we knew exactly where your sister is, and had a way of finding her," he notes.

"You may have one way of finding her," they hear and see Taiyang joining them outside, with two boat tickets in his hand. "I got you the boat tickets for the trip. The ship will take you from here straight to Anima. From there, you'll have to make your way to Ruby on wheels and on foot. However, there may be a quicker way to find Ruby," he says as he hands them the tickets.

"And that would be?" Megatron asks.

"I know that Yang's Uncle Qrow is with Ruby. If that's the case, then you can get to her through him, and you can get to Qrow…through Raven," Taiyang states.

"What do you mean?" Yang asks.

"Raven's semblance allows her to create portals, but it's not what you think. It doesn't allow her to travel to different places; it allows her to travel to different people. When she bonds with someone and has strong enough feelings for them, she can then create a portal that will take her straight to them. She's got one for me, one for you, and one for Qrow. If you can find Raven, and somehow persuade your mother to help you, she'll give you a short cut straight to Qrow, and to Ruby," Taiyang explains.

The two teenagers look away, each with their own thoughts. Yang on thinking how that will save her a lot of time with finding Ruby, but Megatron on thinking about Raven and how they met that one night. He still hasn't mentioned that meeting with Yang, but he may have to soon.

"What are our chances that Yang's mother will be willing to cooperate with us?" Megatron asks.

"Honestly, not too high. But, I'm sure you'll find a way to convince her. Just remember what I taught you. Keep your emotions in check and don't let her get to you," Taiyang tells his daughter.

Yang nods, "Of course," she replies. Taiyang softens up a bit and he and Yang give each other a loving hug. "Thanks for all you've done for me after what happened at Beacon. I'm sorry about being such a pain in the neck because of it," she says.

"It's okay. You're my daughter. I'll always be there for you…But now you have to go out there and be there for Ruby. She's gonna need you, now more than ever," Taiyang says and they release each other.

"Yeah, I got something I need to say to her. Something that she deserves to here, and that I should've said a long time ago," Yang replies.

Taiyang nods and looks to Megatron, "Are you sure you want to help? This isn't really your problem after all, not that I'm not grateful for the support," he asks.

"I have my own reasons for coming. That is all," Megatron replies.

"Well, we'd better get going. We got a short drive over to the port, and a long boat ride to Anima after that. Let's go. Bye Dad," Yang says as she puts on her aviators and heads to her bike.

"Take care of yourselves," Taiyang says, waving goodbye.

Yang gets on her bike and puts on her helmet, but then looks to Megatron, "Come on, we gotta go," she says.

Megatron groans a little bit, "Do I have to ride behind you? I'd rather drive or just use my semblance to get there," he asks.

"One: no one drives Bumblebee but me, and two: you may be getting better with your semblance, but even you can't keep it going for extended period of time. So just suck it up and deal with it," she retorts.

Megatron groans again, "Slag," he mutters and reluctantly gets on behind Yang. "Alright, let's go," he says.

"You better hold on to something," Yang says before she starts the engine and immediately races off while Taiyang watches them leave. Megatron gets slightly startled by the burst of speed and without thinking wraps his right arm around Yang's waist, making both blush slightly from the close contact. "What do you think you're doing?!" Yang yells as she's driving.

"Hey, you said hold on to something, and there's not much I can grab onto here, so just suck it up and deal with it. This isn't exactly fun for me either," Megatron uses her own words against her.

Yang grits her teeth as she tries to get rid of the blush on her face, and focuses on the road ahead of her. The drive to the port ends up being pretty quiet for the two of them, neither having anything to say and only thinking about getting some space between them. Soon enough they reach the port and show the workers there their tickets for the next ferry to Anima. From there, it is relatively easy to get onto the ship and bring Yang's bike with her and soon enough the ship leaves the port and makes for the open seas. The two are then seen on one side of the deck, leaning against the wall behind them as they watch the open sea.

"So, how long before we get to Anima?" Megatron asks.

"It'll be a little while, a couple days at max. But we'll get there," Yang replies before pulling up a brochure of the ferry and a picture of Team STRQ. "Once we get to Anima, we'll start looking for my mom. Then the hard part comes up," she says.

Megatron grunts, "Getting the woman who hasn't been a part of your life since you were born to help us. Yes, I do feel like this will not go easy…So, how do you feel about possibly seeing her again after all this time?" he asks.

Yang sighs, "Honestly, I have no idea. I mean, yes I finally get to see my mother and have an actual conversation with her, and maybe get some answers that I've waited for my whole life…but at the same time, I'm scared of finding out what my mom is like. I mean, my dad said she's supposed to be dangerous; my uncle too. I just…don't know how I should really feel about this situation," she says.

Megatron hums in slight thought, "Hmm, well just remember that we're going to see her to get her to help us find your sister. That's the goal here," he reminds her.

Yang scoffs, "I know that. Ruby comes first," she retorts.

"…You should know, I've met your mother once before," Megatron admits.

This gets Yang's attention, "What?! When?!" she asks.

"It was during our time back in Patch, the night I amputated my left arm. While I was recovering from my admittedly insane idea, she appeared and was curious as to who I was and why I was at your home. I didn't know she was your mother at the time. Suffice to say, I quickly gained a negative opinion of her," Megatron explains.

"What happened between you two?" Yang asks, listening intently.

"She was able to figure out that I had killed many innocent people before, though not knowing exactly how many. Worse, she made it sound like it was okay, that it was necessary. I got angry and that's when I used my semblance to force her to leave. I didn't want to hear another word from her accursed mouth," Megatron adds.

"You mean…about your past?" Yang asks.

Megatron nods, "The thing is, that speech might have worked on me in the past. During the war for my home, I did think it was necessary. Primus, I even enjoyed it…," he says and then stares at his right hand. "But now, when I look back on my actions, I only feel disgusted with myself, and that's why I got angry with Raven. I didn't want to be reminded of the monster that I was, that I may still be," he laments.

Yang looks on with concern, "But, you're hear now, trying to make up for your past. You said you wanted redemption, remember?" she notes.

"I do…but no matter what I do…no matter how long I spend working towards that goal, I will never truly claim it," Megatron says as he looks up into the sky.

"Megatron?" Yang mutters.

"With the lives I've ended, the atrocities I've committed, all for my own selfish purposes…redemption is and always will be beyond my grasp. I could be working towards it for the next century and still never reach it. I suppose it is part of the punishment I have given myself; to never have what I truly seek. That is how it must be," Megatron states.

Yang just stares at him. She is well aware of his past (well, most of it), and is still upset about it…and yet, seeing the looks of anguish, grief, and turmoil in his eyes, she feels compelled to do something to help him. So without thinking, she takes his hand in hers and holds it close to her chest, surprising him a bit.

"Despite all that, you're trying to make up for your mistakes, just like I am. You're owning up to all you've done. Most would just blame their failures on others, or just run away kind of like what I did with my sister. You are on your way to making up for your past, and you can be sure that I'll help you out anyway I can," Yang says.

"You…you would do that for me, despite knowing what I've done, the lives I've ended just for power? After everything I've told you about my past, you still trust me?" Megatron asks, a little bewildered.

"I'm still angry about what you did, there's no changing that. But…you're trying to change, to be better than you were before. I can also see that. I think that's worth something," Yang replies.

"…Thank you…Yang," Megatron mutters.

The two just stare at each other, looking right into one another's eyes and seeing the emotions coming from their souls. All else around them is quiet, like the world just ended right then and there, and they don't even care. Of course, that doesn't last long.

"Ew, the big kids are getting all lovey-dovey!" they hear one little kid yell as a few of them run by to get away.

This knocks Megatron and Yang out of their stupor, and finally they realize how close they are, and that Yang is still holding Megatron's hand close to her chest. They quickly separate from each other and look away as they try to get rid of the deep blushes on their faces. Yang plays with a lock of her hair while Megatron is flipping out mentally.

" _What in the name of Primus is wrong with me? Why must this human body make things so difficult for me? Curse these human emotions!"_ he thinks before he calms down and regains his focus.

"I'm gonna put Bumblebee down below in case it rains," Yang says and quickly takes her bike to make some space between her and Megatron.

"Erm, right," Megatron mutters. After Yang leaves, Megatron sighs and leans against the railing of the ship. "What is wrong with me?" he asks.

"There is nothing wrong with you, old friend," he hears and looks down to see Optimus Prime's image appearing in the water below him. "This is what it means to be a young human," he says.

"Optimus…How am I supposed to accomplish my mission if these blasted emotions and feelings keep getting in my way? They are a nuisance," Megatron states.

"Megatron, for humans and Faunus, the way to survive, for the species to keep going, is for two people to form relationships, start a family, and have offspring. Then the cycles repeats. It is not like how our kind are born and maintain their existence. For humans, this is perfectly normal. There is nothing wrong with feeling the way you feel," Optimus explains.

"But then what exactly are these emotions that I am feeling and why are they like this towards Yang Xiao Long?" Megatron asks.

"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you. You must learn to understand these emotions on your own. But I can say this: don't try to fight against these new feelings of yours. Learn to embrace them, for they shall become your strength. A strength even greater than anything you've felt before," Optimus Prime says.

Megatron growls a bit, "That still doesn't answer my question. You're really beginning to tax my patience, Prime," he says.

"See your journey to its end, old friend. You will understand soon enough," Optimus says before he disappears from the water.

Megatron sighs, "Just once, I'd like for him so speak clearly to me," he mutters.

…

Meanwhile, Yang waits in their room, her bike already secured below deck. And Megatron isn't the only one whose mind dwells on the growing interactions between the two of them.

 _"Come on Yang, what is wrong with you? When you first met this guy, he was a total jerk, and had threatened you more than once. Then you find out that he's basically killed a lot of innocent people, all for the sake of power. There's no way you could interested in any way for a guy like that…and yet, he did save me when we first met, started learning about gratitude and respect. He even sliced off his own arm just to understand what I went through when I lost mine. He helped me with my training…and he's been trying to own up to his mistakes. Trying to make a change for the better and do the right thing. He even gave himself the worst punishment imaginable and will never see his home again, all as part of his quest for redemption. That kind of strength…it's mesmerizing in a way…Most would just give up, kill themselves, or try to hide from their problems, but he's facing them head-on in his own way…,"_ Yang thinks as she remembers the moments they've had back at her home. _"All those times, he could've hurt me, he could've killed me, or he could've even taken advantage of the situation like some sick pervert…and yet he never did. He's been kind…in his own unique way. And all he's done since he showed up is helping me get back on my feet and get to Ruby,"_ Yang thinks further as she looks out the window of her room. "…Megatron…" she says.

"Yeah, what is it?" she hears and bolts up as she turns around to find Megatron standing at the door. "What's your problem?" he asks, unfazed.

"Jeez, do you have to always sneak up on me like that? Have you never heard of knocking?!" Yang yells.

"I don't see the importance of such a pointless action. If I recollect, this is my room as much as it is yours. I can come and go as I please until we reach Anima. Maybe if you weren't so distracted and deep inside your head, you would've noticed me a lot sooner," Megatron says as he closes the door and walks inside and sits on his own bed, his back to Yang.

Yang sighs, _"And then there are times like these when he really starts to annoy me with his 'oh so wonderful personality'. Give me a break,"_ she thinks.

"So, where do we go once we reach Anima? Do you have an exact idea of your mother's location?" Megatron asks.

Yang shakes her head, "No. But Dad and Uncle Qrow told me that her tribe is well known, and that she's a little famous in Anima because of how dangerous she is. We'll have to try and use her reputation to figure out where she is. Uncle Qrow gave me some tips on where to find her, but that was months ago. She may have moved somewhere else during that time. When we get there, we'll need to be careful. Her little bandit tribe won't be hospitable to uninvited guests. We may have to fight our way in," she explains.

Megatron grunts in mild amusement at that, "Actually makes things easier in my opinion. Much easier to kill them when they put up a fight," he notes.

"Our goal is to get my mom to help us get to Ruby. I highly doubt she'll be cooperative if we end up killing some of her goons…Despite the fact that even I am tempted to do so," Yang says.

Megatron turns to glance at her, "Explain yourself," he asks.

Yang clenches her right fist and stands up, "My mom…left me after I was born, just to become some bandit tribe leader. While I was wondering who she is or where she is and getting myself and my sister in trouble because of it, she was attacking innocent people and raiding villages. She left me and my dad behind just to be a criminal, a monster. She left us, and I want to know why! Why did she leave us?! Why did she leave me?!" Yang yells, but then sees her left hand shaking from her trauma.

It is then that she sees Megatron put his hand on her left wrist, an attempt to get her to calm down which eventually succeeds as she takes a few breaths to calm down before facing him.

"I…didn't really know my parents, so I can't really understand what you're going through. However, whatever business you have with your mother is between the two of you. I play no part in that. If you want to ask her these questions, then be my guest. But…don't forget that we're going to her to get to your sister. That is our goal here," Megatron reminds her.

Yang eventually sighs and Megatron releases her as she sits back down on her bed.

"You're right. I want to know why she left, but right now, my sister needs me. All I care about is making sure Ruby is safe…Thanks Megatron," Yang says.

Megatron slowly sits next to her on the bed, "During the war for my home, I have had to deal with those amongst my own ranks that had their own agendas. Conflicting agendas only result in chaos and failure, and I still believe that. However, had I been more of a leader of integrity and respect, then maybe that wouldn't have happened. I'll support you however I can, but never lose sight of what's at stake here. To find and protect your family," he says.

Yang slowly nods, "Right. I won't. Thanks again," Yang says and then begins to feel the effects of the stress she's been putting on herself and moves to rest her head on his shoulder. Megatron is surprised by this and stares at her. "Please, just let me stay like this. Just for a little longer," she asks.

While Megatron would very much like her off his person, he sighs once more and allows her to have her way, for now. Yang smiles and closes her eyes, deciding to get a little rest. It's going to be a long journey ahead for the two of them.

Meanwhile, Megatron has his own thoughts, _"The feelings of humanity being a strength…?"_ He thinks as he stares at Yang resting...and unconsciously wraps his hand around hers as she sleeps.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Yang and Megatron begin their journey to find Ruby, and Megatron begins to wonder about his connection to Yang Xiao Long. Who knows where his quest will take him? What awaits them in Anima? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	20. Chapter 20: A little Noise

**Here we are at Chapter 20, and the start of Volume 5 in the story. We now have over 300 followers! Thank you to all who have been keeping up with the story, and thank for your patience in this endeavor. This one will be on Ruby and Soundwave in Mistral. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 20. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: A little Noise**

In Mistral, the morning sun slowly rises into the sky and the rays of sunlight find their way into the windows of the house that Ruby and her friends are staying at. In one room, Ruby Rose groans a little bit at being woken up, but stretches and rise from her bed. After getting ready for the day, Ruby walks to her door, but as soon as she opens her door, she finds Soundwave standing on the other side, with Laserbeak on his shoulder.

"Ah! S-Soundwave, don't scare me like that!" Ruby says after almost having a heart attack. Taking a few breaths, Ruby calms down. "Anyway, good morning, but what were you doing here?" she asks.

"...Protect the girl with the Silver Eyes..." Soundwave's visor replies.

"Um, wait, were you out here all night, watching my room?" Ruby asks, and Soundwave nods. "You didn't... go into my room, did you?" she asks slowly, but Soundwave just shakes his head this time. Ruby sighs in relief, "Whew, that's a relief. I would've been creeped out if you did. But you didn't have to watch over me while I was sleeping. We are in Mistral now, so we should be safe for now," Ruby notes. Soundwave just shakes his head again. "Well, anyway, I guess I should thank you for being so protective. Thanks, Soundwave," Ruby says, but then Laserbeak screeches a bit. "Oh, and you too, Laserbeak," Ruby adds.

"...We're on our way to Haven to meet with the headmaster," Soundwave replies, using a recording of Qrow.

"How are you able to record us like that? I'm still wondering about that," Ruby asks, but this time Soundwave remains silent. "Right, let's get the others and get going."

The three head downstairs and meet up with the others. After having a quick breakfast, they head out and make their way to Haven Academy, while taking in the sights.

"Wow, this is so awesome. I've never been to Mistral before. It's just so... wow," Ruby notes in awe.

"Yep, the people of Mistral knew how to make use of the terrain when they first built the kingdom. And as for commerce, you can find just about anything here. But be careful because some of those people are selling stuff they're not supposed to. You need to know who to go to and who to stay away from while you're here," Qrow states as he glances around the commerce area.

"So, what do you think about the kingdom so far, Soundwave?" Jaune asks their mute friend, who remains true to his stature. "Um, anyone in there?" Jaune asks as he waves a hand in front of his face. "I'll take that as a 'yeah, it's cool'," he jokes a bit, only for Laserbeak to squawk at him. "Okay, okay, I'm backing off," Jaune relents.

"Come on, give Soundwave a break. This is his first time in a new kingdom just like the rest of us. I'm sure he's excited too. At least... maybe on the inside," Ruby supports Soundwave.

"Anyway, come on, let's head to Haven Academy," Qrow says.

After using one of the giant elevating platforms in the city to get to the top, the group finally find the entrance to Haven Academy. As they're making their way inside, Ruby notices Soundwave moving a little closer to her while scanning around every inch of their surroundings. Thinking about how much effort he puts into protecting her, it makes her cheeks tinge pink at knowing she has a silent protector watching over her. And of course, his feathered sidekick (though she won't say that out loud). Soundwave sends Laserbeak into the air to scout around while he remains with the group. However, as they're coming through the campus grounds, they notice something. There's no one around, and it's so quiet, it's like the school has been abandoned.

"Anyone else feeling a little off about the place being so... quiet?" Ruby asks.

"What, you mean even quieter than our silent friend here and his pet?" Nora asks, pointing a thumb at Soundwave and Laserbeak.

"Come on, let's head inside," Qrow says and they all follow him into the main building. While inside, Qrow gets even more on edge at seeing that there's no one inside nor outside the buildings of the academy.

"Maybe there's no one around because the fall semester hasn't started yet," Jaune notes.

"No, something isn't right. Come on," Qrow says and starts running ahead of everyone. The group follow him to a set of double doors, and he takes out his sword, prompting everyone else to draw theirs. "Get ready," he says before he kicks the door open, only to reveal an older Faunus male on the other side.

"AH!" the man screams before passing out and falling onto the ground, along with Qrow who loses his balance and falls with him.

Everyone remains a little bewildered by the spectacle, with only Soundwave remaining as he usually is. A second later, the two older men slowly rise to sit up and face each other.

"What the- Qrow! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What is wrong with you?!" the man asks.

Qrow's the first to get back on his feet, "Me? Leo, what's going here? Why weren't you at the gate to meet us?" Qrow asks.

The man rises to his feet, "What?" he asks and checks a fancy pocket watch. "Oh, my apologies. It seems I lost track of time on my part," the man says.

"Is this guy Professor Lionheart?" Ruby asks, having a hard time believing that fact.

"Ah, you must be the students Qrow mentioned," the man says.

"Yes sir. My name is Ruby Rose," Ruby greets him.

"Hello, I'm Jaune Arc," Jaune is next.

"I'm Lie Ren, and this is Nora," Ren says.

"Nice to meet ya," Nora waves to him and then looks over to Soundwave.

So does the old man, "And you are, young man?" he asks. Soundwave makes no motion this time around. "Is he... okay?" the man tentatively asks.

"Uh, yeah he's fine. His name is Soundwave, and he's... not much of a talker," Ruby introduces her mute friend.

"I... see. Well, a pleasure to meet you all. Leonardo Lionheart at your service. I must apologize. My staff is currently away until classes resume in the-," Lionheart begins until Qrow gets in his face.

"What?! Leo, what do you mean they're away? Who's guarding the relic?" Qrow asks with haste.

"Q-Qrow, the children," Lionheart mutters.

"I already filled them in. No start talking; what's going on here?" Qrow asks.

"...What... do you mean you filled them in?" Lionheart replies.

"How about we take this inside and we can both start explaining," Qrow suggests.

"Uh, yes, right," Lionheart replies and turns to his office, only to see Laserbeak sitting on his desk, with a broken window behind him. "What the Hell is that doing in my office?" Lionheart almost yells.

"Oh, yeah, that's Laserbeak. He's Soundwave's pet, and his partner in battle. Which is the reason for the armor on him," Ruby explains.

"Like I said, we have a lot to talk about," Qrow adds.

…

After everyone enters Lionheart's office and Qrow tells his story, the headmaster takes a moment to think over what he has been told while everyone is either standing in front of his desk or sitting on the guest couch off to the side.

"I have to say, Qrow, this all seems very reckless, even for you," Lionheart says while sitting behind his desk.

"No, reckless is leaving one of the Relics completely unguarded. It's not checking in with Ozpin for ages! That is reckless!" Qrow retorts.

There was NOTHING to check in about before the Fall of Beacon, but since that day, Mistral has been in chaos! Vale wasn't the only kingdom to suffer that night. Everyone was watching. Every house in every kingdom saw that poor girl ripped to pieces," Lionheart notes about Penny, which makes Ruby look away, sad, while Soundwave stares at her for a moment. "They saw monsters crawling over the city, Atlesian Knights attacking citizens... and then there was nothing. You could feel the dread in the air. With all that negativity, you can imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us. Mistral's territory is the widest reaching in the world, you know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect. We lost so many great huntsmen, some of them teachers from this very institution. And it's only gotten worse," Lionheart laments as he stands and looks out his window, the one that's not broken.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

Lionheart sighs before turning back to them, "We may have dealt with the Grimm, but the Mistral council is still at odds with the representatives from Atlas. First, it was the Dust embargo, now it's the closing of borders. I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have only worsened some of his more unfortunate tendencies. And, to make matters worse, we still have no idea where the Spring Maiden is," he explains.

"...Mobilize what remains of our forces...The Relic...Must be defended at all costs..." Soundwave replies, switching between recordings of both Megatron and Qrow.

This confuses Lionheart, "W-what did he, um, say?" he asks.

"We don't know how exactly, but Soundwave's visor is able to record us when we talk and play back those recordings. It's his way of communicating. As for the voices, I recognize one of them being Qrow's, but the other is a mystery to us, and Soundwave won't say who it is," Ren explains.

"Yeah, he really knows how to keep his mouth shut at times," Nora notes.

"Back on point, Soundwave makes a good point. With how bad things are now, we need every huntsmen and huntress available to be here to protect the Relic," Qrow agrees with Soundwave.

With things escalating, Ruby steps in to calm things down, "Okay! Okay. Things are bad; they're BAD. But we can figure this out. Why is the Spring Maiden so important?" she asks.

Lionheart looks at Qrow, "I thought you filled them in," he says.

"MOSTLY filled in. Look, there's a lot to cover, okay? I quit teaching for a reason," Qrow replies, taking out his flask for a quick sip.

Lionheart sits back in his chair, "The four Maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, and THEY are the only ones capable of reaching the Relics," he explains.

"What? What do you mean?" Jaune asks.

"The Relics are each locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific Maiden. Winter for the gift of Creation, Summer for Destruction, Fall for Choice and Spring for Knowledge. And Spring is the problem," Qrow states.

"What happened to her?" Ruby asks.

"She was determined, at first, when she inherited her powers, but the weight of responsibility proved to be too much for the child. She... ran. Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago. There's no telling where she could be now," Lionheart says.

"I... know. At least... I have a pretty good idea," Qrow says.

At hearing this, Lionheart is shocked once more, "A-Are you serious?" he asks in disbelief.

"It's not exactly good news," Qrow says, not sounding enthusiastic about it.

"What are you talking about? This is incredible news! After all these years! Where?!" Lionheart asks with vigor, standing out of his seat and moving to place his hands on Qrow's shoulders.

Qrow pushes him off, "I did some digging around. Looks like, after Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits, specifically the Branwen tribe," Qrow replies, taking a few steps away from Lionheart.

"...Raven," Lionheart puts the next piece of the puzzle in.

Most of the group get concerned upon hearing that name.

"You mean... Yang's mom?" Jaune asks.

"Yeah, which just makes this a whole lot harder," Qrow notes. Qrow then pulls out his Scroll, walking over to and placing it on Lionheart's desk. The hologram monitor on the desk displays a map of Remnant. "That's about where they've set up their main camp. It's where they fall back to after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe, and I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed up, it only made things easier for them," he explains as he looks at the map.

Lionheart walks up to Qrow, "Well, Qrow, I've got to hand it to you. With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks," he says while walking to his computer to copy and download the files from Qrow's scroll.

Qrow gets a little pissed at this, "A few WEEKS? Leo, maybe you didn't hear me. My sister has the Spring Maiden, and I know where she is. We need to go, as soon as possible!" Qrow argues, placing his hands on the desk and knocking a few books off of it.

But Lionheart remains unconvinced, "And perhaps you didn't hear ME. This kingdom is in shambles. 'As soon as possible' does not mean tomorrow. It means, as soon as I can convince the council that I need huntsmen more than they do. Unfortunately, bandit tribes aren't very high on their list of priorities when the threat of war is just on the horizon," he retorts.

"...Make no mistake...Time is of the essence..." Soundwave replies with Megatron's voice.

"Once again, Soundwave has the right of it. If the council won't help, then screw the council. We can do it ourselves. You and I are trained huntsmen and these kids aren't exactly pushovers, especially mister 'silent, but deadly' over here and his armored pet," Qrow says, earning a squawk from Laserbeak at the last part.

"Yeah! We've face way worse then some bandits," Nora cheers while Ruby nods in agreement.

Ren steps up, "Perhaps there's a more peaceful way to approach this?" he asks, only for Laserbeak to screech at him in disapproval. "I'm guessing that's a no?" he asks, and Soundwave just shakes his head.

"Listen, Leo. We need to get Spring as far away from here as possible. And Raven isn't going to give up her most prized possession without a fight," Qrow says.

"Unfortunately, you and your sister are evenly matched. And I'm not the fighter I used to be. No offense, but these students and I can't take on an entire bandit tribe and a Maiden that's no doubt had years to hone her skills. And even if your silent friend here is as good as you say he is, I highly doubt one young warrior will be enough to turn the tide in our favor," Lionheart says, making Laserbeak narrow its eyes at him while Soundwave remains motionless. "We need to be positive we can apprehend Spring, because if we fail Raven and her tribe will scatter. And we'll be lost. We get one shot at this. And it needs to be perfect," he adds.

Qrow just stares at him before sighing and stepping back, "You know Oz wouldn't be happy with any of this if he were here, Leo," he notes.

"Perhaps you're right. But he's not. You must believe me that I'm doing the best I can to help you. Things just haven't been going well as of late, ever since the Fall of Beacon," Lionheart replies.

"Well, even so, is there anything we can do to help?" Ruby asks.

"What about Cinder? She came with Emerald and Mercury from Haven. Do you have anything on them?" Jaune asks.

"We pulled their files after the Fall of Beacon. Nothing but lies and forgeries. It was very well done, obviously to make sure no one would be able to tell the difference, especially with the Vytal Festival going on," Lionheart replies.

Jaune tightens his fists and glares at the floor in anger while Ren and Nora watch him with a little worry.

Qrow sighs again, "Well, I can't say this has been a warm reunion, Leo," he notes.

"I'm sorry. I know you've all traveled a long way. But I will do everything I can to help," Lionheart reassures them.

"Sure. We'll stay in the city for the time being. Local comms are still up. Keep in touch. Come on, kids," Qrow says before he turns and leaves, followed by everyone else.

Everyone leaves, except for Ruby, Soundwave, and Laserbeak, who turn back to the headmaster one more time.

"It was nice meeting you, Professor," Ruby says.

"...Likewise, Miss Rose," Lionheart replies.

Ruby leaves while Lionheart and Soundwave have a bit of a staring contest, which starts to unnerve the older man a bit. However, Soundwave turns to leave, but Laserbeak takes a different route... by flying through and breaking another of Lionheart's windows, spooking him a bit. After getting over the shock of it, Lionheart sighs before resting his head in his hands, looking troubled before a holographic W appears on his desk.

"Oh, Leo. We have got to work on your improvisational skills. But, be sure to fix those windows of yours. We wouldn't want people getting... worried about you, now would we?" Watts replies on the other end.

…

Later that evening, Soundwave is in one of the rooms in the house, looking out the window until a moment later, the image of Optimus Prime appears in the reflection.

"Greetings Soundwave, how goes your mission?" Optimus asks. Soundwave just nods as his only reply. "Good. Be sure to stay close to Ruby Rose. Mistral may not be as safe as it appears," Optimus says.

"...Megatron..." Soundwave asks with Optimus' voice.

"Megatron is currently on his way to Mistral with his own charge, Yang Xiao Long. You will see him soon, Soundwave. How that meeting goes will be up to you," Optimus replies. Soundwave nods before looking away slightly, in thought. "Something is troubling you, Soundwave," Optimus figures it out.

Soundwave takes a moment before pulling up a picture of Ruby Rose on his visor and then placing a hand on his chest. It does not take long for Optimus to figure out what he means.

"Do not worry yourself, Soundwave. Remember, you are no longer a Cybertronian, but a young human male. These feelings, these emotions you're experiencing; they are all normal for humans to feel. Learn to trust and follow these emotions, Soundwave. You'll be surprised by how much they can affect you, and how much strength they can grant you when it comes to protecting Ruby Rose. I must go now, but we will speak again soon," Optimus says before his reflection disappears, leaving Soundwave alone once more.

"What is going on out here?!" he hears Ruby yell from outside, and walks into the living room to find everyone else, a slightly angry Ruby who then groans in her hands as she finds a very drunk Qrow laying on the couch. "Uncle Qrow, did you get drunk again?" she asks rhetorically.

"Heh-heh, maybe," Qrow replies, very wasted.

"Oh," a new voice gets their attention and they look to see a young boy in some old farmer's clothing, standing at the doorway. "You...have Silver eyes," the boy says before he looks at Soundwave. "And you have, uh... really weird looking glasses," the boy notes.

Ruby and Soundwave stare at each other before turning back to the boy, "Who are you?" Ruby asks.

"Um, well, my name is Oscar Pine..." Oscar begins.

"Wait for it," Qrow mumbles.

"...But you may know me as... Professor Ozpin," Oscar ends, hands clasped behind his back.

Most of the group gasp in shock at this revelation, and then Qrow starts to laugh a bit.

"Heh-heh-heh... I did it!" he cheers, before faceplanting onto the floor and falling alseep.

Everyone stares at him, while Laserbeak, perched on the back of the couch, just shakes its head.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Soundwave and Ruby make it to Haven, and Soundwave begins to experience the emotions that come with being human. Oscar joins the fray, but he and Ozpin may not be ready for the enigma that is Soundwave. What will happen next? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Past Mistakes

**Here we are at Chapter 21. Let's get back to Yang and Megatron as they begin looking for Raven, and ultimately, Ruby. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 21. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Past Mistakes**

The ship gets ready to dock at the port to Anima, and Yang and Megatron are standing on the deck, watching the port come into view.

"So, what's the plan?" Megatron asks.

"Dad and Uncle Qrow gave me an idea of where to start looking for Mom, so we'll go there, ask around and narrow the area," Yang replies.

"Not the most detailed, or best-laid plans, but I suppose it'll have to do," Megatron replies.

"Hey, you gotta better one, I'm all ears," Yang retorts.

"If I had my old resources from home, then yes, I would... But I'm afraid I must consent to this scavenger hunt since I don't," Megatron replies, looking out to the sea.

Yang stares at him, "...You still think about it? About where you came from?" she asks softly.

"Everyday. But there's nothing to be done about that. I was a monster who hungered for power, and went down the wrong path. I even betrayed some of my own men when things weren't going exactly my way," Megatron replies as he looks down into the water, thinking about those that once served them.

"Your own troops. Like who?" Yang asks.

"There was one who was one of my most loyal followers. He and his twin brother. They were honorable and strong, and fiercely loyal to our cause. However, one of the brothers, named Skyquake, was killed during a battle against our enemies, though not while under my command. They were far apart, on different missions, but even then, the other, Dreadwing, felt his brother join the Allspark, and returned to my side for confirmation. Though he wanted revenge at first, he quickly learned to not let conflicting agendas harm our cause. However, that was before he found out what happened to his brother's remains," Megatron explains.

Now, Yang is concerned, "What did you do?" Yang asks, getting a little angry.

"No, this was not my doing, but rather my 1st Lieutenant's. A being known as Starscream, whose thirst for power was even greater than my own. During the war, I was mortally wounded, and in a coma for a time, during which he was in command. He was in charge when Skyquake died in battle. However, sometime after I awoke from my coma and took back control, Starscream had apparently... desecrated Skyquake's remains. We all learned about it soon enough, and Dreadwing was beyond angered at this fact. Even though I ordered him not to kill Starscream, he wouldn't listen... and I was forced to take his life with his own weapon," Megatron admits.

Yang silently gasps at this, "You... killed one of your own? Simply because he wanted some payback for his dead brother?!" she quietly asks, so as not to draw attention, though her anger was very apparent.

Megatron finally looks at her, "...Yes. Another action that I now deeply regret. I should've let Dreadwing kill Starscream, or at the very least had him imprisoned for insubordination. At least, he would still be alive. They were both loyal to me, and I rewarded that loyalty with betrayal. Sometimes I wish I could see them and apologize for my actions. I know they would never forgive me, and I do not want forgiveness. I do not want to be forgiven for my actions. That is why I am here, Yang. To make amends for my past mistakes, or at least attempt to do so. So, now what, Yang Xiao Long? Do you still want me to tag along?" he asks.

Yang looks away, thinking, before going to rest her arms on the railing, "I think... I think we all have things that we regret. My regrets are nowhere near as messed up as yours, but they're things I regret. I'm going to trust you, Megatron. But, if I ever ask you anything more about your past, you'd better tell me everything," Yang says as she looks back at him.

"Though it holds no weight, you have my word. And this time, I will keep it," Megatron replies, looking her right in the eye.

Yang smiles a bit, "Okay. Come on, the ship is getting ready to dock. We need to get moving," she says and walks off, with Megatron right behind her.

…

"Must I always be the one riding behind you?" Megatron asks with annoyance as he rides on Bumblebee, behind Yang.

"Hey, no one drives my ride but me. If you want, you can always walk, or try that hoverboard thing you did back home?" Yang replies, smirking.

"You know as well that I'm still working on it. I can only maintain it for a few minutes, so I'd rather not waste energy in case we end up getting into a fight. Which, considering how you are, is rather likely," Megatron retorts.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Yang asks.

"We must focus on our objective. Let's just be on our way," Megatron says to change the subject as they continue moving through the forest.

A while later, they come across a local gas station and decide to pull over to refuel the bike and themselves. They hook up Bumblebee and fill it up before going inside for some drinks. Behind the counter is a middle-aged man, cleaning a few glasses. As they walk in, they walk past a drunk man sleeping on the counter top.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you two?" the older gentleman asks.

"We'd like a couple of drinks," Yang says.

"Um... aren't you two a little young to be drinking?" the barkeep notes.

"A pair of waters. It's hot out," Yang clarifies, taking off her shades.

"Oooh, okay. I'll be right on that for you and your boyfriend here," the man notes before going under the bar.

Yang blushes at this, "He's not my boyfriend!" she yells.

"What's this boyfriend thing that people keep calling me?" Megatron asks, confused.

Yang groans until she hears some noise off to the side and they see the drunk man wake up and look at them.

"If that's true, then does that mean you're not taken. You look like a bonafide huntress, and a beauty at that," the shady man notes.

"I'm good pal, and I'm not interested," Yang replies, rolling her eyes.

"What's with him?" Megatron asks.

"That's what happens when you drink too much alcohol. Try to stay clear from that stuff," Yang tells him.

"Noted," Megatron replies.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice here. I mean you're not too bulky, not too lean..." the man says as he makes his way closer to them.

"Yeah, I'm just right. Thanks, but I'm good," Yang replies, getting annoyed.

"Come on, why don't you ditch the one-armed reject here and hang out with me. I'm sure I can show you a much better time than that freak," the shady man notes as he reaches out to Yang.

However, his advance is stopped when Megatron grabs his arm and crushes it so hard that the man falls onto one knee, crying in pain while Megatron keeps his hold.

"First of all, don't insult me. Second of all, she deserves to be with someone who will actually show her some respect. Not a worthless insect like you," Megatron growls before he kicks the man up into the air and then roundhouse kicks him out of the door.

Yang is a little surprised by the altercation, but even more surprised by what Megatron said about her. It helps put a smile to her face before the barkeep returns to the counter.

"These two are on the house. That guy's been driving me crazy. Guess I'd better not piss off your friend here," the barkeep says. The two warriors open the bottles of water and guzzle them down slowly, enjoying the feel of cold water pouring down their throats. "So what brings you two around these parts?" he asks.

A moment later, the two finish their drinks, "Thanks for the refreshment. We're here searching for someone. A female," Megatron notes.

"Heh, the only notable female individual around here would be Ra-," the man begins.

"Raven Branwen," Yang finishes for him, and then grabs her shades. "Thanks for the drinks. We'll be going now," she says, putting her shades on as they make their way out of the station.

"Wait, wait, hold on. You don't want to go messing with bandits, young miss. They're a world of trouble. Your friend here seems strong, but he's injured. They'd rip him apart!" the barkeep warns them.

"We know they're dangerous," Yang notes.

Megatron grunts, "There's only one person that can take me on, and they are not him. Don't underestimate me," Megatron replies as they exit the building.

"Just remember, I'd like to try and avoid a fight with her if we can. Our goal is Ruby, and we need Raven to do that," Yang says.

"That's up to Raven and her lapdogs. I won't be responsible for what they try to pull," Megatron replies.

"Fair enough," Yang says as they get on the bike.

"Hey, blondie," the shady man groans as he slowly gets back on his feet.

"You would do well to remember your place, insect, and stay out of our way. Unless you want me to come over there and break you in half," Megatron warns him.

"I... I hear you're looking for someone," the shady man notes, smiling a toothless smile.

"Can I kill him now?" Megatron asks, aiming his arm cannon at the man.

"Hold on," Yang stops him, getting off the bike and walking up to the man, picking up by his collar and slamming him against the wall. "Start talking. NOW," Yang demands.

"Okay, look. You're saying you're looking for Raven Branwen. I know where her camp is. I-I can take you there!" the shady man quickly tells her.

Now, Megatron is on him, arm cannon charged and right next to his skull, "You'd better not be deceiving us, or you'll soon regret it," he warns the man.

"It's the truth, I swear. Look, I'll take you there right now. Just don't kill me," the man starts to beg.

Megatron and Yang glance at each other before she drops the man onto his backside.

"You had better be right, for your sake. Now, start pointing us in the right direction," Megatron says.

"Alright, alright, just don't kill me," the shady man says. The group then approach Bumblebee. "So, I guess I'll be sitting behind blondie here," he says, smirking.

Megatron punches him in the gut, making him gasp for breath, "You'll sit nowhere near her if you know what's good for you," he warns him again. Yang gets on, followed by Megatron, and then the shady buy has just barely enough room to sit behind him. "Try anything, and you're dust," he says.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," the shady man replies.

"So, which way do we go first?" Yang asks.

"Head northwest, down this road, for a little while. I'll tell you when to make a turn as we get closer," the shady guy says.

Yang revs up the engine and starts driving. Megatron wraps his arm around her, making them both blush a bit, but she can feel a slight tenseness in his hold. He doesn't like the guy sitting behind them, and she can understand that. Throughout the drive, Megatron keeps the man just in the corner of his eyes, never letting him out of his sight. As they drive, the man makes occasional vocations about where to go. However, they apparently have a long way to go before they reach Raven's camp. It would take them at least a day to get there. Eventually the sun starts to set, and they have no choice but to make camp for the night. Once they find a spot to settle down, Yang sets up a fire while Megatron does his own thing and ties the shady man to a tree.

"Hey, why am I tied to a tree?!" the man asks as he suddenly finds himself tied to a tree.

"Because we don't trust you," Megatron states the obvious.

"But I said I'd help you find Raven's camp!" the man retorts.

"Yeah, and that's supposed to make us trust you? Especially after you tried, and failed, to hit on me back at the gas station. Do we really look that stupid to you?" Yang adds dully.

"Oh come on, we just got off the wrong foot, babe," the man replies.

"DON'T call me babe," Yang says, cracking her knuckles a bit.

"Sheesh, you're a real piece of work, you know-," the man begins until Megatron punches him hard in the face, knocking him clear out.

"He was really taxing my patience," he says, and then goes to gag him and blindfold him. "There, that way if he wakes up, he won't be able to say or see anything and annoy us further until it's time to move on," he says.

Yang sighs in relief, "Thanks. That guy is really annoying," she says.

"I am tempted to snuff him out right here and now, but it wouldn't be as pleasing if he didn't put up a fight," Megatron adds.

"We need him to show us the way to my Mom's hideout. He can't do that if he's dead," Yang replies.

Megatron sighs and sits next to her on a log, watching the flames turn from the fire. He then notices Yang holding her left arm as it shakes a bit.

"You okay?" he asks.

Yang sighs as she calms down, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... a little nervous I guess," she says.

"... You'll be alright," Megatron notes.

"Huh?" Yang asks, confused.

"You're stronger than you realize. You were knocked down, but you eventually got back up, and are trying to get back in the fight by searching for you sister. You're making up for your mistakes, and though we haven't known each other for too long, I believe you can accomplish that," Megaton says.

Yang looks between him and the fire, "Come on, let's not forget about you. I've never been able to beat you in a fight. Hell, even when I got my arm, before you got yours, I still couldn't beat you," Yang notes.

Megatron grunts in amusement, "Maybe so, but that's not the strength I'm talking about. I meant that you are strong in that you're facing your failures. As an experienced warrior, yes I am far stronger, but... as a living being, that is different. My sins, my mistakes. I am... unsure if I can ever face them. I left my home to protect it, but did I do it for that reason, or because I was afraid to own up to my mistakes? I'm unsure of which is the true cause sometimes," Megatron sadly notes, staring at the fire.

"Megatron..." Yang mutters before grabbing his face and forcing him to look her in the eye. "You are strong. You said so yourself that you're here to atone for your mistakes. Even if you haven't succeeded yet, you're trying at the very least. There are plenty of people that would just quit, but you didn't. You're here, and that means something," she says softly.

Megatron is bewildered, "How... How can you still have so much faith in me? After everything I've told you about my past. Everything I've done. How?" he asks.

Yang lets him go and looks back to the fire, "Because it's something Ruby's mom, Summer Rose, once said. She said that no matter how bad they seem, people deserve a second chance to make things right. And, I don't know, I guess... I want to have faith in you. I DO have faith in you, if your past actions back home are anything to take into account," Yang explains.

"She sounds like Optimus Prime. I'm sure if they ever met, they would get along quite well... Thank you, Yang. For having faith in me, even when I don't exactly have faith in myself," Megatron thanks her.

"In times like these, it's okay to ask for help. You taught me that when I was sitting on my butt, doing nothing but feeling miserable for myself. We both have things we need to make up for," Yang says.

"Aren't you afraid that I might one day betray you, like I betrayed some of my former comrades?" Megatron asks.

"Hmmm... Nope. When you were talking about that Dreadwing guy, I could see the look of guilt and regret in your eyes. I could see the pain it was putting you through. You can't fake something like that, no matter how good you are at it," Yang says, and then slowly reaches to touch his hand. "If you won't believe in yourself, then someone will just have to do it for you," she says, looking away with a slight blush. _"What the Hell are you doing Yang?!"_

The two remain silent again as they watch the fire, though Yang feels Megatron hold Yang's hand in his.

…

Early in the morning, Megatron is the first to awaken, blinking the sleep away in his eyes and groaning a bit. However, he quickly wakes right up when he notices his position... Sleeping next to Yang on a sleeping bag, curled up together, with said blonde sleeping contently against his chest.

 _"What in the name of the Pits of Kaon?!"_ Megatron thinks as he starts blushing against his better judgment. However, despite what his mind is telling him to do, his body acts on its own and pulls Yang a little closer in his arms. _"Why can't I move!? Scrap, curse these human physiological anomalies!"_ Megatron thinks again before he stares at Yang's peaceful face and calms down. _"It is only when she's asleep does she appear less violent... And she feels... warm. Feels... nice for some reason,"_ Megatron thinks before he notices Yang wake up and quickly realizes the position that they're in.

They quickly separate, looking away as their faces turn red, "I'm sorry!" Yang yells, embarrassed.

"M-My mistake! Let's just focus on finding Raven," Megatron replies, equally out of sorts.

Just then, they hear some muffled noises and see the shady man, still tied to the tree, moving around as he wakes up and freaks out from the blindfold.

"Can I kill him NOW?" Megatron asks.

"No... Not yet at least," Yang deadpans.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Yang and Megatron grow closer as they make their way to Raven's camp, but how much further will they go? The next chapter will be back to Ruby and Soundwave. What awaits Megatron on his path to redemption? Until then, please Read and Review. Plus, if you haven't read it yet, I highly suggest you read Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope by Twilightnite13, which is based off of my story. It is awesome.**


	22. Chapter 22: Many Voices

**Here we are at Chapter 22. Time to go back to Ruby and Soundwave as they speak with Oscar and Ozpin. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 22. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Many Voices**

In Mistral, Ruby and her friends sit in the living room, all eyes focused on the newcomer, Oscar Pine, or is it Professor Ozpin? While Oscar sits on the chair next to the couch that Ruby, and Nora sit on, Ren and Jaune stand across from the coffee table. Meanwhile, Qrow sits on another couch on Oscar's left, while Soundwave stands behind Ruby, with Laserbeak on his shoulder.

"Did he age backwards?" Nora asks.

"He's possessed!" Jaune yells.

"Or he reincarnated," Ren suggests.

Oscar starts to get nervous from all the attention, which makes Ruby giggle. When Oscar glances up at Soundwave and Laserbeak, and sees the total blank expressions on their faces, it only makes him more nervous.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never actually met huntsmen and huntresses before," Oscar says.

"Well, we've never met a person with two souls before. So, first times all around," Ruby says, smiling.

"I've also never seen an armored bird before. Is that a hawk, a falcon, a robot, all of the above?" Oscar asks, gesturing to Laserbeak, who squawks at him.

"Oh, that's Laserbeak. Don't worry, he's cool," Ruby says.

"Hey, I know that you kids are enjoying this little get-together, but we need to move on to more important business. Mind showing that little parlor trick of yours, kid," Qrow asks.

"Oh, uh, right. Um, just so you know. I'll still be here," Oscar says.

He then takes a breath as he closes his eyes. When he opens them, they glow bright as his demeanor changes.

"It's so good to see you again students," several voices say before Oscar's voice takes over, though the tone is somewhat older and more refined.

"Um... Professor Ozpin?" Ren asks.

"Correct. And though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present mentally. He's merely handed over the control, so to speak," Ozpin explains.

 _"Just don't make us do anything embarassing,"_ Oscar asks mentally.

"I'm afraid this all must be very perplexing," Ozpin notes.

"Well, I think we've gotten used to one person with different voices, if Soundwave is anyone to go on," Ruby notes, pointing a thumb to Soundwave.

Ozpin looks at him, "Soundwave, is it? That's a rather interesting name you have, along with your feathered companion there. How did he end up with your group, Miss Rose?" he asks.

"Um, well, we met him on our journey to Haven when he helped us out against some Grimm. He's been travelling with us ever since," Ruby explains.

"And why would he want to help you?" Ozpin asks, curious.

Soundwave places his fingers to his visor, "...Protect the girl with the Silver Eyes..." he plays Optimus' recording again.

Now, Ozpin is both perplexed and a little concerned, "Protect Miss Rose? But who was that, or, what was that exactly?" he asks.

"Yeah, we've never seen Soundwave talk with his own mouth. He mostly just speaks through his visor. It's able to record what we say, though we don't know how exactly. Whoever sent him seems interested in Ruby, but we don't know who, and he won't say, so to speak," Jaune explains.

 _"Okay, that's really weird,"_ Oscar mentally notes.

"I see... Well, I suppose he has his reasons. So long as he proves trustworthy and continues to help. I thank you for your support, Mr. Soundwave, and Mr. Laserbeak. Well, back to the matter at hand, I'm sure you all think this is strange," Ozpin says.

"And alarming, and bizarre, and just really kind of hard to believe overall!" Nora exclaims.

Ozpin chuckles, "Heh-heh-heh, it's good to see you children still have your sense of humor," he replies, but then frowns. "I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already. I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"I mean, it's not your fault," Ruby tries to comfort him.

But Ozpin isn't so uplifted, "It's all my fault," he begins.

I told you once that I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating. I'm... cursed. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form and clearly wasn't my last. It's... an extraordinarily strenuous process on everyone involved," Ozpin explains himself, while Qrow heads back to grab something from the kitchen.

"So, who... what... are you?" Jaune slowly asks.

"I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant," Ozpin begins as Qrow returns with a cup of tea. "With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed upon me by the gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past. But we must stop her now," Ozpin explains.

"We start... by ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge," Ozpin says as he leans back in his chair.

"And how do we do that?" Ruby asks.

"Um, duh, remember Professor Lionheart. Now that Cute little boy Ozpin is here, we just bring him to the headmaster and he'll convince him to help us. Our problems are solved!" Nora cheers.

Ozpin deadpans, "Please don't call me that," he says.

"...Lionheart... trust him about as far as I can blast him..." Soundwave says, using Nora's voice and then Megatron's.

"Well, other than the blasting part, Soundwave's got a point. I don't think going to Lionheart and telling him about this would be a good idea right now," Qrow adds.

"But, don't the other headmasters take orders from you?" Ren asks.

"That WAS the intention. Four lieutenants I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation. But Qrow told me about your earlier meeting with Leonardo. He isn't just behaving irrationally, he's disobeying specific instructions I had left him," Ozpin notes as he stands up and walks toward a painting of Mistral on the wall. "Something's wrong. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out any possibilities, either. No one outside of this room knows that I've paired with Oscar, and I think it may be best to keep it that way," he explains as he turns back to them.

"Play things close to the chest until we get a better hand," Qrow says.

"Precisely. Now, we have two steps ahead of us. With that in mind, the first is enlisting the aid of more Huntsmen," Ozpin states.

"But what about the Mistral Council? They-," Ren asks.

"Don't own every Huntsman in the Kingdom, and I've been here enough times to know where we can find some more," Qrow stops him.

"So long as they're trustworthy," Ozpin asks.

Qrow grunts in slight amusement, "You can trust them to put up a good fight. I'll throw together a list tonight," Qrow says and puts his foot on the coffee table, only for said table to have one of its legs break off and the whole thing fall to the ground, spilling his tea.

"Good luck with that," Nora notes.

Laserbeak makes a motion looking like it's laughing behind its wing, which annoys Qrow.

"You think that's funny, buzzard brain?" Qrow says.

"...Laserbeak... Superior... Qrow... Inferior..." Soundwave says through his visor with various voice recordings

Qrow just groans, "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with a metal bird," he says, laying his head back on the couch.

"Anyway, after recruiting more huntsmen to our side, we can move on to step two," Ozpin says.

"What's step two?" Nora asks.

Ozpin then gets up and grabs his cane before turning back to them.

"Getting your group into fighting shape," Ozpin replies.

This causes the group of former students to look at each other in confusion.

"But, uh, we already know how to fight," Ruby says.

Ozpin aims his cane at Ruby, "You can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose, but you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat, Miss Rose," he states, making Ruby chuckle nervously since he's right.

Ozpin then points his cane to Jaune, "Mr. Arc, I'm glad to hear you've improved with your skills, however, I'm disappointed to hear that you've yet to unlock your semblance. The four of you all have much to learn if you are to improve and be more prepared for the battles that lie ahead. And though Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body and his aura," he explains.

 _"Wait, what?"_ Oscar asks mentally.

"He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process," Ozpin says, and then turns to Soundwave. "As for you, I've never seen you fight, so I would like you to join them in their training so I can see for myself what you can do, and what you may improve on. This will be a learning experience for everyone involved," he says.

Soundwave only nods in reply.

But then a thought occurs to Ruby, "But if Qrow's out looking for Huntsmen, then who's going to teach us?" she asks.

Ozpin suddenly jumps into the air with his cane, spinning counterclockwise into a barrel roll before landing onto the seat of the armchair, twirling his cane with style and a smirk.

"Well, I believe I WAS the headmaster of Beacon Academy," Ozpin notes.

The display leaves the members of Team RNJR with surprised looks on their faces.

"We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven. If Salem were to plan an attack, it would make sense that it would occur prior to students' return. It's not that much time, but it's better than nothing. Just don't expect me to go easy on you," Ozpin says as he stops twirling his cane around.

Just then his eyes glow green for a moment, a sign of him switching control back to Oscar. Oscar has a hard time keeping his balance on the armchair and quickly falls backwards, taking the chair with him and landing hard on the floor.

Oscar groans in pain, "You've gotta be kidding me," he mutters as everyone else look on in confusion, except for Soundwave, whose expressions remains blank as always.

Oscar painfully gets back up and fixes the chair, while Qrow stands up, "Alright, I think you kids should head in for the night. We've all got a busy day tomorrow," he says.

Ruby nods, "Right, well, goodnight guys. Goodnight Soundwave and Laserbeak. Goodnight Oscar... and Professor Ozpin," Ruby says before she and the rest of Team RNJR head to their rooms, followed by Soundwave and Laserbeak.

"There should be an extra room for you kid. Get some rest, you'll be the one that needs the most training starting tomorrow," Qrow says.

"Um, right," Oscar mutters, but as he gets ready to leave, Ozpin takes over again.

"Before we go, I'd like to ask you about Ruby's new companion, Soundwave. What's he like?" Ozpin asks.

"Well, apart from being the strong silent type, I don't know much about him. Whenever he 'talks', it's always through his visor. I can tell you that he's very skilled in combat, maybe even more so than some of the older students back at Beacon. However, I'm not ready to trust him just yet because I know he's keeping secrets from us. He said he was sent here to protect Ruby. But the question is: who sent him, and for what purpose? Whenever I asked, he would give me the silent treatment on steroids. Ruby seems to trust him, but I'm not ready to do that. For now, I'll I can do is keep an eye on him. He did save Ruby when they were attacked by one of Salem's goons. He's been nothing but helpful since he showed up, so as long as he doesn't do anything that'll force my hand, I'm just going on Ruby's gut for right now," Qrow explains.

"Well, no need to make things too difficult for Miss Rose. For, now, we should keep an eye on him. However, as long as he continues to help us, we should be okay," Ozpin notes.

 _"You sure he's, well, you know, all there. He seemed a little off to me,"_ Oscar mentally notes.

"Well, just have to wait and see for right now. Play things close to the chest; remember," Ozpin replies.

Qrow chuckles, "Heh, right," he says.

…

The next day, Qrow left early to begin his hunt for other huntsmen to recruit to their cause. Meanwhile, Ruby and the others meet out in the courtyard behind the house for their first day of training.

"Now then, though this will be your first day of training, I need some clarification on certain topics. Soundwave, I am not familiar with your fighting skills, so if you would be so kind as to have the first sparring match with me for today?" Ozpin asks, having already taken control of Oscar's body.

Soundwave just looks at Ruby, who just nods for him to go along with it, and he steps up to stand across from Ozpin. The two take fighting stances, without their weapons, and a moment later, the fight begins. Ozpin makes the first punch, but Soundwave sidesteps it with minimum movement. Ozpin then goes for a few more punches, each one evaded by Soundwave. Soundwave goes on the offensive hooking his left arm around Ozpin's thrown right, giving him the chance to grab Ozpin's neck with his right hand and picks him up into the air. Soundwave then throws Ozpin away onto the ground. Just as Ozpin gets back up, Laserbeak swoops in from behind and makes a claw strike at his right shoulder as he flies by to hover next to Soundwave. Luckily for Ozpin, he had his aura active otherwise that last strike would've been much worse.

Ozpin rolls his shoulder a bit, "I see. You have your partner assist you in overwhelming a single opponent, or keep one occupied while you focus on the other. We're starting to make a little progress. However, I'd like it if we could keep this match one-on-one if you please," Ozpin says.

Soundwave glances at Laserbeak and nods his head for the armored bird to stay with the others, and his partner takes his place, perched on a tree branch above where the others are. With him out of the way, the two fighters continue their sparring match. Ozpin goes in for a low sweep kick, which Soundwave jumps over, followed by a right cross. Soundwave leans back from the punch and counters with palm strike to his face that Ozpin blocks. Ozpin goes for a side kick, but Soundwave blocks it by pulling up his right leg, followed by a kick from his left that forces Ozpin back. Soundwave then goes in with a spinning chop strike at Ozpin's head, but Ozpin blocks it and then blocks a knee strike from Soundwave. However, he isn't fast enough to block a jump kick from Soundwave that knocks him back a few steps.

 _"Wow, he's really good at this,"_ Oscar notes.

 _"Indeed. It seems Qrow wasn't lying when he said this boy is skilled in combat,"_ Ozpin concurs.

Soundwave keeps up the pressure, first with a roundhouse kick, then he throws a couple of punches. Ozpin does his best to avoid them, but finds himself on the defensive here. When he gets the chance, Ozpin ducks low and goes for a head shot to Soundwave's chin, only for said opponent to lean back and perform a backflip kick into Ozpin's face. Ozpin shakes it off and the two charge at each other. Both throw and deflect a series of punches from one another, but at one point, Soundwave manages to grab Ozpin's left arm, pulls him closer, sweep kicks him off his feet, and then uses the momentum to flip him onto his backside on the ground. Ozpin rolls back onto his feet and jumps back to get some distance from Soundwave.

"I must admit, you are very skilled. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ozpin asks.

"...The Pits of Kaon..." Soundwave says, using Megatron's voice.

"Pits of Kaon? I've never heard of such a place," Ozpin mutters.

"Hey Ren, you or Nora ever heard of that place?" Jaune asks his teammates.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that name. Same with Nora," Ren replies, while Nora just shakes her head.

"Pits of Kaon..." Ruby mutters with both confusion and with concern.

The two fighters continue their duel, with Ozpin doing a jump kick which Soundwave evades. Soundwave thrusts his left hand at his face, which Ozpin dodges, and then goes for a left uppercut. Ozpin blocks it, but Soundwave spins around him to deal an elbow strike to the side of his head, followed by a spinning hook kick that knocks him back once more. Ozpin rolls on the ground before getting back on his feet, albeit a little more slowly this time.

"I see. I'm getting a good idea of your skills now, Soundwave. Now then, would you care to show me your semblance?" Ozpin asks.

"No, wait, don't make him do that!" Nora yells.

But before they can stop him, Soundwave opens his mouth and releases a resonance blast at Ozpin that everyone else can hear, unfortunately, as they all cover their ears from the pain of the attack.

"Okay, that's enough. You can stop now!" Ozpin says while holding his ears. A second later, Soundwave stops and everyone breathes a sigh of relief. "A blast of soundwaves, no pun intended. It would definitely be useful in incapacitating enemies during a fight. However, the downside is that it seems to affect your allies as well. You may need to work on making your semblance more focused so that doesn't happen," Ozpin advises him.

"If you're gonna work on your semblance, do it when we're not around and when we're not all asleep," Nora asks.

"Agreed. Well, I think that's enough for now. Thank you for sparring with me, Soundwave. This was also a good experience for Oscar as well," Ozpin says before his eyes glow and he gives Oscar control again.

Oscar falls onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily from the experience.

"Oscar, are you okay?!" Ruby asks, as she runs and kneels by his side.

"I'm... fine. Just... exhausted. Just need to rest for a bit," Oscar says as he calms his breathing.

"I think that would be best. It's only the first day of training. You'll get more used to it with time," Ren says.

"Yeah, and we'll be here to help. Right Soundwave?" Ruby says to Soundwave, who makes no motion at all. "I'll... take that as a yes?" Ruby says, sounding less convincing that time.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Soundwave meets Oscar and Ozpin, but Ozpin remains slightly suspicious of the former Decepticon. Meanwhile, Ruby learns something new about Soundwave's past. What awaits them in the near future? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	23. Chapter 23: An Unlikely Reunion

**Here we are at Chapter 23. Been a while, but I've been busy. This one will be on Yang and Megatron, and end with a little surprise if you haven't read Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope yet. Anyway, I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 23. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: An Unlikely Reunion**

Yang, Megatron, and the shady man continue to ride through the forests of Anima as they make their way towards Raven's camp. The shady man glances around, which Megatron takes notice of.

"Looking for something?" Megatron questions him.

"N-no, I'm just scoping out our surroundings. Grimm have been known to move around here from time to time," the man defends himself.

Megatron grunts and looks back to Yang, while keeping their new travelling companion in the corner of his eye.

"How much further, pal?" Yang asks as she glances behind her.

The shady man looks around again, "This should just about do it," he says. A moment later, Yang stops her bike in a small clearing in the forest and the three get off. "You two wait here. I'll go up ahead and make sure the coast is clear," he says and walks off, heading into some bushes off to the side.

Yang pulls her shades down and shakes her head.

Megatron walks up next to her, "I smell a trap," he notes.

"Yep, same here," Yang replies as she takes her glasses off.

"Next move?" Megatron asks.

"Spring the trap," Yang says, smirking a bit.

Yang lays her sunglasses on her bike and then takes off her sleeves and coattails before dropping them onto the bike as well and stretches a bit.

"Hopefully they'll put up more of a fight then he did back at the gas station. I've been bored as of late," Megatron notes, rolling his shoulder and then cracking his neck.

"Guess we're about to find out," Yang replies.

A shot suddenly rings out, aimed at Yang, but Megatron blocks it with his arm cannon, unfazed. A second later, the shady man reappears, along with several bandits in tow who begin to surround the two.

The shady man chuckles, "Man, I can't believe you two were dumb enough to let me lead you here," he says.

The bandits present all have their weapons, ranging from rifles to short blades, drawn at Yang and Megatron.

Yang glances around them, "Is this everyone?" she asks, unfazed.

"I was honestly hoping for more of a challenge," Megatron adds.

The shady man chuckles again, "Yes, little lovebirds. This is it. Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way," he says, pointing behind himself with his thumb.

Megatron points in the same direction, "So, the camp is back that way?" he asks. _"This human is even more of a fool than I thought if he's so willing to give away the camp's location to us. Pitiful,"_ he thinks.

The shady man grunts as he glances at his comrades in confusion, "Yes, you little punk. That way," he says.

"Well, that was easy. Thanks for the info," Yang replies.

"Now to pay me back for this tooth, we're going to take your bike. And you two are gonna take your lumps. Maybe we'll even have your boyfriend there watch as we have some fun with ya too," the shady man says as he punches his fist into his hand, while the other bandits start laughing a bit.

Yang engages her left Ember Celica on her left arm. The bandits get cautious and keep their weapons trained on her. However, some turn their attention to Megatron when he activates his semblance to make his left arm appear.

The shady man gets a little nervous, but pulls out a pistol with a brass knuckle/blade combo on the handle and aims it at Yang.

"You got the jump on me last time, sweetheart. But you really ought to think twice about fighting all—" the shady man begins. He stops when Yang engages the gun on her robotic arm. The rest of the bandits gasp. It gets even worse for them when Megatron cracks his knuckles. "Alright... Get them!" the shady man yells and they attack.

Yang glances at Megatron and makes a gesture with her hand to the bandits, "You first," she says.

Megatron grunts in amusement before he starts walking towards his opponents. The first is one bandit who comes in with his fists. He throws a punch, only for Megatron to bat it away with his right hand and throw a pair of quick punches to his face, followed by grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him in for a knee shot to the chest. He then makes a low sweep kick to knock him off his feet and ends it with a front kick to send him flying. Meanwhile, Yang watches from behind, hands on her hips, until she notices a bandit coming in from the side. He makes a swing with his blade, but Yang blocks it with her gauntlet and throws a punch to his stomach, then an uppercut to his face, and finishes it off with a swift roundhouse kick to the skull. One bandit takes some shots at her, but she uses her right arm to block some of them. She then runs at the bandit firing off her rifle, moving in low and then jumping up with a punch to knock the barrel of the rifle up high. This leaves the bandit open for a flurry of hooks to her skull before Yang throws a hard right cross to send her to the dirt. Meanwhile, Megatron fires off a cannon blast to knock another bandit's rifle out of their hands, and then goes in for a left hook, spinning around to deal a right backhand, and ends it with a back kick to the opponent's chest. Another comes in for an attack with his blade, but Megatron activates his arm blade and makes a quick swing to break that blade into pieces. The bandit has no time to be shocked as Megatron grabs him by the arm and pulls him in for a headbutt and then fires off his arm cannon to finish him off.

Yang ducks low and does a cartwheel to knock two more bandits back before rolling back onto her feet. She spins around for a right elbow strike to one bandit's face, followed by a low sweep kick to knock them into the air and finishes him off with a hard punch to the ground. Yang then moves onto another one who attacks with her fists, but Yang weaves between each one, throws a right hook to their face, and then a spinning back kick to their chest. The shady man takes another shot at her, only for Yang to narrowly avoid it and growl a bit at him. The shady man tries to take another shot, only for his pistol to jam up and he gets worried. Yang knocks one bandit coming in from behind in the face and fires off her gauntlets to shoot herself towards him. The shady man takes a swing with the blade on his gun when she gets close, but Yang fires her left gauntlet at the ground to fly over him, revealing Megatron coming in from behind. Yang lands behind the shady man and throws a punch to knock him forward. Megatron grabs the man by the skull and then slams him onto the ground. The two take a look around, seeing nothing but the forest and the defeated bandits on the ground around them, mostly unconscious and in pain. Yang takes a breath to calm herself down as her left hand shakes. Megatron deactivates his semblance and then calmly grasps her arm to help it stop shaking and Yang calms down, nodding to him in thanks.

The two make their way back to Yang's bike when the shady man gets up onto his knees.

"Who the Hell are you guys? Ugh, it doesn't matter. When Raven finds out what you did, you two are dead," the shady man threatens them.

Yang sighs and turns to him, "Possibly, but I doubt it. I am her daughter after all," she notes with a small smirk.

"What do you think Raven will do to you when she finds out you attacked and tried to kill her daughter? I know I wouldn't be so merciful about it if I was in her position," Megatron adds.

The shady man suddenly gets pale as realization sets in, "...I'm dead," he mutters before he collapses again.

"Can I kill him NOW?" Megatron asks again.

"No, we need him to take us to the camp. It would make things more complicated if we killed any of them right now. Get him on his feet," Yang says.

Megatron grunts and kneels next it the shady man and slap him across the face a few times to get him to wake up. Once the man is awake, he grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him close to his face.

"Take us to Raven. NOW," Megatron demands.

"O-Okay," the shady man fearfully says with a quick nod of his head.

…

Once all of the defeated bandits wake up, they escort Yang and Megatron to the bandit camp. They come across a wall of tall tree logs, along with a door of the same material. Once they reach the gate, Megatron, losing his patience a bit, kicks one bandit through the doors, spooking everyone inside and getting their attention. They see their allies, battered and bruised, walking through the gate with Yang and Megatron in tow. Eventually, they reach the center of the camp, standing in front of a large tent. A moment later, they see Raven Branwen walk out of the tent, a little surprised to see the two of them in her home.

"Mom," Yang mutters.

"Raven," Megatron slightly growls.

Raven removes her mask, "Yang. So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me. And I see you didn't come alone. You brought your little boyfriend with you as well. How's the arm?" Raven taunts them a bit, smirking.

Yang blushes a bit at the comment while Megatron just raises an eyebrow in confusion, but shakes his head and focuses on the task at hand.

"You KNOW that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you. And apparently, you've been watching me, but you've never once made the attempt to talk to me," Yang says.

"Rather irritating isn't it. You visit me, though I want nothing to do with you, and yet you never so much as spoke a single word to your daughter, who wants to speak with you," Megatron notes.

"I had my reasons. But the fact remains that the two of you found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality, even if you did have a little help along the way. Well done, Yang, and... what was your name again?" Raven asks Megatron.

"Who I am matters not. What matters is why we are here," Megatron replies.

Raven loses her smirk, "Right, well you found what you were looking for. But did you have to be so rough with my men?" Raven asks.

"It was their own doing. Had they simply cooperated, then we wouldn't have had to nearly break all of them in half. They should've known better than to face those stronger than them," Megatron retorts.

"Well, you've certainly proved that you're stronger than my men. I'll have to have a little chat with them about that at a later date," Raven notes while glaring at her men, who grimace in fear. A silence takes over before Raven eventually sighs. "Right. Well, I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself, both of you. So, any questions you have, I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you and your one-armed friend here, Yang," she says.

"That's NOT why we are here," Yang declares.

"What was that?" Raven asks, a little angry now.

"I'm not here for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need my help. I just need you to take me to her," Yang says.

"And my only concern is helping Yang reunite with her sister. That is all," Megatron adds.

Raven grunts, "Aside from your little friend here, why should I help you?" she asks.

"Because we're family," Yang replies.

Now, Raven scowls, "Family. Only coming around when they need something. I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she means that much to you? Your boyfriend here seems like a capable individual. Why not get him to find her for you?" Raven retorts.

"Because time is against us. Yang's sister may have been heading to Mistral, but we don't know if she's actually made it there yet. We don't have time to go searching all over Anima looking for her. However, before we left Patch, Taiyang Xiao Long informed us about the details of your semblance," Megatron notes.

"Tai...," Raven mutters.

Yang smirks, "You can bond to certain people. And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for Dad. One for me. And you've got one for Qrow. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and we'll get out of your hair," Yang asks.

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause," Raven notes as she walks off to the side.

"What does that mean?" Yang asks.

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too. Your little friend here would be wise to stay away as well," Raven explains.

"I don't care what you think," Yang states.

"Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong," Raven says, and then looks to Megatron. "And what about you? Why fight for something that doesn't even apply to you? I know the kind of person you are. You're a fighter and a survivor. Wouldn't you feel more at home at a place like this, rather than trying to pretend to be something you're not. You and I both know you're not some hero. Can you really walk away from what you are, from what you were always meant to be?" Raven asks.

Megatron growls a bit, but then glances down as guilt starts to seep into his mind. The memories of his past actions, which once brought him joy, now only bring him anguish. However, he feels something wrap around his hand, and looks to see Yang, her left hand intertwined with his right. Though she blushes a bit more, she shakes it off and gives him a soft smile, showing her support for him. Megatron calms down and slowly nods to her, a sign that he's alright as they look back to Raven.

"I know what he is. I know what he's done. He's recognized his mistakes, and he's punished himself for it, and is still doing so. He sliced off his own arm to understand my pain, and he's trying to atone for his past actions. He's doing something you've never done... he's been there for me. So you can spout off whatever you want, but you won't change our minds. Nothing is going keep us from helping my sister," Yang declares.

"Well, aren't you two stubborn," Raven notes.

"I get it from my mom," Yang replies, releasing Megatron's hand to cross her arms.

"And what about you? Is this what you really want?" Raven asks Megatron.

"...I go where Yang goes," Megatron says.

"Well, if that's how you two feel, then it sounds like we're done here. Take them away," Raven says and begins to walk back inside.

The bandits surround and begin to move in on Yang and Megatron. Megatron activates his left arm while Yang looks around them before turning her head back to Raven.

"Did you not hear us?" Yang says, making Raven turn back around before she can enter her tent. "I said, send us to Qrow, damn it!" Yang demands, her eyes turning red.

"That's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!" one bandit threatens them.

Megatron grunts, "Big talk from such a small worm," he replies, unfazed.

The bandit growls, angry, and charges at them. However, when he takes a swing at Megatron, he leans to the side to avoid it and then throws a hard right punch to send the bandit flying into a nearby tent. The tent falls to the ground, revealing a few more guests to the party. One appears to be an Atlas pilot, with his helmet still on, and a pistol in his hands. The second is a girl with long white hair tied into a side ponytail, trapped in a cage as they attempt to break her free. The next is what shocks everyone, with Megatron being the most shocked of all. It looked like an astral form of a large, green, robot with red glowing eyes and wings on his back. Then the spirit turned to Megatron.

"Yang?" the girl in blue clothing says.

Yang turns to her and is surprised as well, "Weiss?" she says in surprise.

Megatron doesn't even register that as his focus in on the spiritual robot.

 _"Lord Megatron!"_ the green robot says before using some boosters on his back to shot over to him and kneel before Megatron. _"It has felt like an eternity since I last been permitted to be in your presence, my one true lord and master. My twin and I-…"_ the robot begins.

"Skyquake?" Megatron mutters, which Yang takes notice of as well as the look of shock on his face.

"Does he know this guy?" Yang wonders.

"Enough brother!" the fourth member of the group shouts in anger.

Megatron then looks to the other and sees the human's purple and yellow armor. Seeing the armor, the cannon aimed at him, and the look in his eyes, and Megatron is all but certain of who this individual is, even if he is having a hard time believing it himself.

"...Dreadwing," Megatron mutters, as the white-haired girl tenses up, and the pilot aims his pistol along with the boy in the purple armor.

Yang looks at him, remembering when Megatron said he killed a former comrade with that same name, and yet is just as shocked as Megatron to find that same person here, alive. This is truly a day full of surprises.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy lately. Anyway, yes this is the same Dreadwing from Twilightnite13's Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope story since it's connected to mine. An unlikely reunion, but whether or not this will be a happy one has yet to be seen. Dreadwing and Weiss join the story as Megatron and Yang confront Raven. Who knows what will happen next? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	24. Chapter 24: Mistral Rhythm

**Here we are at Chapter 24. Let's take a little side trip back to Ruby and Soundwave (and Laserbeak) in Mistral. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 24. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Mistral Rhythm**

In Mistral, Ruby and her friends continue their training at the house. Ruby is working on her hand-to-hand combat with Oscar, while the others watch from the sidelines. Soundwave watches closely, keeping his eyes on Ruby, while Laserbeak is perched on a tree branch near the current sparring match. Ruby throws a right punch, followed by a left, which are both blocked by Oscar's raised arms. Ruby throws a kick that pushes him back and tries to keep the momentum going. Oscar bobs out of the way of a few more punches and counters with his own, nearly hitting Ruby in the face. She then zooms around him to attack from behind, but he ducks underneath the attack and counters with a left uppercut. Ruby blocks and the two go at it again. Oscar throws a front kick, but Ruby sidesteps it and delivers a right hook to his face. Oscar shakes it off and goes in low for a few punches that Ruby uses her semblance to avoid and get some distance between them. The two stare down each other a bit before they charge at each other once more. Ruby ducks low and hits Oscar's chin with her forehead, and then throws a punch to his chest. Oscar gets knocked back, but luckily, this time he remembers how to activate his semblance, so the damage is mitigated. Meanwhile, the others critique their skills.

"They're getting better at this," Jaune notes.

"I'm mostly surprised by Oscar's progress. Guess having a former headmaster and huntsmen bonded to your soul can help in that regard," Ren adds.

"What do you think Soundwave?" Nora asks the mute companion, who does absolutely nothing in response. "For someone named Soundwave, you sure make very little noise," she says.

"Yeah, and I thought Ren was the strong, silent type," Jaune says, making Ren stare at him. "I-IT was a compliment," Jaune quickly replies.

"Oh... Thank you," Ren smiles.

Soundwave then looks to Laserbeak and nods his head. Laserbeak nods as well and takes off into the air. It then shoots down in between the two, causing them to stop the brawl due to the distraction. However, due to their focus being on Laserbeak, Soundwave uses this opportunity to send out his tentacles to grab Oscar and Ruby by their ankles and pull them into the air.

"Ahh, what's going on!" Ruby yells as she finds herself upside down while holding up her skirt.

"Hey, this wasn't part of the exercise!" Oscar yells, flinging his arms around.

Ozpin then takes over for Oscar, "I believe Soundwave was using this opportunity to teach you two a lesson about minding your surroundings, as well as to not allow any distractions to take your focus away from the battle at hand. Is that correct, Soundwave?" Ozpin asks.

Soundwave nods as Laserbeak lands on his left shoulder.

"Um..." a blushing Ruby gets her attention. "Thanks for the lesson, but... will you let me down now before anyone sees my underwear?!" she shouts, still holding up her skirt. Soundwave stares at her for a second before complying, bringing them back onto the ground gently. Ruby dusts off her skirt. "Thank you. But don't ever do that again," she warns him before she walks back inside.

"You really should be more careful in situations like that, Soundwave," Ozpin notes before he transfers control back to Oscar.

Soundwave just inclines his head in confusion.

Jaune leans close to Ren, "I'm starting to wonder if Soundwave's parents forgot to teach him common sense," he whispers, to which Ren hums in reply.

…

Later in the afternoon, Soundwave is in his room, communicating with Optimus Prime in the window.

"I see. It's good to hear that their training is coming along. She has a long journey ahead of her and it will take much time before she reaches her full potential. Thankfully, she has you by her side to train her," Optimus Prime says, but then sees Soundwave glance to the side a bit. "Is something troubling you, Soundwave?" he asks.

"...Um... Thanks for the lesson, but... will you let me down now before anyone sees my underwear?!" Soundwave plays a recording.

It doesn't take long for Optimus to gain an understanding of the situation.

"I see... You must understand Soundwave that humans live their lives in a greatly different manner than Cybertronians. As such, there are certain situations that can end up making a person feel embarrassed. Situations that they may have trouble talking about because it was a situation that put them in one of their weakest positions. This may cause you trouble with Miss Rose in the future. I suggest you find a way to make amends with her. If this kind of thing continues to persist without anything done about it, it may make things more difficult for you in regards to completing your mission," Optimus explains. Soundwave just inclines his head in confusion again. "I'm sure you'll figure something our Soundwave. I can't always be the one to give you the answers that you seek. Good luck," Optimus says before he disappears.

Soundwave leaves his room to return to the others. When Ruby sees him enter, she thinks about what happened earlier and quickly looks away with a slight blush.

"So, whose turn is it to get the groceries for dinner?" Nora asks.

Ruby widens her eyes and quickly shoots her hand up, "It's my turn! I'll go," she says.

"Really, but I thought it was Ja-," Ren begins.

"I said I'll get them!" Ruby stops him.

"Um, okay," Ren mutters.

"I'll be back," Ruby says and uses her semblance to quickly leave the building.

"Sheesh, what's got her all bent out of shape?" Jaune asks.

Nora facepalms, "Men," she mutters, while Soundwave stares at the front doors.

…

 _"Just what I needed; a way to get some space between me and Soundwave. That was so embarrassing what happened during training! I mean, does he have no sense of boundaries at all?!"_ Ruby thinks as she walks through the streets of Mistral. She pulls out a note with a list of things she needs to get for dinner. "Alright, let's see what we got here. We need some rice, noodles, milk, fresh vegetables, and..." Ruby lists off until a sudden gust of wind blows by and takes the note out of her hand. "Ah, no!" she yells as she tries to grab it. It blows out of her reach and flies by until a tentacle claw grabs it in the air, and she watches it retreat to Soundwave who takes the note into his hand. "S-Soundwave, what are you doing here?" she asks. Soundwave hands her the note and points at it. "Wait, are you here to help with the food shopping?" she asks, and he nods. Ruby sighs, "You'll just keep following me even if I tell you not too, won't ya," she says, and Soundwave nods again. Ruby sighs again, "Fine... Just keep out of my personal space and stay away from my skirt," she says.

Soundwave nods and the pair go on their food shopping journey together. They go to different stalls and small stores for what they need. Throughout the trek, Ruby keeps quiet, which is a switch for someone like her, and enjoys the fact that Soundwave doesn't speak much at the moment either. During this time, Laserbeak keeps to the skies so as to not draw attention to itself or the others. After a while, the pair finish their shopping and are on their way back home, with Soundwave carrying the grocery bags.

"Alright, let's get home as soon as we can," Ruby mutters.

As they are walking, Ruby catches something out of the corner of her eye and looks to see a pastry shop, with sweets set up for display behind the front window, including a plate of chocolate chip cookies. And they look like they were just made too. Ruby starts to drool a little bit as stars form in her eyes. However, she then remembers that Soundwave is with her and quickly shakes her head out of her stupor. She continues onward while Soundwave looks between her and the pastry shop. After a few minutes, Ruby feels a lack of presence of a mute warrior behind her and looks behind to find no one there.

"Oh great, now where did he go? He's the one with the groceries, too," Ruby whines and starts heading back to look for him.

Ruby moves through the crowds in the street, looking for visor wearing weirdo. As the crowds start to die down, Ruby notices Laserbeak up above and seems to be pointing in one direction with its beak. Ruby heads in that direction and eventually finds Soundwave.

"There you are, Soundwave. Where did you go?" Ruby asks as she gets his attention. Soundwave just turns to her and says nothing. "Right. Well, come on, let's get back home so we can get dinner started," Ruby says, but Soundwave stops her with one of his tentacles. "Huh, Soundwave, what is it?" she asks. Soundwave then nods his head off in one direction and then starts walking off. "Hey, wait, where are you going?" Ruby calls out, but gets no response, so she decides to follow him.

The pair walk through part of the kingdom for a few minutes. Eventually, Ruby finds Soundwave has taken them to a local park, with only a few people around.

"Alright Soundwave, why did you bring us here? We need to get back home with the food so we can start preparing dinner," Ruby asks. Soundwave then turns to her and uses one of his tentacles to reach into one of the bags and pull out a small box of cookies. Ruby starts beaming, "Ooooh, chocolate chip cookies!" she squeals, but then regains herself before she makes a fool of herself. "Um, that wasn't on the list for dinner," she notes. Soundwave hands the box of cookies to her and she takes it. "These are... for me?" she asks. Soundwave nods. "Well, um... thank you... for the cookies. Might as well not let them go to waste," Ruby says.

The pair find a park bench to sit on so Ruby can have her cookies. She eats through most of them in a short time, but then notices Soundwave just staring at her, while Laserbeak sits on a tree branch in a nearby tree. She then sees only a few cookies left and decides to give them each one for Soundwave's good gesture. Handing one to Soundwave, Ruby gets one more for Laserbeak, only for the armored bird to swoop in and swipe it out of her fingers, fly back up to the tree, and happily eat the cookie. Ruby then makes sure she still has her fingers before turning to Soundwave to see him eating the cookie more casually then his feathered friend.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, but why did you get me cookies?" Ruby asks.

Soundwave finishes eating his cookie and looks at her. He then puts the bags down and looks back at her.

"...Forgive me..." he says using Starscream's voice.

"Forgive you? For what?" Ruby asks. It doesn't take long for her to figure out what he was talking about and her cheeks turn a little red. "Oh, um, you're talking about what happened at training earlier today, aren't you? So, you bought some cookies for me and brought me here... to apologize to me for that?" Ruby asks, and Soundwave nods again. The kind gesture only makes Ruby blush a little more. "Well don't get me wrong; I was still embarrassed by what happened and I'd rather we not talk about it, but... I accept your apology," Ruby says.

Soundwave nods in understanding and the pair eventually decide to head back home before the others start wondering where they are. The pair head back, with Soundwave once again carrying the groceries. However, as they're heading back, Ruby decides to take the initiative and grabs the right sleeve of Soundwave's gray shirt with her fingers. Soundwave notices and extends his arm for her. This allows Ruby to hold Soundwave's arm fully with her hand, blushing all the while.

 _"He may be a weirdo with no common sense... but at least he's a nice weirdo. Plus, he's a little cute too,"_ Ruby thinks as they head back home.

They return home without much else happening along the way. Afterwards, they prepare dinner, though Soundwave mainly helps prepare the table. Communications and intelligence may be his forte, but cooking most certainly is not. Soon enough, everyone is eating around the table accompanied by mild conversation.

"You guys got back a little later than we thought. Everything go okay?" Jaune asks.

"Yeah, we just took a little time to enjoy the sites. That's all," Ruby replies, leaving out a few key details.

"Well, what about you Soundwave. You and Laserbeak disappeared on us, and then we found you coming back with Ruby with the groceries. You decided to go help her out?" Ren asks. Soundwave nods. "I see. Well, I'm sure that was a nice gesture," he notes.

"Until we're back in training, and then he smacks us around a bit," Oscar mutters.

 _"Don't worry. You're making good progress. You'll get better in time,"_ Ozpin mentally notes.

"It won't be much longer before the fall semester starts at haven. Only a few weeks left, I think. We still have quite a bit of ways to go with our training," Jaune notes.

"We'll be ready," Ruby confidently says.

"...Your spark is in the right place... But you have much to learn before you can ever again stand your ground against me..." Soundwave says with Megatron's voice.

"What was he saying?" Nora asks.

"I think he said we still have a long way to go. And I kind of agree with him. We still have much to learn, and even after this battle is over and we move on to the next one, there will be other trials for us. Other lessons to learn. I think that's the point he's trying to get across, am I correct Soundwave?" Ren explains, and Soundwave nods.

Everyone goes 'ooh' at understanding, until Ruby asks another question.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'spark' Soundwave?" Ruby asks. Soundwave only points to his chest. "Do you mean your stomach?" Ruby asks, and Laserbeak facepalms in the background.

"I think he means his soul. Right, Soundwave?" Ren translates for them, and Soundwave nods once again.

"Oh, so that's what you meant. That's nice," Ruby notes.

"Maybe we should have Ren act as Soundwave's translator from now on," Jaune jokes, getting a little laugh out of the group.

"So, this 'spark' thing; is that something from where you come from, Soundwave?" Oscar asks.

"...The Spark is the source of our life blood, and our memories..." Soundwave says, using Prime's voice this time.

"Your memories. Like, memories of home? What is your home like, Soundwave? Can you please tell us?" Ruby asks.

Soundwave stares at her for a moment before looking to the rest of the group, "...home...no longer inhabitable due to...civil war...ravaged our home..." Soundwave says in Prime's voice again.

Now the group grows concerned, "Wait. Your home, your village, had a civil war and now it's a barren wasteland. Is that what happened?" Nora asks.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Ruby asks.

"...Control of our supply of...Dust...fuel..." Soundwave says in Optimus' voice.

"If this was about energy, then they may have been near a mine, and factions disagreed on how to use it," Ren contemplates.

"Is that war still going on now?" Jaune asks. Soundwave shakes his head. "Okay, so it's over, but wouldn't we have heard about it?" he asks again.

"...Village...far from here...isolated..." Soundwave says, using different voices from his visor.

"So your fellow villagers keep to themselves, and the outside world never learned of this war. That kind of thing can happen throughout history. The kingdoms tend to focus inward rather than outward," Ren notes.

"So, this war, did you win?" Ruby asks.

However, Soundwave does not answer this time and instead stands up and leaves the table, with Laserbeak following him.

Now, the others are a little more worried.

"Think we asked too much?" Nora asks.

"It may not even matter. He said that his home was ravaged and left a wasteland because of the war. There may have been no true victor in that conflict. After all, how can you it a victory if you end up destroying what you were trying to claim in the first place. And maybe that's why he left his home and came here," Ren explains.

"Okay, but what about that thing with Ruby and how he was sent here to protect her?" Nora asks.

"I think we need to give him some time before he'll tell us that. It's obvious that his past isn't a very happy one. I can certainly understand that better than most," Ren says as he glances down.

Nora gets what he's saying and nods with him with a sad expression. Jaune and Oscar glance at each other in concern, while Ruby just glance back to where Soundwave went.

…

Later that evening, Soundwave is in his room, going over more data about the history of Remnant through the use of his visor since it can also work like a scroll. Laserbeak sits on a desk, watching him work. However, they are interrupted by a knock at the door. Soundwave goes to open it to find Ruby on the other side.

"Hey, Soundwave, can we talk, just the two of us?" Ruby asks. Soundwave nods and allows her entry. She comes in and sits on his bed and he joins her. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for earlier. About all of us asking you about your past even though you weren't really into talking about it. We didn't mean to pry, we were just curious because you don't really say much," Ruby apologizes.

"...It doesn't concern me..." Soundwave replies with Starscream's voice.

"Well, it does concern me," Ruby retorts. "Look, I know we haven't known each other long, but I've come to consider you a friend, and I trust you. So... you can trust me too. You can tell me these things, okay. So whenever you want to, uh, 'talk', I'll be here to listen," she says.

"...Redemption..." Soundwave replies in Optimus' voice.

"Redemption...Wait, is that why you came all this way to help me? Because you're trying to redeem yourself for what happened to your home?" Ruby asks, and he nods. "Okay, I won't ask any more on the subject for right now. Not until you're ready to talk with me again. I just want you to know that even though this isn't your home, you do have friends her. Okay, Soundwave?" Ruby asks.

Soundwave nods and Ruby smiles in return. Now they're making progress. All the while, Optimus' reflection watches with a small smile from the window before he disappears from view.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Ruby and Soundwave bond some more, and Soundwave tells the group more about his past, but how much more will he tell in the future before they figure things out? Soundwave also continues to gain a better undertsanding of what it means to be human, for the most part. What else awaits them in Mistral? What about Yang and Megatron? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	25. Chapter 25: A Tense Alliance

**Here we are at Chapter 25. It's time for a tense reunion between Megatron and Dreadwing, along with the spirit of his brother, Skyquake. If you haven't read twilightnite13's story "Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope", I suggest you do to understand the story behind Dreadwing's appearance and his connection with Weiss. Anyway, I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 25. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: A Tense Alliance**

In Raven Branwen's camp, all the bandits silent as they watch the meeting of several individuals who apparently know each other, and for some, not in a good way.

"Brother, step away from him now!" Dreadwing calls out to the spirit of his brother, even as his wound reacts painfully to the presence of Megatron.

Those assembled wondered why he was showing concern for an obvious summon, or why he was calling it brother. Well... those that were not Dreadwing and Weiss.

 _"But brother, why? It is Megatron, our lord and master,"_ Skyquake says in confusion.

"He is no longer our master, not since the day he betrayed and nearly killed me with my own weapon!" Dreadwing shouted, the sound of his voice, the anger, close to scaring Weiss, even as her summon kept cutting the ropes that bound her wrists.

It is then that the seeker's twin remembers what he had told him back in Atlas.

 _"Tell me it is not true, master. Why did you betray my twin? Why attempt to terminate him after everything we've done for you? Why did you save that miserable coward's life!? Tell me WHY?!"_ Skyquake yells as he stands before Megatron, up to the former-warmonger's height.

However, Dreadwing's injury acts up again, and he grits his teeth in pain. This ends up effecting his concentration and Skyquake's memory made body dissipates into thin air, sending his spark back to where it was. Dreadwing holds his injury while Weiss tries to support him. Meanwhile, the pilot keeps his pistol aimed at Megatron.

"Megatron, what's going on?" Yang asks.

Megatron is still in shock, "I... I do not know. It is impossible but, there's no other explanation," Megatron replies.

Throughout the exchange, Raven and her bandits do nothing but watch. However, one changes that.

"Get them!" one yells and charges at Yang and Megatron.

They get ready to fight, only for a lightning bolt to ring out in between them, stopping the would-be brawl.

"Enough!" Vernal yells out, gaining their attention.

"Thank you," Raven says to her. "If you people don't get it together, this place will be crawling with Grimm. Give the girl her weapon back," Raven tells Vernal, who looks a little surprised by the command, but complies anyway. She tosses Weiss' weapon back to her and she catches it. Raven then turns to Yang and the others, "When you guys settle whatever it is you need to settle here, get into my tent," she says.

"Why?" Yang angrily retorts.

"Because if you're going after you sister, then you need to know the truth," Raven says and head back inside her tent.

The rest of the bandits retreat back to their own tents, leaving just Yang and Weiss's respective parties. Yang turns back to Weiss, but before she can say anything, she sees Dreadwing slowly rise to his feet, weapon still aimed at Megatron.

"Milady, do you know the blonde female there?" Dreadwing asks.

"Y-yes, that's Yang. She's one of my closest friends, and one of my old teammates," Weiss tells her knight.

Dreadwing nods, "Young lady, step away from that man. He's too dangerous to get near him.

Megatron says nothing as he watches the scene unfold before him. The memories of guilt over killing one so loyal to him flowing back.

"What are you talking about? He's my friend. Megatron, you know this guy, right?" Yang asks.

"...I do. Dreadwing, one of my most loyal soldiers, and one that I betrayed so long ago," Megatron replies.

"So, you admit to your crime, betrayer. Must be more of a surprise than that traitorous desecrator Starscream, whom you spared my wrath!" Dreadwing angrily retorts.

"Dreadwing, I know what happened between us. And I know that I will never earn your forgiveness, but you must hear me out. Things are different now. I'm not the same Megatron you knew from back home," Megatron tries to reason with him.

"I will not listen to any more of your lies!" Dreadwing says before firing off a shot at Megatron.

Megatron blocks the shot with his right arm and then activates his semblance to create his left arm. Dreadwing fires off a few more shots, but Megatron uses his semblance to create a large round shield to block the shots.

"Dreadwing, listen to me. This is no time for us to be fighting with each other. You and I need to work together again," Megatron says.

"I will not give you the chance to betray me or harm anyone ever again!" Dreadwing retorts.

Weiss watches on, worried about what she should do. She wants to help Dreadwing, but she's also wondering about why Yang of all people would be with the one who betrayed and nearly killed the one who calls himself her knight.

"Hey, chill out. He's not even trying to fight you! Knock it off!" Yang yells as she gets in between them.

"Yang, stay back!" Weiss yells back.

"Stay out of this!" Dreadwing yells and fires off a grenade shot at Yang.

Yang gasps, but then Megatron suddenly gets in front of her and wraps his body around her as a protective shield when the grenade hits and explodes.

"YANG!" Weiss shouts fearfully.

When the dust settles, they see Yang is unharmed, but Megatron falls onto one knee. His aura blocked most of the blast, but he still took a little bit of damage and pain.

"Megatron, are you okay?!" Yang says, worried as she goes to check on him.

Megatron groans, "I'm... fine. I'll be fine, Yang," he painfully replies.

Dreadwing is shocked to see Megatron willingly shield someone else with his own body. However, he still can't get over what his former master did to him in the past, and he prepares to fire off another shot. However, that changes when Weiss suddenly steps in his line of fire with her arms outstretched.

"Dreadwing, you need to stop!" Weiss tells him.

"Milady, what are you doing? Please, step aside," Dreadwing asks.

"No, I know that this is the one that hurt and betrayed you, but Yang is my friend, and I trust her, just like I trust you. Please, let's hear them out," Weiss retorts.

"But, Lady Weiss-," Dreadwing begins.

"Dreadwing... please," Weiss almost begs to him with sad eyes.

Seeing the expression on his charge's face, Dreadwing eventually loses his anger and the will to fight and lowers his weapon. This prompts the Atlas pilot to holster the pistol that Dreadwing gave to him earlier as well.

"So... are we all on the same side… or…?" The pilot asks, looking between the two groups.

Dreadwing holsters his weapon, "Very well. Speak your piece, Megatron," he says.

"I think we should give these two some space. Let's go talk over here," Yang says to Weiss, who nods, and the two young women walk a short distance away to have their own conversation.

Meanwhile, the pilot walked off to the side to give all of them some space, just in case the two guys start fighting again.

"Now then, tell me why you are here? It's obvious that Optimus Prime is the one that sent you here just as he did with me, and turned you into a human no less," Dreadwing asks.

"It would be best if I explained from the beginning..." Megatron begins and tells Dreadwing about the events that transpired after his death.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Yang have their own conversation.

"Okay, mind explaining to me why your new bodyguard tried to kill me?" Yang asks, irritated.

"He didn't mean to attack you, he was trying to attack your travelling companion. Did you see the light on Dreadwing's chest?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss," Yang replies.

"Well, that light is Atlas technology that is currently the only means of keeping him alive. It's because of a near-fatal injury he sustained when that Megatron tried to kill him back where they come from. How would you feel if you suddenly ran into the one whom you used to serve that was also the one that betrayed and tried to have you killed?" Weiss retorts.

"Look, I understand that he was angry, but that doesn't mean he can just go nuts and start shooting up the place," Yang says.

"Like you haven't done anything like that before. Or do I need to remind you of the night club you destroyed last year?" Weiss asks with a raised eyebrow.

"They started it," Yang retorts, crossing her arms.

"Back on topic, do you have any idea who you're travelling with? Dreadwing told me about Megatron, and none of it was pretty. He's dangerous Yang, and you need to sever your ties with him," Weiss tells her.

Now Yang gets a little angry, "Oh, like you did with me back at Beacon?" Yang retorts, eyes narrowed. This makes Weiss retract a bit. "I lost an arm, I lost two of my friends, I lost my teammates, and my sister. Do you have any idea what it's been like for me since the Fall of Beacon?" Yang asks.

"I-I... I was-," Weiss begins.

"Look, I know what Megatron is, what he used to be. He told me about his past. About how he was a warlord that started a war that tore his home apart. That he betrayed those who supported him because they wouldn't obey him. That he's responsible for the deaths of A LOT of people. I know what he's done... But, even still, he's been there for me. He listens when I need to get something off of my chest. He's helped me get back on my feet, and get back into fighting shape. And he's been helping me to find Ruby. He may have been a monster back home, but he's changed since coming to my home. He knows what he's done was wrong, and he's trying to atone for his mistakes. Heck, he even says that no matter what he does, it'll never be enough. He's not looking for forgiveness because he doesn't believe he deserves it. He told me that the one thing he wanted in life was to see his home restored to its former glory, and even though that dream is now a reality, he'll never see it because he exiled himself from his home. He's punishing himself with the worst punishment possible to try and make up for his crimes. Look at him over there, notice anything missing?" Yang explains, and then nods to their friends.

Weiss looks back, seeing the two warriors talking with each other, and seeing Megatron missing his left arm.

"He's... missing his left arm," Weiss notes.

"Yes. He didn't get like that from the war. He did it to himself," Yang says, shocking Weiss. "When I still had only one arm, he cut off his own to understand what I was going through. Do you think anyone else would do something like that for me? Would you be willing to do that for me?" Yang asks Weiss.

Weiss looks away, holding her arms together. She cares about Yang, it's true. And she would always risk her own life for a friend and teammate, but as to whether or not she'd slice off her own arm to feel her pain, that question is a little more difficult to answer.

Yang sighs, "Look, I didn't come all this way to fight with you, Weiss. Just, please, even if you and Dreadwing can't trust Megatron, at least trust me when I say that he's here to help. You trust me, don't you?" Yang asks.

Now Weiss can look Yang in the eye, "I will always trust you, Yang," she says, and the pair smile. Weiss then surprised Yang by throwing her arms around her in a big hug, tears of joy forming in her eyes. "I missed you so much," she says, holding her tighter.

Yang eventually smiles and returns the hug, "I missed you too. It's good to see you again, Weiss," she says as they remain in their embrace.

Meanwhile, Megatron had just finished explaining to Dreadwing the events that transpired after his death, up to their eventual reunion in the Branwen bandit tribe camp.

"Aside from everything else, do you honestly expect me to believe that you're here to atone for your mistakes?" Dreadwing asks after Megatron finishes his story.

"Whether you believe me or not is your choice, but it is the truth. I disbanded the Decepticons and left our newly revived home in self-exile. Optimus gave me the chance to redeem myself and sent me here, as a human, to help Yang Xiao Long. Now I am helping her to find and reunite with her sister, Ruby Rose," Megatron replies.

That reminds Dreadwing of a key fact in his mission, "That reminds me, Optimus said that there was another we were supposed to help; a young girl with Silver Eyes that is destined to save this world. Is she..." Dreadwing leaves the question out there.

Megatron nods, "Yes, she is my charge's younger sister. They were on the same team back at Beacon, as well as your travelling companion," he says as they look to see the two girls hugging each other.

"She told me that she missed her old friends dearly. It pleases me to see her happy like this. But that also raises the question about the Silver-Eyed girl. What about her protection?" Dreadwing asks.

"Soundwave. Optimus summoned Soundwave to this world to watch over Ruby until Yang and I could locate them. He has also been made into a human like you and I," Megatron answers him.

Dreadwing hums, "I see. I can at least be at ease knowing that Soundwave is with her, for he is as much a capable warrior as he is a spymaster and head of communications for the Decepticons. I'm sure he'll keep her safe. But why was Soundwave summoned here? What does he seek?" he notes.

"Even I do not know why Soundwave agreed to Optimus' request. I'll be sure to ask him when we meet. Now maybe you can answer one of my questions: how did you and your charge end up at this bandit camp?" Megatron asks.

"Why would I have to answer any of your questions?" Dreadwing retorts, once again angry at Megatron.

"Because I'm not demanding an answer, I'm ASKING for an answer," Megatron calmly replies.

Dreadwing glares at him for a moment, "...Well, if you must know, after we escaped Lady Weiss' prison of a home and monsters of her father and brother, we stowed away on an airship to head to Mistral, in order to find her older sister. It was a good thing we did because of what her family had done to her, and what the Atlas military General, Ironwood, had in store for me. He was hoping to use my technology to advance his military arsenal," Dreadwing begins to explain.

"Like us, humans have a great capacity for war. That would've been a problem in the near future. Please, continue," Megatron says.

"After we escaped, we were on our way to Mistral until we were attacked by some of the monster that inhabit this world, the Creatures of Grimm. We fended them off, but our ship was heavily damaged and we crash-landed. Shortly after that, some bandits came and took Lady Weiss back to their camp. Luckily, I was able to track them to this location and had to pilot that helped us leave Atlas with me. The three of us were working on breaking her out and escaping, that is until you showed up. What I would like to know is why? I overheard some of your conversation, but I am missing a few details," Dreading explains.

"The leader of this tribe is Yang's mother, Raven Branwen. Let's say Yang's feelings for her mother are the same as yours towards myself. However, Raven's semblance would provide us with a quick route right to Yang's sister in Mistral, if she's even made it that far. That's why we are here. We weren't expecting to meet one of her teammates, and I wasn't expecting to see you again, or your twin if that was him," Megatron notes.

"My semblance brought him here. His spark is caught in the clutches of Unicron's anti-spark due to Starscream's desecration of his resting place. I am here because Optimus said he could free me brother's spark if I helped protect this world. My semblance allows me to tap into my brother's spark and pull him forth from Unicron's grasp, at least for a limited time, thereby creating a ghost-like vessel for him to use as a body made from my memories of him," Dreadwing explains his semblance.

"I see. As far as I know, his body is still that of a Terrorcon, aimlessly walking through some shadow zone, looking for his missing limb. All thanks to that incompetent fool, Starscream," Megatron says, tightening the grip of his right hand.

"You should've let me killed him when I had the chance, and yet you chose him over me, one of your most loyal soldiers," Dreadwing states with subtle rage.

"A grave mistake on my part. Yes, I should've let you destroyed him, but nothing will change that now. However, if Optimus says he can save your brother from such a fate, then I have no doubt that we will be able to do so," Megatron replies.

Dreadwing then glances at Megatron's missing left arm, feeling a sense of déjà vu with Megatron's right arm and the Dark Star Saber on Earth, "You really cut off your own arm for a human girl?" he asks.

"I did. Luckily, my semblance makes up for my missing limb," Megatron replies, activating his semblance arm for a moment before deactivating it. "The power that Unicron used when I was his puppet is now my semblance, and I have been expanding on it to create other tools and weapons that will be useful to me in the future. All in order to help Yang," Megatron says as he looks back to the girls, seeing them separate from one another.

Dreadwing watches him carefully for any sign of deception. Then again, Megatron was always the best at that sort of thing. It's one of the reasons why he was the leader of the Decepticons. So far, he hasn't really found any, but that does not mean that he's ready to trust his former murderer so easily.

"Yang Xiao Long, does she know about your past?" Dreadwing asks.

"I haven't told her about my true origins, but I've told her just about everything else about my past. She knows what I've done, and how much destruction I created as the former leader of the Decepticons. However, despite all that, she still allows me to help her on her mission. I have come to... owe her a great deal, and I've come to enjoy her company, as hard as that is to believe," Megatron explains.

"I told Lady Weiss that I came from a village that kept to itself from the rest of the world, and that it was consumed by war, and I told her about what you did to me. I didn't tell her about my true origins," Dreadwing adds.

"It would be best if we keep it that way, for now at least. Our stories are similar enough where there shouldn't be any inconsistencies. If they were to learn about what we really were before coming here, it may cause problems," Megatron determines.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm inclined to agree with you. Luckily, Lady Weiss is very understanding and doesn't pry too much into my past," Dreadwing.

"I've been meaning to ask about that. Why do you address her as 'Lady Weiss'?" Megatron asks.

"Because I have sworn my life and my sword to her. I obey her commands and I will protect her with my life, as her knight. As such, I will no longer take any orders from you, Megatron," Dreadwing explains, narrowing his eyes at Megatron for his treachery.

"And I am not giving anyone any orders anymore. I am no longer anyone's leader. I am just Megatron now, nothing more, and nothing less," Megatron replies.

"At least we are on the same page in that regard. So, what do we do now?" Dreadwing asks, crossing his arms.

"You probably won't like this idea, but it may be best for us to work together and head to Mistral as a group. If you were going there, our route would be much quicker. Besides, I doubt Yang and Weiss would want to be separated from one another again, wouldn't you agree?" Megatron suggests, as they see the girls walking back to them.

"Agreed. A truce then, for now," Dreadwing says, offering a hand which Megatron shakes, feeling a tense grip from Dreadwing, before they separate and turn to their charges. "Is everything alright with you two, Yang?" he asks.

"Yeah, we're okay now. It's good to see an old friend again. But... what about you two?" Yang tentatively asks, eyes darting between the two warriors.

"We've agreed to a truce for the time being. They were trying to get to Mistral as well, to find Weiss' older sister," Megatron says.

"Actually, during my imprisonment, I learned that my sister already got called back to Atlas when they closed their borders. She won't be in Mistral. However, Yang told me that Ruby is there. So, I'm going with her," Weiss says.

"I am sorry to hear about your sister, Milady, but if you still wish to travel to Mistral, then I will be with you all the way," Dreadwing bows to her.

"Thank you, Dreadwing," Weiss says and then turns to Megatron. "However, this doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did to Dreadwing. So, you'd better not try anything funny," she says, pointing a finger at him.

"I am not here to seek forgiveness. But as I told Raven, I go where Yang goes," Megatron replies.

Weiss turns to Yang, "I still can't believe your MOM kidnapped me," she notes.

"We can worry about that later. For now, let's see what she means by 'the truth," Yang says.

Just then, the pilot rejoins them, "So, are we all on the same page here?" he asks, and they nod. "Okay, so what do we do now?" he asks.

"We talk to Raven, and then we head for Mistral," Megatron says as they all turn to face Raven's tent.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Megatron and Dreadwing agree to work together for the most part, though the alliance is a tense one. Yang and Weiss reunite, and now both learn of their friend's travelling companions' circumstances. Things are bound to get interesting in the near future. How will they react to the truth that Raven will tell them? Will they get to Ruby and Soundwave? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	26. Chapter 26: Suspicions

**Here we are at Chapter 26. Been a while since I've been back here. In case you don't read my other stories, I'm back in school now so my updates won't be as frequent, but I'll try to get them in as soon as possible. Anyway, let's get back to Ruby and Soundwave in the story. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 26. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Suspicions**

Not much time has passed since Soundwave and Ruby had their little outing together in the city. However, while Ruby and the others have been getting along more with Soundwave, the same can't be said for the two eldest members of the group (well, technically two of the three eldest members of the group when you take into account that Soundwave is actually older than all of them combined). In the afternoon, Jaune and Soundwave are sparring while the others are watching on from the sidelines. Currently, Jaune has his weapon in its two-handed sword form, while Soundwave has his arm blades out. Jaune charges at Soundwave, swinging upwards towards his chest. Soundwave leans back to narrowly avoid the attack and then counters spins around for a quick swing of his left blade. Jaune barely blocks the attack, but can't block the second strike from Soundwave's right blade. The strike makes Jaune skid back a few feet before he regains his balance. Jaune takes a moment to rethink his approach before he attacks again. He swings low, but Soundwave flips over the attack, and then Jaune spins around for a swing at Soundwave's left. Soundwave blocks the strike with his blades, and Jaune makes a few more swing at him.

Each time he makes an attack, Soundwave easily blocks them with his weapons. Getting a little irritated that his attacks aren't working, Jaune jumps into the air for another downward strike. However, Soundwave sends out his tentacles, with one of the grabbing Jaune's right hand which primarily wields the blade, and his chest armor. He then flings him around in the air before slamming him on the ground. The others watching wince back from the impact.

"That looked like it hurt," Nora notes.

"It would seem that having Jaune spar against Soundwave to try and unlock his semblance... may have not been the best idea," Ren adds.

"Yep," Ruby says, popping the 'p'.

Jaune groans before Soundwave pulls him into the air again with his tentacles, and proceeds to slam him on the ground several more times before ending it with a seventh slam to the ground. Jaune wheezes in pain and exhaustion as Soundwave retracts his tentacles and deactivates his blades.

"Mommy, fluff my pillow," Jaune mutters as he groans in pain.

"Ouch. Good thing Jaune's aura protected him," Ruby thinks.

"Well, I think that's enough punishment for Mr. Arc for one day. I believe we should take a little break for now before continuing on with the training," Ozpin says, in control of Oscar's body.

With that said, Ren and Nora help their leader get back on his feet and support him on a painful walk back inside the house. Laserbeak flies down and lands on Soundwave's shoulder before he too heads inside, with Ruby right behind him. As they leave, Ozpin keeps his eyes on Soundwave.

 _"He truly is incredibly skilled. Just where did he learn such skills? More importantly, why is he here to protect Ruby? Who sent him?"_ Ozpin wonders.

 _"You wondering about Soundwave?"_ Oscar mentally asks.

"Yes, while he has been very helpful to Ruby and her friends, there is still so much about him that we don't know about. I remember him telling us about how his village was engulfed in a civil war and left destroyed, but there are some details missing from that story, and I doubt he'll be open to telling us the rest of his tale any time soon," Ozpin explains.

 _"Well, Ruby seems to trust him. Is that enough to give him the benefit of the doubt?"_ Oscar asks.

"Perhaps, but I need to speak with Qrow about this in more detail. However, that can wait a little later," Ozpin says before his eyes glow green and he gives Oscar back control. _"For now, you should rest before the next training session. You still have a lot to learn yourself, after all,"_ he says.

Oscar sighs, "Don't remind me," he mutters before heading inside himself.

Later on, after everyone has finished their training, Oscar meets with Qrow in his room.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Qrow asks before taking a swig of his flask.

"Um, Ozpin wants to speak with you," Oscar says.

"Okay, shoot," Qrow replies.

Oscar closes the door and then grants Ozpin control of his body again.

"We need to discuss our current predicament with Soundwave," Ozpin says, taking a seat on the bed opposite to Qrow's.

"So, you've been wondering too, huh," Qrow notes.

"Yes, hearing what you've told me about you brief time with Soundwave and Laserbeak while on your way to Mistral, and what we have learned since reuniting has provided a few answers, but raised many other questions," Ozpin says.

"No kidding, and I thought that emo girl from Ruby's team didn't talk much. He's a really good fighter, I won't argue that. And he has been nothing but helpful to us, but still... Why? Why has he been helping us? What is it he's after? And most importantly, why was he sent here to protect Ruby?" Qrow asks several questions.

Ozpin nods, "Indeed. What he told the group the other day about his home has certainly helped us gain a better understanding of his character. From what I can tell, Soundwave may have either been on the losing side of the civil war in his village, or his side won, but he lost so much in the end that the victory didn't help to alleviate the pain, and so he left to find a new purpose," Ozpin theorizes.

"Well, he seems to think that protecting Ruby is his new purpose now, but he also 'said' that he was sent here by someone else to protect her. Ozpin, do you think it may have been Ironwood or the headmaster of Shade Academy?" Qrow asks.

"Highly doubtful. I haven't really discussed the tales of the Silver-Eyed warriors with anyone other than you and your old teammates, being as how one of them was a Silver-Eyed warrior," Ozpin replies.

"So, who do you think sent him? Do you think it was... Salem?" Qrow asks.

"I don't believe so. From what you told me about your previous encounter with this Faunus named Tyrian, they didn't seem to know each other, and if they were on the same side and after Ruby, it would be more logical to work together to take her rather than fight against one another," Ozpin thinks.

"Okay, that's another one off the list. But, what do we do about him now?" Qrow asks.

"For now, we continue on our current course. If he's here to help us, then let him. But... I want you to keep an eye on him. There's still much he hasn't told us about his origins, and I'd like to know what those secrets are before we can decide if we can truly trust him or not," Ozpin decides.

"Alright then, I'll keep my eyes peeled," Qrow replies.

However, neither of them know that outside Qrow's window, Laserbeak has been recording the conversation. Once it finishes recording, it flies off to rejoin Soundwave. Soundwave opens his window and holds out his right arm for Laserbeak to land on. After that. He goes over the recording through his visor. Once he's done, he sends Laserbeak back out into the air and then closes his window. Preparing to leave his room, he's stopped by a sudden voice.

"Soundwave," he hears and looks behind him to see Optimus in the window's reflection again. "Anything new to report on your mission?" he asks.

Soundwave uses his visor, "...There's still much he hasn't told us about his origins... keep an eye on him... Alright, I'll keep my eyes peeled..." he plays back the conversation between Qrow and Ozpin.

Optimus hums in thought, "Hmm, I see. It's not unusual for them to be wary of you, Soundwave. After all, you are an unknown variable to them and to this world, just like Megatron, and the others I sent here. You will need to earn their trust, however, how you do so will be up to you. Of course, you can't reveal everything about your origins to them so soon. If they knew what you used to be, it may cause problems in the near future. Be careful," Optimus says.

Soundwave nods before using his visor again, "...The others I sent here..." he says in Optimus' voice.

It doesn't take much for Optimus to figure out what he's getting at, "You're wondering about the others I brought here to Remnant aside from you and Megatron. I'm afraid I cannot say at this time. However, I can say that they are individuals that you will need to work well with and fight alongside if you are to complete your mission, and achieve your redemption," Optimus explains. Soundwave seems a little reluctant (though he doesn't show it one bit), but he nods anyway. "I must go now, but we will speak again soon. Good luck, Soundwave," he says before he vanishes from the window's reflection.

A moment later, he hears a knock at the door. He opens it to reveal Ruby on the other side.

"Hey Soundwave, we're getting ready to make dinner shortly if you want to come help," Ruby offers, and Soundwave nods. "Okay, great. Come on," she says and the pair leave to head to the kitchen. However, on their way, they run into Qrow. "Hey Uncle Qrow, what's up?" she asks.

"Hey, kid. Actually, I'm here to speak to your little friend here," Qrow says, hand raised to Soundwave.

"Huh? What for?" Ruby asks, curious.

"Come with me out back," Qrow says and starts walking off, with Soundwave following and leaving a confused Ruby behind.

A moment later, Ruby and the others come out to find Qrow and Soundwave standing a distance away from one another, with both of them having their weapons with them.

"Um, what's going on?" Jaune asks.

"How should I know? I'm as confused as you," Ruby replies.

"Alright then kid, I've seen you fight before. You're pretty good, and you can definitely handle yourself against some Grimm, but if you say that your mission here is to protect my niece, then I need to know if you got what it takes. And there's only one way to do that," Qrow says as he takes out and activates his blade.

Soundwave responds in kind by activating his blades, leaving the others on the side lines worried.

"Wait, are you going to fight each other?" Ren asks.

"Just a little sparring match. I want to see what Mr. 'silent but deadly' here can do. Now then, ready when you are, Soundwave," Qrow says.

Soundwave simply nods, and then remains completely still as a subtle wind blows by, and the tension amidst the atmosphere here rises. A moment later, both fighters rush at each other. Qrow jumps into the air and swings his sword out wide at Soundwave, but Soundwave slide underneath the swing and then backflips into the air to land right in front of Qrow. The two fighters clash their blades, but Qrow slowly begins to push Soundwave back. Soundwave remains unfazed as he aims his left blade at the right angle and fires off a shot that Qrow has to lean his head back to narrowly avoid. Soundwave then sends out his tentacles to shock him, but Qrow jumps back to stay out of their reach. Soundwave retracts his tentacles and runs at Qrow again. The pair proceed to have a dance of steel of sorts as they both make several swings at each other, each time only meeting the steel of their opponents' blade. At one point, Qrow ducks low and swings upwards at Soundwave, who crosses his blades in front of him to block the strike, though it sends him up into the air. Qrow jumps into the air after him and swings his blade at his side, but Soundwave twists over the swing and kicks Qrow in the face before the pair fall ack to the ground, with both landing on their feet. Qrow rubs his jaw a bit before staring back at his foe.

 _"His attacks are precise and calculated, and yet there's no hesitation from his movements. He might be as good as some of the more experienced huntsmen out in the world. However, he's still not better than me,"_ Qrow thinks.

Soundwave gives him little more time to think on the matter as he starts firing off some shots at him. Qrow spins his sword around to block the shots, only to see Soundwave close in on him. Qrow slashes down at him, but Soundwave deflects the blade with his left blade, and then thrusts his right blade aimed at Qrow's head. Qrowleans his head to the right to barely avoid it and then throws a kick at Soundwave, who blocks with his left arm as he flies back to land on his feet. Qrow narrows his eyes and then hits the switch on his handle. The gears in his hilt start turning as his blade transforms into its scythe form. Now, he's getting serious. The pair charge at each other again, with Soundwave jumping into the air while swinging his blades around like a twister. Qrow twirls his scythe around to meet the attack, with both fighters ending up behind one another unscathed. The two turn around and attack again, speeding right past each other a few times as they clash their blades against one another. At one point, Soundwave gets a lead and attacks Qrow's rear, only for the drunkard to send the back-end of his scythe staff at Soundwave's face, Soundwave leans back and slides under the surprise attack, making a low swing of his left blade aimed at Qrow's feet. Qrow jumps over the strike and slams his scythe down at Soundwave. Soundwave crosses his blades together to block the strike, remaining on one knee as Qrow tries to force the blade down.

"Heh, not bad kid. Been a while since I had to use my scythe like this. But even you can't keep this up," Qrow taunts him.

Soundwave just stares at him, "...Soundwave: superior. Qrow Branwen: inferior," he says with his own voice; a voice sounding cold and devoid of emotion.

This shocks everyone present as this is the first time Soundwave has ever spoken before without doing it through his visor. Qrow being shocked gives Soundwave the second he needs to send out his tentacles to wrap around Qrow's weapon and then clamp down on his arms, sending an electric shock through his body. Qrow grits his teeth and manages to kick Soundwave away to free himself from the tentacles. Qrow staggers a bit from the attack and stares back at Soundwave, who seems the same as he always does.

"Did... Did Soundwave just talk?" Nora says, still in shock.

"You heard that, too? Good, then I'm not losing my mind," Jaune adds.

 _"But... why did his voice sound so... robotic? Inhuman?"_ Ruby wonders with worry.

Qrow attacks again and makes a series of swings at Soundwave, who flips back from each strike as they move across the courtyard. At one point, Soundwave backflips away, landing underneath the tree in the courtyard. Just then, one large tree branch breaks from the tree, likely due to Qrow's semblance, and falls towards Soundwave. Qrow smirks a bit, but then quickly loses the smirk when Laserbeak swoops in and knocks the tree branch away, leaving Soundwave unharmed.

 _"Well, that's just great. My semblance goes off, and he has a feathered insurance policy to make it null-and-void,"_ Qrow thinks.

Laserbeak flies back up into the tree, choosing to watch the battle from afar. The two combatants stare down each other one last time. A second later, Qrow makes the first move, firing off his weapon to make him spin in the air as he spins towards Soundwave. Soundwave waits for him to get close and then uses his semblance, sending out a resonance blast that throw's Qrow off his concentration and making him miss Soundwave by just a hair. Everyone covers their ears from the move until Soundwave stops his resonance blast. Qrow shakes his head and sees Soundwave running at him, right arm blade reeled back. He makes a quick swing of his scythe and everything stops a second later. Qrow and Soundwave remain motionless, their respective blades a mere inch from slitting their opponent's throats. The onlookers stare, wide-eyed, and the spectacle. A moment later, the two retract their blades and deactivate their weapons, ending the duel.

Qrow dusts himself off, "You're even better than I thought, Soundwave. What's more, who knew you could actually TALK without having to use your visor. And here I was starting to think you were just some robot in human skin," Qrow jokes.

Soundwave makes no comment as Laserbeak flies down to land on his shoulder, and then he heads back inside the house.

The others watch him go, "He actually managed to keep Qrow Branwen on his toes and fought him to a stand-still. I'm definitely glad he's on our side," Jaune notes.

"Indeed," Ren adds.

Meanwhile, Nora's stomach growls, "Um, can we get something to eat now? I'm hungry," she says.

Ren chuckles, "Of course. Let's go prepare dinner," Ren says as the members of Team JNPR head inside.

Ruby heads inside next, though is still perplexed by what Soundwave said and how he said it. Qrow is the last to head inside, with much on his mind now.

 _"He really is good. Makes me wonder about what kind of civil war his old village had in the past, and what kind of warriors they had fighting it. But that also begs the question, if it was some kind of civil war, then why didn't any of the kingdoms learn about it? Also, I still don't know how he knows about Ruby's power. One thing's for certain, if he ever turns against us... we might be in a little trouble,"_ Qrow wonders before taking out his flask for a swig and then heading inside to join the others.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Sorry it's been a while since I last posted one for this story. Soundwave dukes it out with Qrow Branwen, while Qrow and Ozpin continue to wonder about his origins. Also, Soundwave finally speaks his famous one liner! I was originally saving it for another chapter, but I thought this could work too, and I know you guys have been waiting a long while to hear it. Anyway, Soundwave leaves more questions for Ruby and her friends, but if they find the answers to them, will they be answers they like, or not? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	27. Chapter 27: Converging of Sparks

**Here we are at Chapter 27. It feels like forever since I've last been here, but I'm back. Time for Yang and Weiss to have that talk with Raven, along with Megatron and Dreadwing. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 27. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Converging of Sparks**

Yang, Weiss, Megatron, and Dreadwing are all inside Raven's tent, with the two females sitting at a small table while the males stand behind them. The pilot remains outside since he doesn't need to be a part of this conversation. Meanwhile, Raven sits on the other side, while Vernal pours them all some tea.

"Thank you. You may go now," Raven says, thanking Vernal for the tea.

Vernal nods her head and then leaves the tent.

"So, what's the 'truth' you were referring to?" Megatron asks, hand on his hip.

Raven ignores the question as she sips her tea, "You know, it's better when it's hot," she says, smirking.

"You know, you're really obnoxious," Weiss retorts.

"Do not play games with us, woman. I will not have you disrespect Lady Weiss even further with your attitude. Now answer the question," Dreadwing warns her.

Raven narrows her eyes at them, "The truth is that 'truth' is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories," she says.

"Uncle? Does she mean your Uncle Qrow that you told me about?" Megatron asks Yang and she nods.

Yang turns back to her mother, "Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before," she notes.

Dreadwing glances at Megatron, "Family matter. I'll explain it to you later," Megatron replies, and Dreadwing hums in acknowledgement.

Raven focuses on Yang, "That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist. You know, your teammates, and your new little friends here, though they weren't there, might as well be the poster children for the huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable," Raven says.

"You would do well not to insult us, Raven," Megatron warns her this time.

"Are you saying you're not trying to make the world a better place?" Raven taunts him.

"I know I am beyond redemption, Raven. I'm no hero, I never was. But that won't stop me from trying to help Yang. It's more than what you would ever do for her," Megatron retorts.

Dreadwing listens in and is once again surprised by Megatron's words. Though he still doesn't really believe him or trust him, it's still a shock to see him say such things, especially for a human girl.

"It's what huntsmen and huntresses do," Yang retorts.

"Not all of them. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen," Raven confesses.

Yang and Weiss gasp at this, exchanging a brief look with each other. Megatron and Dreadwing however, aren't as surprised. One, because they aren't as familiar with the workings of this world as the girls are, and two, because if they were twins from a bandit tribe, then it would stand to reason that they might have gone to the academy for the same reason. Being two former soldiers, it wasn't that much of a shock to them.

"Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hm? Aside from the Grimm, huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counterforce," Raven begins as she pours herself more tea and takes a sip. "And Qrow and I were the perfect age. The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in," Raven says as she stands up from the table and starts walking away from them to the giant map of Remnant at the back of her tent.

"Care to elaborate?" Dreadwing asks.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Sound familiar? I'm sure he's done the same thing for your team, and he'd probably do the same thing for your little boyfriends here," Raven says as she glances back at the group.

Megatron and Dreadwing glance at each other in confusion, while Yang and Weiss blush at the last comment, before Weiss gestures for Yang to continue the conversation.

"What's your point?" Yang asks.

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?" Raven asks.

"He was... a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school," Weiss says.

"He was the headmaster at your former school before it fell, if I am correct, milady?" Dreadwing asks Weiss and she nods to him.

"Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else," Raven adds, further surprising them a bit.

"That doesn't make any sense! How could he have...? No. Why would someone even do that?" Yang asks.

"Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became," Raven explains.

"Enough dancing around it, Raven. Tell us, what's this 'oh so terrible secret' that made you leave your daughter and all of your responsibilities behind?" Megatron asks, his patience starting to waver.

"The Creatures of Grimm... have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet," Raven admits.

As she speaks, Weiss and Yang's eyes widen more and more while they sit in silence. Meanwhile, Megatron and Dreadwing raise an eyebrow, seeing that this news was a shock to their respective charges, which means this revelation is a very important one. One that they will need to speak to Optimus Prime about this next time they see him.

"What?" Weiss asks.

"You know, you four haven't even touched your tea," Raven notes dismissively.

"So, the Creatures of Grimm have a leader, one that very few new about for a long time," Megatron mutters.

"Pretty much," Raven replies.

Yang and Weiss stand up, "Why should we believe any of this?" Yang asks.

"Now you're catching on. So far, you've done nothing but accept what others tell you, or follow others blindly because of some misplaced sense of guilt or loyalty," Raven says, aiming the last bit at Megatron and Dreadwing as she walks up to them. "...But you need to question everything," Raven says as she goes to stare into her daughter's eyes, only for Megatron to place his arm in between them, a silent warning for Raven to step back.

Raven then turns around, "Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow, your father ... and your fool of a friend there," she says, the last one towards Megatron.

A shot from Ember Celica is heard, destroying the table. Raven looks toward Yang, faintly smiling as she sees that Yang's eyes have turned red, filled with rage.

"Don't you DARE talk about my family like that!" Yang yells, seething.

Yang's outburst surprises Weiss and Dreadwing, and Megatron a little bit. However, Megatron is even more surprised by Yang addressing him as part of her family. They then hear what sounds like a gun being cocked behind them and look to see Vernal aiming one of her pistols at Yang.

"You need to calm down," Vernal warns her.

However, suddenly, a glowing purple hand grabs onto her pistol and pulls it away, only for Vernal to see Megatron grab her by the throat and hoist her into the air. Vernal tries to pull out her second pistol, only for Megatron to knock it aside.

"No one threaten's Yang while I'm around. Understood?" Megatron warns her as his hold tightens a bit.

Raven sighs, "Would you please muzzle your dog, would you Yang," Raven asks.

Yang narrows her eyes before she calms down herself and walks up to Megatron, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. He looks back to her and she shakes her head. Though hesitant, he releases Vernal and deactivates his semblance while Vernal tries to catch his breath.

 _"First, I was surprised by the young female's outburst. It's hard to believe that she's an old friend of Lady Weiss. But... what's even more surprising is how easily Megatron had succumbed to her silent request without any resistance. How great of an affect has she had on him?_ " Dreadwing wonders as he watches the display.

"Well, isn't that sweat? I see you've trained your little pet bodyguard well. And here I thought he was too stupid to understand how to take commands. I wonder if he's as smart as your other friends," Raven taunts them.

Yang turns back to her as her anger returns, "You don't know anything about Megatron. About what he's been through and what he's done for me. What's more, you don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You LEFT US!" Yang yells, her eyes burning red before they turn back to normal and she calms down. However, this time it is Megatron who calms her down by holding her hand, surprising her a bit (and himself as well) before she looks back to her mother. "What I want to know is WHY?" Yang demands.

"Aside from you last question, I know more than you realize. Not just about you, now just about your friends and your boyfriend here, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it," Raven says and turns around again. "You said Tai told you all about my Semblance. Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me," Raven says as she reaches the back exit of her tent, confusing the four teens once again.

Raven leaves the tent, while the four teens exchange looks of confusion with each other.

"Go see for yourself," Vernal urges them to go outside, but before she leaves, she looks to Megatron. "And you, the next time we meet, don't think you'll get the drop on me so easily again," she warns him.

However, Megatron does not feel threatened, "Oh please, as if a champion of Kaon would ever lose to a weakling like you," he replies.

Vernal growls a bit, but then she leaves. The four individuals take her advice and exit the tent, only to find no one outside, and no Raven in sight.

"Mom?" Yang calls out.

"Yang, are you alright?" Megatron asks.

"I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to to my sister," Yang replies as she looks around.

Weiss glances a worried expression towards Dreadwing before turning back to Yang, "Yang, it's okay if... you're not okay. We're here for you," Weiss tries to be supportive.

"You guys don't actually believe what she said, right?" Yang asks them.

"I... of course not. Well, not all of it. It was crazy. We have Dust, Semblances... But, I mean, there's no such thing as magic," Weiss says, and then turns to her knight. "What about you, Dreadwing?" she asks.

"Pardon me, milady, but I'm afraid I cannot concur. I believe that... there are many things in this world that might be beyond our comprehension. My past experiences have somewhat proven my judgment to have merit. However, you know that I will always support you in any way you ask of me, milady," Dreadwing says, bowing his head to her for a moment.

Weiss smiles a little bit, "Well, I appreciate your honesty, Dreadwing," she says.

"What about you, Megatron?" Yang asks.\

"I have the same opinion as Dreadwing. Even if your mother is anything but trustworthy, I too believe that there are things in this world that simple logic and fact cannot quiet explain. And I would say that magic would be one of those things," Megatron answers.

Just then, the four hear a bird caw and they look up to see a black bird flying above them in the air.

"A raven?" Weiss asks, perplexed a bit.

"I've... seen that bird before," Yang notes.

"Maybe... it belongs to your mother?" Weiss asks.

However, Megatron quickly aims his arm cannon and fires off a shot at the bird, spooking them. The bird manages to fly around the blast before it circles around a tree. Flying lower, the bird passes by another tree, only for Raven to suddenly take its place. She lands in front of them, once more with the teens being surprised.

"It almost felt like you were pretending to kill me?" Raven taunts Megatron.

"Who says I was pretending?" Megatron growls.

Yang gets to the bigger point, "How... did you do that?" she asks, getting her focus back.

"Well, I could explain it to you...," Raven begins, and then she draws her sword, slashing behind her, and creating a portal with her Semblance. "... or you could ask your uncle," she ends.

"You're letting us go?" Yang asks.

"I'm giving you a choice," Raven begins, sheathing her sword. "Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start. Your friends are welcome to stay here as well and put their skills to real use. Or... you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?" Raven asks as she steps aside from her portal.

Weiss reacts timidly, while Yang just glares at her mother. Megatron joins with Yang in glaring at Raven, while Dreadwing stands protectively close to Weiss.

"All I care about is making sure my sister is safe," Yang declares.

Raven appears dissatisfied with Yang's answer, "Ugh..." she groans and then looks to Megatron. "And what about you? Are you still going to be a fool and turn your back on your true nature?" she asks.

"I told you once before: where Yang goes, I go. I am here to assist her in achieving her mission. She is my priority," Megatron says, his words making Yang blush for a second.

A moment later, Yang and Weiss are then shown riding on Bumblebee towards the portal while Dreadwing and Megatron walk beside them, along with the pilot from Atlas. While Dreadwing was a little apprehensive about Weiss being on the motorcycle with Yang, he decided it would be better than having her walk and if things went south, she could get to safety much faster that way. However...

"Yang," Raven calls out, making them stop and look back at her. "If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet...Not even your friends may be able to help you next time," she warns her.

Weiss rolls her eyes and looks ahead, while Megatron and Dreadwing glare at her.

"You weren't kind this time either," Yang notes before she and Weiss enter the portal, followed by Megatron, Dreadwing, and the pilot, and then the portal closes.

Raven closes her eyes and sighs, "I know..." she mutters.

…

Back in Mistral, Qrow is seen leaning against a stone railing after failing to find more huntsmen to join their mission.

"This can't be right. I get one or two of them, but... all of them? Just... gone," Qrow mutters in disbelief. He sighs and hangs his head in disappointment. Suddenly, he hears the sound of Raven's portal behind him, and turns around to face it. "Raven?" he mutters, but then hears something on the other side and his eyes widen in surprise. "Oh," he mutters again.

…

In the house in Mistral, Ruby and her friends are currently working on dinner for when Qrow returns, along with anyone that comes with him. Nora is eating some of the food, Ren and Ruby are cooking, and Jaune is setting the table. Oscar is downstairs, finishing up his training, and Soundwave and Laserbeak are standing off to the side since neither of them know how to cook.

Alright, the first batch is just about done," Ren notes.

"Awesome! Now we just need Qrow and we'll be all set," Ruby adds.

Nora eats another sliced carrot, "Do you really think he's gonna bring that many people? This is a lot of food," Nora says as she goes to eat another slice, only for Laserbeak to swoop by and claw at her hands; a silent message to stop eating the food as he flies back to Soundwave.

"Uh, I don't know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we can get. I mean, we got Soundwave and Laserbeak helping us out, but you know what they say, 'the more the merrier'," Ruby says.

Just then, they hear a door opening and closing, "I'm back!" Qrow calls out.

"Be right there!" Ruby replies.

Ren leans over to check on Ruby's cooking, "You're going to overcook that," he notes.

"No, I'm not, shut up!" Ruby retorts.

"Hey, uh, Ruby?" Qrow calls out again.

"I'm coming!" Ruby yells back, but then smoke comes out of her pan, and she relents. "Ugh, fine. You take over," she says and hands the pan handle over to Ren.

Ruby grabs the tea tray and heads to the living room while Ren helps cook the pan, with Soundwave walking a few steps behind her.

"So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it," Ruby says as she eyes the tea tray, but then looks up to see Qrow, along with a few other people. However, she gasps when she immediately recognizes one of them as her sister, Yang, and the other, her old friend, Weiss. Ruby drops the tea tray, causing it all to break and shatter on the floor. Yang slowly approaches Ruby, but Ruby steps back in fear as her voice starts to crack. "Y-Yang, I... I'm so sorry! I- I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd- I just... I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-," Ruby begins, tears forming in her eyes, until she stops when Yang wraps her arms around her sister in a strong embrace, making Ruby look at Yang.

"I love you," Yang tells her, tears falling from her eyes as she says what she should've told her sister so long ago.

Ruby sobs as she hugs her sister back, "I love you too," she replies.

Jaune, Ren and Nora enter the room, smiling at the sight of the two sisters embracing each other. Qrow smiles as well. Oscar then enters the room, a little surprised by the new faces, but eventually smiles as well. Megatron and Dreadwing watch the display, quickly figuring out that this girl with the red cloak is Yang's sister. They also notice her eyes. They're Silver.

 _"The one destined to save this world. This is the girl that Optimus told me about,"_ Megatron thinks.

 _"Seeing something like this makes my miss my brother even more. All the more reason to accomplish my mission so his spark may be freed from Unicron's grasp,"_ Dreadwing thinks. He then notices how Weiss smiles as she wipes a tear from her eye, before frowning while looking down. "Milady, is there something wrong?" he gently asks her.

"Huh, no it's just..." Weiss trails off.

"Weiss," they hear and look to see Yang and Ruby opening their arms to her.

Weiss smiles and eagerly joins them in their hug. Everyone smiles as they watch three of the four Team RWBY members embrace each other. Dreadwing now realizes that it was the thought of being left out of the moment that was making his charge frown so. However, seeing her looking so happy now to be with two of her teammates brings a warm feeling to his spark, knowing that she's happy again. Megatron sees Yang's expression change so much, even more so than when she reunited with Weiss. Seeing that smile, for some reason, made him feel... lighter in a way.

Megatron shakes his head, _"By the Allspark, it must have been the long trek to get here. This human body gets exhausted more easily than my old body. That's all it is,"_ he mentally notes.

However, as the girls end their embrace, Ruby takes note of the two boys that came with Yang and Weiss.

"Um, Yang, Weiss, who are they?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, um, it's a long story. Let's just say that they're here to help us out. I can't speak for the one in the blue and gold armor, but the one with the one arm is a friend of mine. Ruby, this is Megatron," Yang introduces him.

"Megatron?" Ruby mutters, confused by the name, as is mostly everyone else.

Qrow quickly makes note of the strange name, _"Megatron? Is he... related to Soundwave?"_ he wonders.

Megatron just nods to them.

"And this is..." Weiss trails off, gesturing to Dreadwing.

Dreadwing walks up to them and bows his head with a hand on his chest, "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Dreadwing Seeker. Sworn knight and protector to my mistress, Lady Weiss Schnee," he introduces himself.

"Knight?" Ruby asks, confused.

Weiss scratches her cheek as she blushes a bit, "Well, again, it's a long story," she says.

However, the two girls then notice the strange boy with the armored bird and the visor on his face behind Ruby.

"Um, Ruby, who's that?" Yang asks, pointing at Soundwave.

"Oh, Yang, Weiss, this is-," Ruby begins.

"Soundwave," Megatron interrupts her.

Everyone looks to him now as he said his name. Megatron himself is still a little shocked to see his former communications chief standing before him, as a human no less, as well as seeing Laserbeak in his new form as well.

"Megatron, you know him?" Yang asks.

"Soundwave, you know this guy?" Ruby asks her companion. Megatron and Soundwave say nothing as they walk up to each other. What surprises them even more is when Soundwave suddenly kneels before Megatron. "Soundwave?" Ruby mutters.

 _"Is he... from Megatron's village as well?"_ Yang wonders.

"Soundwave, I am no longer your leader. I am no one's leader. There is no need to bow to me anymore. I do not desire it," Megatron says. Soundwave raises his head to him before lowering it once more. "Soundwave, why do this? I do not deserve such loyalty. Not after all the mistakes I've made," Megatron says as he glances away in guilt.

Soundwave raises his head again, "...Megatron. Superior..." Soundwave says, using his own voice again.

The fact that Soundwave, who rarely speaks unless it's through his visor, would call someone superior to himself, is astounding to Ruby's group. It makes them wonder just how do these two know each other.

Megatron sighs, "Rise, Soundwave," he asks, and Soundwave does so. "I am no longer your leader. Your choices are your own, and I cannot and will not force you to think otherwise. If it is your choice to continue this, then I will respect it... It is good to see you again, old friend," he says, showing the smallest signs of a smile on his face.

The exchange leaves everyone else thinking the same thing: there will be a lot of explaining to be done be these guys.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Megatron, Dreadwing, and Soundwave are now reunited in Mistral, as are Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Of course, this reunion also brings with it many questions from just about everyone. How will things go for Megatron and his old comrades as their parties are now together in Mistral? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	28. Chapter 28: Thoughts and Questions

**Here we are at Chapter 28. The people have spoken, and I have answered with another chapter of the story. Now we get to see how the RWBY crew deal with three former Decepticons altogether. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 28. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Thoughts and Questions**

At the house in Mistral, Ruby and her friends have a happy dinner together after being away from each other for so long. However, there is a little confusion in the air as Megatron, Soundwave, and Dreadwing are with them. The former Decepticons are trying to eat their meals peacefully, though that is proving to be a little difficult when they are receiving constant stares from the other people at the table. Eventually, it taxes even Megatron's patience.

"Alright, if you have something to say, then by all means, say it," Megatron says.

The others glance at each other before the first one to speak is Jaune, "Well, it's just um, surprising that you know Soundwave and Laserbeak. We didn't think we'd meet anyone else from his village," Jaune notes.

"Does that surprise you that much?" Megatron asks.

"A little bit. Well, that, and that you're missing an arm. I don't understand why you would want to put yourself in danger if-," Ruby begins until Megatron suddenly activates his semblance and creates his left arm again.

"You were saying," Megatron adds.

"Um, okay, never mind, you're good," Ruby quickly replies.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Nora asks.

"My semblance essentially allows me the power of creation, to a degree. If I focus enough on an image in my mind, and put enough power into it, I can create almost anything. However, for now, most of my creations are weapons for combat," Megatron says as he deactivates his semblance arm.

At the mention of the 'W' word, Ruby gets stars in her eyes, "Oh, really? What kind of weapons can you make? Can I see them? Please, please, please, pretty please?!" Ruby begs, getting into Megatron's personal space.

"Would you step back from my face?" Megatron says, getting irritated by her.

Ruby realizes what she's doing and steps back, rubbing the back of her head with a nervous chuckle.

Yang puts a hand on Megatron's arm, "Don't worry about her, Megatron. She's a real weapons nerd. Trust me," she says, her touch calming Megatron down a bit.

Megatron sighs, _"To think that the one destined to save the world would by a young, immature human girl with some personality issues,"_ he thinks.

"Is she always like that, Milady?" Dreadwing asks Weiss.

Weiss rolls her eyes, "Pretty much, though that's just a part of what makes Ruby herself. While I won't say this out loud, I did miss her and her quirks when I was in Atlas," she says, whispering the last part so only Dreadwing can hear her.

Dreadwing nods, "I see," he replies.

However, someone else heard her, "...While I won't say this out loud, I did miss her and her quirks when I was in Atlas..." Soundwave replays what Weiss just said, shocking her.

"What the- how did you hear me, and how did you do that?!" Weiss questions him.

"Soundwave was our communications chief back in our village. He is quite competent at surveillance, so believe me when I say that there are very few things that bypass his eyes and ears," Megatron explains, smirking a bit as his old comrade's skills.

"His visor is able to record everything we say, and that's how he communicates most of the same. To be honest, that time he called Megatron 'superior' was only the second time we've heard him say anything that didn't come out of his visor," Ren adds.

"Awwww, Weiss, did you really miss me that much?" Ruby squeals a bit.

Weiss blushes a bit as she glances away, "Well... maybe a little bit," she mutters.

"Awww, Weiss, I missed you too!" Ruby cheers as she uses her semblance to zip around and hug Weiss.

"Ahh! Ruby, get off of me, you dolt!" Weiss yells, while Ruby giggles.

Dreadwing gets up and readies to draw his sword, "Young lady, remove your hands from Lady Weiss at once. You are making her uncomfortable," Dreadwing warns her. However, Laserbeak suddenly gets in his way. "Laserbeak, out of my way. Soundwave, call off your pet," Dreadwing demands.

Soundwave simply stares at him before he shakes his head.

"Dreadwing, it's okay. I've grown a bit used to this dolt's antics. She means me no harm," Weiss says as Ruby finally releases her.

"Dreadwing, there's no need for drawn swords here. Calm down," Megatron adds.

Dreadwing eventually cools down and sits back down, more for Weiss' sake than for Megatron's, but Megatron is aware of this and is fine with that.

"Lady Weiss?" Nora asks, giggling a bit.

"Um, well, you see-," Weiss begins, her blush returning.

"I am Lady Weiss' personal knight. To serve at her pleasure, to protect her with my sword and my life, and to obey any commands she gives me, as is the oath I have sworn to her," Dreadwing explains.

This only makes Weiss blush even more, "Dreadwing!" she yells.

"Is something wrong, Milady?" Dreadwing asks, completely confused.

 _"Man, he's about as clueless when it comes to girls and stuff normal people would know about as Megatron is,"_ Yang mentally notes.

"Wow, sounds like you guys have had some interesting stuff happen as well since Beacon," Jaune notes.

"Well what about you guys? Anything interesting happen with, um, Soundwave was it?" Yang asks, trying to keep the attention off of them.

"You mean aside from him beating the crap out of us during our training sessions and what you've already seen of him by now, not much," Jaune says, groaning a bit as he rolls her left shoulder a bit.

"Yeah, he even managed to go toe-to-toe with Uncle Qrow one time," Ruby notes.

This gets Yang's attention, "Really?" he asks as she looks to the visor-wearing mute.

"Yeah, it was so cool. It was also the first time we ever heard him speak without using his visor. He was so awesome," Ruby adds.

Yang glances between Soundwave and Megatron, "Well, then again, Megatron did go at it with Dad back home and got him on the defensive," Yang notes.

This gets Ruby's attention, "What?! No way!" she yells.

"It's true. He managed to get Dad on the ropes. He said so himself," Yang replies.

"Please. As if I would have any trouble against anyone that would face me in a duel," Megatron notes.

"So, which one is stronger? Megatron, or Soundwave?" Jaune asks.

"... As much as I would hate to admit it, that would be Megatron. Back home, he was the gladiator champion in the Pits of Kaon. Soundwave was the runner-up because he lost to Megatron," Dreadwing says.

"Home? You mean, your village. I would like to know more about this place," Ren notes.

"Yeah, me too," Nora adds.

The others look at Megatron, and he glances in between them. However, Yang gets a little worried.

 _"Oh no, what would these guys do if they find out what he did to his village?"_ Yang thinks.

"That is a personal matter. One which I do not wish to tell to people that I have only just met. Yang and Soundwave may trust you, but it is hard for me to trust people I do not know that well," Megatron avoids the questions.

The others get a little sad at this, "Well, I can certainly understand that. Trust must be earned after all. Whenever you are ready to tell us, we will be happy to listen. We only know what Soundwave has told us, but understand that it is not an easy topic for you all," Ren says, being the voice of reason in the room.

"Um... thank you, uh-," Megatron begins.

"Ren. Lie Ren, but everyone calls me Ren," Ren replies.

Megatron nods, "I thank you for your understanding, Ren," he says.

…

Meanwhile, in Salem's domain, Salem is in her chamber, looking through the Seer Grimm next to her. A moment later, the doors open and a figure walks in. The figure appears to be a male wearing dark silver, regal looking armor across his body, unlike any previously seen. The armor has high shoulder segments, almost like spikes. Another thing is that the figure is wearing a black cloak with a hood down, showing messy/spikey black hair with red highlights and red tips. However, his face is covered by an intricate Grimm mask similar to the one Raven Branwen wears, with only his red eyes visible through the slits in the mask.

"Ah, you're here. I trust your accommodations were to your liking?" Salem asks.

"They will suffice," the figure replies behind the mask.

"You know, you and those allies that were brought with you have certainly made things more... interesting to say the least," Salem notes.

"A means to end. I do not really consider them to be my allies. I've had allies that I've trusted before, only for one of them to betray me when I least expected it while my twin rallied the others against me, and it costed me dearly. I won't make that mistake again," the figure replies.

Salem stares at him for a moment, sensing a sort of kindred spirit in him, "...If you'll indulge in my curiosity, what exactly did this betrayal cost you?" she asks.

The figure looks out the windows to the dark fields beyond them, his eyes turning from red to silver in color, "...Someone I cared for greatly. Her name... was Solus. She was a maker by nature, always working to build something new. She was indeed a warrior as well, but it was in the forge where her true strength shined. Not just with her forging skills. It was her own presence that was like a star in the night sky. All of my former comrades respected and admired her. Most of all, while half of the others were wary of me, she, above all my friends, said that there was more to me than my twin portrayed me as. That is where my love for her sparked true," the figure explains.

Salem thinks for a moment, "I was like you once..." she says, gaining his attention again. "I too had someone that I loved, and I too lost that love through an act of betrayal by one I trusted with my life. That betrayal drove me to what I am today. However, that all began long before the actual betrayal occurred... because of the gods," Salem says, noting the last part with distaste in her voice.

The figure's eyes turn back to red again, "Where I come from, Primus was our creator. From his Allspark, came life, and myself and my former comrades aside from my twin were born from his Allspark, in order to fight against Unicron, the chaos bringer," the figure explains.

"Well, the gods of your world sound like another version of the tale of the god brothers, the god of light and the god of darkness. They were brothers who created life and worked against one another, which ultimately ended in them fighting one another. Eventually, they stopped their battle and decided to work together to create something... together. And that was how humanity came to be born. But, they eventually deemed their creation to be a failure and left this shattered world, godless. Now, the world is in chaos, and humans continue to bicker and fight amongst themselves," Salem explains.

"Is there a point to all of this talking of yours?" the figure asks, his patience waning a bit.

"I'm suggesting that your gods did the same thing to you that they did to me. I was betrayed and the man I loved was lost to me, but why would the gods I once had so much faith in allow something so tragic to happen? Why not, unless they secretly planned it that way?" Salem suggests.

"What are you saying?" the figure asks.

"I'm saying that what if the god you believed in, this Primus, secretly knew that this tragedy would occur and allowed it to happen. An experiment of sorts, to see how you would react and how this drama would play out. Gods are all-knowing beings, so perhaps they knew this would eventually happen and decided to see if their prediction would ring true. What if you were betrayed, not only by your former comrades, but by your god as well?" Salem plants the seed. The figure looks away, deep in thought at her words. "Do not worry about it for now, my compatriot. For now, rest and prepare for when you will join Cinder's group at Haven. There is still much work to be done after all," Salem says. The figure eventually leaves, and Salem then shows a subtle smirk on his face. "The only way he'll ever learn...," she mutters.

…

Back in Mistral, Megatron, Dreadwing, and Soundwave had already finished their dinner with the others, as well as having a conversation with the boy called Oscar, who apparently has the spirit of another human named Ozpin within him; with said spirit explaining the truth about Salem and the Relics and the Maidens to them all. Yang and Weiss agreed to fight in order to help Ruby, but also asked Ozpin to keep no more secrets from them. Afterwards, the others went to their respective rooms to rest for the night, and take the time to be with old friends whom they haven't seen in so long. Megatron, Dreadwing, and Soundwave with Laserbeak, are in one such room.

"So, what are your thoughts on this matter?" Megatron asks his old comrades, standing by the window of the room.

"Well, for one thing, these 'Relics' are somewhat similar in importance as the relics from Cybertron that we searched for back on Earth. Each one with its own unique abilities. This Relic of Knowledge, from its name, must be some kind of device that provides a well-spring of knowledge to whomever wields it. A rather dangerous tool when in the wrong hands," Dreadwing notes, sitting on one bed.

"...Salem... Grimm have a leader... she wants the Relics... Won't be good for anyone," Soundwave says through his visor with multiple recordings.

"Agreed, Soundwave. If this Salem manages to collect all of the Relics, then this world and its people will be lost. What particularly concerns me is how this Salem and her Grimm... How they remind me of Unicron in a way," Megatron says.

"How so, exactly?" Dreadwing asks.

"The Creatures of Grimm are attracted to negativity. It draws them in, and that only creates more and more chaos. That, in turn, creates more negativity, and so the cycle repeats. If Unicron were here, he would just send the Grimm out and completely envelope this world into chaos. However, Salem would rather have the humans of Remnant destroy each other for her, while she goes after the Relics. I must admit, it is a sound strategy. Have your enemies destroy each other, you go for the real prize, and then finish off whatever's left of them," Megatron explains.

"And she has already fired the first shot. During out time in Atlas, Lady Weiss told me about what happened at her school, Beacon Academy. Those schools guard the Relics, but now one of them is gone," Dreadwing notes.

"...Ruby... misses... home," Soundwave adds.

Megatron looks out the window, much on his mind, "While I was in Patch with Yang, I learned quite a few things. I learned the importance of gratitude, of respect... of family. These ideals were foreign to me until I met Yang. And now, I feel that in my spark if I continue on this path, I can learn more. And perhaps one day overcome my own personal failures as a sentient being. And I have Yang to thank for that," Megatron says.

"I'm glad to see that you all have come together, and more importantly, learned much from your recent experiences," they hear and look to see Optimus Prime appear in the window.

"Optimus, I've been hoping to speak with you soon," Megatron notes, as Dreadwing and Soundwave join him.

"I'm sure you all have questions," Optimus says.

"Indeed. My question for you, Prime, is why you brought Megatron here? After everything he did, why would you give him the chance to come here" Dreadwing asks.

"Like you Dreadwing, Megatron too has a reason for being here. You are here to save the spark of your fallen twin, Skyquake. Megatron, and Soundwave, are here to seek redemption for their previous actions. I explained to you that the one with the Silver Eyes, Ruby Rose, is the one destined to save this world, and that you must help her and her allies achieve this goal. That, in turn, would allow you to accomplish your own persona; missions. Megatron showed back on Cybertron that every sentient being possesses the capacity for change. And he has only continued to change since coming to this world. I'm sure you have seen this change. Am I wrong, Dreadwing?" Optimus explains.

Though Dreadwing hates to even consider the notion, he remembers when Megatron threw himself in front of his weapon's path in order to protect Yang. Begrudgingly, he shakes his head to Optimus.

"Now for my question: why didn't you tell me that you summoned Dreadwing here, and only informed me about Soundwave?" Megatron asks.

"Because of the history between you two. Dreadwing's animosity towards you was another lesson that you both needed to learn. To overcome past differences in pursuit of a common goal. To help save this world, you must learn to work together again. Only in unity, can you succeed," Optimus explains.

"And what about our respective charges? Yang's team consists of four members, but there are only three of us for now. Can I assume that you have already summoned a fourth being from our world to protect the fourth member of her team?" Megatron asks.

"... I have," Optimus replies.

"And you don't plan on telling us until we meet this individual, do you?" Megatron asks.

"I'm afraid I can't. This, too, is another trail that you must face," Optimus replies.

Megatron growls a bit, "So be it. I'll deal with this 'trial' when it comes around. On another note, what do you know about this Salem, the leader of the Grimm? Yang and her friends did not know about this knowledge until just a short while ago. Only a few inhabitants of this world knew about this until recently," he asks again.

"Salem is the source of all the chaos that is slowly engulfing Remnant. Unfortunately, I do not know everything about her," Optimus replies.

"How can this be?!" Megatron asks, shocked that Optimus, in his supernatural state, would be unaware of something so important.

"I do not know myself. There is something... dark, keeping Salem's origins and history away from even my eyes. Whatever this darkness is, it may seek to halt your progress as well on your mission," Optimus explains.

"That's... not good," Soundwave's visor says.

"Indeed, but what could possibly be capable of such a feat?" Dreadwing asks.

"I cannot say for certain. At least, not for now... I'm afraid my time is up. Be on your guard, my friends. We will speak again soon," Optimus says before he disappears from the window.

The three former Cybertronians look at each other, left with more questions now than with answers. Whatever awaits them on this path, it will show them and their friends no mercy.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Megatron, Dreadwing, and Soundwave speak about their current situation with Optimus, but now things seem to be getting more serious. Meanwhile, a new player enters the game on Salem's side, but there is more to him than meets the eye. For those of you who have been asking, yes, Blake does have a partner transformer, just read Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope and you'll see. Will Megatron and his allies be ready for the trials that await them? What about this new ally of Salem? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	29. Chapter 29: Old Friends

**Here we are at Chapter 29. Time for another little heart-to-heart with Yang and Megatron, only this time it involves Blake. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 29. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Old Friends**

Megatron is out early in the morning, training with his blade and his semblance. He has his semblance arm out and has a glowing jagged sword in his left hand. He spins around, swinging his arm blade followed by his left sword upwards. He then throws a spin kick followed by a thrust of his arm blade, and then a downward swing of his left sword. He then spins around again and makes a cross slash with the two blades. Remaining in that same position, he takes a calming breath, only to swings his left blade around, the tip stopping just a couple of inches from Ruby Rose's throat. The poor girl laughs nervously before Megatron sighs and lowers his blade and then deactivates his semblance and his arm blade.

"My... apologies. I didn't mean to threaten you. I was just training, but YOU shouldn't have gotten so close. I could've taken your head off," Megatron notes.

Ruby rubs the sweat off her brow, "Heh-heh-heh, sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to see you in action. Yang said that you helped her in her training, and that you went toe-to-toe with my dad, so I wanted to check out your skills. That semblance of yours is pretty cool. Can you make anything else besides weapons?" Ruby asks.

The girl's quirky personality makes Megatron want to shoot her, but he won't do that. One: because Ruby is the one fated to save the world, and two: because Yang would kill him if he did. Despite his trepidation, he decides to humor her a bit.

"I am unsure. Weapons are simple enough, provided I have the imagination for it, but as for anything else, that is proving to be far more difficult. I have been able to make an arm, a shield, and a hover-board, as Yang would put it, but that is the extent of my abilities for the time being," Megatron explains.

"Oh, that sounds cool. I wonder if you can make a replica of my sweetheart," Ruby gets a little giddy.

"Your... what?" Megatron asks, confused and a little annoyed.

Ruby takes out her scythe and shows it to him, "My sweetheart, also known as my weapon, Crescent Rose. My pride and joy. Isn't it awesome?" Ruby says.

Megatron takes a moment to inspect the weapon, _"Despite these humans' low-leveled technology when compared to my world's, I must admit, their creativity when it comes to weapons is... intriguing in a way. And to think this weapon was created by a human girl so young. If only our weapon specialists had her imagination,"_ Megatron thinks. "I suppose it is... adequate for a weapon of a warrior," Megatron says, trying to be nice.

"Oh, thank you. I must admit, your weapons are cool too. Soundwave's blades, his tentacles, and the weapons he made for Laserbeak are awesome. Oh, I would love for him to show me how he made them," Ruby says.

Megatron grunts, "Is there anything else you require?" he asks, losing his patience.

"Um, no, no not really," Ruby replies.

"Then I shall return inside to find Yang," Megatron says as he goes inside.

"Hey Megatron," Ruby says, stopping him. "Thank you... for bringing Yang back. I'll be sure to thank Dreadwing for helping Weiss. Now, all that's left is Blake. I wish she was here right now," Ruby says.

The name gains Megatron's attention a little bit. "Blake? Is she the fourth member of your team? I remember Yang refused to talk about her much back in Patch," Megatron asks as he turns around to her.

Ruby gets a little sad now, "Yeah... Yang and Blake were really close back at Beacon. They were partners, but also best friends. You see, Blake tried to keep to herself most of the time, but that was only because she was trying to protect us from her past with the White Fang. She was afraid that if she let us in too deep, that we would get hurt. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. You see, Yang was hurt by some guy named Adam. Blake said that she and him were partners in the White Fang, but she left after they became too violent. It was this Adam guy that hurt Yang while attacking Blake. You see, after the Fall of Beacon, Blake disappeared, and that... that hurt Yang a lot. I tried to help, but... I couldn't. I think Yang is still mad at her for leaving. But I think deep down, she misses Blake just as much as I do. I just wish I could do something to help her realize that," Ruby explains.

Megatron hums for a moment before he heads back inside, a plan forming in his mind. Ruby remains outside, only for Laserbeak to swoop down and land on her shoulder.

"Oh, Laserbeak, where'd you come from?" Ruby asks, a little spooked, but happy to see her feathered friend. Laserbeak squawks at her, but Ruby scratches under its head, which the bird allows.

…

Inside the house, Megatron is walking to what he remembers as the room that Yang and Weiss are staying in, but he meets up with Dreadwing along the way.

"Dreadwing," Megatron greets him, though Dreadwing doesn't return the greeting understandibly. "Have you seen Yang by any chance?" he asks.

"I believe she is still in Lady Weiss' room. I am on my way to find milady. Why do you ask?" Dreadwing asks.

"I wish to talk to her about her teammate, the one called Blake, who ran away at the Fall of Beacon. I was speaking with her younger sister earlier about the matter. Yang never spoke about her much back on Patch. If I may ask, has your new master ever told you anything about her?" he asks.

Dreadwing hesitates to answer, but eventually relents, "... Milady spoke about her a few times during our secret conversations in Atlas. She deeply misses her old friend and teammate, and she was worried about how her other teammates took her sudden departure. She told me that this Blake Belladonna would run at times when things became too difficult, and that she sometimes considered herself a coward. She didn't want her past to harm the people she cared about. They were close back at Beacon. She did not tell me much else aside from that," Dreadwing explains.

Megatron raises a hand to his chin, "I see... Thank you for your time, Dreadwing. I appreciate the information you provided me," Megatron says and leaves to find Yang.

"Why did you wish to know about their teammate?" Dreadwing asks, stopping Megatron.

"...So I can help Yang," Megatron replies and heads on his way.

 _"That girl really has had an effect on him. I still will never trust him, however,"_ Dreadwing notes as he goes to look for Weiss.

Megatron comes to Yang and Weiss' room and is about to knock on the door, but thinks twice and just goes right in without asking. Luckily for him, Yang is inside (and is wearing clothes), but gets spooked by his sudden entrance.

"M-Megatron, did you forget to knock?!" Yang shrieks.

"No, I just don't care," Megatron replies as he closes the door.

Yang sighs "Figures. So, what do you want?" she asks after calming down.

"I want to talk to you about your teammate, the one called Blake," Megatron says.

At hearing that name, Yang sits on her bed, crosses her arms, and looks out the window with an angry look on her face.

"I don't want to talk about her. I'm fine without her," Yang says.

"Doesn't appear that way to me. Your sister and your teammate, Weiss, seem to miss her. What makes you any different?" Megatron asks.

"I said I'm fine. She made her choice. She ran away... just like she always does," Yang mutters bitterly.

Megatron stands in front of Yang, "You're not a very good liar, Yang. As someone who used deception as a weapon for war, trust me when I say that you cannot fool me. So why don't you start being honest with me on this?" Megatron says.

"You want me to be honest? Okay, I don't want to see her again! I gave up my arm for her, and what does she do? She ran away. She left her team behind, left her friends behind... left me behind. Just like everyone else did," Yang retorts, standing up tears starting to form in her eyes.

Megatron stares at her for a moment, "... So, this is about more than just Blake. This is about all of the people that left you in your life. Does that mean you hate your sister, Ruby Rose? Or what about her mother, Summer Rose, who died while on a mission?" Megatron lists off.

"What?! No, I could never hate Ruby. Ruby was just trying to help, and I... I was being stupid and selfish. And Summer didn't leave of her own volition, she was... she was taken from us. I just... My mother left me after I was born, Qrow was on missions, Dad had Signal to deal with, and I was the only one that could look out for Ruby when we were kids. After Summer died, it was up to me to keep us together. I had to pick up the pieces, all by myself," Yang explains as she sits back down on her bed.

"Okay, so what makes Blake different from them. Your sister told me that Blake tried to keep her past separate from her team, to protect you. That she didn't want you or anyone else she cared about to get hurt because of her. She didn't want to get too close to anyone and then have them get hurt because of her. However, fate is a cruel thing because that's exactly what happened. She must've felt that it would be better if she was alone," Megatron says.

"But she doesn't have to be alone. We were all there for her. I never blamed her for what happened to my arm. That was my mistake. If she had just stayed and talked to us, then she wouldn't have had to leave. I just... what if I needed her for me," Yang says as she starts sobbing.

Megatron does the unthinkable and kneels before Yang, moving her hands from her face and wiping her tears away with his sleeve.

"I can't say that I understand what you're experiencing. I was never close with my subordinates, and that has proven to be a grave mistake on my part. But if there's one thing I know, it's that fate works in mysterious ways. I believe with all of my spark that you will see Blake again one day. And when that day comes, you can settle your issues with her. When that day comes, you should try to welcome her back. Give her a reason to stay," Megatron says to encourage her.

"Megatron... Do you... Do you really think she'll come back?" Yang asks, unsure if what he says is true.

"If there's one thing that Optimus Prime taught me from the war, it's that a true bond between comrades never fades away, even in the darkest of times. You'll see your friend again; I'm certain of it," Megatron says.

Yang sniffles a bit and cleans herself up a bit and then she smiles, "Thanks Megatron. I guess I needed that," she says.

Megatron grunts, "Well, as long as you're not losing yourself in your emotions again, then I shall take my leave," he says and stands up to leave.

"Wait, Megatron!" Yang calls out, grabbing his jacket to stop him. She then leans up to plant a kiss on his cheek, making both of them blush. "Thank you Megatron, for helping me out," she mutters.

"Um, right," Megatron stutters, much to his own surprise, before he finally leaves the room and recomposes himself. _"Curse these human emotions!"_ he thinks as he walks away, but not without raising a hand to his cheek where Yang kissed him. _"Though, I suppose it isn't... all irritating."_

…

Meanwhile, Ruby is outside, laying by the tree in the courtyard, thinking about her earlier conversation with Megatron about Blake. Laserbeak is seen sitting up on one of the branches of the tree.

"I wish Blake would come back to us," Ruby mutters. Just then, Soundwave appears, leaning over her as he stares at her. "Oh, hey Soundwave, what's up?" she asks as she sits up.

Soundwave sits down next to her, "...Everything... okay?" he asks with his visor.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just... thinking about a lot of stuff right now," Ruby says.

"...Need... help?" Soundwave asks.

"Oh, thank you, Soundwave, but I'm okay. I just... *sigh* I miss one of my friends. Blake. And that's got me thinking about some other friends. Friends that I'll never see again," Ruby says sadly as she begins thinking about Penny and Pyrrha.

Laserbeak swoops down and lands on Soundwave's shoulder, gaining her attention as Soundwave pets it.

"... Lost... Comrades..." Soundwave says using Megatron's voice.

"Have you lost friends too, Soundwave? Back home during the war?" Ruby asks. Soundwave thinks about it and shows several names on his visor: Ravage, Rumble, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Frenzy, Slugfest, and Overkill. The fact that so many names were appearing is appalling to Ruby, who now feels even more sorry for Soundwave and whatever it was that he went through.

"All of those names were friends you lost?" Ruby asks.

Soundwave nods and pets Laserbeak again, "...Laserbeak... survivor..." he says.

"You mean, Laserbeak is the only one left of these guys that's still alive. Were they all animals?" Ruby asks, getting a little more curious now. Soundwave only shakes his head. "Oh, so only some of them?" she asks and Soundwave nods this time. "Oh, I see. Soundwave, are we... are we good friends at least?" Ruby asks.

Soundwave stares at her for a few moments, making Ruby feel anxious, before he finally nods, which makes Ruby smile.

"...Friends..." Soundwave says.

"Thanks Soundwave..." Ruby says and takes the initiative to hold Soundwave's hand in her own, making her blush. "You really are a good friend," she notes as they watch the sun rise. Laserbeak flies around to land on Ruby's shoulder and squawks a bit. "Oh, you too, Laserbeak. You're a good friend too," she says, making Laserbeak start to rub its head against hers as a sign of affection.

…

Back inside, Dreadwing finds Weiss in the living room, having some morning coffee while enjoying a peaceful morning.

"Ah, good morning Dreadwing. I trust you slept well," Weiss greets him.

Dreadwing bows to her, "Of course, Lady Weiss. I hope your accommodations are to your satisfaction," Dreadwing replies as he stands near her.

"Come now, Dreadwing, you can sit with me if you like," Weiss offers the spot on the couch next to her.

"Forgive me, Milady, but I do not wish to impose on you while you are enjoying a peaceful morning, any more than I already have," Dreadwing says.

"Don't make me order you to sit down. That would make me feel like a fool," Weiss warns him.

"Um, if that is your wish, Milady," Dreadwing replies and takes a seat next to his mistress.

"There see, this is much better," Weiss says before taking a sip of her coffee. "So, what brings you out here this morning? I figured you would be off training or something," Weiss asks.

"Well, if you would indulge me, Lady Weiss; I would like to ask you a little bit more about your teammate, the one called Yang Xiao Long," Dreadwing asks.

This gets her attention, "Oh, what would you like to know about her?" Weiss asks.

"It's just... strange. Seeing my former lord act in such a way when he's near that girl. He was never like that back home, even at the time when he betrayed me. I just question whether or not that's the same Megatron I once served so long ago. Believe me, I will never forgive him for what he did to me, but seeing him putting her well-being before his is... something new, I suppose. And I believe that she is the cause," Dreadwing explains.

Weiss puts her coffee down, "Well, like I said during our secret talks back in Atlas, Yang is a brute. She's loud, obnoxious, horrible at her studies, and don't get me started on her fashion sense. But, she's loyal, she's caring, and she's always there for her friends and family. She's treated me more like family than my father or my brother combined. I know she'll be there for me, and that's why I'll be there for her. I wasn't there for her for a long time, but I'm gonna make that same mistake again. Believe me, I don't trust this Megatron either after what you told me about what he did to you, but if Yang has had an influence on him, then I'd say that's a good thing... hopefully," Weiss says.

"I do not know Yang Xiao Long that well, but if you trust her, Milady, then I can at least leave Megatron in her hands, as long as he doesn't try anything that will force my hand," Dreadwing says, clenching his right fist.

Weiss reaches over and places a hand on his fist, calming him down and making the two of them blush a bit, "You don't have to worry about her, Dreadwing. Just... don't do anything to her hair," she says.

Dreadwing raises an eyebrow, "What would happen if I touched her hair? And why would I, Lady Weiss?" he asks.

"Because if you do, then not even I will be able to save you. Back at Beacon, one guy tried hitting on Yang and touched her hair, and she... well... let's just say that he couldn't again for quite some time," Weiss says, thinking back on the good times back at Beacon.

"I-I see. I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Dreadwing notes, actually feeling nervous about what she told him. _"Makes me wonder what that human girl is like on the battlefield."_

"So, is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" Weiss asks.

"Um, no, nothing else comes to mind, Milady. Is there anything you require while I am here?" Dreadwing asks.

"Well, I-," Weiss begins, but then...

"Oh, what do we have here?" they hear and look to see Nora and Ren come in, with Nora smirking at them. "Holding hands on the couch early in the morning. Are we interrupting anything?" Nora teases them.

It comes to the attention of the two that their hands are still together, making Weiss quickly separate from Dreadwing with her blush getting redder, while the former Seeker appears confused by the situation.

"Nora, now is not the time for your stupid jokes!" Weiss yells.

Nora laughs and quickly leaves while Weiss gives chase, making Ren sigh and shake his head, while Dreadwing watches them leave.

 _"Perhaps I should be careful not to upset Lady Weiss as well, lest I suffer her wrath. But then again, that strong will of hers is just one of the reasons why I chose to serve her. And yet, I still wonder about these feelings I experience when I am near her. What do they mean? By the Pit, these human emotions are so confusing,"_ Dreadwing notes.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Megatron helps Yang get over her bitterness towards Blake, and we have some more bonding between them, Ruby and Soundwave, and Weiss and Dreadwing. Things will heat up soon as we get closer to the volume 5 finale, but there's still a few more chapters left before that happens. Will Dreadwing ever learn to trust Megatron again? Will these relationships progress even further? What awaits Megatron and his allies in the future? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	30. Chapter 30: A New Voice

**Here we are at Chapter 30. Let's get back to seeing how the gang is doing in Mistral as the Fall semester for Haven draws ever closer. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owner. Here's chapter 30. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: A New Voice**

The Fall Semester for Haven, and the time for everyone's mission is drawing near. As such, they decide to get back into their training regiments. Now that they have some new additions to their group, they thought it would be a good idea to switch things up a bit. For now, Ruby is going one-on-one with Megatron, and that fight is going... about as well as expected, at least for those who know Megatron.

"I'm grow tired of this folly," Megatron shakes his head as he stands with his arms crossed.

Ruby is taking a few breaths, wielding her scythe in her hands. Normally, Ruby would be training without it, but Yang said that the difference in their skill levels would be too great for her to learn anything, so she told Ruby to use it, this time anyway. Ruby twirls her scythe around and fires off a few shots at Megatron. Megatron leans his head to the right to dodge the first bullet, and then activates his arm blade to block the rest. Ruby then aims her scythe behind her and pulls the trigger, propelling her straight towards Megatron. Megatron swings his blade when she gets close, and she swings her scythe; the collision sending Ruby flying over Megatron and landing behind him. She uses her semblance to fly around him in a flurry of rose petals, but Megatron conjures a hammer in his left hand and smashes it onto the ground, sending out a shockwave that sends Ruby flying back to the ground. Megatron deactivates his weapons and runs at her while firing off a few shots from his arm cannon. Ruby gets up and twirls her scythe around to block the shots, but then Megatron closes in. Ruby swings her scythe downward at him, but he catches the blade in his hands. Ruby gasps, but then Megatron moves the scythe aside and kicks Ruby in the stomach, followed by a right fist to her face, and then backhands her away. Ruby lands on the ground and struggles to get back on her feet, only to have Megatron standing before her, his arm blade out and aimed at her face.

"Concede," Megatron orders her. Ruby sighs and hangs her head, conceding the match. Megatron deactivates his arm blade and semblance, and surprisingly offers Ruby and hand up, which she takes. "Your speed is impressive, at least against normal enemies. Your skills with your scythe are... adequate, but you still have much to learn. There are some enemies you will not be able to defeat with speed alone, and your sister has told me about your lack of skills with hand-to-hand combat techniques," Megatron says, making Ruby groan about the last part. "At least, you're trying to make progress. And to be fair, you were up against me, and there is only one individual who has ever defeated me," he says and walks off back to the others, going to sit next to Yang.

"You were surprisingly nice to Ruby," Yang notes.

"Is that a problem? She's your sister," Megatron replies.

"No, just nice to see you being nice for a change," Yang replies.

Megatron grunts in annoyance, "Don't insult me," he mutters.

"And there's the Megatron I know," Yang says, rolling her eyes.

Ruby rejoins the group, "Okay, so, who's next?" she asks.

"How about we have Dreadwing spar with Ren this time?" Jaune suggests.

They all look to the two warriors.

"I don't mind," Ren says.

Dreadwing turns to Weiss, "If it would please you, Milady?" he asks.

"Go on, Dreadwing. You don't need my permission for this. Just, don't beat him too badly," Weiss says.

"As you wish," Dreadwing bows to her and stand up.

The two fighters walk out into the courtyard, facing one another. Ren bows to Dreadwing in a show of respect. Dreadwing bows as well and then the pair raise their head and draw their weapons. Ren draws out his pistols while Dreadwing draws his sword. The pair remain motionless for a moment, a faint breeze blowing by as everyone on the sidelines start to tense up at the suspense. Suddenly, the pair charge at each other. Ren fires off his pistols, but Dreadwing twirls his sword around to deflect the shots. They get close, and Ren jumps into the air while swinging his pistols around. Dreadwing makes an upward swing of his sword to meet his attack, pushing Ren away as he lands back on his feet. The pair slowly step around each other in a circle, waiting for the other to make the next move. The one to make the next move ends up being Dreadwing, as he throws one of his mines at Ren. Ren fires his pistols, destroying the mind in mid-air and causing an explosion. Dreadwing charges through the smoke swinging his sword down on him. Ren jumps back to evade the strike and then goes for a counter attack. However, when he attacks with his right pistol, Dreading grabs his arm with his left hand and pulls him in for a knee strike to the stomach, followed by a swing of his sword that knocks him back. Dreadwing keeps up the momentum by making several more swings with his blade, forcing Ren to go on the defensive with the blades on his pistols. However, he drops back, pushing off his hands to throw his feet at Dreadwing, who catches his right ankle and swings him aside. Ren manages to land on his feet and turns to face Dreadwing again.

"Interesting. He's managed to keep his composure through this whole exchange so far, despite the clear difference in our abilities. He knows how to keep his emotions in check. However, victory cannot be won on a calm state of mind alone," Dreadwing mentally notes.

Dreadwing sheathes his sword, only to pull out his cannon instead and fires off a few shots at Ren. Ren dodges out of the way of the shots and jumps into the air, firing off his pistols at his opponent. Dreadwing blocks the shots with his cannon and glances up to see Ren falling towards him. He then throws his cannon while separating his sword from it at Ren. Ren manages to twirl around the thrown cannon, and swings his blades at Dreadwing. However, Dreadwing deflects his attack with his sword, pushing Ren away and making him stumble as his back turns to him. He then throws a palm strike to Ren's back, pushing him away. Ren turns to face him, but Dreadwing just smirks and pulls out a device in his left hand. He flicks it up and presses a trigger. Ren hears some beeping noises behind him and looks back to see another mine on his back, just in time to see it explode. Everyone on the sidelines aside from the other former decepticons gasp in shock at the explosion.

"Ren!" Nora yells.

When the dust clears, Ren is seen on the ground, alive, but out of strength after his aura gets depleted from the blast. Dreadwing retrieves his cannon and holsters his weapons before walking over to Ren, who is joined by Nora.

Ren opens his eyes with a groan, "That was... surprising," he says.

"You should always watch your back. Truth be told, I learned that lesson myself a long time ago, the hard way, and in more ways than one," Dreadwing says, glancing at Megatron for a second before looking back to Ren. "Are you alright?" he asks.

"I'll be fine. I just need some rest," Ren replies as Nora helps him up, his right arm wrapped over her shoulders.

"You have great control of your emotions and some decent skill, but you still need some polishing. More training will fix that," Dreadwing says and then walks back to Weiss and kneels to her. "I hope the display was not displeasing to you, Lady Weiss," he says.

"It was fine, Dreadwing. Just a little startled by the last move you performed there with one of your mines. I didn't expect it," Weiss says.

"One should always be prepared to face different opponents and have different options at their disposal," Dreadwing replies, standing back up.

"Alright, how about one more spar and then we'll call it a day," Ozpin says, having control of Oscar's body.

"Then I guess I'll take on the animal whisperer over there," Yang says, pointing at Soundwave.

"You want to fight her, Soundwave?" Ruby asks.

Soundwave looks to Megatron, who nods, and then he nods to Ruby. The last two combatants walk into the courtyard, Yang readies her gauntlets while Soundwave readies his arm blades.

"Oh, Yang, watch out for-," Ruby begins, but Megatron stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't go giving her any advance advice. She'll be facing opponents she'll know nothing about in the future. Best if she gets some practice for situations like that now," Megatron says, and Ruby keeps quiet.

Yang stares down Soundwave, who remains motionless with his blades hanging at his sides. A second later, she fires off a shot from her right arm. Soundwave leans to the side to evade it and stands straight up again. Yang narrows her eyes and runs at him this time. Soundwave waits for her approach, leaning back when she makes the first punch. Soundwave spins around, swinging his blades out wide and forcing her to jump over them. He then makes several slashes at her, making Yang step back, lean away, and duck around each strike. However, when she ducks her head low, Soundwave knees her in the face, followed by a side kick to the chest, making her fall to the ground. Yang gets back up and fires her weapons behind her, shooting over to him. When she gets close, she fires off again at the ground, spinning herself over Soundwave and landing behind him. She throws a haymaker at him, but he ducks low under it and spins his blades around; the first knocking her arm away, the second hitting her back, and then throws a spin kick to finish it out. Yang grits her teeth and faces Soundwave again. Soundwave makes a downward swing with his left blade, but Yang catches it in her right hand. She throws a left fist, but Soundwave blocks with his right arm blade. Soundwave then uses his semblance, shouting out a resonance blast close up. The sound blast, forces Yang to let go and cover her ears, as does everyone else, with Megatron and Dreadwing being the only ones who seem to handle it, though with some effort until Soundwave finishes.

 _"So, Soundwave's semblance is now like just the resonance blaster. I must admit, it does suit him quite nicely,"_ Megatron mentally notes.

Soundwave fires off his gauntlets, forcing Yang to block some of the shots with her own weapons. She then charges at him and waits until she gets close before throwing a few jabs at him. Soundwave blocks them with his blades, getting pushed back a bit. Yang makes a left uppercut, making Soundwave lean back to avoid it. She then throws a downward punch at him, forcing him to the ground even if it blocks it. She tries to pound him into the dirt, but Soundwave flips away and back onto his feet. Yang attacks again, but this time, Soundwave surprises her with his tentacles coming out. They grab her ankles and pull her into the air while shocking her a bit. Soundwave then slams her onto the ground before throwing her into the nearby tree. Yang groans as she staggers to her feet, only to get Soundwave's feet smashed into her face, crashing her skull back into the tree. He jumps up and she falls onto her knees. She is about to get up, but stops when Soundwave has his left blade aimed at her face.

Yang grits her teeth again before she hangs her head, "Fine... you win," she groans in defeat.

Soundwave deactivates his weapons and returns to Ruby's side while Megatron walks past him.

"Need a hand?" Megatron offers her a hand.

"Think you can help heal me bruised pride?" Yang asks as she accepts the hand and gets back up.

"Not likely. Soundwave has always been an excellent warrior. In the pits of Kaon, while I may have been the champion, he would always come in second place behind me," Megatron notes.

"You didn't think to tell me that BEFORE he kicked my butt?" Yang rhetorically asks.

"What would be the point in that?" Megatron asks.

"Very funny. I need to have a drink or something," Yang says and heads inside, followed by Megatron.

"You were awesome out there, Soundwave!" Ruby cheers. "Though I do feel bad that Yang lost," she notes.

Soundwave just shrugs his shoulders as Laserbeak flies down and lands on his shoulder.

"Well, I think I need to rest. That fight with Megatron left me pretty banged up," Ruby says as she heads inside as well. "You coming with me, Soundwave?" Ruby asks, knowing that he'd probably come along anyway.

Soundwave nods and follows her inside. The rest of the group head inside, leaving only Ozpin outside.

 _"Wow, those guys are really strong,"_ Oscar mentally notes.

"Not just strong, but extensively skilled and experienced. Still, where did they acquire these abilities. I know they're not students from Beacon, and while they have mentioned details here and there about their home village, they haven't said where this village is exactly. They are too skilled to be mere warriors-in-training. Makes me worry..." Ozpin says.

 _"Worry about what?"_ Oscar asks.

"Worry about if there are other warriors like them out there, and if they are on our side," Ozpin says.

Back inside, Ruby lays on her bed, trying to take a nap after the long day of training, and the beating she took at Megatron's hands. However, that is proving to be difficult with Soundwave in the room, looming in the corner and staring at her.

"You know it's creepy to stare at a girl while she's trying to get some rest," Ruby says as she sits up and stares in his direction. Soundwave just inclines his head in confusion, while Laserbeak squawks at her. Ruby sighs, "You might as well come sit next to me. At least then, I won't be weirded out as much," she says.

Soundwave accepts the off and sits next to her. Laserbeak hops off of his shoulder to sit on hers, and she pets him under his beak.

"...Strange..." Soundwave says through his visor with Megatron's voice.

"What's strange?" Ruby asks.

"...Laserbeak..." Soundwave's visor says.

"What? He usually doesn't make friends like this so easily?" Ruby asks, getting better at interpreting what Soundwave is saying. Soundwave nods. "Well, maybe I'm just lucky... Hey, I got an idea. How about I unlock Laserbeak's aura for you?" Ruby suggests, making Soundwave incline his head again. "I remember... an old friend telling me once that people have auras, and even animals can have them. So, how about I help Laserbeak unlock his? That sound like a plan?" Ruby asks.

Soundwave and Laserbeak look at each other, thinking about it, and then look back to Ruby and nod.

"Awesome. Okay, I'm going to need you to close your eyes, Laserbeak, and concentrate," Ruby says. Laserbeak closes his eyes and Ruby focuses her aura, placing a hand on Laserbeak. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee..." Ruby mutters.

Her aura glows before Laserbeak's body starts to glow with a faint red aura of his own. Soon enough, Ruby stops and flops back onto the bed. Soundwave and Laserbeak check on her.

"It's okay, I'm fine... Just tired because I just had a huge fight, and then I used my aura to unlock Laserbeak's. But, the power there is yours now, not mine. You have your aura now, Laserbeak," Ruby says, sounding tired.

 _"...Thank you, Ruby,"_ a new voice rings out in their minds.

Soundwave, despite keeping his neutral expression, Soundwave looks around as if he is just as surprised as Ruby. However, they eventually turn to Laserbeak, who looks between them,

"Who was that?" Ruby asks.

 _"...What are you talking about? It's me, Laserbeak,"_ the voice says again.

The pair look between themselves and then back to Laserbeak.

"Laserbeak, was that you?" Ruby asks, and Laserbeak nods. "But how?" Ruby mutters in shock.

"...Aura... Semblance..." Soundwave quickly deduces.

Ruby gasps, "You're right, Soundwave. When I unlocked his aura, he must have automatically unlocked his semblance too, which is giving him the ability to talk to us! That's so cool!" Ruby cheers.

 _"...Quite strange, but I could get used to this,"_ Laserbeak notes.

"Oh, wow, I have to tell the others!" Ruby says and then zips out of the room, suddenly full of energy again.

 _"She is strange for a human, but I like her,"_ Laserbeak notes, while Soundwave nods.

…

Meanwhile, Megatron and Yang hang out in her room.

"So, have you regained your strength?" Megatron asks, sitting on one bed, while Yang lies down on another, a glass of water by her side.

"A little bit. I just can't believe after all that extra training I did, and I still had trouble fighting that friend of yours," Yang says begrudgingly.

"I believe as the saying goes, 'watch out for the quiet ones'," Megatron notes.

"Yeah, but the quiet ones usually don't have tentacles that can shock you and come out from nowhere, or have a voice of death. How did he do that anyway?" Yang asks.

"The vocal attack is his semblance. Fitting that one named Soundwave would use a resonance blast attack. As for the tentacles, he designed those to help him either with his work as my former communications chief, or for battle against multiple opponents, or even use them to overwhelm a single opponent. Sometimes, the best weapon to use is the element of surprise," Megatron explains.

"So, his semblance is freaky like yours," Yang notes.

Megatron looks at his left side, where his old arm used to be, "No, my semblance is merely a reminder of my past, of my crimes and my mistakes and failures. Soundwave's semblance is truly a part of him. Mine is a curse," Megatron laments.

Yang sees the grief in his eyes and sits up to walk over and sit next to him on the other bed.

"Megatron, maybe instead of seeing it as a burden, you should see it as a part of you, too. Use it to help you atone for your mistakes. If your semblance works the way it does, there must be a reason for it," Yang says.

"And how do you know this?" Megatron asks.

Yang holds his hand and leans her head on his shoulder, "Because I know you. Or have you forgotten your promise to me already?" Yang asks.

Megatron, despite himself, actually leans in to her, "No. By the Allspark, I will never forget my promise to you, Yang," he says.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. A filler to show the rest of Ruby's group the skills and abilities of Megatron and Dreadwing, and Yang gets to learn about Soundwave as well. Ruby helps unlock Laserbeak's aura (and gives him the ability to talk), while Yang and Megatron have another moment together. Who knows what will happen next? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	31. Chapter 31: Someone Special

**Here we are at chapter 31. One more filler before things get really serious for the gang. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 31. Enjoy. Happy Birthday Ruby Rose!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Someone Special**

Megatron wakes up earlier than everyone else, finding the interior of the house very quiet as he exits his room. He walks through the house to the outside, preferring the solitude of the early morning before things start getting more... energetic. He activates his semblance, creating a long spear in his hands and begins twirling it around as he trains his skills like he usually does. This always gave him a sense of nostalgia, reminding him of his old gladiator days. After swinging the spear around, he changes his weapon into that of his hammer, making a series of large swings with the big weapon.

 _"It's getting easier to make different weapons with my semblance. While it may be a constant reminder of my imprisonment and torture at the hands of Unicron, at least I can get some use out of it. And, if I'm being honest with myself, it was only through that torture that I realized the folly of my actions,"_ Megatron thinks as he continues to train.

After swinging the hammer around, he makes it disappear and then focuses on creating another weapon. The weapon begins to take form, almost forming into a sword of some kind, but he seems to be having some trouble as his face starts to strain from trying to focus on the form within his mind.

"Your semblance seems similar to mine," a sudden voice rings out, throwing Megatron off his concentration and causing the incomplete weapon to dissipate completely. Megatron looks over to find Weiss standing near the doorway, a cup of coffee in her hands. "Though my constructs are different," Weiss says.

Megatron grunts as he turns away, "What do you want?" he asks, already growing impatient.

"What do I want? What could there possibly be that I want from the individual that betrayed Dreadwing and nearly killed him after he was so loyal to you back in your home?" Weiss says, anger in her voice.

Megatron sighs, "I take it he told you of our history together. You're not the first that does not trust me, and I'm sure you won't be the last," Megatron says as he looks out to the sunrise.

"I don't know what Yang sees in you, but I'll be keeping an eye on you. I won't ever forgive you for what you did to him, and if you try anything that will do him harm, you will answer to me," Weiss warns him, stepping up a few steps towards him.

"I have no intention of trying to harm Dreadwing... again. Though, I know that my word holds no meaning for you. And what do you mean by 'what Yang sees in me'?" Megatron asks.

Weiss just stares at him, "You're kidding right?" Weiss asks, but seeing the confused, yet stupid look on his face, Weiss thinks twice. "Ugh, what is it with you men?" she mutters.

"If you are asking about why Yang has shown such kindness to me, I can honestly say... that I do not know. I've been asking myself that very question every day since meeting her: why me? Why be kind to a monster like me? I should be done for what I've done, but death would be a mercy. Besides, I made a promise to her that I would be by her side and help her in any way that I can. I swore this with all my spark. I just... don't know... how to be a good human like her," Megatron says.

Weiss stares at him for a few moments, "Well there really isn't anyone that's like her. Maybe except for Ruby, but even more so. Each person is different. Some are similar, both in good ways, and in bad ways, but each person is unique," Weiss says as she walks up to stand in front of Megatron. "You want to help her so much? Yang's been abandoned by her mother, and was hurt when I left, Blake left, and Ruby left. Believe me, it still makes me hate myself that I wasn't there for her for so long after the Fall of Beacon, but I plan on making up for that here in Mistral. If you want to really help Yang, then make sure you keep that promise you made to her. As far as I'm concerned, you're more monster than human after what you did to Dreadwing, but Yang trusts you. She's like Ruby; she tries to look through the trash and find the treasure in someone. If Yang trusts you, then I can at least tolerate you. Maybe you've been changing for the better, but you'll have to keep doing that for the rest of your life. Like I said, just... be there for her. Don't abandon her like other people have," Weiss says and then walks back inside the house.

Megatron looks back out into the sunrise, thinking upon her words and about how to truly help Yang. Weiss walks inside, only to find Dreadwing waiting for her.

"Oh, Dreadwing, good morning," Weiss happily greets him.

Dreadwing nods to her, "Good morning to you, milady. I do not mean to impose Lady Weiss, but may I ask what were you speaking to Megatron about?" Dreadwing asks.

"Oh, you saw that? Well, let's see, first I gave him another warning about not trying to harm you again, and then I gave him some advice about how to help Yang. That's the gist of it, basically," Weiss says.

"Megatron would be a fool not to take to heart any advice you give to him, milady," Dreadwing compliments her.

"Well, I appreciate the compliment, Dreadwing, but I need to ask you something? Has Megatron ever... cared about someone? I mean, like deeply cared about someone?" Weiss asks.

Dreadwing scoffs at the idea, "Forgive me, milady, but Megatron has never cared about anyone other than himself. I speak from experience. The idea that he could care about another soul is preposterous," he says.

Weiss hums, "Well, if he is as monstrous as you have described, for which I still believe you, then why would Yang care about him enough to trust him? I don't trust Megatron, but I do trust Yang," Weiss asks.

"Then I would say that perhaps he has some sort of spell on her, but I'm not so sure even he has that ability to do so. Still, I will never bring myself to trust him again," Dreadwing says.

"I don't expect you to, Dreadwing. Still, as long as Yang keeps him on a tight leash, we should be okay for the time being," Weiss says.

Now, Dreadwing is confused, "And how exactly would she do that, milady?" Dreadwing asks.

Weiss sighs, "Call it a part of women's intuition," she says before walking off, with Dreadwing trailing not too far behind her. _"Ugh, men can be so dense sometimes, if not all the time,_ " she mentally notes.

…

Meanwhile, Yang and Ruby are in Ruby's room, playing a game together on their scrolls.

"So, you feeling better now?" Ruby asks, pressing the buttons on her scroll, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Megatron kind of helped me get my head out of my butt. I'm sorry for worrying you before, Ruby," Yang apologizes, eyes on her scroll as well.

"It's okay as long as you guys are okay. I'm just glad Megatron was able to help you out. He doesn't look like the sentimental, happy-feely kind of guy," Ruby notes.

Yang glances away for a moment, "Well, yeah he can be a real jerk sometimes. He's not much when it comes to manners, he doesn't understand the concept of patience-," Yang begins.

"Like someone else I know," Ruby teases her.

"Anyway, he's rude and hard to have a conversation with sometimes, but... he listens to me, and he tries to help out at least in his own way. It may not be the smoothest way possible, but it's charming in a way. I think that despite his rough exterior, deep down... he actually cares about how I'm feeling or how I'm doing," Yang says, drifting off into her head as a blush forms on her cheeks.

However...

"Soaring ninja wins! Total annihilation!" the scroll says.

"Yeah, I win!" Ruby cheers, fist up in the air.

"Huh?!" Yang utters as she looks at her scroll, realizing that she lost focus and gave Ruby the chance to win when her guard was down. "Hey, no fair!" Yang whines.

"Ah, ah, ah, you can't blame me if you let your guard down. It looked like to me that you were going off into dream-land, thinking about Megatron," Ruby teases her.

Yang's blush returns with a vengeance, "I-I-I was not! It's not like that!" Yang yells.

"Oh, my dear big sister has a crush. There's no need to be embarrassed Yang. I think it's cute," Ruby notes.

"First of all, I do NOT have a crush on Megatron, and secondly, what about you and your silent guardian, Soundwave?" Yang accuses her, trying to change to topic of the story from her to someone else.

Now, it's Ruby's turn to blush, "W-W-What are you talking about?" Ruby stutters.

Yang points a finger in her face, "I knew it. My baby sister has a crush on the strong, silent type. I bet you would go nuts if he actually said your name with his own lips instead of his fancy visor, or maybe you would prefer if he used his lips for something other than talking," Yang teases her with a wicked smirk.

Ruby's blush gets as dark as her cloak, "That is gross, Yang! I would never think about stuff like that. Besides, I'm sure if Soundwave liked someone, it would be someone who's a lot better looking, smarter, and funnier than I am," Ruby retorts, but then grows somber as she calms down.

Now, Yang worries if she went too far, "Ruby, are you okay? I was only joking; you know that, right?" Yang asks, worried.

"No, I know that, Yang, it's just... *sigh* I was always a little... jealous of the rest of you guys. You have your looks and your bright personality. Weiss is practically a genius and is beautiful beyond words, and Blake is so cool, and good-looking too. I'm just... me. I always got a little jealous when guys tried asking you and Weiss to the school dance back at Beacon, but no one ever really asked me. And not just that, guys tried asking you guys out for dates, even Blake, but never really me," Ruby admits.

Yang goes into loving, big sister mode and scoots over on the bed to wrap her arm around Ruby's shoulders, "Hey, Ruby, why didn't you tell any of us about that stuff?" Yang asks.

"Because I didn't want to worry about me, or try to do something crazy to get me a boyfriend," Ruby says, almost in tears.

"Ruby, you're my sister. I'm always gonna worry about you. That's what big sisters do. More importantly, you need to have more confidence in yourself. You care about other people, about doing what's right, about looking to the good in people more than anyone else I know. You're smarter than you think, and you give everything 100% of your effort, except for your studies sometimes, but I'm not one to talk. Anyway, you're also cute too. Truth be told, there were actually a few guys that were interested in talking to you back at Beacon," Yang notes, trying to cheer her up.

"Really? But no one ever talked to me," Ruby says, but then sees Yang glance away, scratching her chin. "Yang, what did you do?" Ruby asks, an accusing look in her eyes.

"Who? Me? I didn't do anything... except maybe pounded a few of them into the dirt when I saw that they were interested in you for all of the wrong reasons, or that I wanted to see if they were good enough to earn the chance to ask you out. Suffice to say, none of them met the mark," Yang says, laughing nervously.

"Yang, that's my love life you're messing with!" Rub yells.

"Yeah, well, you'll thank me one day for that," Yang says and reaches for her scroll. "Now then, I think you owe me a rematch because the only reason you won is because I got distracted earlier. Let's go," Yang challenges her.

Ruby smiles, "You're on," she says and grabs her own scroll.

The two start another round of gaming.

"Hey, Ruby...," Yang says.

"Yeah?" Ruby asks as they both focus on their game.

"Just so you know, I think Soundwave met the mark," Yang says, making Ruby smile with a slight blush. "And I know I'm a little late on this as well so... Happy Birthday," Yang says, making her sister smile more.

Outside their window, Laserbeak watches and records their conversation from the shadows.

 _"Humans can be so complicated, but interesting at the same time,"_ Laserbeak notes before he flies off to rejoin Soundwave.

…

"So, the girl with the Silver Eyes helped unlock Laserbeak's aura, and now he has the ability to communicate with us," Megatron says.

Right now, Megatron, Soundwave, Dreadwing, and Laserbeak are all in Megatron's room, having their own private discussion.

 _"Yes, and quite well in fact, Lord Megatron,"_ Laserbeak replies.

"Laserbeak, I am no one's lord anymore, so address me as simply Megatron. That is all I am now," Megatron says.

"I second that motion," Dreadwing says with a hint of venom in his voice, but then focuses back on Laserbeak. "Still, it amazes me about some of the abilities the humans and the Faunus of this world possess. I do not recollect the humans on Earth possessing the same powers," Dreadwing notes.

"Nor do I. It seems that the humans od this world are different in a way, given who created them. Perhaps these 'god brothers' as Qrow Branwen informed us about gave them these abilities," Megatron says.

"That tale reminds me of the legends of Primus and Unicron from Cybertron. One being of creation, of light, and the other, of destruction and darkness. Of course, the stories here said that the two brothers eventually ended their war with one another and worked together to create humanity. The story ended differently for Primus and Unicron," Dreadwing notes.

"...Could there be... energon... here?" Soundwave asks through his visor.

"That remains to be seen, Soundwave. Though the thought had occurred to me before. During the war, both sides sent off their energon stores to other worlds. There were scores of energon mines on earth, and these Dust crystals that litter the planet are similar in use to energon, as an energy source for vehicles, weapons, and other uses," Megatron explains.

"Do you think these Dust crystals... are actually a new form of energon?" Dreadwing asks.

"I do not believe so, but then again, I never thought I would be turned into a human, so the possibilities are endless," Megatron replies.

"Even the possibility that there might be energon here on Remnant," Dreadwing mutters.

"We cannot rule it out, which is why we must be careful should we find any of it. Whatever dark forces that threaten Remnant are planning, the Primes help us if they learn how to utilize energon to their advantage," Megatron says.

"And what about the girl with the Silver Eyes, Ruby Rose? I still do not quite understand how on young human girl could be the one destined to save this world. Sure, she has some skill, though very little when compared to warriors such as us, who have fought for a eternity, but she still has so much to learn if she hopes to succeed," Dreadwing asks.

"We weren't strong from the start. We all trained endlessly and fought battle after battle to hone our skills. Ruby Rose, and the rest of her allies are all young and going through the same process that we did. They will need guidance if they wish to reach their full potential. And that is why we are here," Megatron says.

"Though, I originally came to this world for the sake of my brother, I have come to wish for Lady Weiss' safety as well. I cannot fathom continuing on this world without her. And as her knight, I have sworn to always be by her side, and I intend to uphold my oath," Dreadwing says, a hand to his chest.

"... Seek to... aid... Ruby Rose..." Soundwave says.

"For simply to achieve what Optimus Prime had promised you, Soundwave?" Megatron asks.

Soundwave shakes his head, "... Ruby Rose... unique... Ruby Rose... special..." Soundwave replies.

 _"I agree as well. Ruby Rose is different from the humans of this world, even if we haven't met that many of them. She possesses a unique gift, and I am not referring to the powers of her Silver Eyes,"_ Laserbeak adds.

Megatron glances down, "I came to this world to atone for my actions on Cybertron and on Earth, but now that I've gotten to know so much about Yang Xiao Long, I feel as though my spark is telling me to help her through any obstacles that get in her way. To always be by her side. I swore that I would help Yang in any way I can, and while I have broken my word in the past, I will not break it with her... By the Pit, these human emotions are so tiresome," Megatron says, cursing at the end.

"We once saw the humans on Earth as weak, and yet they played a key role in helping the Autobots to defeat the Decepticons and save Earth. The fact remains, while these emotions are indeed confusing, they serve a purpose, and we must make use of them, however we can," Dreadwing invokes some wisdom.

Megatron hums to himself before leaving the room, roaming through the house until he bumps into Qrow Branwen.

"Oh, hey there kid. Megatron, right?" Qrow asks.

"Yes. What do you want?" Megatron replies.

"I wanted to ask you something. You and your friends are very strong and skilled, but i know you weren't at Beacon as students, and I doubt you're from the other academies. You learned how to fight from your old village, but I'm not familiar with it. So I'd like to know: where is your village located exactly?" Qrow asks.

Megatron grunts, "That is none of your concern. That was a long time ago anyway. I don't see how it has any relevance to our current mission," Megatron says as he walks around the drunk man.

"It's my concern because there is a guy, highly skilled in combat and lowly skilled in good manners, that is hanging around my niece. And of, there's your mute friend that's always following Ruby around. Why would you guys really be helping us?" Qrow asks.

Megatron glances back at him, "What I desire is inconsequential. As long as I can help Yang, that is enough for me. Whether you believe me or not is your choice. I swore to her that I would help her, and I shall," Megatron says and walks away while Qrow watches him go.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Megatron has a moment with Weiss Schnee and another conversation with Dreadwing and Soundwave about their mission on Remnant. The battle for Haven is drawing closer. Who knows what will happen next? Until then, please Read, Review, and have a Happy Halloween. Again, Happy Birthday Ruby Rose!**


	32. Chapter 32: The More the Merrier

**Here we are at Chapter 32. The time has come for the fated battle for Haven to begin. We'll be having a lot of players in this one, including a few new ones. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 32. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: The More the Merrier**

It is late in the evening as Ruby's group have already arrived at Haven Academy, with the former Decepticons taking a quick look of the place.

"So, this is one of the fabled huntsmen academies. I expected something more... sophisticated, I suppose," Megatron notes.

"The look of the structures makes little difference, as long as they achieve their goal of training the next generation of warriors. At least, it seems to be kept in better condition than the Pits of Kaon," Dreadwing notes.

Laserbeak flies in, landing on Soundwave's outstretched arm, _"Something is off here. The place is abandoned, and the only heat signature I found here is in the building ahead of us, most likely this Professor Lionheart we're supposed to meet. This place is just too quiet for my liking,_ " Laserbeak says.

Soundwave nods and moves with the rest of the group into the main building of the school finding Lionheart standing on the second floor of the building, flanked by two sets of stairs with a female statue in between them.

"Welcome. I'm glad you could make it..." Lionheart greets them, with some kind of weapon on his left arm. "There seem to be... much more of you than the last time we spoke," he says nervously.

"Well, like they say, 'the more the merrier', right?" Qrow replies.

"Um, why do you all have your weapons?" Lionheart asks.

"What? Leo, we're huntsmen, it's part of what we do. Are you okay?' Qrow asks.

"Something's not right? He's too nervous," Dreadwing mutters to Megatron.

"Indeed. Keep an eye out," Megatron mutters back.

Just then Soundwave notices a raven perched up on the second floor to their right side.

"Wait, is that..." Yang trails off.

Suddenly, Laserbeak flies in and attacks the raven, causing it to fly away and behind Lionheart, only for Raven to take its place.

"Mom," Yang mutters with hate.

"Raven," Megatron growls.

"Sending your pet robot bird to attack me. That wasn't very nice," Raven taunts them.

"What are you doing here?" Qrow asks, taking out his sword.

"Oh, dear. You've been scheming little brother. Planning to attack you own sister?" Raven says as she starts walking down the stairs.

"You have the Spring Maiden!" Qrow says.

"I do," Raven replies.

"Well then, you'd be wise to hand her over before I lose my patience," Megatron demands.

"Even after everything I've told you, and after all that time spent spying for Ozpin, you people still don't get it. There is no beating Salem. We can't win against her," Raven argues.

"Even if that were true, I refuse to simply lie down and die without putting up a fight. It would shame not only myself and my honor, but it would also bring shame upon Milady," Dreadwing retorts, glancing at Weiss who shares his gaze for a moment.

"You're wrong, Raven. We can stop her. We've done things most people would consider to be impossible. Some of us here lived lives harder than any other. People who went through who-knows-what just to survive," Ruby says, taking Soundwave's hand in her own, which he returns. "But, we all made it this far because we didn't do it alone. We all had friends, allies, and people that were willing to help us through the hard times. As long as we fight together, we CAN beat Salem. So, let us work together. Please..." Ruby pleads with Raven, holding out her other hand to her.

Raven stares at her hand before looking back up at Ruby.

"You sound just like your mother." Raven notes.

Suddenly, she takes out her sword and swings it to create a portal behind her. A fire ball comes out of the portal, aimed at Ruby, only for Soundwave to slice through the blast with one of his arm blades. Stepping through the portal is Cinder, followed by Emerald, Mercury, and Vernal. However, they are also joined by three other individuals, each with their own unique appearances. Seeing these three made the three former Decepticons tense up.

"Hello, boys and girls." Cinder mockingly greets them.

"Cinder…" Ruby mutters with hate.

However, Megatron is focused more on the other individuals. One of them, he recognized almost instantly. The individual is wearing a strikingly impeccable military suit while wearing gauntlets with sharp metal claws. He also has boots that go up to his knees, with what look like thrusters on the bottom of his feet. His gauntlets appear to have what look like missiles in them. He is very pale, lean, Soundwave's height, his hair is dark grey, and he has vermillion eyes.

"Starscream!" Megatron yells.

"Ah, so good to see you again, my former master. It must be a surprise for you to see me?" Starscream mocks him, grinning widely.

"I'm surprised to see you still alive. To think that a sniveling coward, such as yourself, would be here. I highly doubt you came here the same way we did," Megatron retorted, gesturing to himself, Dreadwing, Soundwave, and Laserbeak.

"Oh, not entirely the same, but it doesn't matter. Because now I can exact my revenge upon you for all of the humiliation and punishment you had inflicted upon me!" Starscream says, readying the metal claw-like gauntlets over his arms.

"Hah, and now you serve Salem? I shouldn't be surprised. You were always a good at being someone else's servant," Megatron insults him, causing Starscream to growl.

However Cinder raised her gloved hand which had Starscream calm down.

"Megatron, you know him?" Yang asks, having an instant case of déjà vu from the bandit that led them to her mother's camp.

"Unfortunately, yes. This was the first Lieutenant that I told you about from my homeland. However, unlike a certain pair of twins, Starscream, however, had tried multiple attempts on my life, and failed each time miserably," Megatron explained, which made Starscream glare even more.

Meanwhile, Soundwave keeps his focus on the female, whom he also recognized. The female had very pale skin, ebony violet hair tied in a knot behind her head, segments of armor in black, purple, and gold across her body. Two grey pieces of metal armor can be seen on her shoulders, perpendicular to her waist, with a second pair on her hips. She has on knee-high boots over the skin-tight suit underneath her armor, covering most of her body. More metal segments of the same colors are seen on her back and rear waist.

"...Airachnid…" Soundwave says through his visor.

Ruby could faintly hear an undertone of anger in the name as if this woman angered her silent friend.

"I see you still talk through your trademark visor, Soundwave. Shame that you can't get rid of me like you did when last we met. This time, I'm going to make you pay for humiliating me during the war. You won't send me off to some empty wasteland again!" Airachnid declared as her teeth were bare and unusually sharp.

"Another one of your people?" Yang asks.

"Airachnid, a capable hunter and warrior, but like Starscream, she too hungered for power. Another betrayer to me, and another mistake because of my poor leadership. Be careful with her, she's dangerous," Megatron explains.

Airachnid smirked at that as if taunting Megatron that seemed to say, "You don't know how true that is."

However, the most shocking entrance of all is the figure staring at Dreadwing, who stares back in shock. The fallen headmaster gapped as he moved away in fear of this one.

"It... It cannot be..." Dreadwing breathed, unable to believe what he sees with his eyes.

"Dreadwing?" Weiss asks, as this armored warrior looked like the summon of his twin.

"...By the Allspark… What are you doing with my brother's remains!?" Dreadwing mutters, ignoring Weiss.

"Wait... that's your... brother?" Weiss slowly widened her eyes.

She then remembered what Dreadwing said about his twin who had perished during the war in his homeland. The creature before her did have similar armor to Dreadwing but a faded green, red and silver color. The eyes in the helmet where glowing an eerie violet color.

"What have you done!" Dreadwing called out angry by his undead brother's appearance.

However, the creature that used to be Skyquake that is now standing before him only growled back, almost like a mindless beast. To the inhabitants of Remnant, he was similar to a Grimm, though shocked to see that he used to be a living person.

" _To think that the greatest challenge to my quest... would be the key to the one I wish to save,"_ Dreadwing mentally laments, even though he knew the soul of his twin was with him because of his semblance.

"Megatron… is that?" Yang asks Megatron.

"Do you remember what I told you before we met your mother at her base camp? This was Skyquake, the twin of Dreadwing, and one of the most loyal Decepticons under my command. But now he is a form of a living corpse that seeks nothing but destruction of all in its path. Similar to the Grimm. All because Starscream tried to raise him up as his undead warrior with an experimental blend with dust. But, he was thought lost to us all after he was raised," Megatron explains.

Starscream however taunted, "Aww. You've taken a pet just like that sympathetic fool of your enemy, Optimus Prime. Or is that 'former enemy' now? I heard how you came here due to you wishing to repent for the life time of tyranny that you enforced during the war that you started back on Cybertron!?" he notes.

Yang glances between him and Megatron, "Cybertron? I thought the name of your village was Kaon?" Yang asks Megatron, but quickly puts the thought to the side since they have more important business right now.

"Well, isn't this a loving reunion? Aren't you going to say hi to your old friends?" Mercury taunts them, making Yang growl at him.

"Milady, these are the people responsible for the destruction of your school?" Dreadwing asks.

"Yes... and that one with the red dress... she's responsible for the deaths of two of my close friends from Beacon," Weiss replies, glaring at Cinder.

"Then they are no friends of mine," Dreadwing mutters darkly, pulling out his cannon.

His armor made his helmet extend to cover his face as the liquid metal on the face plate reflected his expression.

"Answer me this, Starscream: how did the three of you get all the way here to Haven?" Megatron asks, careful with his words.

"Oh, my dear FORMER master. You really think Optimus Prime is the only one that can make miracles happen?" Starscream taunts him. "After all, he's not the only one agent of a deity that we know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Megatron demands.

"It's no matter. You won't live long enough to know anyways," Starscream replies, flexing his claws a bit.

Just then, they hear some noise behind them, and Oscar looks back to see a large man wearing a green jacket closing the doors they came in through.

"Oh no," Oscar mutters.

"The White Fang is prepping charges and securing the school grounds. No one is getting in... and no one is getting out," Hazel says.

Outside, White Fang members place charges all over Haven tower, with Adam Taurus commanding them.

"One the charges are set, move back to perimeter watch. Tonight, Haven falls," Adam says, giving his followers an evil smile.

Back inside, the group turn their attention back to Cinder's forces.

"We walked into a trap," Megatron says, glaring at Lionheart for a moment, which unnerves the lion Faunus.

"Raven, tell me... how long have you been with them?" Qrow demands.

Cinder laughs at him, "Ha-ha-ha, aww, don't take it personally, little bird. Your sister was a recent addition. The same can be said for our new... associates here, who were just dying to meet their former leader... for one last time. The lion on the other hand... Entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat. Leonardo's been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time. Isn't that right, professor?" Cinder says.

Lionheart looks away in shame, "Please, stop it," he pleads.

"It was you...," Qrow begins, getting his attention. "You sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every Huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom, and you gave it all to Salem?" Qrow asks, shocked at this betrayal.

"Qrow, I-," Lionheart begins.

"I couldn't find any of them, because you let her kill them!" Qrow yells, while Lionheart goes silent, unable to retort.

"Why am I not surprised that you would align yourself with traitorous maggots such as him, Starscream. After all, you would know all about that, wouldn't you," Megatron says.

"Anything to gain the advantage, Megatron," Starscream retorts. "You should know that better than anyone, Megatron. After all, you taught me that."

"Aw now, don't beat yourself up about it, Lionheart, I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would've found them on their own eventually, especially since our new friends helped us with our plans quite a bit," Cinder says.

"What is wrong with you...?" Jaune asks, his rage growing. "How can you be so broken inside... to take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?! To betray people who you once fought alongside in battle like they mean nothing to you. To even go so far as to turn the dead into your own personal playthings?!" he seethes while the rest watch on with worry. "All with that DAME SMILE ON YOUR FACE!" Jaune shouts as tears form in his eyes.

This causes the rest of the group to draw their weapons.

"Everyone, calm down!" Qrow tells them, but they don't listen.

"...Highly unlikely..." Soundwave says through his visor from an old recording.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did! Do you hear me?!" Jaune yells at Cinder, who just stares at him. "Well?! SAY SOMETHING!" He shouts.

Starscream turns to Cinder, "My dear Cinder, who is this insignificant child?" he asks.

"... No idea," Cinder blows Jaune's tirade off.

Jaune grits his teeth and activates his sword's two-hander form, charging at Cinder. Cinder smirks and conjures up a sword in her right hand and blocks an upward swing from Jaune with an evil smirk. Megatron makes the next move by firing off a shot at Starscream with his cannon, making the former seeker jump back in surprise. He retaliates by firing off one of his missiles. Megatron fires his cannon again as he runs at him, destroying the missile and coming through the smoke to throw a punch at Starscream. However, Starscream manages to evade the attack.

"Too bad you lost an arm. Now you know how I felt when I lost mine," Starscream says before making a swing with his clawed gauntlets.

However, they're suddenly stopped when Megatron activates his semblance and grabs his claws, shocking him.

"What?! Dark Energon?!" Starscream yells.

"I'm not the same Megatron you remember, Starscream. But one thing that hasn't changed... is that I'm still far stronger than you ever will be," Megatron notes, making the former sky commander get angrier.

He swings Starscream around and slams him on the ground before throwing him into one of the nearby pillars. Meanwhile, Soundwave faces off against Airachnid.

"Now I can finally rip you apart like I've dreamed about for so long when you sent me to that moon," Airachnid says, taking out her mechanical spider legs.

Soundwave fires off his gauntlets at her, but she jumps around to catch the railing above them. She fires off her own onboard blasters, making him roll and run around the floor below her. Airachnid happens to catch sight of Laserbeak flying in, firing his own laser guns, and jumps at him in the air. Laserbeak spins in the air, just barely evading a series of swings from her spider legs as he flies by. Airachnid. She looks from him to Soundwave, who runs at her with his blades out. Airachnid strikes with her claws and her spider legs, while Soundwave blocks her attacks with his blades. Ruby looks on before she twirls her scythe around to block some shots from Emerald.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about myself right now and not the alien...," Emerald says, engaging the sickle blades on her guns.

Ruby growls at her before firing her scythe behind her to propel her towards her opponent. Meanwhile, Raven slashes her sword against Qrow's, the two clashing against each other.

"And here I thought there would be a small chance that you would do the right thing," Qrow notes as he glares at his sister.

"I did. Unlike you, I do what I have to in order to survive. The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules," Raven retorts.

"Not my rules," Qrow says before pushing Raven back.

He makes a swing at her, but Raven jumps away with a backflip. When she lands, she launches herself at Qrow, who meets the charge in kind. Off to the side, Dreadwing squares off against his brother's remains. The soulless being roars at him before it runs at him. Dreadwing readies his blade, but hesitates and instead uses it to block and hold off the monster as it tries to rip his head off.

 _"If I destroy his body, my brother will have no place to go when I finally free his spark. His remains were desecrated once before; I cannot allow that to happen again,"_ Dreadwing mentally notes. He pushes the walking corpse back and looks within himself. "Brother, I need your help now," he mutters, activating his semblance.

Just then, the spirit of his brother, Skyquake, appears by his side, and quickly takes notice of his body in front of them.

 _"Brother, why in the name of the Allspark is my body here? I thought it was lost to us,"_ Skyquake says.

"It was brought here in a similar manner as Megatron, Soundwave, and myself. Please, I need to you help me. We can't destroy your body, but if we can restrain it, it may give you the chance to enter it, and make you whole again," Dreadwing says.

The spirit of Skyquake stares between them, noticing the other battles occurring around them, and nods to his brother.

 _"I am with you brother, always,_ " Skyquake says, reading his mini-gun.

Weiss watches her knight preparing to fight, but then suddenly has to jump back when her opponent, Vernal, throws one of her pistols at her. She uses her semblance to jump around in the air on her glyphs to evade her flying pistols, but miscalculates and crashes into a pillar behind her. She grabs her rapier and rolls out of the way of a shot from Vernal. She then creates an ice wall to separate them, so she can summon her Argus Gigas. However, Vernal fires her pistols together, slicing through both the ice wall and the summon, followed by one of her pistols getting thrown into Weiss' face, knocking her back. Weiss gets onto one knee as Vernal catches her pistol.

"Don't think it'll be that easy, princess. Your knight won't save you this time," Vernal says, smirking.

Back with Megatron, he throws a punch to Starscream's face, followed by an uppercut to his stomach, and then follows that up with a spin kick to his face, sending him flying back. He glances up to Lionheart, seeing him already duking it out with Oscar, who has him on the defensive with a flurry of swings from his cane. Turning his attention back to his opponent, he fires off his cannon at Starscream again, forcing him to jump out of the way by activating the thrusters on his boots. He flies around, his right gauntlet changing into a null laser sniper rifle and firing off at Megatron. Megatron creates a shield to block them and then fires off his cannon again when Starscream flies too close to a pillar, hitting the pillar with the explosion sending Starscream back onto the floor.

"I may have sparred you back home, Starscream, but I won't spare you here," Megatron notes as he calmly walks towards him.

"Well, unlike you Megatron, I'm not foolish enough to show mercy," Starscream says as he rises to his feet.

His aura glows for a moment, and then suddenly, a second Starscream emerges from him as a clone. Megatron stops his advance.

"Clones, huh? Why am I not surprised," Megatron notes, having a déjà vu moment of Starscream's previous attempt to assassinate him with clones back on Earth.

"Get ready for some double trouble, Megatron," one Starscream says, raising his arm, where a handle came out from the gauntlet into the commander's awaiting hand.

The blade extended much like how melee weapons used to do before Cybertron went dark.

"This will not meet with the same failure as last time!" the other Starscream promises, his rocket attached arm doing the same as both rocketed at their enemy.

Megatron blocks the shots with his cannon and runs at them. Yang watches Megatron fight, but quickly refocuses on her own fight when Mercury fires a shot at her, just barely reacting fast enough to duck below the shot.

"What's wrong, blondie? Worried your boyfriend will bite the dust like you soon will?' Mercury taunts her.

He jumps up into the air and flips around to slam his right leg down on Yang, only for Yang to catch and redirect the leg around her, stunning Mercury.

"I'd be more worried about what I'm going to do to you if I were you," Yang says before punching Mercury away with her right fist.

Meanwhile, Soundwave and Laserbeak continue their battle with Airachnid. Laserbeak flies around, firing off his guns at her. Airachnid jumps around the energy shots and fires her gauntlets at him, but he swerves away to evade them. Soundwave comes in, jumping into the air while spinning his blades around at her. Airachnid uses her spider legs to block the attack and tries to grab Soundwave with them, but Soundwave jumps back. He sends out his tentacles to shock her, but she keeps her distance with her spider legs. Laserbeak flies in again, trying to claw at her face, but Airachnid swats him away and then fires off her webbing at him, sticking him to the side of the railing on the second floor.

"You will not have your little sidekick to assist you this time," Airachnid promises as she fires her armaments again.

Soundwave runs back at her, retracting his tentacles, while Laserbeak gets to work on trying to free himself from the webbing. With Dreadwing and Skyquake, Skyquake holds his remains from behind, trying to bring it down, while Dreadwing throws a few punches to its skull. However, their opponent only continues to roar as if it feels nothing from the attacks. The brothers work together to pick the creature up and slam it down onto the ground.

"If we can just find a way to restrain it, but it's moving too wildly and it's strong," Dreadwing grits his teeth as he tries to keep his brother's remains down.

 _"I never thought I'd be fighting my own remains. Not even the Primes could have foreseen something like this,"_ Skyquake notes as he tries to aid his brother in containing his mutated corpse.

However, with Jaune, he's getting pushed back by Cinder and forced onto the defensive.

"I'm starting to remember you now. You're the dense one who doesn't realize when he's out of his league," Cinder taunts him, while two more of Starscream's clones suddenly appear by her sides, grinning as nastily as the original does.

"As if a human like him has the strength to overcome your strength, Cinder," one of the clones says to Cinder.

She looks to the side to see Weiss getting beat back by Vernal, who gets another shot in on her. Weiss blocks another shot with her glyphs, and tries her summon again, only for Vernal to land in front of her and fire off her pistols again, taking out the rest of her aura and making her scream. The scream gets Dreadwing's attention as he looks back to his mistress.

"Milady!" Dreadwing yells.

However, this takes his focus off, and Skyquake's spirit disappears. With one of its foes gone, this gives the Ghoul the chance to break free and punch Dreadwing back. Dreadwing tries to go help Weiss, only for his brother's remains to grab his arm and fling him onto the ground before trying to crush his skull with his hands, though Dreadwing holds his claws back. Cinder looks back to Jaune.

"You gonna let her die too?" Cinder asks.

"Stop messing with me!" Jaune yells.

"If you insist," Cinder says and has her sword fully encased in flames now.

The two charge at each other, both ready to strike. Ruby notices this and the sudden image of Pyrrha's death appears in her head.

"NOOOO!" Ruby shouts as her Silver Eyes' powers emerge, engulfing the area in a white light.

However, Ruby gets knocked out by a strike to the head from Emerald, and her powers fade. Megatron looks at the scene, surprised a bit by Ruby's power.

 _"So, that's the power that makes her destined to save this world,"_ Megatron thinks.

"I would focus on the battle at hand, Megatron!" one Starscream yells as they fire their weapons at him while flying in the air.

"Otherwise you will receive the wrath you deserve for how you treated me!" the other shouts as he lands and charges at Megatron.

He then jumps up into the air to help the original finish Megatron off.

Megatron jumps over the shots and uses his semblance to create his jet board, flying into the air after them. The two Starscreams are shocked by this, but fly at him. However, Megatron grabs both of them by their faces and makes his jet board dissipate, falling and slamming them onto the ground. He then slams them together and throws them to the side. One manages to get up, only for Megatron to throw a punch to his chest, followed by a kick to the face, and finishes I up with an uppercut under the jaw. The original Starscream feels the pain his clone is going through as he remains on the ground.

"Ow! Ow! Ugh, why must this continue, even now!" Starscreams yells indignantly, as if he thought the problem was solved by now.

Cinder falls onto her knees in pain from Ruby's powers emerging, and looks up to just barely avoid a thrust of Jaune's sword. However, Jaune loses his footing and falls onto his back as he loses his sword.

Both of the clones stared and-or winced, "Uh-oh...," one clone says.

"He should not have done that…," the other says, covering his eyes, as they know what their original knew of what happens when someone tries to touch Cinder's eye mask.

Cinder's powers flare in her rage and she stomps a foot down on Jaune's chest.

"You thought you had a chance against me? YOU?!" Cinder yells. Jaune tries to reach for his sword, but fails. Cinder calms down as her powers settle down. "You're just a fool with a death wish," she notes.

"If I die while buying them time, then it's worth it. They're the ones that matter," Jaune retorts.

Cinder looks over to see the others fighting, turning her eyes from Yang and Mercury's fight to Ren and Nora duking it out against Hazel, and even to Soundwave and Airachnid fighting. She then sees Weiss falling onto the ground, losing her rapier in the process. Dreadwing still tries to reach her, but with his worry rising and his focus falling, he can't call back his brother to aid him, and the Ghoul is only making things more difficult.

"Lady Weiss, hold on!" Dreadwing yells.

Skyquake's remains grab him by the arms and roar in his face. Dreadwing kicks him back, freeing himself as he moves to help Weiss, only for his brother's Ghoul to grab him again from behind. Dreadwing does a back head-butt to get it back, only for the Ghoul to grapple with him again.

Cinder turns her attention back to Jaune, "You think so, do you?" she says, smirking.

She walks away from Jaune, conjuring a spear in her right hand, aiming it at Weiss. Dreadwing grits his teeth as he has no choice, so withdrawing his pistol from his armor, he aims and fires.

"NOOOO!" Jaune yells out in vain.

Weiss gets onto her hands and knees, but as she does, she was unaware of the danger approaching her. Cinder then aims her spear at her target. Skyquake's ghoul roars as the purple substance drips from its damaged arm while holding onto the arm piece of Dreadwing's armor.

"LADY WEISS!" Dreadwing shouts as he activated his armor's rockets to fly as fast as he could to reach Weiss in time.

Cinder then throws the spear at the ex-heiress. Weiss, however, feels nothing, but hears something like a grunt behind her. She looks back, but then gasped when she sees Dreadwing standing before her, with Cinder's spear sticking out through his chest, just above the device keeping him alive.

"D-Dreadwing..." Weiss mutters in horror.

"Lady Weiss, I am... glad... you are... safe..." Dreadwing gasps before he passes out and falls onto the floor, the spear disintegrating.

The fighting around them stops as their allies look back in horror at the scene. Megatron looks back and is stunned by what he sees.

Weiss holds her face in her hands, and she freaks out, eyes tearing up as she screams, "DREADWING!"

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Things aren't going well for our heroes already at Haven, with Lionheart betraying them, Dreadwing getting mortally wounded, and the sudden appearance of Starscream, Airachnid, and Skyquake's remains to get in our former Decepticons' way. However, there's still more to come in the next few chapters for the battle for Haven. What will happen next? Will they be able to save Dreadwing? Until then, please Read and Review.**


	33. Chapter 33: Megatron's Match

**Here we are at Chapter 33. Sorry for the late update. Let's see how things continue (and if they get worse) for Megatron and his allies. I do not own RWBY or Transformers. They belong to their respective owners. Here's chapter 33. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Megatron's Match**

"DREADWING!" Weiss screams at the top of her lungs before moving to him.

"Dreadwing!" Jaune yells and runs to their side to help them, passing by Cinder who just watches on.

Weiss takes Dreadwing's hand in her own, "Dreadwing, please, you gotta be okay! Please, be okay!" she cries as tears flow down her face.

Dreadwing takes a few hardy breaths as he looks at her, "Milady, I... am sorry..." he gasps for air.

"Dreadwing..." Megatron mutters in shock.

"Oh, what a pity. He was willing to sacrifice himself for an insignificant human. Guess that's what happens when you let those pitiful concepts of 'honor' and 'emotion' take control. Just as disappointing as his twin," Starscream mocks Dreadwing.

Megatron growls and turns back to him as one of his clones joins him.

"You call him weak, but Dreadwing has more strength, honor, and courage than you ever will, Starscream," Megatron growls at him.

Up on the top layer, Oscar watches the scene unfold before he grits his teeth. He turns to Lionheart and swings his cane into his face, knocking the traitor down the stairs and into Hazel, who was standing nearby, though he remains standing. Meanwhile, Oscar goes to check on Ruby, with Nora arriving next to him a second later. Soundwave wants to go check on Ruby, but he knows that if he lets Airachnid off, she'll become even more trouble than she already is.

"Worried about your precious pet, Soundwave? Or, isn't that supposed to be Laserbeak? I forgot you used to have so many more like him before they all died during the war for Cybertron. It would be so sad if you were to lose another one," Airachnid taunts him with a sickening smile.

This actually makes Soundwave bear his teeth at her as he runs back at her to fight.

Meanwhile, Hazel picks Lionheart up by the collar of his shirt, "You're letting that boy make a fool of you," he notes.

"That's not just a boy. It's Ozpin! He's already reincarnated," Lionheart states, surprising Hazel as his eyes widen and he drops Hazel to look at Oscar, and notices the cane in his right hand.

"Ozpin..." Hazel mutters... before a subtle rage within him begins crawling out and he growls.

Ruby finally starts to come to, much to the relief of Nora and Oscar.

"Ruby, you're-," Oscar begins.

"OZPIN!" Hazel shouts, stopping him.

Megatron glances at Hazel, "Now what?" he mutters.

Starscream rolls his eyes, as if his problems were the only ones of great importance, "Oh boy... here we go again..." he mutters.

"You thought you could hide from ME?!" Hazel yells and starts tearing his jacket off in pieces, and then pulls out four lightning Dust crystals from some pouches on his legs. "You'll pay for what you did! You'll die! Over and OVER AGAIN!" Hazel promises and then plunges the Dust crystals into his arms.

Lightning courses through his body as he grows stronger from the power boost, his eyes glowing yellow. He roars, his voice becoming more monstrous now and less human.

"By the Allspark," Megatron breathes

Hazel lunges at Oscar, but he leaps away and keeps Hazel at a distance, only for Qrow to intervene with his scythe at the ready. Meanwhile, Cinder watches on.

"Ozpin is here?!" Cinder exclaims.

"Is that going to be a problem, my dear Cinder?" one of the Starscream clones asks, while Raven and Vernal join the three of them.

"I'm not sure. But, we've gained the advantage here with your group assisting us. Let's not waste it," Cinder says and turns to Lionheart. "Leo, open the vault," she orders him.

Lionheart pulls out his pocket watch and puts it on the female statue, the hands on the watch turning backwards until they hit the twelve mark. The statue lowers down like an elevator.

"You two, go help the others finish off Megatron. Lionheart, make sure they leave Ruby alive. This won't take long. Let's get moving," Cinder says.

"As you wish, Cinder," the second clone says as they bow to her and move to help the original Starscream.

Cinder, Vernal, and Raven step onto the elevator and head down into the vault of the Spring Maiden. Meanwhile, Megatron focuses back on Starscream as he has the other two clones join him now.

"You won't survive this time, Megatron," the original Starscream says as he pulls out a sword like the first clone did, while the other two activate their sniper rifles.

"You'll never learn, Starscream..." Megatron begins as he uses his semblance to create a pair of blades in his hands. "Unlike you, I now have more of a reason to fight," he says and runs at them.

The two Starscreams with the blades use their thrusters to fly towards him, while the other two fly higher up into the air to fire their blasters at him. Megatron blocks the shots with his blades and spins around to swing his blades around at the other two. Their blades clash, but Megatron pushes them back. He then has to jump back to avoid getting shot by the other two from the air as they continue to fire their weapons off. The original Starscream flies up and swings his blade down on Megatron, but Megatron drops the sword in his left hand to grab Starscream by his face and pull him around, using his body as a shield to block a few shots from the two clones in the air.

"Argh! Will you fools be more careful?!" the original Starscream yells in pain.

"Sorry," the clone firing apologizes.

The clone with the other sword flies in at Megatron's rear, but Megatron sees it coming and throws the original into him, making them crash onto the floor, closer to the elevator where Cinder's group went. The other two fire their weapons again, but Megatron rolls under the shots and conjures up a pair of bladed whips in his hands. He swings them up at them, and manages to grab the two clones with the whips, before pulling them around and then smashing them onto the other two.

"OW!" the original Starscream screams from the combined pain his clones are experiencing.

"Even with an army of your clones, you can't win against me, Starscream," Megatron mutters, shaking his head in disappointment.

However, just outside the main building's foyer, in a darkened hallway, the figure who once spoke to Salem stand in his dark silver, regal armor, wearing the Grimm mask over his face.

"Why must I aid those two in this battle? They seem to have things in their favor for the time being?" the figure asks no one in particular.

Just then, he starts to feel a pain courser through his mind. He grits his teeth to bear with the pain as he puts a hand to the side of his face.

 _"You will do what is expected of you. You were brought here to fulfill a purpose, and you WILL complete that purpose until I say otherwise. Or would you prefer not to see her again? Now go, and destroy the heralds of your kin, Optimus Prime,"_ a dark voice echoes in his head as the pain begins to subside.

The figure takes a few steady breaths to regain himself and stands straight again, "So be it," he mutters before moving to join the battle, the red in his eyes shining brightly through the sockets of his Grimm mask.

He wonders how the person who uses his name will fare against the one who took his name. Back in the battle, Jaune, Ren, and Weiss tend to Dreadwing as his strength continues to dwindle. Jaune holds his hands over Dreadwing's wound, but that's not helping much.

"Ren, talk to me!" Jaune exclaims.

"His pulse is weakening. This device is Atlas technology. I don't know anything about it. I don't know what to do," Ren states.

Weiss's eyes widen in horror as she focuses back on her knight, clutching his exposed hand tighter, "Dreadwing, come on! You can't die! You swore that you would always be there for me! Please!" she wails as tears fall from her eyes.

However, Skyquake's ghoul stares right at them and roars, gaining their attention. The roar also manages to wake Ruby up, who gasps at seeing Dreadwing on the ground. Nora charges ahead when the ghoul attacks them, jumping in between them and swinging her hammer at it, knocking the ghoul back.

"Dreadwing!" Ruby yells as she runs up to join them. "What happened?!" she asks.

"He's heavily wounded. This device is normally keeping the wound on his chest from worsening, but it seems to be failing because the injury might've been too close to it. I can't say for sure. I don't know what we can do to help," Ren explains.

Ruby looks between them and then to everyone else that's fighting.

Soundwave continues his battle with Airachnid, the spider fem firing off her gauntlets at him, to which he backflips away to evade each blast. When he stops, he glances up to Laserbeak, who seems to be halfway free from her webbing. Focusing back on his opponent, Soundwave runs at her with his blades out. Airachnid waits for him to get close and then launches her extra limbs at him. Soundwave jumps in spins in between all of them, managing to land a blow on her chest that knocks her back. Airachnid growls and fires her webbing again at him. Soundwave evades the attacks, though one shot of webbing manages to snag his right foot to the floor, preventing him from moving.

Airachnid laughs, "Hahahaha, a bit of a sticky situation, wouldn't you say, Soundwave?" she taunts him before attacking with her spider legs again.

Soundwave manages to block most of them with his blades, while bringing out one of his tentacles and using its electricity to burn away the webbing, freeing him a moment later. Meanwhile, Oscar jumps back to evade an attack from Hazel, while Ozpin asks to take over.

 _"Oscar, please,"_ Ozpin asks.

"I told you, no!" Oscar retorts, but then gets sent flying into a pillar from a punch by Hazel.

 _"Please, let me take over. I can handle him,"_ Ozpin says.

"You said that I need to fight for myself. So I will," Oscar says as he gets back on his feet.

 _"I know, but that this is NOT your fight,"_ Ozpin tells him.

"What are you talking about? Why is he so mad at us?" Oscar asks.

"He didn't tell you my tale, did he boy?" Hazel asks, throwing Qrow off to the side before walking towards Oscar. "I thought you looked familiar. To think that evil lived inside of you when our paths first crossed. Your blood won't be on my hands... It'll be on his," Hazel says as he raises his fists above him.

However, Qrow gets back into the fight and pushes Oscar out of the way before jumping back so Hazel doesn't smash them both, his attack hitting only the ground.

"What was he talking about?" Oscar asks.

"Tell him Ozpin. Tell him how you killed her!" Hazel yells, blocking a strike from Qrow's sword with his right arm.

"Her?" Oscar asks.

 _"Gretchen Rainart was Hazel's little sister. Despite her brother's wishes, she enrolled at Beacon Academy to become a huntress... Sadly, she tragically lost her life during a training mission. Hazel holds me responsible. Please, let me fight. I know Hazel. He's wounded in a way that cannot be healed,"_ Ozpin asks.

"You know now," Hazel says as he tosses Qrow off to the side. "You can forgive me for what I'm about to do," Hazel says as he walks towards Oscar again.

Oscar grits his teeth, "Did she know?" he asks, stopping Hazel. "Did she know the risks of being a huntress?" he asks.

"...She was only a CHILD! She wasn't ready!" Hazel angrily retorts.

"She made a choice. A choice to put others before herself. A choice that I made too," Oscar retorts.

"...Then you've chosen death," Hazel darkly says.

 _"...I'm sorry,"_ Ozpin says.

"Huh?" Oscar mutters.

However, Oscar falls onto his knees as Ozpin takes forceful control of his body, his eyes glowing green for a moment. Hazel sees this and quickly realizes that it's Ozpin he's fighting now.

"OOZZPPPIIIINNNN!" Hazel shouts.

Qrow gets ready to help, but suddenly blocks a shot from Lionheart, who aims his weapon at him. Qrow grits his teeth before charging at him. Ruby looks further to her left to see Yang going against both Emerald and Mercury by herself. Yang throws a punch at Mercury, only for that Mercury to disappear, just an illusion. She suddenly gets kicked to the ground by the real Mercury, who lifts his leg up to smash down on her. Yang fires her gauntlets to propel herself away and gets back on her feet. However, Emerald uses her semblance on her again, causing Mercury to disappear and Raven to appear in his place. Yang grits her teeth, but then Mercury comes in again and lands two more kicks to her torso and then a third to her face, knocking her back to the ground.

"Yang!" Megatron yells.

"You've got bigger problems, Megatron!" the original Starscream yells as two of his clones fly at him with their swords drawn.

"Out of my way Starscream!" Megatron shouts as he turns back to them.

The two clones swing their sword at him, but he catches both of their sword arms and slams their bodies into each other. He then throws them into a nearby pillar.

"Augh!" the original Starscream screams from the impacts.

Megatron uses his semblance to create a pair of large cannons on his arms and fires them off at the third clone and the original Starscream. The two fly around to dodge the shots, but Megatron eventually hits both of his marks, and the two seekers fall to the ground after getting nailed by two huge blasts of energy.

"I have no time for this," Megatron mutters, aiming his arm cannon at the original Starscream to finish the battle.

However, he feels a sudden new presence approaching and turns to the right just in time to see a new figure in regal looking armor and wearing a Grimm mask jump at him. Megatron jumps out of the way, just as the figure smashes his right fist into the ground, creating a small crater where Megatron was once standing. Megatron and the figure stand and Megatron can get a better look at the figure in his regal armor and mask.

"Now what?" Megatron mutters. _"This presence... it feels familiar somehow..."_

"So, you are the one who calls himself Megatron. I wonder if you are worthy of such a monkier, after the fallen," the figure speaks through his mask.

"Should I know you?" Megatron asks, activating his arm blade.

"Nay. But it won't matter. You'll be reduced to atoms before you realize it," the figure states, not as if it were a threat, but as if it were a fact.

At this point, the original Starscream and his remaining clones join the new figure.

"It took you long enough," the original Starscream moans, only for the figure to backhand him in the face to the ground. "AHHH! What was that for?!" he shouts while rubbing his face, even as the clones help him up.

"Do not presume to believe that we are on the same level, Legacy of Maximo. Now, either help me deal with Megatron, or stay out of my way," the figure warns him.

His red eyes glowing behind his mask makes Starscream whimper, "A-As y-y-you c-command..."

Megatron growls as he glances between them and Yang. He wants to go help Yang, but it appears he'll have to get through these guys first. Starscream has already lost two of his clones, but that still leaves him outnumbered. Megatron fires off his arm cannon at the group. Starscream and his clones fly into the air while the armored figure dodges the blasts while charging at him. Starscream's clones fire off their blasters at Megatron, but he creates a shield to block them. Just then, the figure throws a hard right punch at his shield. Megatron blocks, but the shield cracks under the force of the punch. Megatron widens his eyes before switching out the shield for another arm blade to go with his. He swings his blades at the figure a few times, but the figure weeves between each slash and throws an uppercut into Megatron's face. Megatron slides back from the punch, stabbing his blades into the ground to stop his motion. The original Starscream flies in with his sword at the ready and makes a downward swing at Megatron, but Megatron catches it and slams him on the ground before throwing him towards the figure. The figure smacks Starscream out of the way as he runs at Megatron.

"AUGH!" the original Starscream shouts in pain.

Megatron meets his charge throws a left punch when he gets close. However, the figure catches his punch and throws a left of his own. Megatron catches that punch and the two are at a stalemate. One of Starscream's clones lands behind Megatron and fire s his blaster, nailing him in the back and giving the figure the chance to head-butt him in the face, followed by throwing him into a nearby pillar.

"Megatron!" Ruby calls out.

"I'm fine. Go help Yang!" Megatron yells back as he gets back on his feet.

Ruby looks from him to her sister, but then looks back to see Nora struggling against the ghoul, jumping back before it can crush her into the floor with its fists. She then looks back to Dreadwing.

"His pulse is weakening... I... don't know what more we can do," Ren sadly states.

"Dreadwing, no! Please, you can't die!" Weiss cries as she clutches his hand to her chest.

"...Lady... Weiss," Dreadwing weakly gasps.

"No, no, no, it wasn't supposed to be like this! Please! We can't lose any more friends..." Jaune begs.

However, a bright white form of energy forms around Jaune's arms and begins to spread across Dreadwing's body. Soon enough it engulfs him entirely, and then he gasps for air, catching their attention.

Back in one fight, Ozpin steps back as Hazel tries to punch him in the face several times. Ozpin narrowly avoids one punch as it collides with a pillar behind him and jumps back to get some distance. Lionheart aims his weapon at him from the side, but Qrow surprises him with a quick kick to the gut, followed by an upward sword strike that sends him flying into a wall. Ozpin twirls his cane as Hazel runs at him. Ozpin runs around Hazel as he tries to crush him with his fists, getting a few hits in on Hazel's skull. He then pushes off of Hazel with his feet and runs towards a set of stairs with Hazel giving chase. Ozpin jumps off the wall under the steps to move around Hazel, getting another hit on his face. Hazel makes a swing at him, but Ozpin rolls away and then repeatedly thrusts his cane at Hazel, getting several hits before making a final powerful thrust that staggers him. Hazel fires off a bolt of electricity, but Ozpin runs and rolls under Hazel, swinging his cane at the back of his knees, making Hazel fall onto his hands and knees. Ozpin twirls his cane around, preparing to attack again, but Hazel roars as he raises his fists into the air and then smashes them onto the ground, sending Ozpin flying.

Back with Ruby's group, they are all shocked to see Dreadwing's condition start to imrpove.

"What's... what's happening? Jaune?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know. Ren, any ideas?" Jaune asks.

"He seems to be stabilizing. His condition is improving. I think he's going to be okay," Ren says as he looks Dreadwing over.

"Dreadwing..." Weiss mutters as her tears change from tears of sorrow to tears of joy and relief.

"Milady, what is-," Dreadwing begins as he looks at her.

"Just save your strength. You're going to be fine. Oh, I'm so happy you're going to be okay," Weiss tells him.

Ruby looks back at the fighting. She sees Yang still struggling against Mercury and Emerald, and Nora on the defensive against Skyquake's ghoul. She then sees that Soundwave is still fighting against Airachnid. Soundwave jumps into the air with his blades at the ready. Airachnid fires off her webbing at him. Soundwave twirls around the web shots and gets another strike in on her chest with his left blade, knocking her back. Airachnid growls and charges at him. Soundwave jumps over her charge, but one of her spider legs grabs him by the ankle and pulls him to the ground, with her landing on top of him and pinning his limbs with her spider legs.

"Soundwave!" Ruby shouts.

"Finally. I've waited for this for so long. Before I destroy you, answer me this: why fight for these loathsome humans? What makes them so special?" Airachnid asks as her claws inch closer to his face.

Soundwave stares at her before glancing through his visor at Ruby, who looks back at him with a horrified look in her eyes. He then looks back to Airachnid.

"...Ruby Rose... Superior..." Soundwave says with his own voice.

Airachnid's eyes widen in shock, "What?!" she gasps.

Soundwave then engages his resonance blast semblance, screaming soundwaves in her face close up. Everyone in the building have to hold their ears from the noise. Airachnid's ears rings like crazy as she moves back, freeing Soundwave. To add to the pain, she's suddenly knocked in the side of the face by something flying by. Airachnid shakes her head and looks up to see Laserbeak flying around Soundwave, now free from her webbing. Airachnid growls in frustration. The soundwaves distract the ghoul long enough for Nora to make a massive swing at it, sending it crashing through a pillar and giving her a chance to catch her breath. Ruby then turns back to her friends as she checks Dreadwing's wound after moving Jaune's hands which are over it.

"Whatever you're doing, don't stop," Ruby says.

"Don't worry. I won't," Jaune says and focuses back on healing Dreadwing.

"Ozpin and Qrow could use some help," Ruby says to Ren.

"I'm on it," Ren says and pulls out his pistols as he stands up.

"Dreadwing and Jaune still need someone to cover for them," Ruby adds.

Weiss stands and grabs her rapier, "As long as I'm here, no one will touch them," she says.

"Milady-," Dreadwing begins to say, only for Weiss to put a finger to his lips, shutting him up.

Weiss then moves her hand to his cheek, "You've been there to protect me so many times. Now, it's my turn to protect you," she says, and kisses his forehead for emphasis.

Dreadwing reluctantly nods, "As you wish, Milady," he concedes.

Ruby stands up with her scythe, "The let's do it, gang!" she cheers.

She fires her scythe behind her into the air, propelling her towards her sister. Yang is on the ground, with Emerald running towards her. However, Ruby flies in and swings her scythe around at her, forcing Emerald to jump back and stand with Mercury. Yang looks up as Ruby stands with her sister.

"Thanks, Sis," Yang thanks her as she stands up. "You okay?" she asks.

"No," Ruby shakes her head as she glares at Mercury and Emerald. "I'm angry," she states. Yang looks over, seeing Megatron by himself as he fights against the masked figure and Starscream and his clones. Ruby notices this, "Megatron will be fine. You said he's strong, so believe in him. Right now, let's take care of these two," Ruby says.

Yang shakes her head and focuses back on their own battle, "Right," she says as she raises her fists.

Back with Megatron, Starscream and his clones fire their blasters at him again, forcing Megatron to duck and roll around to evade their shots. The masked figure charges at Megatron. Megatron runs back at the masked figure. The two throw fists at one another, their fists colliding and creating a large shockwave that engulfs the room. The figure throws a left side kick, only for Megatron to catch it and then grab his right arm, pulling him in for a head-butt, and then tossing him to the side. Megatron turns his attention to Starscream and his clones. The two clones fly at Megatron, firing off their blasters. Megatron evades the shots jumps into the air to grab one clone by his face and slams him into the ground. The second clone fires his blaster at him, but Megatron uses the clone he caught as a shield to block the shots.

"AUGH!" the original Starscream shouts from the pain.

"Sorry!" the clone yells.

Megatron throws the clone at the second, crashing into him and sending both to the ground. Megatron then creates a spear with his semblance and throws it at the two clones on the ground, stabbing the ground right next to them. The clones look up, only to hear some beeping from the spear.

"Oh scrap," both clones mutter.

The spear explodes, consuming the two clones in a fiery explosion.

"ARGH!" the original Starscream yells from all the pain he's going through.

When the dust settles, the two clones are gone, leaving just the original Starscream and the masked figure as Megatron's opponents.

"Pitiful," Megatron mutters, only to block a strike from the figure.

"I couldn't agree more," the figure says.

Megatron growls as he renews his battle with the masked opponent.

"Answer me: who are you?!" Megatron demands.

"You're destroyer," the figure replies.

Down in the vault below the school, Raven, Cinder, and Vernal walk down a pathway leading to a large tree standing over a large golden door; the vault of the Spring Maiden. As they walk, the pathway glows a bright light blue while glowing flowers from the tree bloom; their petals flowing towards and around them. One petal falls towards Vernal and she catches it in her right hand before it dissipates.

"Having fun?" Cinder jokes.

"Vernal, stay focused," Raven says as they approach her.

"Oh, come now, Raven. Let her enjoy this. It's a 'once in a lifetime' experience," Cinder says as they approach the doors of the vault.

"How does this work?" Vernal asks, seeing the door is made up of four fans over one another to block the path.

"Once the Spring Maiden places her hand on the door, the door will open. For you... and only you. Then I will enter the vault and claim the Relic. No one else. Is that clear?" Cinder explains.

"Yes. It doesn't matter to us. Let's just get this over with," Raven says, hands on her hips.

"Very well. Vernal, whenever you're ready," Cinder says. Vernal slowly walks towards the door. Meanwhile, Raven slowly reaches for her sword handle. However, Cinder begins to speak again, stopping her motion. "You know, I've heard so many stories about you Raven. They say that you're a cunning leader. That you're strong. That you're clever," Cinder says while Vernal reaches for the door. "...It's a shame that they're wrong..." Cinder says before using her power to send out some ice at Raven's feet.

"VERNAL!" Raven yells before she is suddenly frozen solid.

Vernal turns and takes out her pistols, only for something to suddenly stab into her stomach. Vernal gasps as she looks down, seeing an elongated Grimm arm coming out from Cinder as her left arm, with its claws stabbed into Vernal's stomach.

"It's nothing personal, dear. You're simply not worthy of such power..." Cinder begins mockingly as she walks to Vernal, standing in front of her. "...But I am," she says, her powers flaring a bit, and then pushes Vernal to the ground while she screams in pain. "So I will TAKE what is MINE," Cinder says. Vernal tries desperately to free herself, while cracks start to appear around Raven's frozen prison. Eventually, Vernal's struggle ends as her arms fall to her side, and she dies. Cinder smirks, only to suddenly look on in shock. "I don't understand. Where's the power?!" she yells, only to hear ice breaking behind her.

"You won't find it..." Raven says as she is now free from the ice. "... Because Vernal isn't the Spring Maiden... I AM!" Raven shouts as she shows her face with her powers flaring.

She's the real Spring Maiden.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. The battle for Haven continues as Megatron and his allies fight against Cinder's forces. Megatron's dealt with Starscream's clones, but this new opponent matches him blow-for-blow. Meanwhile, Jaune heals Dreadwing, but the group still do not have the advantage in this fight. Meanwhile, Cinder's plan backfires as Raven reveals herself as the true Spring Maiden. Will Megatron defeat this masked enemy? Who knows what will happen next? Until then, please Read and Review.**


End file.
